Time After Time
by Ibaraz
Summary: What would you do to change the future from happening, to stop the person you love from dying? Would you go back and change the past? Sam/Jack.
1. The End

_A/N: I couldn't resist... Amidst planning my own version of the 'Third Movie', I gave in to my impulses when I got the idea for this story. So not my fault. _

_Anyway..._

_Season: Season 7_

_Couple: Sam/Jack_

_Spoilers: Children of the Gods, Divide & Conquer, Beneath the Surface... Anything that's not post-Chimera, I think. Definitely not past Lost City._

_Summary: This is an Alternate Timeline, people. Same universe, alternate time line. Jack O'Neill has just lost Samantha Carter due to circumstances and figures out a way to go back from 'the future' and make things right again in the 'present'. By doing things right, he might also be able to save the rest of the world. But with a mighty enemy, can things really be undone? Or will the events just repeat themselves?_

_Science detail: I know it's pretty darn hard to predict a solar flare, let's just pretend that Carter and McKay put those genius-brains of theirs together and found a way to predict them... Pretty please?_

_Enjoy! Oh, and another thing: Please, don't take this story too seriously. I'll do my best to get details right about astrophysics and what-not, and if I make an error, please tell me. But don't get too hung up on the details of the science, that's not what this story's about. This is about a man who wants to save the life of the woman he loves, and he'll stop at nothing. Remember that when you read this story. _

_Hope you like this and please leave a review to let me know what you think of it! :)._

* * *

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 1: The End**

**August 3, 2003. 17:00.**

Jack wasn't usually sentimental, but today he let himself feel what his heart had denied him for so long. Today, on the most dreaded of days in Jack's life, he allowed the tears to streak his face, leaving behind emotional scars he knew the world would see. But he didn't care, Jack O'Neill didn't care everyone saw, he needed this.

Jack felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder and knew without turning around that it was Teal'c, his mighty friend lending Jack the silent support he so desperately needed, but would never ask for out loud.

Jack tilted his head subtly sideways, letting the Jaffa know the action was appreciated and from the corner of his eye he saw Teal'c incline his head briefly before turning his attention forward to watch the rest of the ceremony, Jack thought he heard a quiet sniffle from his friend.

On Jack's other side, Jack knew, stood a linguist with tears streaming freely from his eyes. With no military inhibitions standing in his way, Daniel could let his tears flow for their fallen friend without caring about his superiors. _That _was something Jack envied the archeologist and close friend, Daniel could show his true emotions without caring, Jack usually only let his superstition about a mission show, all else had to be hidden behind a well-worn mask of indifference. Except for the silent tears that slid from his eyes, he couldn't show any other emotion, despite the heart-crunching despair he felt inside.

Jack knew the feelings he felt were anything then appropriate for a CO about his 2IC, then again, Jack figured that had always been the case. Ever since she'd first walked into the SGC and challenged him to an arm wrestle, Jack knew she was going to be trouble.

Not professionally, mind you, but personally. And he'd been right, every step of the way, he'd been right. He figured he deserved a medal for it, after all, how many other times in his life could Jack say he'd been right about something all along?

Jack breathed tensely and lifted his gaze, forcing himself to focus on general Hammond's words that floated down to the military group of people below the ramp. The Stargate behind the general only served to add to Jack's grief, reminding him of times to come, times where Carter wouldn't be there for him, wouldn't be there with him.

General Hammond's own eyes were shining with emotion, but no tears spilled as he spoke, "All in all, she will be missed. Samantha Carter touched everyone she came into contact with, not least of all us here at the SGC. She might be gone, but she will not be forgotten. I know for a fact that the major would not have liked us to mourn her death, but instead celebrate her life-"

Whatever else George said, went right past Jack as he shut himself off from the pain. If only he had been at home now. Then he could have opened his new six pack of Guinness and drink away his sorrow, hoping to somehow forget about the events of this past month. Maybe then, he could pretend that she was still alive. _That Samantha Carter wasn't dead…_

Jack felt his eyes stinging again and cleared his throat quietly from the painful clot that resided there, absently he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

The ceremony slowly died down, a few airmen stayed behind to pay their respects to their fallen friend, it wasn't until then that Jack realized just how much Sam had meant to them all. Not just SG-1, but to this whole facility. Over in a corner, Jack could see colonel Sheppard and McKay, one talking away in a bitter frenzy, the other morosely staring at the silent Gate.

Jack forced a tight smile on his lips as Jacob Carter approached them, the pain in his eyes were evident to Jack. Jack could relate to him, after all, he had lost a child too once. He never wanted that kind of pain for anyone. No words passed between the retired general and the newly promoted one, just a look of true pain. Jack nodded and knew Jacob understood, something in the elder man's eyes told Jack that Jacob had also been clued into his feelings for Carter. _Maybe he deserved a medal too…_

Jacob joined the line, standing on Teal'c's other side, and silently all four men looked up at the Stargate, all remembering things of their own about Sam.

_You know, you really will like me, once you get to know me._

_Oh, I adore you already, Captain_.

Jack let out a tense breath and shifted his eyes around the room, trying to get his mind off the situation. He was already halfway to the Land of the Disheartened, after all.

His eyes once more landed on McKay and Sheppard and a thought struck him. He distantly remembered Carter talking about McKay's latest experiments just a few weeks ago, something about solar flares. Now, if there was anything Jack knew about solar flares, it was that they could send you back in time. Into the past. Where Samantha was still alive, where she could stay that way.

Without a word, Jack stalked over to them, McKay seemed to shrink at the approaching general.

"General," Sheppard greeted, it wasn't the first time Jack had heard that title addressed to him. Though it was still new and he was far from used to it, for a second he'd thought Sheppard had been referring to Hammond, before remembering himself.

"Colonel," Jack said gruffly. "McKay, I need to talk to you. In private."

Without another word, Jack left the gate room, not bothering to see if the doctor had followed. As he stalked out, he brushed the tears away with the sleeve of his uniform jacket. It was one thing to let a few people see his weakness, but not for the entire facility, not now that it was over. Now that it was over, he was supposed to go back to being professional.

When Jack opened the door to the storage closet, he didn't care about the looks from the airmen who passed, neither did he particularly care for McKay's confused stuttering as he pushed the doctor in first, closing the door behind him.

Granted, Jack thought, as the entire room fell into darkness, he could have found someplace more suitable to talk, but he just didn't have the patience to find somewhere private.

"General?" Rodney's surprised voice reached him, Jack could hear the bitter edge to his voice, reminding him that McKay had mourned Sam too, just like the rest of them.

"McKay?" Jack retorted.

"Why are we in the storage closet?"

"Because I needed to talk to you, McKay."

There was a brief pause, "In the storage closet?"

"No, dammit. I don't care where, I just needed to know something. From someone who knows these things," Jack said and reached out his hand to the light switch. The light blinded him momentarily but he blinked it away, focusing on the mission at hand. "Is it possible to travel back in time, to before Carter died, using solar flares?"

"Eh… Well, if you get an established wormhole that takes you within 70,000 miles of the sun and a solar flare occurs as you dial the Gate, you might be able to travel back in time. As you know, the solar flare would work as a slingshot, propelling you back to Earth. If you're lucky. And there are no guarantees when you'll arrive, you might arrive back at Earth a thousand years from now."

"Can you do some calculations? Find a solar flare to send me back a month in time?"

"Well, sir, that would take a lot of time on my part. I've been working on a way to predict a flare, but it's not something you calculate over night, and I'm going to need some huge machines to pull it off. _And _I have to calculate for the gravitational space/time warping-"

"McKay," Jack said, his voice a warning.

"Yes. I can do it," McKay nodded. Rodney's eyes were uncertain as they looked up at Jack. "Look, general. I know what you're asking of me. I'll do it, or at least try."

Jack was actually surprised that Rodney had agreed so readily, without even questioning him.

"I want her to live too, but do you really think this is the best way to get her back?" Rodney asked.

"If I go back, maybe I can change other things. This isn't the way it's supposed to be, you know," Jack said, with a meaningful look.

Rodney's eyes clouded with sadness momentarily and both men were reminded of what was really going on out there, reminded of the battle that had taken place out there, the many lives that had been lost in the chaos of war.

"I know," McKay said quietly. "I guess the question is, can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"If you want to travel back in time, you'll need the Stargate. I don't think you have your superiors approval for this plan, do you?"

Jack sighed, "No. But I can do it. I don't think I have to tell you to keep this quiet, do I, McKay? Just between us."

"No, general," McKay shook his head. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

_That_, Jack figured, he'd believe only when he saw it. With a final nod, Jack turned around to exit the storage closet when McKay's voice reached him again.

"If I might be so bold as to ask, why are you doing this? Why do you want to go back for her?"

Jack halted, his back turned to McKay.

_I didn't leave because I'd have rather died myself, then lose Carter._

Jack closed his eyes from the painful memory and didn't turn around as he responded, "No, you may not."

With that, he opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him. People stopped to watch him as he came to a halt in the corridor. Jack noticed Teal'c and Daniel watching him with confusion further away, tears still shining in their eyes.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, but Jack didn't listen. Instead he turned his back to them, all of them, and walked away, not bothering to respond to Daniel's continued calling. He turned off his ears to the outside world, walking straight past general Hammond and Jacob too, without really seeing them. All he saw now, was the chance to make things right again, a chance to save her.

_Because I care about her, a lot more then I'm supposed to._

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Attempt the Impossible

_A/N: And here's chapter two! Now, I'm not going to guarantee you one chapter a week or more. In truth, I'm still arguing with myself about exactly what direction to take this story. New things always pop up in my head that make me change the original idea. But no worries, people! I'm working on getting this right, I'm going to try my darndest to make this a good fic! :)._

_Spoilers/Flashbacks in this chapter: Entity, Small Victories._

_On to my reviewers! You guys are wonderful, thanks for the positive attitude about the start of this story! :)._

_gater62 - Hey there! :). Thank you! It's not too hard writing emotional Jack, actually. In truth, I thought I'd have to struggle with it, but it wasn't that hard in the end... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though. :P._

_pain in the mikta - Thank you! Hope you like this too!_

_Devilish Me - Hi there! :). See now, the 'interesting' made me happy, the 'uhoh' in your review made me go "uhoh" :P._

_Leilina - Hooked? Ooh, thank you! :)._

_stargatelover95 - Thank you very much! XD._

_ALIMOO1971 - Another familiar face! :D. Thank you, thank you! Hope you like this too, it's a bit different from my other work I think... _

_dp - :D. Thank you!_

_LunaSolTierra - Lol, thank you! :D. Very kind words there, thanks! Writing angsty-Jack is actually quite fun, I don't know why. Then again, writing happy/carefree-Jack is fun too! :D._

_BettyHall223 - well hello! Thank you! Updated soon enough?_

_not a zatarc - :D. Well, you know what they say, they never leave a man (in this case woman) behind! :D. He is going back for her!_

_Zoser - Thank you! Hope you like this too! :)._

_sg1star - Lol, I wasn't sure if anybody saw the link on GW, but I'm glad some people did! :). Oh, you know McKay... what's a genius for if not to... do... genius stuff. Ah, well, wheter or not he succeeds is in this chapter! :D._

_Now, I hope you readers out there appreciate this chapter! :). I, as always, had a lot of fun writing it. Especially, actually, Daniel and Teal'c's friendship to Jack. It was fun to get to add that in there, just to show how much they truly care about both Jack and Sam. _

_Edit: Thanks to **ALIMOO1971** for pointing out a minor error! It's now been taken care of, and hopefully there are no more in there! :)._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Attempt the Impossible**

**October 5, 2003. 18:35.**

Two months had now passed, two treacherous months since Samantha Carter had died. Two months since her slender, cold hand had slipped from his tender grasp and fallen numbly to her side, never to move again. Two months since she'd last looked at him with those expressive blue eyes of hers before closing them one final time.

Jack remembered it perfectly, for it was a memory that never left him. Every night he would have the same heart wrenching nightmare where the memory replayed itself over and over.

Now, Jack knew from experience that the old expression "Time heals all wounds" was nothing but bullshit. It doesn't work, had never worked for him. He'd lost Charlie almost eight years earlier and that never stopped hurting. Not one bit. This loss…_ her death_, it was no different.

It still hurt like hell and every single night when he came home from the SGC he'd open a few bottles of Guinness, hoping each and every night that he could drink away his pain and perhaps get one good night's rest without the nightmares. He never got rid of the nightmares, but drinking the Guinness somehow made him feel better. It numbed the pain, at least to some extent.

At work, he always behaved professionally, hiding his pain behind a well practiced façade of indifference. Not that it actually fooled anyone. He knew Daniel and Teal'c were worried about him, hell, even Hammond had tried talking to him about it on more then one occasion. They'd all tried to make him see sense about his grief, to let go of her, but he'd just lock himself up deeper inside, where their words couldn't reach him.

It all just hurt too much; to talk about her, to remember her… It hurt too much knowing that once the memories would be over, she wouldn't be there. She would still be just a part of his sad, pathetic past filled with nothing but emotional baggage. A part of who he used to be, not who he was now. Not the empty shell of a man he'd become.

Now, as Jack stool silently in the middle of her empty, practically abandoned, lab, he couldn't help the memories that flooded him.

_Well, I'm off._

_Still going fishing?_

_Yep. Still staying here?_

_Yeah. I think I've had enough relaxation for a while, sir._

Jack closed his eyes tight. She'd always been here whenever they weren't out on adventures throughout the galaxy, that was something he'd always been able to count on in the good old days. And everytime he'd come to seek her out, just to see her, she'd be right there. He'd crack a joke, she'd try to advert his attention from her precious doohickey and ultimately he'd have to surrender to her, but not before winning himself a smile from her. He'd loved those times, always had, always would.

So lost in thought, he barely registered Daniel and Teal'c's presence behind him in the open blast door. Both men stood as if on needles, expecting Jack to lash out at them at any time. Jack hadn't really lashed out at anyone during these past two months, but he knew he'd been more then on edge about almost everything.

"You have to let her go, Jack," it was Daniel, his voice softer and more tentative then normal.

"Like you have?" Jack retorted bitterly.

"Look…," Daniel paused, searching for the right words. "I know it hurts, it's hurting all of us. But you can't do this to yourself, Jack. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," Jack spat back, turning around to his friends. He'd expected the sympathy in their eyes and this only strengthened his fury at them. _Why'd they have to be so damn understanding? _Couldn't they see he wanted to wager war on the world, not live in peaceful harmony with it?

_There's no brain activity of any kind, no brain wave from either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go, sir._

_Just… give it a minute, will you?_

"General O'Neill," Teal'c spoke, his deep voice somewhat soothing. "Major Carter would not have wanted you to do this."

"Hey! _Drop it_," Jack warned, pointing his finger at Teal'c. That was one topic he didn't want to touch upon.

"But we _can't_, Jack. Not until you see what this is doing to you. It's tearing you apart, Jack," Daniel said, a pleading edge to his voice as he took a slow step closer to Jack. "Can't you see that?"

"What do you want me to do, Daniel?" Jack asked, aware that he'd had this conversation before with the archeologist not a week ago. "Just… forget about her?"

"No. You can't do that, none of us can," Daniel shook his head. "Come back to us, we're here for you, you know. You need to t-"

"Don't you dare say that I need to talk about this, Daniel," Jack growled, sending his angriest stare in Daniel's direction. It had little affect on the archeologist. "Daniel, we knew her for seven years… and you want me to let go of her after two _months_. It's just ain't gonna happen."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang in the lab, cutting through the tension like a knife. Sending a last glance at Jack, Daniel walked over to the phone on the wall, and picked up the receiver.

"Jackson."

Jack glanced at Teal'c, who was watching him intently, and then lowered his gaze to the floor, willing them both to leave him alone.

"Jack," Daniel said and Jack looked up. "It's for you. They're patching an urgent call through."

Jack's heart skipped a beat, could this be the call he'd been waiting for almost two months? He crossed the room in two steps and yanked the phone from Daniel's hand, silently thanking him with a quick nod of the head.

He put the phone to his ear and spoke gruffly, "O'Neill."

"General, it's me," the other voice on the phone responded, Jack closed his eyes in relief. _McKay_.

"McKay, what've you got?" he asked, missing the shared look between his two former teammates.

"A solar flare. One week from now," McKay responded, for a second Jack didn't know how to react. This was it, this was his solution. He was yet another step closer to being able to reverse things to the way they were supposed to be.

"Good. I'll do the rest," Jack responded and hung up the phone.

"Jack?" Daniel asked after a few seconds of silence. "What was that about?"

"None of your concern," Jack said. He loved Daniel and Teal'c like brothers, but this… He couldn't drag them into this, if things didn't go as planned, he'd go down for a long time and he wasn't going to take anyone else with him. He had to do this by himself, for her…

_Please,… don't leave us. Don't leave me._

_I'm sorry, sir. …Jack. _

"Jack," Daniel whined, his voice echoing together with Jack's memory.

Jack shook his head, trying to clear it from _that _particular memory, it wasn't one he allowed himself to think about often outside his nightmares, "Just drop it, Daniel."

Finally getting the message, Daniel nodded in defeat. With one final look, he walked out of the room. Teal'c lingered behind.

"T?" Jack asked, hoping the Jaffa would get the hint as well.

"Be careful, O'Neill, We have already lost one beloved person in our family, do not have us lose another," the Jaffa spoke, bowed his head briefly and then walked out of the room too, leaving Jack O'Neill alone in his grief.

* * *

**October 12, 2003. 20:48.**

"General, are you sure this is going to work?" McKay asked, looking down at his bulletproof vest with mild terror. Jack had wanted to keep McKay out of the final part too but knew there was no way in hell he could program the computer to do what he wanted. And either way, it was too late to pull out now. Today there would be a solar flare and Jack would make damn sure he hitched a ride with it.

"There are no guarantees, you said so yourself, McKay."

"Right," McKay nodded, Jack could see the frantic look in his eyes.

"McKay, just… calm down. We can handle this," Jack handed him a Zat. "I just need you to be calm."

"Well, it's just… can two people really take over the control room?"

"Sure. Me, Daniel and Carter did it once," Jack said, leaving out the fact that they'd been under the influence of a bracelet that had given them next to superhuman abilities. "Piece of cake. Now, do you have everything?"

McKay nodded and patted his chest pocket, "It's all safely here."

"Need a hand?" a voice asked, McKay and Jack turned around to the source of the voice. Despite Jack's efforts of doing this privately, Daniel and Teal'c had found them. And, to Jack's mild surprise, they were also dressed in bullet proof vests, each carrying a Zat gun of their own.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked gruffly, hoping his tone would send them away.

"McKay told us what you're planning, Jack," Daniel explained.

Jack whirled around to glare at McKay who took a step back.

"In my defense," Rodney began. "I don't think I had much choice… They threatened me into telling them everything, what was I supposed to do?"

"How about keep your mouth shut?"

"Cut him some slack, Jack," Daniel stepped in to defend McKay.

"I haven't shot him, have I?" In Jack's eyes, that was pretty big-hearted of him.

"Oh, come on, Jack. Teal'c did the staring thing he does, McKay had no chance," Daniel said, gesturing at Teal'c who looked as innocent as ever.

"Indeed."

"So… now what?" Jack asked. "Are you here to stop me? I won't go down without a fight, you know."

"We are aware of that fact, O'Neill, but that is not our intention. We have come to offer whatever assistance we can to aid you in your quest."

"Guys…," Jack breathed, actually touched by their offer. "I can't let you do this. I can't drag you down with me if this doesn't work."

"Jack… you're not the only one that wants to fix what happened then. I mean, all those people who died? And what they did to the White House, the president? I think it's safe to assume that nothing good came out of that war, if we can make sure it never happened, we might just save a lot of peoples' lives."

The determination on both Teal'c and Daniel's faces was enough to convince Jack, he nodded.

"Alright, but we have to be swift. How much longer before the flare?"

"Ten minutes," McKay stated quickly, prepared for the question.

"Good," Jack nodded. "Then we'd better do this."

* * *

Getting control of the control room had proved easier with two more hands on deck, Jack realized when eight minutes later he, Teal'c and Daniel all stood in the Gate room.

Up in the control room, McKay was the only one conscious, the others had been quickly zatted down.

Jack watched as the blast doors closed themselves and then turned back to watch McKay working frantically on the computers, having sealed off the control room safely too. Jack wasn't sure what exactly McKay was doing, but the man had said something about overwriting some of Sam's programs to create the slingshot-effect. Jack didn't really care about the 'how', he just cared about the results. And now, as the clock ticked closer to their deadline, Jack was starting to feel the pressure.

"McKay!" Jack called loudly.

"Got it!" McKay called back and Jack mentally cheered. "Initiating dialing sequence to… how does PX3-959 sound?"

"Just peachy! Get on with it!" Jack called back.

The familiar sound of the Gate turning behind Jack told him that McKay had followed orders and he was sure he'd never heard a sweeter sound.

"Let's hope this works and we end up back on Earth and not on PX3-959," Daniel said from behind.

Jack turned to his friend, "What do you mean _we_? You two can't come with."

"Is it not true, O'Neill, that there is strength in numbers?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow at the general before him.

"It's not an option, Teal'c," Jack shook his head. "I have to do this alone. This was my fault, now I have to fix it."

"Jack, none of it was your fault. You couldn't exactly have known B-"

"Daniel!" Jack interrupted as he turned on Daniel. "I'm not discussing this. It's an order."

"We're not military," Daniel retorted. "You have no authority over us."

"Then I'm asking you, as your friend, not to do this," Jack said. "I can't risk your lives any further, from here on out, I go alone."

The Gate swooshed out and settled down behind them, Jack didn't bother to look, he'd seen it a million times, he just hoped he'd get to see another million. Daniel and Teal'c hesitated, it was clear they wanted to go with him, but they also knew that they wouldn't be able to convince him to let them go with him back in time.

Daniel sighed, "Fine… I suppose they'll take it more easily if just one of us goes, three could be a bit much to handle…"

Jack nodded his head at Daniel and then looked a final time at Teal'c. The Jaffa warrior bowed deeply, a sign of reverence that touched Jack. Without saying goodbye, he didn't need to say anything, he turned around and walked up the ramp. Nimbly, he punched his code on the GDO.

"Good luck," he heard Daniel say, before general Jack O'Neill stepped through to Gate, hoping against all hope that he'd end up when and where he needed to be.

* * *

**March 12, 2003. 21:01.**

Colonel O'Neill walked into the control room and stopped next to his superior, general Hammond merely threw a glance at him before turning his attention back to the Gate. Jack noticed the stiffness in the general's movements and the way his blue eyes unsurely was watching the Gate.

"General," Jack greeted. "What seems to be the problem here? Did someone dial the wrong number? Please, tell me it wasn't you, Walter."

The technician by the computer turned to Jack in surprise, Jack merely shrugged back.

"We're not sure, colonel," George responded. "Someone dialed in, we've closed the iris but there's no clearance code being submitted."

"General Hammond," Walter said, from his position behind the main frame. "We have a code… it's… it's colonel O'Neill's."

George and Jack exchanged shocked glances. George quickly turned back to the Gate, "Open the iris, sergeant."

With a 'Yes, sir!', Walter did as he'd been ordered. The iris drew back, but still nothing happened. A minute ticked by without anything occurring and George was just about to ask Walter for further information, when a figure stepped through. Seeing the familiar figure down on the ramp below, George's chin nearly dropped.

Jack, however, did little to hide his shock at seeing what seemingly appeared to be his double walk through the Gate, distantly he registered Walter looking from him to the double down on the ramp, and up again.

George finally leaned forward and pushed a button, he leaned close to the microphone and asked, "Jack?"

The Jack O'Neill down on the ramp looked up at George with an unreadable look on his face, "George! What date is it?"

"March 12th…," George answered distantly and noticed the four lettered expletive the Jack below let out under his breath. He glanced between the two Jacks between turning back to the microphone. "What the hell is going on here? What are you doing down there?"

"I'm here to save your collective asses, general."

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. If At First You Don't Succeed

_A/N: Chapter 3! For everyone's sake really, here's some clarification:_

Jack_ - Our Jack. Colonel O'Neill._

General O'Neill_ - Future-Jack, from the timeline he hopes to erase._

_In future chapters, not here, I've planned to have some "flashbacks" (for lack of a better word) where general O'Neill remembers his timeline. That will be written in italics. Don't worry, people, if you're not following now, don't worry. I'll repeat myself when they do come. _

_To my reviewers: Thank you very much guys! :D._

_Devilish Me - Yeah, the last sentence I just had to add, I couldn't resist. :P._

_pain in the mikta - Thank you!! :D. Makes me happy that you think so!_

_stargatelover95 - Lol, well here's the update, and I hope you didn't burst!_

_JustHorsenAround010 - Hi there! Thank you, that's kind! :)._

_sg1star - lol, that sounds like a good riddle... But, all jokes aside, Jack's done with his time travel for now. _

_ALIMOO1971 - Thank you for that! I didn't even realize I'd made the mistake until you pointed it out, but I went and fixed it as soon as I saw your review! So, thanks for that! :)._

_Sailor Sayuri - ...chocolate on top? I can't argue with that! Here's the update! :D._

_gater62 - Thank you! Neither can I, actually :P._

_LunaSolTierra - It's nice to see someone as excited about this story as I am! :). As for Jack's reaction to well Jack (the General one), there's going to be plenty more about that as we dig deeper into this. There's going to be so great moments between them, or at least if I get my wish through :P._

_Melanie - I did? Aaw, I don't think I've ever managed that before. _

_Zoser - More!_

_sg11985 - Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_BettyHall223 - :D._

_StarnightSam - Thank you! _

_Also, before we continue on with the main affair: This is kind of a low key chapter. The original SG-1, or whatever you want to call them, meet general O'Neill and have to deal with him, so this is a lot of talk and little action. I hope you like it anyway :)._

_Please review, I do like reading 'em! Makes my day! :)._

* * *

_- If at first you don't succeed, try and try again -_

* * *

**Chapter 3: If At First You Don't Succeed**

**March 12, 2003. 21:30.**

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood in the briefing room on the opposite side of the table from his double. If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say it actually was himself. But… that wasn't possible, was it? Then again, in the world of SG-1; _anything_ was possible.

From the confused look on Hammond's face, Jack was relieved to know he wasn't the only one finding this situation a bit… unnerving.

Looking at his double, Jack was faced with his own nose, his own hair, eyes, lips, body… it was all too eerily like him that he was unsure how to react or what to make of it. When his own brown eyes stared back at him, Jack cleared his throat and looked down at the briefing room table.

"So…," he began, but had absolutely no idea how to continue. His word faded into the silence, until none of the three men was sure it had even been uttered.

"Look," the other Jack spoke, he paused briefly, obviously to search for the right words. "I know this is weird and all, but you have to believe me."

"You want us to believe that you are Jack O'Neill?" General Hammond asked, meeting this new Jack's eyes. "From the future?"

The other Jack nodded, "Yes."

"…and?" Colonel O'Neill asked, hoping for a more telling answer. "Why are you here? You decided to time travel just for the heck of it?"

Jack met his double's gaze across the table, two pairs of deep brown pools meeting across an endless abyss. The evident streak of desperation flashing in his double's eyes made Jack shiver internally, but he gave no outward sign of doing so. He wasn't sure what could possibly have happened to give his double, to give _him_, such a look, but he knew it couldn't have been good.

Jack knew this man, supposedly himself, wanted him to understand but Jack couldn't, not yet. He feared, however, that to understand his future self he'd have to go through the same things he had been through to get where he was now.

Not particularly liking where his own thoughts were heading, Jack cleared his throat and gestured meekly with his arm in his double's direction.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I find this…," not entirely sure how to finish his sentence, Jack let it slowly fade away while his double stared at him, expecting something from him.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. The whole world is in danger," the replica said, his eyes displaying that same desperation as before, pleading with Jack to understand what hadn't been said out loud.

Jack circled the large, rectangular table, putting one foot in front of the other slowly, while maintaining eye contact with his supposedly somewhat elder version of himself. Finally coming to a halt next to his double, Jack looked him over once. The standard BDU's and slightly worn bullet proof vest the man wore did nothing but amplify the feeling of desperation the man emitted. Avoiding the ever familiar brown orbs, Jack turned to General Hammond, who silently stood watching the two Jacks.

"I'm taller then him," Jack said. "Aren't I?"

George opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. Sam Carter stepped inside, dressed in green fatigues and her short hair shining golden under the lamps.

As she entered, she spoke, "General, what's the urgent-"

She stopped short upon noticing the two Jacks who'd turned to her. Her blue eyes widened noticeably in shock, but words seemed to have failed her completely. In the open doorway behind her, Daniel and Teal'c appeared. Upon taking in the same sight as Sam had, they came to a grinding halt behind her.

"Woah," Daniel breathed, expressing his abundant shock.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed as his dark eyes watched both men.

Jack turned to his double and gently slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand, "'Woah', 'Indeed', _that's _what I was looking for earlier to explain this!"

His double didn't react one bit to the gentle slap, he didn't as much as glance at Jack. Jack frowned at his double, he was pretty sure he usually didn't react like that when his team entered the briefing room. The haunted look on his double's face passed quickly and was replaced with a ghostly look of indifference that didn't fool Jack one bit. Jack followed his double's gaze and noticed he was looking at Carter. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and watched his double intently.

If Sam noticed the stare she was receiving, she did little to acknowledge it. Though that might have been more because she was looking fervently between the two Jacks, her mind going a mile a minute to try and figure out what was transpiring in the briefing room. She was used to the unexpected, after all it was part of her job, but this... this she couldn't quite grasp.

Sam's wide, unblinking eyes stayed on the double as she spoke, "What's going on in here, Colonel?"

"Actually," the other Jack responded, a wry smile on his lips. "It's 'General' now."

Sam, still unblinkingly, gave him an indulgent smile before pointing at Jack, "Sorry, sir, I was talking to him."

"You're a General?" Jack asked, turning to his double. "Well, good for me. When did this happen?"

"Colonel," General Hammond spoke, making it clear that it was time to move on to more pressing matters. "SG-1, please have a seat."

Finally springing into action, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel walked further into the room and took their seats opposite the two Jacks. Hammond and both Jacks sat down at the same time and for a minute the silence was complete, no one spoke but all eyes turned to the new Jack. If the man had noticed their obvious staring, he was graceful enough to pretend he hadn't.

"Could anyone explain what's going on here?" Daniel asked finally, subtly glancing between both Jacks.

"On October 12th," General O'Neill began, deciding that whatever he had to say couldn't wait anymore. "I went back in time."

"Solar flares?" Sam asked, her curiosity peeked.

General O'Neill turned to Jack, a small grin gracing his features, "She got it in one."

"Yeah, well, what else had you expected?" Jack asked, only somewhat gruffly.

Daniel noticed the tension rising between the two Jacks and wisely interrupted, "Um, why?"

"To change the past," the General one answered as if it was the most obvious response. "In August, Earth is attacked. In the end, we win-"

"Wait a minute!" Jack proclaimed loud enough to silence his double, who turned to him impatiently. "If we won, why did you go back in time?"

"The cost was too high," General O'Neill spoke somberly, his shoulders stiffening as he continued. "We might've won but we lost a lot of people. Not least of all; the President."

"Are you saying the President of the United States is killed in your future?" George interrupted.

"Yes, and if you don't do anything about it, it'll be _your _future too."

SG-1 and Hammond all exchanged glances, not believing what they'd just heard.

"If I might ask, what kind of an attack was it?" Daniel asked. "Goa'uld?"

"Yep," General O'Neill nodded, but didn't elaborate any further.

"You're telling us that in three months... Earth will be attacked by Goa'ulds?" Jack asked to clarify things.

His double seemed a bit agitated by his question, but simply nodded.

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Jack continued.

General O'Neill sent a piercing stare at Jack, "I want you to prevent it from happening."

"Yes, but…- _how_?"

"Look, you're me, how far ahead do you think I actually planned this thing?"

Jack honestly didn't have a response to that, but found it disturbing that this replica of him was talking as if they truly were one and the same.

"I don't know," he said finally. "Seeing as I have no desire whatsoever to go back in time."

"In the future you do," the other man guaranteed, his voice low and somber as he stared down Jack. Jack had a pretty good feeling he was missing out on something, a vital clue to solving the puzzle. Which was funny considering he was talking to himself, he should be getting this, shouldn't he?

"If you say so."

General O'Neill squinted his eyes, still staring at Jack, "You don't believe me."

"Never said I didn't," Jack countered.

"Yeah, well, never said you did either," General O'Neill said, raising an eyebrow to amplify his comment.

"Yes, well… What's done is done, right? Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, and all that," Jack shrugged.

"If at first you don't succeed try, try and try again," General O'Neill countered, a frown directed at Jack.

"If ifs and ands were pots and pans there'd be no work for tinkers."

"Opportunity only knocks once."

Jack searched for the right words, "…Takes one to… know one? General!"

George saw his cue to enter the conversation and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table top as he looked at General O'Neill.

"Son, I want you to go down to the infirmary. Let Dr. Frasier have a look at you," General Hammond spoke slowly, his Texan accent rolling gently off his tongue.

"What?" General O'Neill turned to Hammond. "We have to discuss this! Now!"

"If what you're saying is true, we have three months until any attack happens. I think you can spare five minutes for the infirmary, Col-… G_eneral_. I know how much you care for the place."

"Sir-"

Hammond quickly interrupted General O'Neill with a firm tone, "This conversation is over, General. Now get down to the infirmary and have yourself checked up. Teal'c, I want you to go with him, make sure he does as he's been told. General, you are hereby restrained to the infirmary until we call for you."

"But, general…I-" General O'Neill sputtered, searching for any words that would let him stay in the room.

"Is that clear?" Hammond asked, daring the other General to defy him.

General O'Neill sank back into his chair a bit and slowly nodded in defeat, "Yeah, sure. As crystal, sir."

"Good. You're dismissed, General."

Teal'c stood from his chair in one fluid motion and walked around the table to General O'Neill's chair, waiting for the other man to get up to. General Jack O'Neill knew this was one battle he'd lost, but he wasn't going to give up. It was evident to him that he still needed to gain these peoples' trust, and if seeing the doctor would help him do it, then so be it.

He rose from his chair and walked out of the briefing room, Teal'c walking close behind him like a shadow.

Hammond exchanged looks with Jack, Sam and Daniel as Teal'c and General O'Neill disappeared down the corridor, when he was sure they were out of hearing range, he asked, "Major, can you have a look at the computers? See if you can back up his claim to be from the future?"

Sam nodded without hesitation, "Yes, sir. I'll get right on it."

She stood from her chair and with a final glance at Jack, walked over to the stairs leading to the control room. When she was gone, Daniel shook his head and looked at Jack across the table.

"Woah…," he repeated, still finding all of this a bit too much to swallow.

Jack nodded in agreement before turning his head to General Hammond, who looked as clueless as Jack felt, "What happens now, General?"

"If what he says checks out, I suppose we let him tell his story. I don't think you would go back in time if it wasn't really necessary, Colonel. If it's true, I don't think we should take this lightly, we have to defend Earth any way possible and hope that this warning will be enough to prevent the wrong things from happening."

"Eh, what about him?" Daniel asked. "What happens to Jack - or um, his future self?"

"I don't know, Dr. Jackson," Hammond breathed. "I honestly don't know, son. I'll have to get back to you on that one. Until this mystery has been solved of who he really is, he stays here… After that, who knows?"

"Wait," Daniel said, sitting upright in his chair. "Am I the only who one thinks it's asking for trouble to have two Jacks in the same time?"

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. A Problem Shared

_A/N: So, after some more time, I have finished chapter 4! This is also more talk then action, but hopefully it's still good. _

_In this chapter, we are made aware of some details about the upcoming battle. General O'Neill tells them the basics, but of course, when it comes to our main enemy there's always more then meets the eye and not all is shared...As for this chapter; I just have to admit that Daniel is kind of my voice, in this and the past chapter. The questions he asks are questions I've asked myself and if I can identify myself with anyone in this chapter it would be him. _

_This is definitely an explanation chapter, the more emotion filled chapters are yet to come. We have a long story ahead of us, at least if I get to decide! :). After all, we do have a few months to cover before the battle begins. As of now, I'm writing chapter 5 and there's a special scene between Teal'c and General O'Neill and it's been really fun writing it. Hopefully, you people will like the finished results of that too :)._

_Reviewers: You amazing people! :D. _

_sg11985 - I don't think it's as much as missing out on capital letters as it is an old "rule" I learned a few years ago... But I think you're right, it did look a bit funny so I went back and re-did it. :). Big thanks for the advice and the kind words! :D._

_pain in the mikta - Thank you! You know, it is kinda hard to be writing for two Jacks without making it two completely different people. It shouldn't be too hard, but I find it's not exactly the easiest thing in the world. Nonetheless! I love writing for both Jacks, even though only one seems to have most of his humor intact. Which is a concious effort, by the way. I figure General O'Neill's lost some of that innocent charm of his after witnessing Carter's death._

_ALIMOO1971 - Thank you! I'm so sorry it actually took longer for me to update this time, but I just wanted it to be right, you know? Anyway, here it is! Hope you like it!_

_gater62 - Yeah, I'm continuously asking myself that question still! XD. Believe me when I say that Daniel is my voice in that chapter, same in this actually. What have I gotten myself into? _

_Kaytee33 - Hm, 'what if future Jack makes a move on Sam? How would other Jack feel?' Well, you'll just have to wait and see about that..._

_LunaSolTierra - Thank you very much! I had a blast writing the two Jacks last time, I'm glad it showed in their dialogue. :)._

_Spoilers in this chapter: Enemy Mine, Fragile Balance, Lifeboat, Abyss._

* * *

_- A problem shared is a problem halved -_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Problem Shared**

**March 13, 2003, 01:00**.

Four hours after first arriving to his own past, General Jack O'Neill found himself back in the briefing room. He'd been tortured by Dr. Frasier and her horrendous needles long enough to leave nasty bruises on both his arms but he had agreed to it without complaining. Much.

Now, as he sat on Hammond's right side, he was anxiously waiting for Dr. Frasier to explain her findings to the General and the members of SG-1. Janet, meanwhile, was standing at the other end of the table, two large scans in her hands.

"Sir, I'm not entirely sure how to explain the situation," she began, slowly moving her gaze from the scans to General Hammond. "But it definitely is Jack O'Neill. I've done every test I could think of to compare his blood work and scans to Colonel O'Neill's. Not even a protein marker is different between the two."

"Asgard clone?" Jack suggested from where he sat opposite his double.

Daniel turned around in his seat and faced Jack, "No, I don't think so. I contacted Thor, he said that Loki was under control and was confident no one else was at it."

"Ah… but was he _sure_?" Jack asked, held up his index finger and slowly pointed it at Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes almost unnoticeably and both men turned to General O'Neill as he spoke in a slow, determined voice, "I am _not _a clone."

"That's what all clones say," Jack argued, intent on making things harder for this replica of him.

General O'Neill leaned back in his seat with an irritated sigh and stared at his slightly younger self. Slowly, he turned to Daniel, "Am I always that irritating?"

Daniel shrugged, "Pretty much."

Jack glared between the two men and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and watching his double intently, "Can you prove that you're really me? That you're… me from the future?"

"Your latest mission was to P2A-347," General O'Neill began, not backing down from the challenge presented to him. "You were all knocked unconscious in a... lifeboat of sorts and Daniel's mind was taken over by a dozen or so people. In the end, the people were moved to this other guy's mind, Pharrin or something I think was his name. Pharrin was a part of the same people as the ones who'd entered Daniel's mind."

General O'Neill took a deep breath from his lengthy explanation and tried to think of any details, "Remember when you woke up in the infirmary? After you'd been knocked out?" - Jack nodded from across the table - "Remember how you told General Hammond it felt like you had a nail through the head?"

"I think my exact words were _'in my head'_, but yeah, I get your point," Jack nodded.

General O'Neill waited patiently to see if they'd believed him, it was made clear however that he hadn't when none spoke up. With a tired sigh, the General sank back in his chair. He'd come all this way, gone all the way back in time to save Carter, but he wasn't even doing a good job convincing his team that he was who he said he was. How could he possibly change anything if he couldn't even do that?

"Okay…," he sighed finally, a new strategy forming in his mind. If they didn't buy his story about the past, maybe they'd believe him about the future. "About a week from now, the engineer team on PX3-403 believe that they've found a large enough naquadah source in a mine on the planet to build us more space ships. Unfortunately, the inhabitants of the planet aren't exactly thrilled about us mining there."

"Inhabitants? What inhabitants?" Teal'c asked, tilting his head sideways as he regarded General O'Neill with a somewhat critical eye.

"Unas," General O'Neill clarified.

"Really?" Daniel asked curiously, leaning forward across the table. Jack glared at the archeologist on his left.

"Yeah, Colonel Edwards wanted to remove them to get to the naquadah. Remove them by force," General O'Neill continued.

"What?!" Daniel questioned. "He can't do that! …Did he?"

"Thanks to you and Chaka; No."

"Chaka?" Daniel asked, a smile grazing his lips and his blue eyes twinkling like a young child's.

"_Daniel_," Jack warned and finally getting the message, Daniel sat back in his chair.

General O'Neill took the brief pause to turn in General Hammond's direction. The elder General had a thoughtful frown on his face, which twisted his usually harmless features.

"I can tell you more, if you want," General O'Neill promised hopefully.

Hammond shook his head, "No, thank you, General. Right now I'd like to hear what Major Carter has to say about the situation."

General O'Neill whipped around in his seat to face Carter on his right, she glanced across the table at Daniel, Teal'c and Jack before steadily meeting General O'Neill's gaze. Her blue eyes met his, _her blue, alive eyes_… General O'Neill swiftly turned his gaze away from hers as to keep his emotions in check.

"I believe he's telling the truth, sir."

General O'Neill immediately snapped his head up in her direction once more. _Had she just... expressed some belief in him?_

"Major?" General Hammond asked, urging her to explain her comment.

"I went over the computer's log, sir. The Jack O'Neill that walked through the 'Gate earlier, dialed from Earth's address. I double checked the dates, sir. He dialed in _October 12th_, but arrived March 12th."

General O'Neill let out a sigh of relief, _finally _someone who believed him. He flashed her a thankful smile and raised an amused eyebrow, "You couldn't have said that _before _I started to babble on in my attempt to convince you guys?"

The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a shy smile, "Sorry, sir."

"Well, alright," General Hammond said. "I suppose that confirms it then."

"So you'll do it, you'll change the future? Stop the war from happening?" General O'Neill asked, barely able to contain his hope.

"If you tell us all the details, I can promise we'll try."

"You're actually going to listen to him?" Jack asked in mild surprise, turning to George.

"Why shouldn't I, Colonel?"

Jack stuttered, unsure how to answer that, after all, how could he? How could he explain to Hammond that it was for personal reasons he didn't want his future self there? In the end, Jack couldn't find a good enough response to any of his own questions and reluctantly nodded in silent agreement.

"I have a question," Daniel began.

"When don't you," Jack interjected in a low mumbling voice.

Daniel glared at Jack, but wisely ignored his crack, "I just wonder why you, Jack… eh, _General O'Neill _is still here? You've gone back in time to change things, and now that you've gotten us to agree to listen to you… why are you still here? If you've changed the future, shouldn't you... disappear or something?"

"Actually," Sam spoke up. "He's changed the past. At least, _his _past. He hasn't necessarily changed the future."

Daniel frowned in confusion and turned to Jack, who merely shrugged back.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Well, we haven't really done anything differently about the war yet, have we?" Sam asked.

"No…," Daniel agreed slowly. "…but we're going to."

"Yes, and until we do we haven't changed the future, just the past."

Daniel frowned again, trying to follow Sam's line of thought, but wasn't entirely sure he was succeeding. He turned to Teal'c, but the Jaffa stoically looked back. Daniel wasn't sure whether or not Teal'c had understood Sam's point but he made a mental note to ask Teal'c about it in private later.

"Okay…," Daniel said and nodded to himself. "Okay, I have another question. You" - he pointed at General O'Neill - "went back in time, despite the fact that we win the war. What if this alone makes us _lose_?"

"For crying out loud! Daniel! Stop thinking for a second, you're giving me a headache," Jack complained in frustration.

"Perhaps we should move on," General Hammond suggested. "General O'Neill, how about telling us about the coming battle?"

General O'Neill drew a deep breath to clear his thoughts, "It starts in July-"

"_Wait a minute_!" Jack interrupted. "_July_? What happened to August?"

"Are you telling the story, or am I?" General O'Neill asked, Jack nodded and waved his hand feebly for the General to continue. General O'Neill cleared his throat, "In _July_, a Goa'uld ship arrives in orbit around Earth."

"Anubis?" Teal'c questioned.

A dark shadow seemed to sweep across General O'Neill's features as he slowly shook his head, "No. Ba'al."

General O'Neill looked up at Jack, the understanding look shared between the two was unmistakable. Jack's torture by Ba'al's hands wouldn't easily be forgotten, if ever, and it was a memory which came back to haunt him often in his nightmares. Of course, with there now being two Jacks, this memory was shared and mutually loathed.

Sam and Teal'c were aware of what Ba'al had done to Jack, or at least aware of the things Jack had shared during one team night, and so they respectfully said nothing. Daniel, who had been ascended at the time and tried to help Jack escape from Ba'al's clutches, knew more then the others and glanced at Jack pityingly. For a few seconds, the silence was complete as the Jacks looked at each other.

"Ba'al?" Jack asked finally, now able to get an easier grasp of what might have happened to his future self. With Ba'al, things were never pretty.

"Ba'al is out there right now, trying to assemble himself an army of Goa'ulds and faithful Jaffa warriors," Daniel added from the sidelines, wanting to at least somewhat alleviate the tension for the two Jacks.

"Yes," General O'Neill nodded. "In July, he's got quite a little fleet on his hands. Not that we knew it at the time… We found out about it the hard way in August…"

"Look," Jack began, searching for the right words. "How do we know this'll still happen? I mean, you going back in time could already have upset some… cosmic balance-thingy that stops this attack from happening."

"We're talking about Ba'al here, Jack," his double responded.

Jack recoiled slightly from hearing his own name come from his own lips. His eyes met General O'Neill's again and he nodded slowly. His future self was right, cosmic balance or not, Ba'al wouldn't give up a chance to attack Earth. He was still coming, and now they had to find a way to prevent it all from going wrong.

Jack took a deep breath to clear his jumbled thoughts, and turned his mask of indifference back to his double, "Thanks for the warning…It was nice to meet you… _me_… Now, I think it's time for you to go back home, to your own time."

"What? That's it?!" General O'Neill asked, not believing his ears. "You're gonna send me on my merry way, just like that?"

General Hammond stepped into the conversation again, "I think Colonel O'Neill is right, General. You came here to warn us about Ba'al and you have. Now, I think it's best if you go back to your own time."

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Usually; yes. This time;… no," Jack responded with a meek shrug.

"But I can still help!" General O'Neill argued. "I can't go back!"

"I'd prefer it if you did, General," Hammond said, a pointed stare directed at the other General. "It's nothing personal, Jack. It's just that I don't like to meddle with the cosmic balance, as the Colonel so nicely put it. I'm not a fool, General, I know you're not supposed to change the past too much because you won't be able to know what might happen to the future."

"But the idea is to change the future, it's what I want!" General O'Neill said loudly, almost to the point of pleading with the elder General.

"You want to stop the war, that's fine," George said, his voice just a tad bit sharper. "But nothing's happening until July, that's in two months. If you remain here for two months you might change things that you're not supposed to change, who knows how many lives you'll affect by staying here? We can't know the repercussions entirely, but I'd like to keep them to a minimal. I want you to go home."

"That might not be as easy as you think, sir," Sam cut in and all eyes turned to the blonde Major. "If we manage to change the future, then we won't actually be sending him back. For all we know, there would still be two O'Neills in one time."

George clasped his hands together on the tabletop and his eyes clouded with thoughts, finally he nodded, "Major, I want you to work on trying to figure something out. I want General O'Neill to help you, explain how he got here."

"Yes, sir," General O'Neill and Major Carter spoke at the same time, one noticeably more cheerful then the other.

"General, when you're not helping Major Carter with her work, I want you to understand that you are confined to this base. You are, of course, allowed to talk to people, but keep details about the future to yourself. We don't want to change anything that's not meant to be changed."

General O'Neill sighed, "Fine, sir. I'll just use the quarters next to Teal'c's for now."

"Hey!" Jack said. "That's my quarters!"

General O'Neill gave his younger double a pointed look, Jack's eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Oh…," Jack said. "…Right."

General Hammond looked at all the faces around the table, "If no one has anything else to add, this briefing is over. Dismissed."

* * *

_TBC…_


	5. Faint Heart

_A/N: So, school's started now and I can't from here on out promise when I'll update any chapters. I'm hoping for one every week though :).  
I have quite a little story planned now, I've managed to get some details straightened out and I think it's going to be a good ride. Hopefully, you'll feel the same way._

_We have a few of these lower key chapters left before we get some action. But these coming chapters are good, so bear with me! This one, for instance, is a very emotional driven episode, it's supposed to be an insight into General O'Neill._

_This is a short chapter, originally it was supposed to be a part of a longer chapter, but this talk between Teal'c and O'Neill grew longer then I thought and in the end I thought it could survive on it's own. But no worries, next chapter will be longer. By a few miles, I believe._

_Reviewers: Is it just me or am I losing a few of you? :P. It is kind of a pity, because I do enjoy reading your comments. Nonetheless, I don't want to complain! I love the ones I have, and as long as I know no one is pissed off at me for writing this, I'm pleased. (No one is pissed off, right?)_

_moregoth - Thank you! :)._

_alwayssmilingsam - Oh, thank you! Hook, line and sinker, ey? ;). Nah, just kidding. I just like that sentence._

_Kaytee33 - Thank you! You know, thankfully to me... there's only one Jack in this chapter, kinda does make my work a little easier ;)._

_ALIMOO1971 - Ah, you always have had good guesses in the past, I'm not surprised to see them here too! But this time... I'm not saying anything, except that I like your thoughts very much :). Well, alright, I can admit to one thing: O'Neill does talk to Teal'c in this chapter._

_Flashbacks: Metamorphosis, Divide & Conquer, Entity._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review if you like to, it does brighten up my day! :)._

* * *

_- Faint heart never won fair lady. - _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Faint Heart**

**March 13, 2003, 07:05**

"_Carter?"_

"_Sir."_

"_You made it through. You're gonna be all right."_

"_No sir, I don't think I am."_

General O'Neill drew a deep breath, he'd passed the point of trying to steel himself from the onslaughter of memories that had flooded his mind the past six hours or so. After the briefing he'd quickly retreated to his personal quarters and remained there in solitude. He hadn't even bothered turning on the lights, instead he sat on his cot in the deep darkness. Leaning his elbows heavily on his thighs, his hands clasped between his knees, General O'Neill was the epitome of a lone soldier, weary from battles still to come.

The others of SG-1, his younger self more then anyone, had avoided him ever since leaving the briefing room, something which he was grateful for. Seeing Carter alive and well had been enough for him to almost admit to the real reason why he had gone back in time. But he couldn't tell them, not really. At least, he couldn't admit to her why he'd done it.

He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes if he explained, he didn't want to see a discouraged smile from her when she let him down gently, confirming to him that his feelings weren't reciprocated. Or worse still, she'd say she felt the same way for him, that she loved him too.

"_Sir, when you wouldn't leave me, are you sure there wasn't something else that you're not admitting?"_

"_What are you talkin' about?"_

"_Something neither one of us can admit, given our working relationship, our military ranks…"_

Okay, so maybe once upon a merry time she had felt the same for him. But she couldn't anymore, why should she? It was better if she didn't, better for both of them. He remembered all those years ago when he'd been forced to admit his true feelings for her to prove his own innocence. That had been a turning point for him, before that he hadn't thought she shared his feelings. But she had. After that, he'd become more aware of her presence and affect on him. And he had enjoyed the knowledge that his feelings were shared by this amazing, strong woman. Until…

"_We understand you have taken control of Major Carter, but you're not her."_

"_There was no other choice. No other place to go. You wish to terminate."_

"_Still do."_

"_But you will not. Not now. I have observed. You value the life of this one."_

"_Yes, we do."_

"_This one is important."_

"_She is."_

"_For this reason, this one was chosen. You will not terminate this one in order to destroy me."_

_The entity_. That had been the final straw, that had been the moment Jack O'Neill had realized he couldn't love her. Not that he could ever stop, the trick was to make it _appear _that he had.

When he'd been forced to kill her he'd been torn apart inside, as much as he was this time around. He had realized then that his emotions for her was hurting them both, he'd almost killed her for heaven's sake. He'd almost robbed her of her life. Thinking back on it, Jack was confident he hadn't ever faced a more difficult decision. Before that it had been an impossible thought that he would be able to kill the woman he loved, even though the safety of the base and all those in it had depended on it. But in the end he had done it, he'd done what he had to do. Despite what it did to him.

So after that event, and the realization that came with it, he had withdrawn from her. He'd said some things that were untrue about a fake love life, hoping she'd move on, and hopefully she had.

But General O'Neill wasn't sure it had worked, not even on her deathbed had he been completely sure. Nonetheless, when she had been slipping away from him in the infirmary, all those feelings he'd tried to repress had boiled up to the surface where he couldn't ignore them and pretend otherwise. He had in those last, fatal moments admitted his feelings to her, but there hadn't been any time for her to respond, they'd been robbed from that. She'd died before letting him know if his attempts of making her stop loving him had worked, she had literally taken that answer to her grave.

For awhile after that, he'd thought it was for the best. But now, when faced with her live presence again, he couldn't help but be helplessly curious. He had a second chance with her now, whether he should take it and admit his feelings or just ask her to forget there ever was anything between them, he wasn't sure.

Then again, technically it wasn't his place to ask her _anything_, that was for _Colonel _O'Neill. Of course, knowing himself, General O'Neill was sure his younger self would never talk to Carter about any of it, unless it was a matter of life and death.

Then there was also the fact that he wasn't worthy of her, a woman like Samantha Carter deserved happiness with someone else but him, someone who didn't carry the same emotional baggage as he did. Someone, simply, who was better then him.

A quick rapping on the door brought Jack from his silent reprieve. Clearing his mind from all depressive thoughts that could be cleared, he called out, "Come in."

The door opened soundlessly and a figure slowly stepped inside. As the door closed, the lights were turned on and General O'Neill saw Teal'c standing by the door, stoically watching the General, one hand on the light switch. Jack wasn't really sure what to think about this sudden visit, which was also the reason as to why he said nothing at first.

Finally finding his voice, he managed, "Hey, T. What's up?"

"I believe, General O'Neill, that it is the opposite," Teal'c said cryptically.

Jack frowned in confusion, he knew his big friend could be enigmatic at times but this had to be a prize winner.

"I'm not sure I'm following, Teal'c," Jack admitted.

"Is it not so, that you are feeling down?" Teal'c questioned gently.

Jack drew a deep breath in realization and looked up at the Jaffa, so he hadn't been as good in hiding his remorse as he'd thought. Then again, who could ever hide anything from Teal'c?

"Yeah…," General O'Neill breathed eventually, letting that single breath tell the long tale of his misery and pain.

Teal'c's face clouded momentarily with quiet sadness as if understanding the depths of Jack's grief. Still, this didn't surprise Jack. What did surprise him, however, was when the Jaffa crossed the room in two large steps and sat down on the bed next to Jack. Jack stared openly at Teal'c, who met his gaze with a calm one of his own.

"O'Neill, it does not matter what time you are from, you are still like a brother to me. To see you hurting pains me as well," Teal'c admitted honestly.

Jack was touched by his words and nodded in silent thanks. When he'd gone back in time, he'd been aware that Teal'c would either be the easiest or the hardest one to convince. Jack was thankful it was the first now that he sat side by side with his friend. The support Teal'c was offering meant a lot to Jack, even if he would never find the words to thank Teal'c for it out loud.

"May I inquire as to what occurred?" Teal'c asked.

Jack stuttered, hesitating whether or not to tell Teal'c the truth. He wanted to, but a part of him didn't want to say it out loud as if that action would mean that the future would undoubtedly repeat itself.

Teal'c noticed his friends hesitation and placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder that silenced the General immediately.

"Am I correct in my understanding that you went back in time in hopes of saving someone you care deeply about?"

"…Yes, T. You're right," Jack admitted, grateful that he hadn't been forced to say the words himself.

This revelation lifted a heavy burden from Jack's shoulder at the same time as it pained his insides. A mental dagger had pierced his heart the day she had died, and now it had twisted itself, spreading the pain through his every limb. Having admitted it only brought back that same feeling of pain and guilt he'd tried to repress ever since Sam's cold hand had slipped from his grasp.

Silently, Jack turned his gaze away from Teal'c and stared down at the floor.

"Sometimes deep emotions of love can weigh us down," Teal'c said. "but they can also be the one thing which lifts us up when we are feeling down."

Jack frowned in mild confusion, but kept his gaze on the floor.

"You, my warrior brother," Teal'c continued. "have lost one part of yourself you can never regain. It troubles me to see you have lost the one person who, in spite of it all, have always been able to lift you up in your dark times."

This attracted Jack's attention and he turned back to Teal'c who smiled vaguely in return. Jack had a pretty good feeling the Jaffa knew exactly who Jack was mourning.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly and said, "Speaking of whom, Major Carter requested that if I see you, I would ask you to come to her lab. She wanted to get to working on figuring out your position in our time."

Jack's wide eyes weren't because of surprise that Teal'c knew, but surprise that the Jaffa had admitted it so blatantly. Numbly, Jack nodded and stood up at the same time as his warrior brother. Both men walked slowly over to the door where Jack reached out a hand to the bigger man's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, Teal'c… could you-"

"Do not worry, General O'Neill. I will not tell a soul of your feelings for Major Carter," Teal'c said. "But I advise you to tell her yourself, or perhaps it is better to tell your younger self about what transpired. It pains me to see one of you hurt, I cannot imagine having to watch Colonel O'Neill go through the same ordeal you have."

"Hopefully," Jack said in a low voice. "if we change the future, he never will have to."

"Perhaps," Teal'c nodded. "But maybe then it will be too late to find the true happiness you both deserve."

General O'Neill watched Teal'c wordlessly for a few seconds, the Jaffa's words ringing in his ears. It was true, after all. _Too true_, a part of him called out, the part of him that was still afraid to be rejected by the woman he loved.

Without a word Jack nodded but knew that, for the moment, he didn't have the guts to tell anyone anything. Maybe one day he would, but he had a feeling that day was far away still, resting in a future that hopefully would be changed forever.

With a final shared smile, the two men walked out of the room and headed their separate ways. Though Jack didn't turn back to watch his friend, Teal'c did cast one final concerned glance at the General's retreating form before continuing on his way.

* * *

_TBC..._


	6. Ask No Questions

_A/N: Alright! Here is, as promised, a longer chapter. Not sure it's all too much more interesting because of it. But! I can promise one thing after this! You'll get more action and more emotionally driven chapters! So just bear with me on this, there are a few things that need to be explained, and hopefully they are in this. _

_Note: I noticed an error I did in the chapter 4 about solar flares, it's further explained here. I'll fix the error too, if I can remember. XD. Almost all quotes are based on '1969' one way or another._

_Spoilers: 1969, Point of View._

_Reviewers: A collective hug to all your kind words! :D._

_JustHorsenAround010 - Lol. :P. When you wrote that review I'd just recently updated, I'm not that fast! XD. Nonetheless, I tried to make it quick!_

_dp - You know, I do believe he does. Teal'c's one of those guys that sees everything, but doesn't necessarily feel the need to share his findings. He just knows._

_pain in the mikta - Oh my, a kleenex warning? I'll keep that in mind for whenever a chapter like that shows up! I swear!_

_ALIMOO1971 - General O'Neill talking to Colonel O'Neill about his timeline? I think the question is; Does Jack (Colonel) really want to know? ;)._

_BettyHall223 - Thank you! :). Teal'c's one of those guys, you know. He's so easy to write, because you just know that he knows. You know..._

_Kaytee33 - Obviously, I hoped Teal'c would find out too. ;)._

_Oma-1 - Ah, a family friend! Hi there! Really kind words, thank you very much! :D._

_I hope you like this! Things are still a bit awkward between people and O'Neill. No surprise really, he's been there, what? 10 hours?_

* * *

_- Ask no questions, hear no lies -_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ask No Questions**

**March 13, 2003. 07:30.**

"Please don't play with that," Sam's soft tone reached Jack's ears where he was unconsciously fiddling with one of the numerous doohickeys in her lab. Slowly he turned in her direction and raised a questioning eyebrow, unaware of what he was doing that was disturbing the Major.

Sam smiled back at him and shifted her gaze to the small object in his hands. Jack gently put it down on the desk in front of him. Having lost his only distraction, he started drumming his fingers on the tabletop in a random tune. Two pair of blue eyes turned to him immediately and Jack found himself having to stop that pastime too.

Daniel and Sam exchanged a glance at the Colonel's obvious restlessness as Jack sighed for what must have been the tenth time in less then a minute.

Daniel snapped shut a book he'd been holding in his hand, the sound seemed to vibrate between the walls and easily caught Jack's attention.

"You okay, Jack?" Daniel asked as he straightened his glasses on the ridge of his nose.

Jack immediately feigned innocence, his eyes widened noticeably and he gave a tiny, spastic shrug.

"Well, you know, the legs are acting up a bit, but my back's quite fine actually," Jack said with one of his more innocent voices, far from the commanding tone of a Colonel. "Thanks for asking."

Daniel rolled his eyes and muttered, "No problem."

The three companions fell into silence again, the only sound in the lab came from Sam's fingers flying over her keyboard and the slow flickering of the pages Daniel turned in his book. Jack glanced between them both until finally sighing in defeat.

"Fine…," he muttered and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, both Daniel and Sam was giving him their undivided attention. Their easily given friendship never seized to amaze Jack, and for a brief second this caught him off guard. He straightened his shoulders and met their gazes warily.

"I'm just wondering what it will take for_ him_ to disappear," Jack admitted, offering another meek shrug.

Sam smiled tightly, something Jack knew usually came before a scientific rant, but before she could say anything Daniel cleared his throat.

"Personally," the young archeologist began. "I'm not sure I really want him to disappear yet."

"What?!" Jack asked, his eyes now wide due to genuine surprise.

_It's Daniel_, his mind reminded him blatantly. _Of course Daniel would want to keep your future self around. _Jack pushed these thoughts aside and asked with a grimace, "_Why_?"

"Can't you see it, Jack?" Daniel asked and his eyes sparkled unmistakably like a Stargate, a thirst for knowledge shining in the two deep pools.

"Obviously not," Jack pointed out, raising his eyebrows to amplify his comments.

"Why do I get the distinct impression you're not too impressed by your own future self?" Daniel asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

Jack shrugged, "Never did enjoy my own company too much."

"Funny, and here I thought you were your own best friend," Daniel said dryly, earning him a glare from Jack.

Sam tried to repress a grin as she joined in the conversation, "Sir, we haven't really experienced time travelers before."

"Unless you count the time we actually _traveled back in time_ to 1969, right?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but this is different, isn't it?" Daniel asked but Jack merely shrugged in confusion.

"Daniel's right, sir," Sam said. "When we traveled back it was a mistake, this time around you did it on purpose. You deliberately wanted to travel back in time to prevent the war from happening."

"Yeah…," Jack nodded. "So?"

Daniel and Sam exchanged a look and Jack knew in that exact moment that he would never understand the feeling the other two were feeling. This was, after all, a scientific thing, something Jack had never been any good at keeping up with.

"Just… _How_?" Jack asked.

"Well, as I said earlier, sir, I'm not entirely sure how," Sam began, brushing a strand of her behind her ear. Jack watched as the hair slipped from behind her ear and came to hang teasingly against her cheekbone once more.

"Won't a solar flare do just fine? It worked for us in 1969," Jack offered, his gaze still on the one strand of hair.

"As I also said, sir, it's not that simple," Sam said, easily jumping into her science mode. "In 1969 we had the advantage of the future General Hammond's help. He looked up solar flares that happened in 1969 on the side of the sun that would work in such a way that the sun's rotational differential would send us forward instead of-"

"Carter!" Jack interrupted, closing his eyes tight. He really wasn't in the mood for a scientific rant, not even if it came from his favorite astrophysicist Major.

"To make a long story short, sir," Sam said, reading his irritation correctly. "We don't, as of now, know how to predict a solar flare. And even if we do somehow find a way to predict one, we have to make the exact calculations. If we do even the tiniest error we could be sending him hundreds of years into the future. The same meticulousness is required for traveling _back _in time."

Sam's meaningful gaze went right by Jack and he met her eyes with a confused stare of his own.

"I'm… still… not… following," Jack said very slowly.

"You really don't know what Sam's talking about, right?" Daniel asked bluntly. Jack threw the archeologist a sharp look that Daniel ignored. Daniel swiftly continued, "But somehow the future you managed to end up almost exactly where he wanted, only a month or so off."

"Right…," Jack said, finally getting the picture they were trying to paint for him. "How could I do that without help, is that what you're wondering?"

"Or something," Daniel shrugged and accidentally dropped his book. It slammed against the floor and Daniel quickly crouched to pick it up.

"So?" Jack asked and let his gaze tiredly follow Daniel's crouching form. "Carter helped me, I suppose."

"Maybe," Sam nodded in agreement as Daniel stood up and placed the heavy book on the table again. "But until General O'Neill tells me that, I kind of doubt it, sir."

"Why?"

"Well, sir, I'm not enthusiastic about time traveling. The whole deal of even the smallest error shifting things into something unrecognizable isn't exactly to be taken lightly. Not when you're the one having to do all the calculations. Just take for instance a miscalculation of only 0.2 percent-"

"Yes, Carter," Jack interrupted again and held up both palms for her to stop. "I think I get the picture now."

"Sorry, sir," she smiled shyly. "I'll try and keep my thoughts on the matter to myself."

"Oh, I know you'll _try_, Carter," Jack said meaningfully and raised an eyebrow at her.

"But don't get me wrong," she continued quickly and Jack tilted his head in amusement. Sometimes, she really didn't have an off button. "I do find his presence here very fascinating. I mean, this allows me a chance to study him and the effects of long term stay in our time without myself being affected by events of the future and without suffering any possible side effects. From a _scientific _point of view-"

She stopped abruptly and her head whipped up in Jack's direction. The unsuspected stop had Daniel turning to her slowly in confusion. Upon seeing the understanding look in her eyes directed at Jack, Daniel frowned even more confused.

Jack on the other hand could clearly read the insight she'd just gotten and threw her an amused look. The small grimace she gave in return was enough to make Jack smile.

"I think I understand now why it's not alluring to _you_," she admitted in a low voice.

"You hit your head on the nail on that one!" Jack said cheerfully, not able to repress his grin.

Daniel stared from one person to the other, trying to follow their line of thought. Finally he decided to ignore it and instead said, "All possible repercussions aside, I'm curious to see what will happen if he remains. Just think about it."

"I try not to, hurts my head," Jack interjected.

Daniel continued on as if he hadn't heard, "What if he doesn't disappear? We can't know exactly why he hasn't disappeared yet, but it must mean, as you said Sam, that the future hasn't changed yet."

"At least not for him," Sam pointed out.

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Right. But what if it never changes for him? What will happen when we reach the same time that Jack went back in time and we haven't been able to change things, does that mean that two Jacks will go back in time and that we'll end up doing this a third time but with three Jacks?"

Finishing his question, Daniel silenced. For a few seconds his face expectantly watched the others until suddenly his own question sunk in and a look of alarm registered on his features.

"Yes, well, hopefully he'll be able to answer some of our questions so that we can understand this," Sam said.

"I wouldn't bet my last dollar on it," spoke a familiar voice from the open door way.

The voice was followed by complete silence as Sam, Daniel and Jack turned to watch General O'Neill. Now having removed his bullet proof vest and wearing the standard green BDU's, there was nothing telling the two Jacks apart. General O'Neill took a few tentative steps into the room, coming to stand next to his younger self.

Jack's posture stiffened noticeably at this but the General didn't seem faced at all. Jack didn't look at his double, seeing his own face looking back still gave him the creeps. Instead he watched Carter, who had jumped from her seat the minute she'd seen the General. Jack found himself amazed that she had, literally, jumped into military subordination so quickly.

"At ease, Carter," General O'Neill said, his voice heavy with discomfort. "Please."

Carter slowly sunk into her chair again, glancing at Jack as she did so. Daniel quickly looked down at his watch and upon seeing the time he picked up his book.

"I have to get going," he began explaining. "but I definitely want to talk to you later, Jack."

Daniel started moving away from the table and headed for the door as he called out, "Wanna join me for breakfast, Jack?"

"Sure" and "Not right now" came the responses and the linguist froze. Daniel quickly turned back to the two Jacks. For a moment, Daniel had no idea who was who of the two men.

"I meant Jack, no, wait… I meant the _Colonel_," Daniel stumbled over his words, finally realizing that he'd lost himself somewhere along the way. "Eh, what was my original question now again?"

Both Jacks sighed at the exact same time, another thing that seemed to freak both of them out.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud…," Jack muttered. "This just isn't working. We need a way to separate us. How about this; I'll wear the green fatigues and you the blue, alright? It's kind of standard procedure when you alternate versions come here, you know. Whether it be from other realities or from the future."

General O'Neill shrugged back, "Alright."

Jack had been expecting a witty comeback from himself, seeing as he was pretty sure he'd have given one. _Well_, he thought, _apparently not_…

The look Daniel gave him suggested the archeologist was thinking along the same lines.

"Yes, I'll join you for breakfast," Jack said finally, briefly glancing at his elder self. "And I'm the _Colonel_."

"Right," Daniel nodded as Jack walked over to him. "See you later, Sam. You too, Jack- eh, General."

Having said what he'd meant to say and not wanting to stumble over his words any longer, Daniel made a hasty exit from the room.

Jack shook his head and followed his friend out the open blast door. He paused outside and threw a look over his shoulder at _himself _and Carter.

He was reminded of a time a few years back when they'd encountered Doctor Samantha Carter from an alternate reality, he'd wondered then how she had felt about having another version of herself in the same reality and realized that now he didn't have to wonder. He understood perfectly, and he didn't particularly like it.

* * *

General O'Neill and Sam where quiet a few seconds until O'Neill finally began playing with the same doohickey his younger self had fiddled with earlier. Sam repressed a grin at the obvious O'Neill-antic.

She cleared her throat and General O'Neill turned to look at her quickly, unfathomable emotions flashed in his eyes before quickly being covered by impassiveness.

"Could you tell me how you ended up here?" Sam asked.

General O'Neill nodded slowly, turned back to the doohickey and slowly placed it down on the table. The gesture seemed lingering, as if releasing the object would expose some vulnerability he'd rather keep hidden. Pulling up a chair, General O'Neill sat down opposite Sam.

"Besides what I already said about using a solar flare, you mean? Well, I suppose you've already realized I had a little help," General O'Neill began slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips in hopes of dampening them again. Sam nodded, a few more strands of hair fell to her cheek and General O'Neill's gaze was momentarily transfixed by this. The sensation that he had indeed already lost all this once before hit him like a Zat and he covered his short mental lapse with a strangled cough.

"It's was McKay's idea," General O'Neill said quickly and cleared his throat. Despite the fact that it was a white lie, Jack thought he had no other choice.

"_McKay_ helped you go back in time?"

"Well, he had help," Jack shrugged, not really feeling the need to go into any details. "What happened had to be undone, he just so happened to have a solution."

"Okay…," Sam said slowly. Jack could see how her brain worked at full speed in her emotive blue eyes. "I understand that. But what I don't really understand is _how_."

"McKay had been working on a project about being able to predict solar flares for a long while," Jack said and then realizing his mistake he added, "I guess here he's still _working _on it. He asked you to help him with a few mathematical numbers or something before it was complete."

Sam's confused face looked back at him, "McKay hasn't asked me anything."

"Not yet," General O'Neill pointed out.

"…Right. Of course."

O'Neill drew a deep breath and looked down at the tabletop where his hands rested, clasped together, "Look. If you want me to tell you scientific details then you might as well forget it. It's not like I cared enough to ask McKay about it. …Or you."

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, I can understand that," Sam joked with a gentle smile.

O'Neill wasn't surprised by this kind treatment. Besides Daniel, she was always the one caring enough to reach out to strangers and aliens they encountered. The fact that she now did the same thing to him, who essentially was someone she knew, was to be expected.

Unfortunately, in her attempts to make it easier for him, General Jack O'Neill was aware that she was only making this harder. He would have actually preferred, he realized, if she had acted completely irrational and angry with him. Of course, that wasn't ever going to happen, no matter how much he might prefer it.

"You okay?" her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he realized he'd been sitting quietly for a while.

"Yeah. Peachy. Just peachy," he said in a rush and smiled. She returned the smile with a quick one of her own before averting her gaze.

O'Neill suddenly had an insight about this woman he cared so deeply for, "You're uncomfortable with this."

Her head shot up and her blue eyes met his brown ones, "…Not as uncomfortable as you are."

"Touché," Jack nodded, and this time earned himself a genuinely sweet smile from her.

"You know, I still can't believe you actually went back in time."

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"Well, for one thing, in our line of duty we're used to casualties. Granted, a war between Earth and a galactic fleet is a bit worse then just a few deaths offworld, but… well, we don't usually go back in time to stop those things from happening, it's not supposed to be that easy."

"Oh, it's not easy…," Jack muttered under his breath.

Sam frowned in confusion at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

Sam nodded, unconvinced, "Then there's of course the fact that you might change things-"

Jack proclaimed in an irritated voice, "Gee, that's kind of the idea!"

" -that you're not supposed to!" Sam finished with a frown. "I can't believe the me of your time let you travel back, Didn't I think of the lasting repercussions this could have on our past selves?"

"Yeah, well… I'm here now," Jack said gruffly, not particularly liking where the topic of discussion was going. "What's done is done. Let's just find a way to stop this war from happening and be done with it."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded. "As a matter of fact, General Hammond has already contacted the Tok'ra in hopes of them having some knowledge about Ba'al that we don't know yet."

"Yeah, well," O'Neill said. Somehow he had a distinct feeling that if they wanted to change things for the best, that wasn't the way to do it. "It's a start."

* * *

_TBC..._


	7. Doubts of Today

_A/N: So, another chapter! This time, a week has passed. A week in which Enemy Mine took place. I chose not to repeat the events, since most of you probably remember the episode. Unas. Mine. Naquadah. Trouble. Yeah, that's about as short as I can describe it._

_Reviewers: As always, thank you! I noticed a lot of you returned to review the last chapter and I'm really grateful for it! _

_Devilish Me - Your review just cracks me up. I had such an amusing idea when I saw your words 'expect him to tell her that she died'. I just saw that conversation like "Oh yeah... did I tell you that you died? I've told you that, haven't I?" "What?!" "...Probably not." And, I don't know, it's just my own fantasy. :P._

_ALIMOO1971 - Woah there, take it easy! ;). I love the way you're getting involved with this, but I can't say anything to spoil anything that's to come. It's all going to come one step at a time, and any sacrificing that might come is definitely far away. I think. ;)._

_Kaytee33 - I want her to too! But O'Neill doesn't!_

_JustHorsenAround010 - Aw, thank you! I actually thought not many people would care for it too much, I figured it might be too much talk and too little action. But I'm really glad you enjoyed it!_

_jj - Thank you very much. Your words were really sweet and totally made me blush. :P._

_Zoser - Ah. I wish I could comment on your review. I really do. Unfortunately, I can't. Which I find is a good thing. If I can't comment, it's definitely important one way or another for future events. And that's all I can say for now..._

_PatriciaS - Thank you. In truth, I'm not entirely sure what O'Neill will decide to do about Carter. Wheter he will tell her or not. I've decided to let O'Neill develope on his own, I'll find out sooner or later what he thinks._

_dp - Thanks! Here is more!_

_Astrophysics Rock - Who knows? I can promise you one thing though. As of now, it's more probable that he talks to Jack before he talks to Carter. Either way, there's a lot coming before we get to that point. But I really wanna write those parts too!_

_BettyHall223 - Thank you. :)._

_moregoth - Yeah, it's just one of those things I imagined. Jack not getting along with Jack. I don't know, in my eyes, it was just bound to happen. And! It's not going to get prettier from here on out between those two._

_Spoilers: Enemy Mine, Point of View,_

_What can I say about this chapter? Well... Jack finally tries to get more information from his elder self and also we see a tie-in to chapter 5, where O'Neill was contemplating a few decisions he's made about Carter and how he's dealt with trying to get her to get over her feelings for him._

_As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And also that you leave a review with a thought about this chapter. Until next time! Adios!_

* * *

__

- The only limit to our realization of tomorrow will be our doubts of today - (Franklin Roosevelt)

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Doubts of Today**

**March 22, 2003. 19:05.**

"Excuse me, sir?"

General O'Neill closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _1-2-3-4-5..._

"I was just wondering, sir," Siler's voice snuck it's way through Jack's attempts of ignorance.

The General sighed and turned around to face the blonde technician in blue fatigues, a large, grey wrench hung in Siler's grasp.

"What is it, Siler?" O'Neill asked, aware that his voice was gruffer then what was necessary. After all, all he had to do was glare and Siler would get the message. Which he did, loud and clear. The younger man took a subtle step backwards, looking as if he'd been momentarily caught in crossfire.

"I was just wondering, General," Siler continued bravely. "if maybe you could tell me something about the future. Eh, my future. Sir."

General O'Neill struggled hard not to roll his eyes. Siler wasn't the first one on the base, and would most definitely not be the last nosy person, to ask him.

Nonetheless, the two discussions he'd had with General Hammond on the subject echoed in his mind and O'Neill already knew he couldn't tell anyone anything that wasn't relevant to the war and ways to help stop it.

The fact too that he'd heard reports that Siler had been one of many victims killed offbase in August only added to General O'Neill's wish to not have to answer this particular question. Realizing that the technician was still waiting, seemingly on needles, O'Neill pondered which approach to choose.

"You…," O'Neill began and then drew a deep breath. _Ah, to hell with it_. "Last thing I heard you won the lottery. Big time. Bought yourself a one-way ticket to Hawaii and everything."

"Really?" Siler asked and his face brightened noticeably under the glare from the lights overhead. "I go to see my mum?"

General O'Neill smirked internally, but outwardly stayed impassive. He hadn't expected it would work anymore then he had expected to hit such a jackpot in his guess. In response to Siler's question, he merely shrugged.

Siler grinned and with a final nod, sauntered away. Never actually having seen the younger technician saunter, General O'Neill wasn't sure whether to feel amused or slightly guilty that it was his lie that had made Siler so cheerful.

"Good one," a voice said from somewhere behind him. The voice was, as always, familiar and General O'Neill didn't have to spend a single thought in wonder as to who it might be.

O'Neill closed his eyes for a brief moment, exhaling slowly as he did. He turned around slowly in the dull corridor, aware that several airmen were watching him curiously. Even more people turned around as they noticed that the new arrival was in fact Colonel O'Neill, who now faced his elder double.

The only thing separating the two, which probably most airmen were grateful for, was the fact that General O'Neill wore the blue fatigues while Jack kept to the plain good ol' green ones.

"Jack," General O'Neill greeted.

"Jack," Jack responded and continued with a smirk. "I gotta hand it to you. That was one fine fish tale."

"Yeah, well, one does what one can," General O'Neill shrugged, still not sure where his younger self wanted to go with this conversation. As far as O'Neill knew, Jack had avoided him as much as was humanly possible during the past week.

"Got one for me?" Jack asked then, a question General O'Neill had only vaguely anticipated at this time.

O'Neill was very much aware of his own curious nature, it was kind of hard not to, seeing as he was dealing with himself here. He had figured it would only be a matter of time before it came up in a conversation between the two.

Two days after his arrival, Daniel had been the first to, not so subtly, try and get details about his future from the General. O'Neill had already been expecting the conversation and had his answers prepared, he'd been resolute in not giving anything away. The archeologist had reluctantly given up when he realized O'Neill's unwillingness to answer any of his questions.

Teal'c, the clever Jaffa that he was, hadn't asked O'Neill anything. Also, not surprising. Still, O'Neill figured, Teal'c had probably been able to guess more then he let on. The fact that he had guessed the truth about Carter's death so quickly probably meant that the Jaffa had a better grasp of the possibilities then the others. O'Neill was just happy Teal'c was keeping those realizations to himself.

All things considered with his old team, O'Neill had expected Carter to beat his younger self to the punch. Obviously not.

By the way Jack subtly shifted from one foot to the other, O'Neill was aware that his younger self was unsure himself whether he wanted to know or not. If the roles had been reversed, O'Neill was sure that he would want to know. But, also knowing himself, he was aware that his behavior these past week must have been subtly different then the Colonel's. Even though it might not be a big difference between the two, O'Neill was certain it had drawn his own attention. Or rather, Jack's attention.

It must have, or Jack wouldn't be cornering him with his question so soon. This also meant that Jack was concerned what O'Neill had to tell. Jack had no idea if O'Neill's change was from anything positive or negative. Though he had probably guessed the truth, that it wasn't sunflowers and daisies.

Still, with the question lingering between them, the air seemingly thickening with tension as the seconds ticked by, O'Neill wasn't sure he wanted to tell Jack anything.

"Sorry," General O'Neill said finally, after a long pause. "I'm all out."

"Ah. Nuts," Jack said, waving his arm downward, his fist clenched, in a mock sign of disappointment. O'Neill was aware that there was real disappointment in his moves, something which the Colonel wished to cover up.

Jack continued quickly, "And here I was hoping to hear something about Mary Steenburgen and myself."

"Maybe next time," O'Neill said with a tight shrug.

Around the same time as his response, the elevator near by opened. Both Jacks turned quickly in the direction. Having had their brief talk, both were aware that they had no other words to hide behind. The awkwardness hadn't really begun settling down yet as Teal'c stepped out of the elevator.

As the Jaffa noticed them, he hastily made his way over to them. Both Jack and O'Neill both let out a sigh of relief.

"General O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill. How are you faring?" Teal'c asked as he reached them and placed both his large hands behind his back.

"Peachy," Jack answered and O'Neill echoed it almost at the same time.

"Very well," Teal'c bowed his head. O'Neill had a feeling the Jaffa did it to hide that knowing smirk that crossed his features briefly.

"Any news about Daniel?" Jack asked, grateful for the chance to change topic.

"Not yet. But I do not believe there's any need to be worried. Daniel Jackson has said that he will contact us in another twelve hours. He and Chaka are still assisting with the Unas on P3X-403."

"Ah, speaking of which, how's the arm?" General O'Neill asked and turned to Jack.

"Better," Jack said and flexed his right arm to prove his point. A slight grimace of pain managed to break through his impassive façade and he stopped moving abruptly.

"General O'Neill," Teal'c said, changing topics effectively as a way to draw attention from the Colonel. "General Hammond wishes to speak to you."

"_Again_," Jack added.

"Indeed. Again," Teal'c nodded in agreement.

O'Neill sighed deeply and gesticulated with his arm, "Lead the way, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head and the two men walked off down the narrow corridor, leaving Jack behind alone. Jack turned around, but stopped suddenly. He had been heading somewhere, but where?

"Oh, Jack?" O'Neill called out.

Jack turned back to watch his double, two eyebrows raised.

"Tell Carter I'll stop by her lab later, after I'm done with this."

Jack clenched his jaw almost unnoticeably and nodded stiffly. Then O'Neill and Teal'c disappeared around a corner and Jack let out a short puff of air.

It really wasn't fair. The fact that O'Neill seemed to know more about Jack then he did. Which, technically, he did. His elder double had already done all this, seen everything and therefore knew everything. Something which was irritating Jack beyond reason. It was like a terrible itch, which just got worse by the second.

Jack shook his head slowly. Now he was drawing parallels between himself and an itch, something was definitely not right with the world.

Letting out another breath, Jack headed down the corridor towards Carter's lab. Cautiously he rubbed his sore shoulder, unaware of the curious airmen who began talking amongst themselves as he passed them by.

* * *

**19:19.**

When he reached his destination, he found Carter deeply invested in something on her computer. If he hadn't know her, he wouldn't have thought even a Goa'uld invasion could interrupt her concentration.

The thirst for knowledge shone delightfully in her focused eyes, never once leaving the computer in front of her.

"Working on your science project?" he asked.

Her head immediately whipped up in his direction, concentration broken, her blue eyes watching him with a childlike innocence.

"Sir?" she asked in mild confusion and turned around on her chair to better watch him.

"You know, science project. As in a project that's…scientific," Jack frowned at his own verbal capability.

Sam ducked her head and repressed a grin, when she looked up she was professional and focused once more.

"Which project are you wondering about? Trying to send General O'Neill home or my overhaul of the 'Gate diagnostic system?"

Jack drew a deep breath, unsure how to respond. Slowly he walked further into her lab until he stood close enough to her table to reach out to one of her doohickeys, which he did without thinking, "You choose."

"Well, because of my work on a few calculations on the _'O'Neill-project'_," she emphasized the last word with making quotation marks in the air, Jack smirked at her. "I haven't actually had much time to begin on any revamping."

"Yet," Jack added with an innocent look and held up both his index fingers to amplify his point.

Sam, being a mix between amused and slightly annoyed at his childlike comment, closed her eyes and nodded in agreement, "Yet."

"So… how's it going?" Jack asked, still with his innocent tone.

Sam didn't need to be clarified as to what he was asking about, instead she dove straight into the conversation, "Not well, sir. I've only just begun with my calculations on solar flares, and it's going slowly. Add that to the fact that I've got other assignments I have to do…"

Her words faded into the shadows of the lab and it was all Jack needed to understand what she meant. Even if she worked all day long on calculating, it would still take months before she'd dare attempt anything.

"Just don't… work yourself to death," Jack said and looked down at the doohickey in his hand.

Unbeknownst to him, Sam smiled gently at his subtle worry, "I'll try not to, sir. I did go home last night and everything. I read a book and went straight to sleep."

"Well, that's good," Jack smiled and looked back up at her.

"Speaking of which…," she began but hesitated. The trepidation on her face had Jack frowning in concern. The uncertainty shining in her face was one Jack wasn't used to see. With her gaze fixed on the table top, she finally asked, "How was your night?"

Jack stared at her a few seconds, completely dumbfounded. Then he remembered the little white lie he'd told the rest of SG-1 over lunch about the previous week. About a date. A date which had been with his TV and a Guinness last night. Two facts he'd somehow completely forgotten to share with her. On purpose, of course.

Her calm, wide eyes looked up at him and for the briefest second, Jack thought he saw… something else flash in her eyes. He blamed it on the lighting in the room, Yeah, that was it. What else could it be? A trick of the eye, so to say.

Jack knew that if he remained silent much longer it would start to appear suspicious. He swiftly cleared his throat.

"It went… well, I'd say. Pretty well, yeah," he rambled. Cautiously he looked up at her and saw her tiny nod of the head.

"So… How are you doing, sir?" Sam asked then, completely out of left field. "About General O'Neill, I mean… We haven't actually had a time to talk about it and I figured since I've had an alternate version of myself here, I could relate to you… If you want to talk, I'm here for you, sir."

As Carter kept on rambling, Jack was having a hard time keeping up with her abrupt turns. First he hadn't expected the sudden question about his night. Then, out of the blue, she'd changed conversation again. Put together, none of it was enough for him to form an opinion. He'd hoped to read something in her behavior, but what he'd gotten was ambiguous at best. Heck, even Daniel had reacted more then Carter had when he'd heard about the fake date.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he realized she'd stopped talking and was watching him expectantly.

Jack drew a deep breath to clear his mind, "Do you have a couple of hours?"

Sam ducked her head again at the familiar answer, it was the exact same one she'd offered him when he'd asked her about her feelings about doctor Carter in their universe all those years ago.

"Good answer," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not much for re-using material, but it's actually pretty good," Jack smirked.

Sam looked up again and their eyes met across the table. Jack's smile faded slowly as he got captivated in those deep blue eyes. There was something there, something in those blue eyes, that told him that his attempts at making her get over whatever crush she had on him wasn't working.

Then again, a little voice stubbornly insisted inside his head, he was pretty sure something similar could be seen in his eyes.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" echoed across the SGC.

Sam and Jack immediately turned their gazes away from each other, their moment broken.

"SG-1 TO THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"We should probably…," Jack drifted off, pointing in the general direction of the door.

"Yeah, we should," Sam nodded and stood from her chair. She didn't look back at him as she headed for the open door way, Jack closely behind her.

Just before exiting her lab, Jack remembered the doohickey in his hand and jogged back to place it on her desk. Having done that, Jack hurried after her.

* * *

_TBC..._


	8. Double Bind

_A/N: And so we have arrived at this, one of the first more action filled chapters. It feels good to finally be here. Means we're getting somewhere. But! We're still a long way from July, when Ba'al's supposed to arrive._

_Until then, however, you get another surprise visitor. Why, yes, you do. Though, how many of you who'll actually like it... well, that's a different thing. Especially amongst S/J-shippers, she's not very popular. (Though I'm liking her as I write for her. It's a developing thing, you'll see) ...Did I give away too much now? Oh, just read it already! I'm dying to see what you think about this! I really am! :D._

_Reviewers: I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken tape or something, but I really do appreciate that you take the time to leave me a comment. It's a very nice and thoughtful gesture and I'm happy that all of you, so far, have left nothing but kind words for me. _

_ALIMOO1971 - who's knocking at the big ol' iris door? :P. Well, it's our surprise guest! _

_Astrophysics Rock - Really sweet! :). O'Neill and Sam talking about his reasons... well, I do wanna write that._

_SLITH - Wow! You left a lot of reviews at once! I'll try to answer all here; You are very kind in your words, I can start with that! :). You think General O'Neill has something up his sleeves? Hmm... he might have. Might not. I know I could do with someone like Teal'c! It's always fun to write Daniel, he's one of the easier to write actually. :P. Well, about this new excitement - I can share with you one secret. It's not a time traveler. O'Neill telling Jack what happened is more likely, I'll say, then O'Neill telling Sam. And when the time comes and we catch up to July, you will get the step by step! O'Neill will remember! ;)._

_pain in the mikta - Thank you! Hope this is 'strong' too! :)._

_Zoser - Yay! :D. Me neither! It's too much fun to write these things, makes you forget about school work and everything. :P._

_Spoilers: Abyss, Divide & Conquer, Crossroads, Upgrades, Enemy Mine._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember, I'm writing this for you guys! If you feel it in your hearts to leave a review, it would make me even happier! :)._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Double Bind**

**March 22, 2003. 19:28.**

Reaching the control room together, Jack and Carter noticed that the room was taut with tension, sizzling between everyone in there. Being the last two to arrive, they could see General Hammond, O'Neill and Teal'c all there looking down at the activated 'Gate below.

It seemed like they had walked into a live painting, no one moved or acknowledged their presence, all just kept their gaze on the circular object below.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he took in everyone's grave faces. "Did we get a call from the wicked wizard of Oz?"

Even though his voice had an air of trained professionalism about it, there was no doubt that he was concerned that a certain Goa'uld bad guy had contacted them.

"Worse," General O'Neill replied gruffly, his frown increasing. "The Tok'ra."

Sam and Jack exchanged a confused look across the room.

"And that's a bad thing, why?" Sam asked slowly, pulling her gaze away from Jack to look at O'Neill's stiff profile.

"It's not, Major," General Hammond clarified, his voice wistful. "In fact, it's the opposite."

"Oh?" Jack asked, hoping the General would offer more information, cause it sure was needed.

"It does indeed appear to be a good thing, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke up and fully turned in the Colonel's direction. "It appears that General Hammond's request for useful knowledge about Ba'al was successful. The Tok'ra might have something helpful for us."

"That definitely sounds good to my ears," Jack pointed out, though a nagging feeling at the back of his head reminded him that he wasn't exactly the Tok'ra's biggest supporter. Especially not after the Kanan business. "Then why so gloomy, T?"

Teal'c merely tilted his head sideways and Jack understood the implication. Teal'c was also not sure what was to be expected of this or if it was to be trusted.

Jack took a slow step forward to stand next to his CO and get a better look at the shimmering Gate. For another second, nothing happened. Then the cool waves momentarily ruptured as a slim figure walked through it. A very familiar, feminine figure.

Jack's face fell as he looked down at Anise. Or Freya. Or whomever she chose to be at this time.

"Oh no. She's at it again?"

* * *

After having said the usual curt greetings, Anise was taken straight to the briefing room. As everyone took their seats around the long table, she was the only one who remained standing.

The Tok'ra had changed a lot in the years since her last appearance at the SGC. Her light brown hair now stopped well below her shoulders, something which softened her features noticeably. Her sense of clothing also seemed to have changed, instead of a curve hugging number, she wore a slightly looser leathery outfit, which still accentuated her lean form. There also seemed to be another level of serenity encasing her being.

Now her wide eyes flickered between Jack and O'Neill, who'd subconsciously chosen to sit next to each other. Both men sent her an identical look of irritation and she bowed her head shortly.

"Forgive me," Anise said, her voice deep. "I was not informed of these events."

"What events?" Jack asked, feigning innocent stupidity.

"The presence of two O'Neills in this time and place," Anise continued. "But it does however explain how you knew of Ba'al's coming actions. I believe I understand now."

Both Jacks snorted indifferently as Anise slowly sank into her chair, opposite the two men.

"May I inquire as to how this was done?" she continued.

"Maybe later," Jack said, with no intention of ever answering her question. Out of all the Tok'ra, Anise/Freya was the one who made him most uncomfortable. Not to mention; pissed. Her ideas in the past, though founded in goodwill, had endangered SG-1 on more then one occasion, one mission had almost killed Carter. Something which would never be forgotten.

"This is truly fascinating," Anise continued. "It makes for an interesting study."

Jack and O'Neill exchanged a look. The idea of being anybody's test object wasn't high on their wish list.

They turned in her direction, prepared to shoot her down, as Hammond cleared his throat, effectively drawing all attention to himself, "You said you might have information for us, would you mind filling us in on the details?"

"Yes, of course," Anise said and closed her eyes tight for a second. When she spoke again, it was Freya's turn to speak. "Forgive Anise's curiosity, General. She sometimes lets it get out of hand."

"Yes," George said shortly. "We understand. Please, continue."

"Very well," Freya nodded. "We have a Tok'ra spy amongst the troops of System Lord Camulus."

"Camulus?" Jack frowned in confusion. "Have we met him before?"

He turned to Carter who sat next to Anise/Freya. She shook her head thoughtfully, "No, sir."

"He's not as powerful as the other System Lords," Freya explained to the Major. "and his powers are diminishing."

"How come?" Carter asked.

"Ba'al is slowly and surely taking over the worlds previously ruled by Camulus, as well as his forces. It seems that Camulus is left with little choice, either he must join Ba'al's forces as his subordinate, or surrender entirely."

"Camulus is of weak mind," Teal'c spoke up. "He will do what is best for himself."

"So… he's working for Ba'al?" Jack asked. "Or is going to?"

"As far as we're aware, he's already begun working for Ba'al in some scale. Though he's doing so without the other System Lords knowledge. He doesn't wish to appear frail in their eyes," Freya explained.

"And how can this help us?" O'Neill questioned suspiciously.

"Our spy amongst Camulus' troops have informed us that Ba'al's heading to PXQ-232, one of Camulus' outposts, to check up on Camulus' advances."

"When?" O'Neill asked, a note of unbridled hope hidden just beneath the surface, edging it's way forward.

"One week from today," it was Anise who spoke again. "A small team should be able to be smuggled in by Pienes."

"Who's Pienes?" Sam asked in confusion. Across the table, Jack tried to hide a smirk at the wording she'd chosen.

"Whose what, Major?" he couldn't help but tease her.

Her eyes widened as her head shot back to Anise/Freya," I meant… who _is_ Pienes?"

Freya smiled warmly back at her, "Pienes is our Tok'ra spy. You haven't met him before. During his time in Camulus' troops, he's acquired useful information to us about some of the System Lords. If Ba'al is to arrive, Pienes might be able to help you aboard Ba'al's ship. There you could gain access to some of Ba'al's personal files and plans."

Jack nodded slowly and then turned to his elder self.

Sensing his younger self's staring, O'Neill slowly raised a thick eyebrow, "What?"

"Well… is it going to work? Are we going to get any useful information from this?" Jack asked. He wasn't about to jump head first into something which might not have a positive outcome, not if he could know the outcome in advance.

O'Neill shrugged, a move which rustled his blue shirt, "Beats me. We never did this in my timeline."

Jack couldn't help the smug smile that briefly passed his features. Finally something that his other self didn't know about, it was about darn time for one of those breaks.

"Wait a minute," Sam spoke up. "What about Anubis? Isn't he gaining quite a big fleet about now too?"

Sam turned to watch the Tok'ra on her left. Freya shook her head in silence, her long hair billowing around her shoulders with the slow motion.

"We are still unaware of Anubis' relation to Ba'al. It appears, though, that Anubis doesn't care much about what happens to Camulus' troops. It's possible that Ba'al is working for Anubis," Freya explained and concluded, "We don't know."

Freya closed her eyes and then Anise spoke, turning in General Hammond's direction, "If you wish, I could contact Pienes. We could arrange the details for a small team to join him on PXQ-232 the night before Ba'al's arrival."

Hammond considered her words carefully and slowly nodded his head in consent, "Yes, I'll agree to it. SG-teams 1 and 3 will meet your Tok'ra spy in a week. But I want to make one thing very clear; I'm not sure I believe this is a good idea. To head to a Goa'uld outpost, despite knowing the risks in advance, doesn't necessarily make it an advantage to us."

Anise nodded, "Yes, General. Freya and I understand your concerns."

Hammond nodded once more, "Very well. Then it's decided. Colonel, you make the necessary tactical plans. I want a rough sketch of it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded as Hammond stood from his chair and declared the meeting over. Jack and O'Neill stood up at the same time and anxiously watched as Anise/Freya threw them both a final smile. With graceful motion, she moved out of the briefing room.

"Someone else but me," Jack began. "who smells trouble?"

* * *

**March 29, 20:45**

"Colonel," Reynolds greeted Jack as SG-1 joined SG-3 in the Gate room.

Jack nodded in response and looked back at his other two team members. Carter and Teal'c both met his glance with determined faces, both were prepared for anything that might come their way. The last member of SG-1 was still aiding the Unas on P3X-403. Jack had talked to Daniel briefly to fill him in on the mission and the archeologist had wished them good luck but also a desire to remain on the planet. Daniel had said it was to help Colonel Edwards who was still, it seemed, struggling with the Unas. Jack knew better. Daniel remained on '403 to learn from the Unas, not help the military forces of the SGC. Either way, SG-1 was now one man short and Jack hoped that wouldn't come to bite them in their collective asses later on.

Jack walked over to Reynolds, "Reynolds, I want SG-3 to remain by the Gate. Any sign of trouble and you head straight home. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Reynolds nodded.

In the background, the Gate activated. The blue light illuminated the Gate room and all waited for a command. Jack turned to watch the control room where General Hammond, General O'Neill and Anise/Freya looked back down.

Hammond nodded once, giving Jack the green light to head out.

"Let's move, people!" Jack called out. "I wanna be back home in time for the Simpsons tomorrow. Let's move!"

* * *

Hiking across the terrain on PXQ-232, Jack was making sure to look around for anything that might be a sign of something about to go wrong.

A chill ran up Jack's spine, there was something not right about this mission. It just hadn't started right. When they'd arrived, SG-1 had left SG-3 to watch the Gate and headed off to the place where they were supposed to meet the Tok'ra spy. But Pienes had been nowhere in sight. Despite this being a bad sign, Jack had insisted that they keep going.

There wasn't any sign of Goa'ulds in the neighborhood and no ships were visible in the sky. To the naked eye, it seemed they had stepped out onto the wrong planet.

"Anything yet?" Jack asked as they were hiking along the ridge of a cliff, far below he could see the circular Gate. The terrain up here wasn't very protective but no one seemed to be around to spot them. Hopefully.

"I have not yet noticed any Goa'uld activity in the area," Teal'c responded. The Jaffa's voice was as much on guard as Jack felt.

They continued on their trek and soon reached a meadow, the plant life around the meadow was thick. The trees rustled in a sudden breeze and Jack stiffened at the sound. He relaxed his tense muscles and glanced back at Carter who was scanning the outline of the forest before them with focused eyes.

Their footsteps rustled the dried knee-high grass as they wandered further onto the meadow. If Pienes didn't show up soon, Jack would make sure they set up camp and rest for the night. Preferably in the protection of the forest ahead. If Ba'al's ship arrived in the morning, they might be able to sneak their own way onto the ship without the Tok'ra's help.

Suddenly a familiar, sizzling crackle split the thick air. Jack froze.

_Oh, shit. _

In front of him, not ten feet away, a staff weapon was aimed at him. He was just about to jump out of the way when he heard more crackling sounds. Looking around, Jack knew they were surrounded. It was an ambush, and they were caught.

Carter and Teal'c both pointed their weapons at the dozen or so Jaffa warriors who stepped out, their own weapons raised. Not sure what orders to call out, Jack remained in place. The numbers were definitely against them.

Jack looked up as an unfamiliar man stepped out from behind his hideout. The man wore a short, white skirt-like thing that reminded Jack of something from one of Daniel's books about ancient Rome. The man also wore a dark breastplate and matching sandals.

"Let me guess… Camulus?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, his tone short.

Camulus watched the three strangers before him with surprise and amazement. It seemed he hadn't been expecting them after all.

"To think," Camulus began, stepping closer to Jack. "here I lay a trap for the Tok'ra, but instead of catching the lousy rat, I catch the infamous SG-1. This is most pleasing news. Most pleasing, indeed."

"Well, we aim to please," Jack said sarcastically and his grip tightened around his P-90. Camulus and his warriors seemed to notice the movement for suddenly all their weapons were turned on Carter and Teal'c.

"Try anything," Camulus warned. "and they die."

Jack met Camulus' gaze headstrong, not willing to give up. The tiny smirk on Camulus' face was enough to spark a strong loathing deep within Jack.

"I think we can take you on," Jack said boldly.

"Perhaps," Camulus consented. "But you would die before finding that out. Now, place your weapons on the ground."

Jack still hesitated. Finally he figured that it was better to save their strength and fight another day. He unhooked his P-90 and threw it down on the ground. The gun rustled the grass and was soon joined by another P-90. Teal'c, however, refused to drop his staff weapon but lowered it to his side.

"Bow before your god."

"Ain't gonna happen," Jack shook his head defiantly. "See, you're not a god. And I'm not about to kneel to a faker."

Camulus eyes burned with anger and the Goa'uld raised his arm. Jack briefly saw the outline of a hand device in Camulus' hand before the pain hit him. His forehead was on fire and the flaming pain was spreading through the rest of his head and body.

His knees suddenly went weak and he fell to his knees despite his own volition. The pain abruptly disappeared and Jack felt a dizzy spell wash over him. He leaned forward heavy on his hands as Camulus voice floated down to him over the soft wind.

"Much better. This is the proper way to treat your god."

Jack drew a deep breath and pushed away from the ground. On shaking legs, he stood up and met Camulus glaring eyes with determination.

"I'd say calling you a god qualifies as false advertising. Wouldn't you?" Jack asked.

"Sir," Carter warned from somewhere on his right, a note of concern reaching the edge of her voice.

"Such ignorance," Camulus snarled.

"I try," Jack shrugged but regretted the motion as everything started spinning again. He really wasn't a big supporter of the Goa'uld hand devices either.

Camulus eyes flared up again and suddenly a Zat gun was in Jack's line of sight. Camulus fired and the Colonel fell unconscious to the ground.

Teal'c acted swiftly. The Jaffa raised his staff weapon in a fluid motion and aimed it at Camulus. Camulus flinched but soon regained his composure as he aimed the Zat at Jack again.

"Remember," Camulus said, his eyes flashing for a second. "two shots kill."

Teal'c remained motionless like a statue, not giving away any sign of even having heard Camulus threat.

Sam looked from Teal'c to Camulus once, before letting her gaze stray to the unconscious form of her CO, "Teal'c…"

Teal'c glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He moved swiftly and lowered his weapon, though he kept glaring at Camulus. The Goa'uld's smirk grew as he watched Carter and Teal'c.

Camulus threw one final glance at Jack before commanding, "Throw them in the dungeons."

* * *

_TBC..._


	9. Do or Die

_A/N: Chapter 9! I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. Some parts I love, some parts... I don't. It's definitely longer then my average chapter though! :P._

_I think I could have done two chapters from this, but in the end I didn't want to. I know this seems a bit rushed, with several shorter scenes, but I hope that only adds to the more action/adventure feel to it. It's funny, what I'm not particularly happy about in this chapter is the action part. I think I've done a lousy job explaining things etc., and still I wanted to write an action chapter. I guess you should be careful with what you wish for. :P._

_Reviewers:_

_PatriciaS - Nope, I definitely think they'd had other plans then getting captured to get inside. :P. Anise and O'Neill? Well..._

_ALIMOO1971 - Good question! No, O'Neill really didn't know about this. It never happened in his reality, which kinda sucks to him. _

_dp - Anise/Freya does indeed bring the trouble at times. It's kind of a cliché that I couldn't help but take a poke at. :P._

_pain in the mikta - If you didn't like the way I stopped the last chapter, I don't think you're going to like this either... ;)._

_SLITH - I'm cruel? :P. Yeah, I get that a lot! ;). I like the way you think! You might just have planted little seeds of tempting ideas in my head... Also thanks on the comment again on the youtube vid_

_LunaSolTierra - It's so funny, until your review almost no one had reacted negatively to Anise/Freya. And here I was expecting several mentions of her! I love the fact that someone doesn't really like her. Wait, that came out wrong! I mean, I like that someone had the guts to admit to it, and share their thoughts on her. It seems she really isn't the most liked Tok'ra out there, you know. :P._

_Kaytee33 - Thank you! I do hope I can keep them in character. At times I think I wander a bit off course... but I hope it doesn't happen too often! :)._

_Now, I hope you like what I have to offer with this chapter. As always, I would very much appreciate a review. Whether it be good or bad, I just want to know what you think. Remember, if a writer is to evolve they need to hear what other people think._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Do-or-Die**

**March 30, 2003. 08:00.**

General O'Neill had hogged the chair next to Walter in the control room, something which made the technician very nervous. O'Neill, however, was lost deep in his own thoughts, spinning round and round on the chair.

He hated staying behind on the base while the other teams got to head on out. He'd hated it the entire, though short, time he had been General in his own time. He was a man of action, he wanted to be right out there with them, facing the impossible and live to tell about it. Especially now, when the fate of this mission could determine whether or not the future could be changed.

Hopefully, SG-1 had by now snuck onboard Ba'al's ship and were heading home with the plans. Anytime now they'd walk through the Gate with victorious smirks on their faces. Anytime now…

"Anything, Walter? Anything at all?" O'Neill asked suddenly and tilted his head back to look at Walter. The upside down scrutiny he was receiving, did little to tamper Walter's unease.

"No, sir. Nothing yet."

Jack lifted a battle worn arm and rubbed his eyes in slow, circular motions. He really didn't care for all this waiting.

"So… Walter," O'Neill began, oblivious to the other man's irritated glance in his direction. "How about a game of I Spy?"

* * *

**10:05.**

Jack had suffered worse pains in his life. He'd been stabbed, shot, broken bones and ribs on more occasions then he could count. Still, on any given day, he'd prefer one of those injuries over the side effects of the Goa'uld handdevice.

His head was spinning and he was floating in and out of consciousness. The pain was bearable, at least in the few minutes when it seemed he couldn't feel anything at all. Then there were the minutes when he couldn't feel anything but the pain and it was that which finally awoke him.

"Oy!" he complained out loud, his voice echoing back to him in the silence.

He heard the soft rustling of clothes and a gentle tapping across the floor, coming closer to him.

Sam sat down on the floor next to Jack's bed. She shifted her gaze from her CO to glance up at the Jaffa guards on the other side of the prison bars.

On the opposite end of the small prison cell they all shared, Teal'c was giving the Jaffa guards his best mean glare. Sam had a feeling that whatever hate Teal'c felt for those who refused to see the truth about their so called gods, it was mutual.

"This is pain, Carter," Jack said sluggishly. He covered his face with two calloused hands and slowly tried rubbing the pain away, it had little effect.

"It'll be fine, sir," Sam promised softly. "Just try thinking about our people back home, sir. It might relieve the pain. Think about…" - she hesitated briefly - "think about the woman you're seeing."

Jack frowned beneath his hands and let them slide down to his side, "What woman?"

"Sorry, sir," Sam smiled sheepishly. "I don't know her name."

Jack's frown remained, "Carter, I'm not following you. Not that that's unusual or anything…"

"The woman you went on a date with about a week ago, sir."

Jack's frown disappeared as he finally registered what she was trying to tell him. Slowly he shook his head, "There is no other woman, Carter…"

Sam's eyes widened at this, "O-…Oh?"

Jack stiffened. Had he just confessed to the truth? He sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaughter of questions, but they never came.

Instead he felt, rather then heard, Carter withdraw from him. Confused, Jack opened his eyes and looked up at her. She, in turn, was watching something outside their cell. Jack slowly tilted his head backwards and looked up.

Camulus had entered the hallway outside the dungeon cell, the same tantalizing smirk still evident on his face. Jack immediately sat up but leaned heavily on his arms as the room spun around him.

Despite not looking at her, Jack could feel Carter's unspoken worry for him. From the corner of his eyes he saw her shift closer, just in case he'd pass out right then and there.

Jack turned back to Camulus and noted another figure standing just behind the Goa'uld. A slave, it seemed, dressed in a pale toga. The slave had brown hair, fairer then that of his master, and deep, green eyes that seemed almost remorseful.

Jack turned back to the Goa'uld, "Camulus. To what to do we owe this repulsive visit?"

Camulus shook with barely contained rage, "Despite having lost, you keep making jokes. Such recklessness. I am pleased it was you who took the bait I made up about Lord Ba'al's arrival. I was hoping the treacherous Tok'ra I know hides amongst my soldiers would reveal himself, but it does not matter. This prize is higher then a Tok'ra. To personally be able to dispose of SG-1... I will be a legend."

Falling silent after his lengthy speech, Camulus looked at the three members of SG-1 expectantly, as if believing they would tell him what a good winner he was. He wasn't gonna get any such remarks.

"So…" Jack began slowly, still trying to clear his head. "no welcome party?"

"No. You will remain in this cell until I find a proper way to dispose of you."

"Damn, and I who wanted cake."

Camulus smirked, "I will find a way to break you. You will not laugh when you see your friends die before your very eyes."

Jack didn't reply and Camulus seemed to take this as a sign that he had won the argument. The Goa'uld turned on his heels and headed for the door, "Come, Pienes. We have lots to plan."

Jack and Carter both glanced at the slave who soon followed Camulus out the door. The door slammed shut behind them and the sound echoed between the stone walls. Jack leaned back against the cell bars to rest his head, letting out an audible sigh as he did so.

"I told you I smelled trouble," he muttered before unconsciousness once more claimed him.

* * *

**15:00.**

"Jack!" Daniel greeted as he stepped out of the wormhole and onto the ramp. The wormhole disengaged behind the cheerful archeologist as he walked down to meet the General.

"Daniel. Have a nice flight?"

Daniel smiled and adjusted the glasses on his nose as they began slipping, "The Unas really are an intriguing race, Jack. I've learned so much from them these past weeks. Did you know-"

"Intriguing. I'm sure," O'Neill interrupted before Daniel could begin on one of his lengthy explanations.

Daniel quickly caught on and tried to contain his joyful vitality. Noticing that the Gate room was void of the rest of SG-1, Daniel's smile disappeared entirely, "Have a tough time while I was gone?"

O'Neill squared his shoulders and was just about to reply when the Gate activated, it's circle swirling.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as the steel iris was raised. O'Neill and Daniel heard the wormhole engage and saw the blue shimmer of it behind the iris.

"Walter, talk to me!" O'Neill shouted and turned up to look at the technician.

"It's SG-3, sir. They're taking heavy fire."

"Lower the iris!" General O'Neill ordered and turned back to the Gate just as Walter followed order. Not a minute later, four men dressed in BDU's fell through.

"Shut it down!" O'Neill called out as he looked up at the disheveled SG-3. Colonel Reynolds was the first to regain his composure and walked down to O'Neill and Daniel, the Colonel seemed to be limping slightly.

"Reynolds, report," O'Neill ordered. His eyes flickered anxiously towards the Gate as if the dead metal could explain why SG-1 hadn't returned with them. This couldn't mean anything but trouble.

"Sir, when we first arrived on PXQ-232, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And I mean_ nothing_."

"No Goa'uld activity?" Daniel asked as he caught on to what Reynolds's was trying to tell them.

"Exactly," Reynolds nodded and looked up at the rest of his team that slowly made their way down the ramp, looking worse for wear. "Colonel O'Neill ordered us to watch the Gate, so we did. But after about a day worth of nothing, all hell broke loose. About thirty minutes ago, a ship de-cloaked. We were attacked by Jaffa soldiers and tried to hold them off. I tried to radio SG-1, but I got no response. Finally, I had to order my team to head home without them."

"Understood, Colonel," O'Neill nodded. "You did good. Now take your team to the infirmary, have Frasier patch you up."

Reynolds nodded and followed his team out the open blast doors. On the way he passed General Hammond, who'd just stepped inside the Gateroom. Hammond's gaze followed Reynolds until the Colonel limped out of sight.

"What happened?" Hammond demanded to know, turning back to Daniel and O'Neill.

"Apparently, something went wrong on the mission," Daniel explained. "SG-3 was attacked by Goa'ulds and had to head home. ...Without SG-1."

"Request permission to take a team through the Gate to PXQ-232, sir," O'Neill spoke, his determined voice loud and clear. He seemed to grow taller and stronger before the others, becoming a force not to be played with. It seemed that if anyone would stand in his way, he'd gladly bite their head off. Hammond wasn't fazed.

"Denied," the older General flat out shot him down.

"We need to help SG-1, George," O'Neill said, using his best General's voice.

Hammond shook his head, "I am not about to send a team through to a Goa'uld outpost, not when our position has been compromised."

"We can't leave them there," O'Neill tried debating.

"We'll save them, Jack," Hammond agreed. "But I don't want to risk more lives at this time. It's better to wait. We have to collect ourselves, make up a plan. We can't just jump head first into danger when they've got their weapons already on the Gate."

O'Neill bit back a retort and finally nodded in agreement. Hammond was right. It was better to wait and let the Goa'uld think they'd retreated instead of attacking at once, which could lead to much more death and despair.

O'Neill drew a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He didn't like the fact that SG-1 was out there, probably in real danger too. What he hated most about this was the fact that he had no idea what to expect from it. In his past, this had never happened. And that was something that scared him.

* * *

**April 1, 2003. 06:00.**

With slow, determined moves, O'Neill lifted one of many sugar packs lying on the table top. He weighed it gently in his hand, trying to determine it's exact weight and then placed it atop of the already growing pyramid of sugar packs in front of him.

The mess hall was just about empty. In a corner far away from him sat Dr. Bill Lee, deeply invested in a report. Either that or the Doctor was making an effort not to be spotted by the General.

The days that had passed since SG-1 had been confirmed MIA hadn't been pretty for those closest around General O'Neill. He'd throw tantrums over nothing one minute, only to be silent and pensive the next.

Now, sitting silently in the mess hall by himself, it was clear he didn't want to be disturbed. He might not be shouting at anyone, but in a way this mood of his was worse. The silent rage that seemed to be consuming him was ever present around him and it didn't appear that anything that anyone did could make it better.

O'Neill knew what could improve his temper. General Hammond's permission. Which he still hadn't gotten. It was all that was standing between him and helping his team now. Each day that passed tested his patience, which was running very thin these days.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the table. Lifting his gaze slowly from the sugar pack pyramid, O'Neill became aware that Lee had somehow mysteriously escaped the room in the past few minutes.

As O'Neill let his gaze travel to the presence in front of him, he understood why. Lee probably didn't want to be caught in the middle of any argument that might arise.

"What do you want?" O'Neill asked gruffly and turned back to his sugar packs, hoping that the gesture would be intimidating enough to send the other person away.

He should have known better.

Across the table, Freya sat down gracefully. Her hands rested precariously close to the table's edge and O'Neill was aware of the air of apprehension she had brought with her. Yup. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

For a few minutes, both sat silently. O'Neill waited for her to speak, seeing as it was clear she wanted to. But she never did. Finally growing tired of waiting, O'Neill looked up. In her green eyes he could see a need to be forgiven. She was there to apologize, he knew. But he didn't want to hear it.

"Save your apology for someone who actually cares," he muttered and turned his gaze away from hers.

"General O'Neill-" she began.

He quickly interrupted, "Listen to me; _I. Don't. Care_."

He didn't see her face, but he could feel her thoughtfulness as she remained silent for a few minutes. Cautiously, her voice soared down to him, "You blame us for this."

"I'm not blaming anybody," - That was as far from the truth as one could get, O'Neill knew. - "All I know is that every time you get involved, my people end up in trouble. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda busy."

He lifted another pack and placed it on the top of the pyramid, ignoring her with all his willpower. She quickly caught on to his unspoken request and soon he found himself alone. He looked up in time to see the door close behind her, leaving behind a bitter aftertaste of regret. When he turned back to his pyramid, it had already collapsed.

* * *

**April 2, 2003. 08:00.**

"General?" O'Neill asked as he stepped in to the Hammond's office. "You called for me?"

"Yes," Hammond nodded. "As I'm sure you know, we recently sent a MALP through to PXQ-232." - O'Neill nodded. - "The results indicate that the Goa'ulds have retreated from the Gate, probably just momentarily. If a team can get in and out quickly, I'd say it's pretty safe to return at this time."

Hammond watched as the cloud that had been hanging over O'Neill seemed to fade away. O'Neill straightened, "I'll take Daniel and SG-teams 3 and 4 with me and head on out right now."

"Get them home, Jack," Hammond said and a wordless look passed between the two men.

With a final nod, General O'Neill left the office.

* * *

**08:30.**

Running point of the military forces, O'Neill made sure to keep his eyes moving across the landscape around him. He didn't want to be surprised for this, he couldn't be. He needed to save Ca-… _SG-1_ and get them back home. Safe and sound. Where they belonged.

Just as they were running near the edge of a high cliff, O'Neill became aware of a presence running to meet them.

He immediately stopped his team and looked around. There was no place to hide here, just grass and smaller rocks. Instead he ordered his team to drop low and aim their weapons on the approaching figure.

The toga dressed man came closer until O'Neill called out for him to stop. The man blanched and his arms immediately flew up into the air, as if that alone would prove his innocence.

"I have come to help," the man said in a shaky voice. "I'm Pienes."

"The Tok'ra spy?"

"Yes," Pienes nodded, his green eyes expressing something akin to genuine fear.

"What are you doing here?" it was Reynolds who spoke. "Colonel O'Neill radioed in and told us that you never showed up to meet them."

"I could not. I did not realize until about an hour before our meeting that Camulus had planned it all to catch me, it was a set up. He knows there's a Tok'ra spy amongst his men, he just isn't aware that it's me. If I had exposed myself at that time, Camulus would have caught us all. I knew Earth would send further help, you are not prone on leaving your people behind. I had to wait."

O'Neill pondered Pienes' words carefully. There were still a lot of blank spots in the story that they didn't know of, but he had to make a decision soon. Either to trust this man, or shoot him down.

"I am aware that I probably do not have your trust. Maybe this will help," Pienes continued and fumbled in his pocket to pull something out. A rectangular device, about four inches long rested in his palm.

"What is it?" Daniel asked from somewhere behind O'Neill.

"It's a memory device of kind. I have been able to breech the security aboard Camulus' ship. This is all the information I could obtain. I know there is at least some mentions of Ba'al. It might not be much help to you, but it is something."

O'Neill hesitated as Pienes placed the device in his pocket again. Whatever information was on that device wasn't even half of what they had expected to get from Ba'al's ship. But seeing as Ba'al wasn't here they'd have to settle for whatever small bargain they could get.

"I can take you to the cell where SG-1 is kept," Pienes promised, his eyes pleading with O'Neill. "You must believe me. Camulus surely knows it is I who am the spy by now. I cannot return to him, he will have me killed if I do. All we can do now is save Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c and use the Stargate to get away from here."

"Alright," O'Neill nodded. "Let's move then."

* * *

**09:15.**

"Carter…" Jack began out of pure boredom. "would you describe the color of the walls as lemon or mustard?"

"Mustard," came Teal'c's quick and determined response.

Jack nodded distantly and stretched the kinks out of his back. The hard walls were killing his back slowly and he couldn't wait for Frasier to take a look at it if- _when_ they got back. Not that he'd actually admit it in so many words to the tiny doctor.

He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since they'd been thrown in the prison cell, but Jack was relieved they hadn't been touched or tortured in that time. Which was very unlike a Goa'uld System Lord.

In fact, Jack had expected _something _from Camulus, but they hadn't heard anything from the Goa'uld since the first visit he'd made to their cell. Whatever it was that Camulus was waiting for, Jack was hoping it would come soon, he wasn't sure how much more of doing nothing he could do.

Suddenly they could hear commotion outside the door further down the hall. Jack and Teal'c exchanged a confused look as Sam stood to watch the door.

Both Jaffa guards in the hallway turned as the door swung open but neither had time to take as much as a step as they were both stunned by a Zat.

In the open doorway stood O'Neill, a relieved look passed his face as his eyes landed on Sam.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped over the unconscious Jaffa.

"We're fine," she said and pointed down at one of the guards. "He has the keys."

Daniel crouched by the man and fished out the keys to unlock the cell.

"How did you know where to find us?" Sam asked the archeologist.

"Pienes," Daniel offered as an explanation as he swung the cell door open.

The Tok'ra in question stepped forward, ready to explain and apologize for his actions when O'Neill stopped him.

"We don't have time. Apologies, later. Run, now."

* * *

As they reached the surface of the planet, Reynolds and Daniel handed spare weapons to Jack, Sam and Teal'c who gratefully accepted.

The air of relief was, without warning, split by an ear piercing sound. Something akin to a siren blasted through the mountain complex and up to the surface to the group of people.

"I don't know about you," Jack called over the sound. "but I think they've noticed we've escaped!"

Without further ado all SG-teams along with General O'Neill and Pienes set off for the Stargate. There was no time to waste, they had to be quick before any pursuers would catch wind of them. Jack slowed down momentarily as he noticed something.

"That wasn't there when we got here!" he called loudly and pointed with his P-90 to the big Goa'uld ship floating in the air further away.

"It is Camulus' ship!" Pienes explained to the Colonel. "He had it cloaked earlier but uncloaked it after you were captured."

"Ah! That explains it!" Jack called back. "Any sign of Ba'al?"

"I'm afraid that was just a cover up, Colonel."

Jack let out a four lettered expletive and hurried along. The military teams followed General O'Neill as he ran in the lead, keeping his eyes out for danger.

"Down!" O'Neill shouted just before a staff weapon blast exploded by his feet, scorching the Earth as it did.

The others immediately crouched down and began shooting in the direction the enemy fire had come from. When no other attacks came, O'Neill waved for them to continue.

They headed towards the meadow and O'Neill cursed the lack of protection in these areas. To get to the Stargate, they would have to run across open land almost the entire way. It was risky, but it had to be done.

He heard several sizzling noises and saw one of the men in SG-4 get hit in the shoulder and fall. His comrades quickly helped him to his feet and began dragged him with them.

"Carter! Take point!" he called out as he slowed his pace to provide cover fire for SG-4 along with Jack.

Carter and Pienes lead the others away from the open meadow. Their legs rustled through the high grass in a hurried rhythm but the sound did little to soften the staff weapon blasts that hit the grass both to their left and right.

"Major Carter!" Pienes shouted over a blast that hit the ground just between them.

She turned in his direction as the Tok'ra held up the same device he'd showed O'Neill earlier.

"I know you were hoping on information from Ba'al. All I can offer you is this," he explained hurriedly and ducked a blast.

"What is it?" Jack called over the firing, having spotted the device in the Tok'ra's hand.

"Looks like a USB, sir," Sam called back to Jack. "I think I can calibrate it to match our computers on Earth."

"Never doubted it, Carter!"

Carter slowed down a pace to fire her P-90 and let Pienes run ahead as they headed towards the ridge of the high cliff. A blast hit right before his feet and Carter took hold of his arm to stop him from falling as several rocks loosened at the edge, falling hundreds and hundreds of feet to the ground below.

"Thank you," Pienes breathed frightfully and glanced down. "You know, these things always sound exciting on paper. They're not too fun in real life!"

"Something tells me this is your first mission," Jack growled and crouched down on the ground as the Jaffa warriors came towards them. "We've got company!"

The others crouched down too and began firing at the dozen or so Jaffa. Blasts exploded everywhere around them and dirt rained down on them as they fired back.

Another blast upset the edge of the cliff and several large rocks loosened further away.

Several Jaffa were taken down, but when one disappeared two more seemed to appear. Technically they were outnumbered, but they'd faced tougher numbers then this. After all, this was just like any other day on the job.

A blast soared a few inches from Jack's ears, just narrowly missing him. His heart was beating a mile a minute, they couldn't stay here out in the open. It was too dangerous. Their only chance was if they continued towards the Stargate and dialed home.

Suddenly a growling, thundering sound echoed behind him. Jack glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the cliff collapsing at the edge, sending even more large pieces of it falling.

And it was taking Pienes with it. The Tok'ra spy fell backwards, the device falling from his grasp. But the cliff wasn't taking just Pienes with it.

It was taking Carter too. Her wide, blue eyes met Jack's and for a split second his heart stopped beating. He immediately dove from his position to get to her, not caring about the battle around them. He had to catch her, before it would be too late.

Both Pienes and Sam fell over the edge, Pienes terrified shouts echoing over the powerful gunfire and plasma blasts.

* * *

_TBC..._


	10. Cliffhanger

_A/N: So, this took a little longer then expected. I've been having some writing blocks that I blame on school and other projects... It's been hard to sit down and continue on this chapter, mainly because I know what I'm setting in motion here. I won't spoil anything, all I can admit here is that we're going for a little field trip into the angst cavern for a while. But, then again, there's the possibility of someone seeing a little light at the end of the cavern..._

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. A big part of that is because I got to put Jack and O'Neill together. I'm not sure my rendition of them is the most accurate, but I had fun writing it. I rarely write Jack O'Neill so... emotional. I usually keep him cool and sarcastic, here ... well, he gets to act out a bit more. _

_As always, you reviewers are just too kind to me! I feel like you're spoiling me rotten with your kind words. Not that I'm complaining and wanting you to toughen up! No, I just meant that it is highly appreciated what you do for me. :). Thank you all!_

_pain in the mikta - There, there... it'll get better soon. I think. ...want a cookie?_

_Lutherian - Yes, Sam! (I'm not happy about it, just stating the facts :P)_

_Devilish Me - I like writing cliffhanger endings. If you hadn't noticed, I mean. :P. Why didn't Sam comment on Jack's words? Well, she will. There's a brief passing mention of things here, but I'm thinking of developing it later on. Maybe. Oops, I might have said a bit too much there. Ah, well, it's on the house._

_ALIMOO1971 - Sorry you had to wait a bit longer, I do hope however that it was worth the wait. _

_Kaytee33 - Thanks for reviewing! Will Jack save Carter? ...I hope so._

_SLITH - Well, he does something. I'm being vague, I know. :P. Thanks for the kind words! :)._

_set - Thank you! :D._

_Alright, all thanks shouldn't go solely to the wonderful reviewers. I also want to thank all of you who read this and are being patient with me. I'm still developing this story, there's a few speed bumps down the road but so far so good. Thank you! :)._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cliffhanger**

_Last time:_

_Jack glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the cliff collapsing at the edge, sending even more large pieces of it falling._

_And it was taking Pienes with it. The Tok'ra spy fell backwards, the device falling from his grasp. But the cliff wasn't taking just Pienes with it._

_It was taking Carter too. Her wide, blue eyes met Jack's and for a split second his heart stopped beating. He immediately dove from his position to get to her, not caring about the battle around them. He had to catch her, before it would be too late._

_Both Pienes and Sam fell over the edge, Pienes terrified shouts echoing over the powerful gunfire and plasma blasts._

* * *

Sam was vaguely aware that something was holding on to her arm as she slammed into the rough wall of the cliff. Her lungs heaved with pain and her P-90 jabbed her hard in the lower abdomen.

Fainter and fainter, she could hear Pienes' shouts echoing through the air. Looking down, she could see the Tok'ra falling, his toga flowing around his body that seemed to become smaller and smaller. Then suddenly his descent halted as he smashed into the hard cliffs below. Sam's eyes were transfixed on his body, lying perfectly motionless so far below her.

"Carter!"

Sam's head snapped up and her eyes met brown, worried ones. Two eyes that were pleading with her to get up, pleading with her not to give up. Not to let go.

"S-sir!" she managed.

"Hurry! Pull her up!" someone shouted above the edge, out of her line of sight.

"Climb, Carter," Jack ordered. "I can't pull you up alone, I need you to climb."

Sam tried bracing her feet against the stone wall but found that her shaking limbs kept slipping and she couldn't get a good hold for her feet. Each time she slipped, she heard Jack stifling a breath.

She knew he was carrying her entire weight in his arms and for each second that ticked by, it must be getting heavier and heavier. Still his grip only seemed to tighten around her arm, his knuckles white from the effort.

Something further away on the wall of the cliff moved and caught Sam's eye. She turned and saw the Tok'ra device, tipping from side to side, on a small edge further up. The device contained all the information Pienes had died for to give them.

It could help stop the coming war._ It couldn't be lost_.

"Sir!" Sam breathed and turned back to Jack. As the device was higher up, he could reach it without problem. But he had to reach for it soon, before it would fall and join Pienes on the hard rocks, something which would definitely break it. However, for as long as he held on to her he wouldn't be able to reach it. "The Tok'ra device!"

"What about… it, Carter?" came Jack's strained response through gritted teeth. A blast hit the ground next to him, sending gravel falling down on Sam. She shook the dirt from her hair and repressed a cough, slowly she turned her gaze up to Jack again.

"Save it, sir!" she called out over the sounds of battle thundering away in the background. "The information in it could stop the war. It could be vital to Earth's victory, sir!"

"I'm sure it is," came his response, but he made no move to save the device. In fact, he had still to even glance at the object.

"Sir!" she didn't need to say anything else, he understood her silent request. _You have to let me go. _

Jack shook his head at her unspoken words and his usually impassive eyes clouded with a pained expression.

Another blast hit the ground above and sent debris down on the device. It shifted back and forth as if it lay on a scale, carefully balancing the pros and cons of falling.

"Carter!" Jack shouted when he saw her gaze wander to the device again. "_Please_, climb."

The pleading tone to his voice caught her attention and she turned back. Their eyes locked and wordlessly Jack tried to convey the fact that he wasn't about to let her fall. He wasn't about to let her die; not now, not ever.

Carter nodded once. Her feet scrambled to get a hold and finally she began her ascent. She managed to get her arms above the edge and felt Jack's arm go around her waist to help pull her the final way. Finally laying face down in the grass, Sam breathed hard.

Jack's arm remained around her waist, "You okay?"

She nodded and glanced back down over the edge. The device had already fallen. It was gone.

"Sir, the device… It could have been an important part-"

"There are more important things, Carter," came the short response.

Her eyes met his again and something went unspoken between them. Something in his dark, brown eyes brought back the words he'd uttered a few days ago.

'_There's no other woman_, _Carter.._.' _Other woman_. Looking into his eyes now, Samantha wondered if maybe, just maybe, his words had been directed at her as a person and not just a casual response to her question. Or maybe that was just her own foolish hopes.

"Carter!" O'Neill shouted from somewhere behind Jack, effectively pulling her from her thoughts. "You okay?"

She mentally cursed herself for letting her thoughts wander on the battle field, here she had to be alert. She glanced up at Jack and saw a similar look of discomfort on his face. Distantly she became aware that his arm was no longer around her waist, "I'm fine, sir!"

"Good!" his voice sounded relieved. "Jack, well done! Now, come on! We've held them long enough!"

"We have to move! This place isn't safe, it's too exposed!" Jack shouted back and jumped back into military mode, soon followed by Carter.

"We have to get to the Stargate!" Daniel shouted to them. As his attention shifted from the battle, a throbbing pain suddenly exploded in his leg. He fell backwards in agony, holding his burned ankle close to his body.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c shouted in concern and hurried over to Daniel's position.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" Daniel's voice was frail and thick with pain as Teal'c helped him sit.

"Do you think you can walk?" O'Neill shouted as SG-3 and 4 provided cover fire. Daniel nodded faintly.

"Carter?" O'Neill turned to her. "Help Daniel. Let's move, people! We've got a ride to catch!"

* * *

Reaching the wide field below the high cliff they made sure not to look at the mangled body of the Tok'ra lying on the sharp rocks. Jack took point and ordered Reynolds and his team to dial Earth.

At the back of the line, Daniel was progressing as fast as he could with one injured leg. His arm was slung over Sam's shoulder and her arm was supporting him around the waist. As fast as she could carry both of their weights, Sam tried urging Daniel on.

"It's not much farther!" she whispered encouragingly. "You're doing good, Daniel. Just keep going."

Further ahead, O'Neill and Teal'c were covering for them, letting their weapons do all the talking.

"Hurry up, Carter!" O'Neill shouted and looked up at the large Goa'uld ship above them in the sky. "…T, has it moved closer to the Gate?"

Teal'c's silence was all the evidence the General needed, it had indeed moved. Hopefully it wasn't their escape that had drawn the ship's attention.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side today.

A ring transporter activated and as the rings disappeared, another round of Jaffa warriors stood close by. O'Neill and Teal'c spun around and turned their weapons on them to quickly take them down.

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen at once; the Stargate activated. Jack ordered SG-teams 3 and 4 to return home. Daniel stepped into a hole and fell, dragging Sam down with him. The ring transporter activated a second time.

O'Neill swirled around at the sound, ready to face more foes. But he didn't. Instead he was met with nothing. There was no one behind him and he felt his face fall at the realization. Daniel and Carter were gone.

His heart sank all the way to his knees. He'd failed her again. He'd failed both of them.

"Where's Carter and Daniel?" Jack called to him as he noticed the dwindling number of Jaffa. Teal'c took down the last two and scanned the distance for more with his sharp eyes, none were forthcoming.

O'Neill slowly turned back to Jack and shook his head, "Gone."

"What?!"

"They're gone…" O'Neill stared at Jack. Jack was O'Neill's replica, only a few months younger then himself. There shouldn't be any differences, yet O'Neill could spot one glaringly obvious one. Jack had done nothing wrong. Jack had saved Carter. O'Neill had lost her. Twice.

"It is true, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c stepped over to the team leader. "They were beamed out by the ring transporter of the ship."

"No sweat then," Jack said unconvincingly. "All we have to do is-"

Jack never got a chance to finish his sentence as a hyperspace window opened, followed by the large ship zooming off into it. The window closed and the sky was left unhampered, crystal clear and barely a cloud was in sight. The imitation of a perfect day was evident, but not fooling Jack, O'Neill or Teal'c down on the planet's surface.

"Of, for crying out loud!" O'Neill shouted, ready to throw his P-90 on the ground and surrender entirely to the cruel wit of fate. He just couldn't take much more of this. "What now?"

"Now…" Jack began slowly, still watching the sky with a distant, somewhat pained expression. "We go home."

"We can't leave without Carter and Daniel!" O'Neill argued forcefully. "We never leave anybody behind!"

"Well, tell me then what we can do!" Jack growled back. "As I see it, we don't have any other choices right now!"

"We could follow them!" O'Neill's eyes flared with anger.

"Oh, yeah! Brilliant idea! It just has one down side. Can you guess what it is?" Jack met O'Neill's gaze daringly. "_We don't have a ship!_"

"Perhaps it is wisest," Teal'c said before O'Neill could respond. "if we all collected ourselves separately. Or words that should not have been spoken could end up uttered, never to be revoked."

Jack glared at O'Neill, hoping that his elder self would come to his senses and calm down before either did, as Teal'c had pointed out, something that they would both regret. O'Neill was glaring at the ground, his frown intense as was his gaze.

The General sighed at last, his shoulders slumping low as he did.

Jack tried to keep the frown off his impassive face as General O'Neill turned his gaze back up at him. Jack knew that look, after all, it was his own.

The sadness reflected in the brown eyes showed another level of devastation Jack himself hadn't felt since Charlie's death. It was clear that O'Neill was heartbroken over something, to the point of practically having given up entirely.

Jack wasn't entirely sure why his elder self was reacting so strongly to Carter and Daniel's disappearance. They'd encountered worse in the past, they could get them back. Jack was confident of that fact.

Sure, he wasn't gonna lie, he was scared. But the complete look of despair on O'Neill's face was way beyond anything Jack would have expected from himself.

"Come on," Jack said at last, watching O'Neill carefully. "Let's go home."

O'Neill nodded in defeat and followed Teal'c up the stone stairs to the Stargate. As Jack stood alone on the planet, he couldn't help but be reminded of the feeling that he was, yet again, missing out on some important part of the puzzle.

* * *

**April 2, 10:05. 2003. **

The wormhole disengaged behind Jack as he followed the others down the ramp. He noticed that SG-teams 3 and 4 had already left the room, probably for their post-mission check up with Frasier. Jack's back took that moment to remind him of the stiff pain but he'd have to postpone any trips to the infirmary. There were more important things to deal with here.

On the left side below the ramp stood Hammond and Freya listening to Teal'c explaining the current situation. Next to the tall Jaffa stood a silently brooding O'Neill, soon joined by the other Jack.

"So you're saying they were both taken by Camulus?" Hammond asked, his eyes wide in concern. Hammond hadn't expected the mission to be a failure. They'd set out to retrieve SG-1, but in doing so seemed to have dug themselves deeper into a hole.

"What of Pienes?" Freya asked, her green eyes watching Teal'c without blinking.

Teal'c inclined his head in silence, "I am afraid he is deceased. He fell to his death."

Freya closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again, it was Anise who spoke, "This is tragic news to us. Pienes was a respected intellectual amongst the Tok'ra. General Hammond, may Freya and I contact our people to let them know what has happened to Pienes?"

"Sure," Hammond nodded sympathetically.

Anise bowed her head once before quickly slipping out of the room. Jack watched her go before turning back to Hammond.

"Sir, when Pienes fell he took with him some kind of Tok'ra USB-device."

"I'm assuming this device contained information about Ba'al?" Hammond asked.

"Perhaps," Teal'c acquiesced. "It could indeed have proven valuable to us in our attempts to stop this upcoming war."

"What's the point?" O'Neill asked in a low voice, his eyes staring off into another world.

"Excuse me, General?" Hammond asked with a frown turning slowly to the devastated General. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that information alone won't save you," O'Neill finally turned his gaze to look at Hammond. "I was there, I _saw _it. Heck, I took part of it. You don't need information, you need a hell of a lot of good luck."

"General?" Hammond asked. His confused, blue eyes glanced back at Jack who shrugged indiscernibly.

General O'Neill didn't offer any response, instead he turned his back on them and walked out of the Gateroom. Hammond, Teal'c and Jack watched him go until he was out of sight.

Slowly, George turned to Jack, "What was that about, son?"

"I don't know, sir…" Jack admitted. "I know he's supposed to be me and all, but… I just don't know."

"Perhaps you do not know because you have yet to experience what General O'Neill has experienced."

Jack's head snapped in Teal'c's direction. With a questioning frown he waited for Teal'c to delve deeper into his words, but the Jaffa remained silent.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked at last. "Do you know something I don't? About me?"

"I do not believe that is for me to say," came the response. "If you wish to find out what is troubling him, perhaps you should ask yourself."

"Don't you mean '_him_'?"

Teal'c was silent again and Jack knew that was all he was going to get out of the Jaffa at the moment. Whatever it was Teal'c knew, he wasn't going to offer it willingly. Jack was pretty sure no one could pry the information from Teal'c, no matter how hard they tried. Even though Jack could accept it, he also wished he did understand what his friend meant. At the moment he felt as clueless as the next guy about his elder self's reaction.

* * *

**12:30.**

After the debriefing about PXQ-232, Jack found himself wandering the hallways aimlessly. His lower back was screaming in pain but Jack didn't feel it necessary to have it checked up just yet. Before he went to Frasier, he wanted to make sure there was nothing else he could do for Daniel and Carter at the moment.

He rounded a corner and almost bumped into Freya, who was walking with her head down.

"Woah," Jack called out and jumped out of the way before their bodies could collide.

"Colonel O'Neill," Freya breathed, in equal shock. She blinked once and then Anise continued with unsurprising calm, "Forgive us, we were not minding our steps."

"It's… okay," Jack said slowly, watching the Tok'ra woman's expression closely. Their was something off with her, something seemed… not right. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Anise ensured him with an impassive face. "Though both Freya and I are grieving Pienes. He was one of the best scientists we have had the fortune to work with."

Jack nodded slowly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Anise tilted her head slightly and Jack could see sympathy in her eyes. "I am sorry for what happened to Major Carter and Dr. Jackson as well. Neither Freya nor I thought it was a trap. We should have known better."

Jack pushed both hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Not your fault, you couldn't have known."

A flash of confusion flashed in her green eyes briefly, "You do not blame us?"

"No. …Why should I?" Jack frowned back.

"I conversed with General O'Neill while you, Major Carter and Teal'c were captured, he seemed to do so. He denied it, but there was no truth in his denial."

Jack kept frowning, it was possible the Tok'ra had misunderstood his elder self. Though Jack had a feeling O'Neill hadn't exactly done anything to try and correct her assumptions.

"I should continue on my way," Anise said. "Thank you for the talk and your sympathies."

"Yeah… sure…"

With a final short nod of the head, Anise continued down the hallway. Jack watched her slim form turn a corner while his mind raced.

If the roles were reversed and he was the one left behind on the base, he would have blamed himself. O'Neill was probably not blaming Anise, despite past occurrences, but merely taking out the anger he felt at himself on her.

Jack continued down the hallway and soon found himself outside Carter's lab. As was his habit, Jack was just about to enter when he realized that she wouldn't be in there. He stopped abruptly and moved to head off in another direction when he noticed a small light shining from inside the room.

The Colonel treaded closer and peeked in through the open doorway, sitting by Carter's desk was a lone figure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

O'Neill's head whipped up and he dropped the object he'd been fiddling with for the past ten minutes.

"I guess I could ask you the same question…" came the short response.

Jack flinched almost unnoticeably before taking a hesitant step into the room. The soft light shining from the small lamp on the table did little to lighten the dark corners of the room, instead it cast an eerie glow across the General's morose face.

"Look, I know neither of us are any good at this," Jack hesitated. "but if you want to talk…"

"Talk…" O'Neill shook his head. "Talk is cheap, you know that."

"Maybe, still doesn't mean you don't need it from time to time…"

O'Neill straightened in his chair and when his eyes turned back to Jack, something flashed in them.

"You know everything, don't you?" O'Neill asked. "You just keep on doing the right things."

Jack was caught off guard. When he'd entered he hadn't expected that his own elder self would turn on him, "…I, eh… I'm not sure what I've done wrong, but you're not exactly acting like yourself."

"You mean, I'm not acting like _you_?"

"…Something like that."

O'Neill snorted indifferently, "It's too late for that now. Hindsight and all that shit…"

Jack tried another approach, "You know, we haven't lost them. We're not going to either. We've gotten them back in the past, we'll do it this time too."

"Oh, _please_… You don't even know where they are, they could be on the other side of our galaxy by now."

"Technically they already were…" Jack tried joking. His elder self didn't respond well to his attempt.

O'Neill stood from his chair swiftly, both his palms pressed flat on the tabletop, "Stop joking, it's not funny."

"…I thought it was a funny comment."

"This is just a big joke to you, isn't it?" O'Neill asked. "All of it, I mean."

Jack tried to interpret the glare in O'Neill's eyes. He saw anger, frustration, fear, sadness… guilt. The most prominent expression in those brown eyes looking back at him was guilt.

Jack immediately tried calming the General, even though he didn't expect a positive outcome from his tries, "You couldn't have prevented it from happening, you know."

"Yes, I could have," O'Neill argued stubbornly tilting his chin back a bit.

"No, you couldn't…" Jack shook his head slowly.

"I failed. You didn't."

Jack frowned, "What?"

O'Neill growled in frustration and ruffled his hair, "You just don't get it. How can I explain anything to you if you won't understand it anyway. And it's not that you can't, it's a matter of not wanting you to understand and you not wanting it either."

"What don't I want to understand?" Jack's voice was suddenly softer.

O'Neill knew that voice, they both used it when they wanted to understand, or at least would try their best to do so. Somehow, this only fueled O'Neill's anger. Jack couldn't understand and he was a fool for thinking he could. O'Neill knew all the facts of his own failure both back on PXQ-232 and back in August… He'd made some terrible and wrong choices and when he'd had his chance, he'd completely blown it.

Now, with that guilt hanging heavily on his guarded shoulders, he was faced with an unspoiled version of himself. Jack was innocent and unblemished in this aspect, he still hadn't done anything wrong about this.

In fact, Jack had done everything right and even now he wanted to understand. O'Neill knew right then and there that Jack was the better man of the two, there was no doubting it.

"Just leave me alone…" O'Neill grumbled.

"Come on, just when we were getting to the good stuff too."

O'Neill was almost shaking with barely controlled rage by now. In a slow, dangerous motion he shook his head back and forth, "I mean it, Jack… Leave me alone."

"Something is obviously bothering you," Jack said, ignoring the blatant threat in O'Neill's statement. "You can't hide anything from me because… well, because you're me. You know that."

"Yes, I do know!" O'Neill growled in frustration. "And that's the problem! You shouldn't have to understand! I don't want you to!"

"Why not? I can help."

O'Neill shook his head firmly, "No, if you understand it's all too late! If you understand then that means you've failed too, and I can't let that happen!"

"Look…," the dark look in Jack's eyes was evidence enough that he too was wearing his patience thin. "You haven't failed anything. Carter and Daniel were taken, just deal with it. Take some time and get a grip. We could need your help to bring them back home."

"Of course I've failed!" O'Neill guaranteed and slammed a fist onto the table. For a few seconds the room was silent as the dull sound of fist on metal echoed through the room.

O'Neill's hand shook as he dragged it across his face wearily, no longer wanting to meet his younger self's eyes.

"I failed back then, during the war. I made the wrong mistake and I failed her! Don't you understand? I ki-" O'Neill stopped abruptly and sucked in a deep breath. He shut his eyes tight at the realization of what he'd just come close to confessing. He wasn't ready for that, not just yet.

The room was silent and still once more while O'Neill waited for the inevitable question.

Jack watched the General version of himself with wide eyes and blinked a couple of times before mustering up the strength to clear his throat. Slowly he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, he needed all the time he could get to clear his head.

"Who do you mean," Jack swallowed. "...when you say 'her'?"

* * *

_TBC..._


	11. Before Dawn

_A/N: Here we go again! :) I'm sorry it took a while to upload this chapter as well, but life is pretty hectic these days. And whenever I have time to write, I don't feel inspired to do so... Typical!_

_This chapter ties up a few points about PXQ-232 and lets us move on from that. It also has the pleasure of introducing a few new surprises. Things that not even I had thought of until recently. This story is, literally, writing itself in some aspects. I think it makes it more exciting from a writer's point of view, because it helps add another layer of depth to it. That, and it's just fun to mess with our favorite bad guys/good guys. _

_Oh, I also think I should point out that with this episode I am removing the events that transpired in SG-1 episode 'Avenger 2.0'. In this universe, 'Avenger' never happened. Sorry to all those who loved the episode. I never did. Felger got too irritating in it. I did, however, love 'The Other Guys'. That was spot on, I thought. :)._

_I don't have much more I can say without spoiling what is to come. I must say that the final surprise has made me a very happy camper, some sentient beings are just so fun to write._

_Reviewers: You keep spoiling me with your kind words and I feel like there's nothing I can say to express my gratitude to you all! Thank you doesn't quite cut it anymore, does it?_

_SLITH - Jack vs. Jack? That would be very scary... but then again..._

_Kaytee33 - Lol, thanks! I feel sorry for both of them too. _

_Devilish Me - Aw, thank you very much! I don't know, I figured that O'Neill would take the blame for her death. I think he would feel like he failed her, even if there was nothing he could do about it._

_ALIMOO1971 - :D. Once again, I am slow in updating but you still bear with me. _

_pain in the mikta - Won't cut it?? Dang! How about a cake?!_

_dp - What happens next? Excellent question. _

_sg1star - 'If he changes the past does this mean that the future may also be changed?' - The future may be changed. But I don't know if it will. For O'Neill and Jack's sake (and for everyone else's too) I hope it does._

_LadyMo - (Responding to both) - Two Jacks in one time is weird, I don't know how they all cope. It must be very weird... Lol, yeah, that part with O'Neill asking Daniel was based precisely on what you mentioned. Who better to ask, you know? I also agree that I don't think O'Neill's failed anyone... but I love writing it as if he's does indeed think so. Thanks for the reviews! :)._

_Now, on to the story! I hope you like this, and as always I hope you have a minute to spare to leave me a review! I want to know what you think about this story! :D._

* * *

_- The darkest hour is just before dawn. -_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Before Dawn**

"_Who do you mean," Jack swallowed. "…when you say 'her'?"_

O'Neill had steeled himself for the question, but he still hadn't been prepared for it. The words hit him like a blow to the chest, knocking all the air from his lungs. His mouth went unnaturally dry and felt like an arid desert, he desperately wanted a drink. Both to moist his throat and to get something else to do, to stall for time.

The fact that Jack probably knew who O'Neill was talking about only worsened O'Neill's gaining dread. In fact, he didn't doubt that fact one bit. Jack had to know. There was just no way he couldn't… right? After all, there was no one they cared about this much, no one else either of them would react as strongly about.

Slowly O'Neill dared a glance at Jack. The Colonel looked like a young little kid, caught with his hand in the cookie jar; there was something so innocent about the apprehension in his eyes. Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other, all the while looking more and more at unease at the continued silence that seemed to stretch across the great divide between the two very similar men.

Jack waited for O'Neill to speak, though for every second that ticked by O'Neill could see the uneasiness growing in the somewhat younger man.

O'Neill was clueless as to what to do. He couldn't admit the truth to Jack, telling Jack would be like shifting his own guilt to this innocent version of himself. He couldn't do that to Jack, not to anyone. He'd rather die with the secret alone then bring Jack down to his level.

But he knew he had to speak, he had to say something. Opening his mouth slowly, he looked down at the table and drew a deep breath.

Jack cut him off before he even had a chance to start, "You know. Eh…" Jack hesitated, his eyes looking all over the place, except at O'Neill. "My back's really killing me. I should… go to the infirmary. Have it checked up."

O'Neill knew then that Jack did know. But as always, it was easier to pretend he didn't. Jack would rather not hear anything to confirm his suspicions then let O'Neill tell him the truth about this. O'Neill was grateful and only nodded slowly, seeing the waves of relief wash over Jack as well.

The Colonel stood inertly a few moments before jumping into action, as if having forgotten to move in the first place.

"I'm just gonna…"

The rustle of fabric from Jack's BDU's was the only sound greeting his fading words, O'Neill did little to try and stop the Colonel from walking out of the lab.

When he was left alone, O'Neill sank down in the chair once more. He suddenly felt old, extremely old. His legs felt exhausted and weary, as if their strength had been wholly drained.

If anyone had been through enough these past few days, it was unquestionably him. With SG-1:s disappearance and Daniel and Sam's abduction, O'Neill figured he'd had enough excitement to last a life time.

He rested his elbows on the steel table, his blue sleeves pressed into the table top, and exhaled deeply.

O'Neill knew that Jack would go on with his life as if O'Neill hadn't almost spilled the beans. Ignorance is bliss and all that. It was probably for the best anyway, it would be better this way.

Right. _Better_. O'Neill shook his head slowly, who was he kidding anyway?

He took a few deep breaths and slowly the guilt was washed away by anger. This whole thing, this emotional rollercoaster he was forced to take part of, was all because of Ba'al. If that lowlife scumbag could just leave them all alone, life would be so much better.

One thing was for sure, until Sam and Daniel returned home safe and in once piece, O'Neill wouldn't feel any better.

He remembered last time around, when SG-1 had actually managed to sneak aboard Ba'al's ship. Not as much 'sneak' as was 'let aboard', O'Neill knew. He should have known then that it was too easy; he should have seen all the warning signs.

But he hadn't. And that had ultimately ended in disaster. Daniel and Sam's abduction by Camulus could end with the same results, and yet again O'Neill would be helpless to do anything about it.

Things weren't supposed to be like this, none of it was. His journey back to the past was supposed to help them; it was supposed to stop all these feelings from overtaking him. Instead it was worse this second time around, nothing seemed to be going according to plan and everything was progressing faster then expected.

If things kept going this fast, O'Neill would sooner or later be forced to admit the entire truth to someone. With so much at risk here, beyond just Sam's life, he was aware that some things he'd kept silent thus far would sooner or later be forced to be revealed. He'd been a fool to hope otherwise.

* * *

**April 2, 13****:00. 2003.**

"You should take it easy for the next couple of days, Colonel. Let your back rest a little," Dr. Janet Frasier said to her patient, pinning him down with one of her most demanding stares.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack grumbled distantly and stood from the bed. Slowly he stretched his back and scratched his chin with one calloused hand while the doctor placed two advils in the palm of his other, soon followed by a glass of water.

Jack gulped down the painkillers and smiled his gratitude, "Thanks."

"No problem, sir," Frasier smiled back, her usual optimism fainter then normal. She inhaled once and stretched as tall as she could. Jack saw her face fall back into a professional mask, the telltale sign that something was wrong.

Of course Jack knew what was wrong. It was hard not to, with both Carter and Daniel gone Frasier had lost two of her best friends. Jack could see that the stress and fear for their safety had rubbed its way under her skin.

Nonetheless, she smiled warmly at him, "How are you doing, sir?"

"I thought it was your job to tell me that, Doc," Jack joked.

The gentle doctor rolled her eyes and pinned him with another piercing gaze, "You know very well what I'm talking about, Colonel."

"I'm doing about as good as could be expected," Jack nodded slowly. "You?"

Janet sighed, "Same. I guess. I'm just worried for them you know. I hope they're alright."

"…Yeah," Jack nodded again, unsure what to say. He'd never been good at giving words of comfort, especially not when it came to women. That was one of the reasons why he'd lost Sara after Charlie's death; he just hadn't been able to be there for her.

Janet seemed to notice his discomfort and insightfully decided to send him on his way. Jack moved towards the open doorway but stopped mid-step and turned back around, "Hey, Doc?"

Janet turned to him, raising a thin eyebrow questioningly.

"We'll find them," Jack promised.

Janet smiled warmly and confidence reached her eyes, "I know you will, Colonel."

* * *

**April 8****, 23:10. 2003.**

The days that followed took its toll on all involved parties. The SGC had sent out teams to all planets in vicinity of PXQ-232, but had come up with nothing. The Tok'ra had also asked around for information in more or less half the galaxy, still with no result.

Jack would never admit it out loud, but he was grateful for their attempts. Though Jack had a feeling the Tok'ra wouldn't have been as forthcoming if it wasn't for the fact that Jacob was leading their search troop.

The lack of positive responses had dampened both everyone's moods considerably. It wasn't without reason that they'd all expected Carter and Daniel to be home safely by now, SG-1 usually got the job done swiftly. This, however, seemed like it would take a while.

Ever since their talk in Carter's lab, Jack hadn't seen his future self. It wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to avoid O'Neill. No, Jack had just been busy, is all. Very busy.

He had, for instance, talked to Felger about some lunatic project the scientist had been working on. Ever since helping them on that one mission the past year, Felger seemed to think he was an aspiring hero in training. Jack hadn't been unpleased to inform Felger to drop this project, as he'd already knocked out a light bulb or two at the base. Hammond hadn't been willing to risk any lives at this time, nor any possible rescue attempts.

The conversation with Felger had taken up almost an entire day and had taking its strain on Jack. _Oh yeah, that had been difficult_.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked down the bland corridor of the SGC. Who was he really kidding?

He turned a corner and walked into the commissary, he hadn't eaten in at least… a day, it was probably time for some nourishment.

The mess hall was just about empty, though a few airmen nodded in greeting as he walked in, and Jack made his way over to the cake. Finding a piece of cake that was to his liking, he took it in his hand and made to find a table.

Turning around, he spotted a familiar figure in a corner all by herself. Anise/Freya was sitting, head down, by one of the tables. She looked deep in thought and as if the weight of the world hung over her shoulders, pressing her down.

_Why is she still here?_ Jack wondered and finally let his curiosity lead him over to her. His shadow loomed over the table but she still didn't notice him, Jack frowned.

He cleared his throat and pointed with his plate-bearing hand to the chair opposite her, "Is this seat taken?"

Her head shot up at his words and she watched him with unguarded surprise, Jack wasn't sure he'd ever seen the Tok'ra give any sign of human emotion before.

"I believe the seat is free, I do not think anyone has claimed it," Anise responded, the darker voice belonging to the symbiote, not the host.

"It's an _expression_," Jack said as he sank down into the chair. "As is this; a penny for your thoughts?"

"You wish to know what I am thinking?" Anise asked, a gentle frown upon her face. "Why would you wish to know?"

"Call it foolish curiosity," Jack shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem a bit… off."

"I am not feeling _off_, as you put it, Colonel O'Neill," Anise shook her head, her hair flowing from side to side with the swift moment.

"Well then, maybe Freya is," Jack suggested with a shrug and took a bite from his cake.

The response was immediate as her eyes flew down to the table top and remained there. Jack silently cursed himself, why had he done this again?

He looked down at his cake and wondered if he could just take it and vanish. Better yet, couldn't he just reverse his actions of coming to this table in the first place?

She was obviously distraught over something, Jack knew. Earlier in the week he'd talked to an anxious Frasier, he really didn't feel any need, at all, to talk to another distressed woman. And he definitely didn't feel the need to talk to a distressed Tok'ra woman.

He'd had enough of these kinds of talks to last him a life time. Maybe it was good training, Jack wasn't sure, but he was pretty confident he wasn't learning anything from it.

No matter how much he might have wanted to flee, Jack was also aware that he, himself, had gotten himself into this mess. He couldn't just flee now, no matter how much he might want to. Besides, the Tok'ra looked like she could use someone to talk to. Maybe he could suggest Teal'c for the job…

"Listen…" Jack said slowly, hoping that he could add something profound to the conversation. He had nothing.

"You are correct," Freya's frail voice spoke silently.

Jack did a double take, that had come as a surprise, "What?"

The Tok'ra host seemed small and defeated, "I have never felt like this previously in my life. I have never experienced such pain."

Tiny warning flags went off in Jack's head, "You feeling ill?"

He really didn't feel like handling a distressed, sick Tok'ra woman. That went above and beyond the requirements for a Colonel.

Freya sat silently a few seconds, pondering his words, "I believe I am."

_Crap_. "Do you want to see Frasier, let her have a look at you?"

The Tok'ra shook her head again, "No. No I am not experiencing any physical illness. This pain… it is coming from somewhere within."

Jack froze. _That _he hadn't seen coming either. Freya was just full of surprises today. He waited silently for her to continue. When she didn't, Jack wet his lips and cautiously spoke, "You mean to tell me that you… you're…" he cleared his throat. "You're sad because of Pienes' death, aren't you?"

Freya's green eyes went wide in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Jack shrugged. "You seemed pretty upset about it. That and you're not one to be silent. After Teal'c told you, you pretty much went into hiding. Everyone's been talking to Anise ever since."

"It is true," Freya nodded. "Anise has been covering for me, giving me some time to grieve." Her hands clasped together on the table top and she stared down at them, her eyes distant and unfocused. "I loved him deeply. And he loved me."

Jack said nothing and she continued quietly, "He was a scientist, just like I am. The greatest scientist we've ever worked with. He had such a fascinating mind; we could sit and talk for hours about every subject in the universe."

"Sounds great," Jack said distantly.

"I feel as if he was a part of me, and I of him. Now that he is gone, I feel… empty. Do you know of the feeling I am describing?"

Jack's thought reached out to a fair-haired woman somewhere, hopefully, in the galaxy, "No. Not really."

If she saw through his lie, she didn't comment on it. Instead her eyes darkened in sorrow and her chin dropped, "He should not have died on the mission. It was not supposed to happen like this. None of it was."

"Yeah, well…," Jack tried to find something fitting to say. "Sometimes we want things to be done differently, but you have to accept that they've happened. Life goes on, but the pain always remains."

"I was told that the pain will fade in time," Freya said wistfully.

Jack snorted; the pain of Charlie was still as great now, eight years after his death, "It doesn't."

"I wish we all had the chance to go back in time, like General O'Neill did," Freya said distantly.

Jack wasn't particularly happy about the change of subject and stiffened briefly. Slowly he turned back to his cake, which had remained untouched for most parts of their conversation, "Yeah…"

Both of them fell into a distant silence, their thoughts far away from the present. Finally Jack thought the silence had been allowed to stretch out too long and took a deep breath, "So… speaking of absolutely nothing, why are you still here? Are the Tok'ra willing to let one of their scientists remain on Earth for this long without getting worried? Don't you have a curfew?"

"I wish to make sure that Daniel Jackson and Major Carter return safely."

"Ah, that," Jack nodded and took another bite from his cake. Freya's eyes remained on the tabletop as Jack watched her, "You know, Freya… none of this is your fault. You don't have to stick around to make sure they come back here, they're not your responsibility."

"I feel like they are. If I had not made the mistake, they could have been here. Pienes too," her voice broke slightly and she took a moment to collect herself. "It was my fault and until they return safely, I cannot be at peace."

"Look," Jack hesitated. "…just don't go thinking that the pain will lessen once they return."

"I will not, Colonel," Freya's eyes steadfastly met his.

"Okay then…," Jack leaned back in his chair and looked down at his empty plate, wishing there was more of it. He looked up and could see Freya's eyes becoming more distant. He knew he wasn't exactly doing a good job cheering her up. She needed some kind of distraction.

He could get her to talk about Pienes. At least that would be a safe topic for him, Jack wouldn't have to take anything personally if she was allowed to chatter away.

A memory flashed through his mind of a few years back, when the Tok'ra woman had kissed him. Jack had been surprised as hell by it. Not only was it terrible timing, all things considered, but he'd also never felt anything remotely romantic for her.

Feeling some strained sort of relaxed air around them, Jack dared breech the subject, "So… a scientist, huh? You know, you always seemed more like the type of gal to fall for…"

Freya's eyes watched him curiously and she seemed to remember the past event as well, "Someone like you?"

Jack quickly corrected her, "Someone who _does_, and not just talks about doing." He shrugged.

"Is it not so," Freya began, a surprising glint in her eyes. "that one can be both? Is Major Carter not a perfect example of this – both a scientist and a warrior?"

Jack momentarily froze. So much for safe topic.

"Colonel O'Neill?" a young airmen hurried into the mess hall.

_Saved by the __airman_, Jack thought and turned around in his chair, "Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you."

The door opened behind the young airman and a familiar man, dressed in a proper, black suit, stepped inside. The man's white hair shone like the coldest snow under the fluorescent lights and his blue eyes quickly sought out Jack's.

Jack froze in his seat and tried acting like he hadn't just done so. The elder man stepped further into the mess hall, a malicious smirk forming on his thin lips.

"Hello, Jack."

The familiar mask of indifference settled across Jack's features, "It's a bit late for making house calls, don't you think?"

Senator Robert Kinsey's smirk grew and Jack knew this night had only just begun.

* * *

_TBC…_


	12. Offensive Gesture

_A/N: Alright! Another chapter! I'm sorry that they're coming with a long waiting period in between each chapter, but I'm really beat these days. I hate school, that's all I can say. I'm not gonna blame it all on school, but school certainly's not helping._

_Either way, I do like writing Kinsey. It's so fun to delve deeper into the dark side of this story and the bad guys are just too delicious to write, it's addictive I tell you! _

_Reviewers:_

_WhatATragicComedy - I hate Kinsey too, I don't think I ever really hated a character on SG-1, except Kinsey. _

_ALIMOO1971 - What is Kinsey up to? Oh, you know... Kinsey-stuff... ;)._

_pain in the mikta - Alright, cake! Cake is good! Things are darkening, aren't they? _

_SLITH - Oh, yes, Jack is a comfortable pillow for Sam, isn't he? :). You'll see Sam and Daniel sooner then you think..._

_LunaSolTierra - Thank you very much for your kind words. :). I really don't know what to say to make you understand how happy it made me feel. _

_LadyMo - Kinsey does usually mean trouble for Jack. xD. But the question is, I suppose, with two Jacks in one time, which Jack is in for trouble?_

_remerkaba - I do try to write Jack and O'Neill as genuine as possible. It's hard writing the same character, who's essentially becoming two different people. But they're still one and the same... Hm, am I making any sense here? Either way, it's fun putting those two in the same scene. _

_sg1star - Did Anise time travel? Nope. She was merely speaking out her own opinion about her "hubby's" death. Needless to say that your thoughts would have made a great twist to the story, it's not where I'm going. Sorry._

_JustHorsenAround010 - Would you classify this as a "soon"-update? Yes? No? ...Probably not. But I'm trying :)._

_It's always fun to see what you think of my story, my writing etc. so please, do leave a comment for me. Good or bad, I just want to know what you think about it. If you think I should change something obvious like... let's say I write that Kinsey has pink hair, then do let me know. Don't let me get away with things like that, it just makes me look bad. ;). _

_I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter and even if you don't I wish you a good night! :)._

* * *

****

Chapter 12: Offensive Gesture

**April 8, 23:25. 2003. **

George Hammond sat behind his desk in the uncomfortable chair. He shifted a bit and mentally reminded himself to ask someone for another chair before this one numbed his behind entirely.

Clearing his throat gently, George turned his attention back to the report in his hand but found it hard to concentrate on the written words.

His thoughts kept straying to Dr. Jackson and Major Carter, both whose safety he worried about. It had been almost a week since their capture; the SGC should have found them by now.

Drifting from these thoughts, George's mind ended up on General O'Neill. Jack's future self had been acting weirdly for the same time period of Carter and Jackson's disappearance, avoiding them all and seeking comfort in his own solitude.

George wasn't stupid, and had never pretended to be. He did, however, from time to time pretend to be blind when it came to certain people on his favorite SG-team. Mainly so Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. He'd seen their blossoming feelings for each other, but trusted them both to follow the military regulations to the very end. That had at least been his viewpoint until General O'Neill had graced them with his presence.

George would never admit it out loud to either Jack or O'Neill, but he had a sinking sensation that O'Neill's actions had more to do with his feelings for his 2IC then it had to do with stopping a galactic war.

A knock on Hammond's door abruptly pulled him from his wandering thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened without a sound and George looked up, both eyebrows rose to meet his nonexistent hairline as he saw the newcomer before him, "Mr. Woolsey? What can I do for you?"

The more or less bald man looked uncomfortable as he silently pondered his words; at length Woolsey answered unhurriedly, "I am here in favor of the IOA."

"Yes, I'd figured as much," George said, his tone short and there was no mistaken his wish that the other man make it a quick visit.

Woolsey drew a deep breath and suddenly the cold man George was so used to seeing, stood before him, "I have come to question both you and Colonel O'Neill about General O'Neill's appearance in our time."

George nodded and closed the report before him. Slowly, he clasped his hands together and rested them on top of the file. He'd been expecting a visit from the IOA about this, but he had to admit that this was a bit late in the game.

"It's been almost a month, Mr. Woolsey. Why now?"

Woolsey moved forward and stood assured before the desk, "Senator Kinsey's orders, sir."

* * *

**23:30.**

Jack had followed Kinsey wordlessly to the briefing room. He felt like he was walking on needles, there was something not right about the Senator's sudden appearance, or unexpected glee. What the hell could _Kinsey_ possibly gain from this?

With a suspicious glare, Jack positioned himself behind one of the seats and watched as Kinsey walked to the head of the table. Just as the white-haired man sat down in the main chair, the door to Hammond's office opened.

George stepped out and his eyes connected with Jack's, a wordless conversation passed between them hastily before George joined them by to the table. Jack wasn't surprised when Woolsey joined them a second later.

"Senator," George greeted and stopped next to the seated Kinsey, the senator remained in his chair.

"General Hammond, glad you could join us," the words rolled off Kinsey's tongue like honey. If Kinsey was this happy, it was definitely not a good sign. "Please, take a seat, gentlemen."

Hammond and Woolsey sat down on one side of the table, while Jack slowly sank down in the seat before him.

"Alright," Jack said, before Kinsey or Woolsey could begin. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you two here?"

"Surely," Woolsey was quick in his response. "you have figured out, Colonel O'Neill, that we are here for you."

"Aw, don't I feel special."

"I meant your future self's presence in our time," Woolsey placed a briefcase on the table top and opened it up. He pulled several files from within the briefcase and then closed it again. He adjusted his glasses and gazed between Jack and Hammond. "These here are reports from both of you about General O'Neill's presence in our time line. Major Carter's report explains how he got here, while both of yours touch on why he's here."

"So?" Jack asked with a shrug. "Then we've said what we wanted to say, what more do you want from us? You have all the answers right there in your hand, why come to us asking for more?"

Kinsey leaned forward on the table top, effectively stopping any response Woolsey might have had. Kinsey's eyes twinkled ominously, "That's exactly why we're here, Colonel."

"Senator?" George voiced his confusion.

"We _don't_ have all the answers. Your reports are vague. Frankly they're extremely allusive."

"I hate to repeat myself, but; 'So?'" Jack asked and took some comfort in the irritation that briefly crossed Kinsey's features.

Woolsey shifted in his seat and looked at the Colonel, "You claim, in your reports, that General O'Neill travelled back in time to stop a war that happened in August."

"From our conversations with General O'Neill," Hammond said. "that's what he's informed us."

"Perhaps," Woolsey acquiesced. "But, what else? The only detail you both give is that the Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al shows up in July."

"Yes," Hammond nodded. "And the war is in August."

"What about the time in between?" Woolsey asked, there was a note of curiosity in his voice.

Hammond and Jack exchanged a look; neither knew the answer to that question.

Woolsey quickly continued at their silence, "Why hasn't General O'Neill filled you in on what transpired between July and August? Is he trying to hide something from you intentionally?"

Jack rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, "For crying out loud… Like what?"

"How about the fact that he's lying?" Kinsey asked smugly.

"What?!" Jack asked incredulously.

Hammond was more cautious in his response, "Senator Kinsey… Major Carter confirmed General O'Neill's story. He did, in fact, come from the future, and from Earth."

"Still doesn't rule out the fact that he could be lying," Kinsey pointed out, way too cheerfully for Jack's taste. "Isn't there at least the slightest chance that he's a Goa'uld clone, sent here to spy on Earth?"

"Or that he's from an alternate reality?" Woolsey added. "SG-1 has, after all, encountered some of those in the past."

Jack shook his head slowly, trying to keep his cool. He couldn't believe they were actually having this discussion, and now of all times. "Listen, I'm not sure why it took you a month to get here, seeing as that's how long the General's been here, but shouldn't we be focusing on other matters? Like finding Carter and Daniel?"

"Ah, I'm glad you brought that up, Colonel," Kinsey said and Jack groaned internally. "You see, that is one of the main reasons why we've come."

"Should I tell Carter and Daniel to feel special too?" Jack smiled spitefully.

"Major Carter and Dr. Jackson's disappearance is awfully timely isn't it?" Kinsey asked, his voice suddenly sugary sweet again. "Think about it; it's the first mission you go on that has any affiliation with General O'Neill's story, and it ends badly. Doesn't that sound like a perfect coincidence to you?

Jack shot Hammond a look of weary irritation. George understood the look and gradually turned in Kinsey's direction, "Senator Kinsey, what exactly are you trying to say here?"

"I'm saying that your ways of procuring information out of General O'Neill have been far less appealing then was expected of you. The level of security around him is also very lackluster; he's free to roam the corridors of the SGC. Who knows what secrets he's already uncovered. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"The President?" Hammond questioned warily.

Woolsey shook his head firmly, "No. The President doesn't think so."

"He might," Kinsey interjected. "Once he hears my suspicions. General O'Neill could very well be counted as our enemy, he should be sent home immediately."

"See, now I definitely think we should wait with this conversation," Jack pointed his finger at Kinsey. "You're talking to the wrong people about sending him home. You need to talk to Carter about it, she's the one with a brain, you know."

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that, Colonel," Kinsey raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a pointed look.

Not sure what exactly Kinsey was trying to get at, but entirely sure he didn't want to know, Jack figured it was best to change topics, "Look, I think General O'Neill, _my_ future self, is harmless. But seeing as you obviously don't trust me, how about talking to the man in question about your doubts? If you want answers, he's the one you should talk to."

"I am planning on doing just that," Woolsey said matter of fact. "The Jaffa Teal'c told me he would go find the General and inform him of my presence."

"Why give him a fair warning?" Jack asked in mock hurt. "Why couldn't someone have warned me too, that way I could have gotten the hell out of here in time."

"Colonel O'Neill-" Kinsey spoke harshly, but was interrupted.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" echoed between the concrete walls.

George and Jack immediately rose from their chairs, eyes locked.

"If you'll excuse us," Hammond said and turned on his heel to head for the stairs before either Woolsey or Kinsey could argue. Jack was close on his trail as they entered the control room.

"What's going on, Walter?" Jack asked the technician behind the main computer.

"Incoming wormhole, sir."

"Close the iris," Hammond ordered. The steel iris swirled shut and they heard the wormhole engaging behind it. Wordlessly, they waited.

"We have an IDC-code, sir," Walter said, his eyes intently watching the screen in front of him. "It's SG-1's code."

"Open radio frequency," Hammond said and leaned down to the microphone. "Major Carter? Dr. Jackson? Can you hear me?"

There was silence a few seconds before a scraping sound was heard, followed by Daniel's voice, "General, we hear you."

"Son, are you alright?" Hammond waited impatiently for the response while Jack watched the iris with an unreadable expression.

"We're fine," came Daniel's response and Jack let out a relieved breath. "A bit tired, but we're fine. Is it safe to come through?"

"You know you can't yet, Dr. Jackson," Hammond shook his head. "You were captured by a Goa'uld, we can't let you in if you've been compromised."

"We haven't been, sir," this time it was Carter's voice.

Jack leaned down to the microphone, next to Hammond, "Carter?"

"Jack," Daniel again. "You have to believe us. We haven't been compromised. We're just very… what's the word again, Sam? _Tired_. That's it. We're just tired."

Hammond doubted and glanced behind at Woolsey and Kinsey's silhouettes standing silently in the background. Finally he turned to Walter and nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Kinsey stepped forward as the iris opened up, leaving the blue shimmering wormhole open and unprotected. "They could be Goa'ulds, you can't let them through without further evidence!"

"I believe I just did, Senator," Hammond said distantly and watched as a team readied themselves down in the Gateroom, pointing all of their firearms at the Gate.

Nothing happened for another couple of minutes when suddenly two figures broke through the blue event horizon. Carter and Daniel stumbled onto the ramp, both looking tired and beat, but unharmed. Jack noticed Daniel wasn't limping anymore and frowned in mild confusion at this.

Jack leaned forward to the microphone again, "Hey, kids. Had a good time at the circus?"

He saw Carter's tired smile and Daniel's almost undetectable wave of acknowledgement.

The wormhole continued shimmering behind the exhausted duo and it was Walter's voice that pulled Hammond and Jack's attention away from them.

"Sir, the Gate's not disengaging. Energy is being transmitted through the open wormhole."

"Energy?" Hammond questioned. "What kind of energy?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Hammond," Kinsey's fierce voice hissed fiercely from beside the General.

The air shimmered next to Daniel on the ramp and a man clad in dark fabrics appeared beside the linguist. The man's hair was as dark as his clothes, and his growing smirk just as ominous. He glanced at Daniel and Carter before turning his smirk up at the control room.

Jack drew a sharp breath, "Ba'al."

Commotion was suddenly heard from down below, something was happening by the open blast doors.

"Give me a P-90! Let me at him! _Let me at him_!" it was O'Neill's growling voice.

The furious man pulled a P-90 straight from the arms of an unsuspecting airman and stomped off towards the ramp, Teal'c close on his heals. The usually stoic and calm Jaffa's hastier movements spoke loudly about his thoughts of O'Neill's current mentality.

"O'Neill! Calm yourself!"

O'Neill didn't seem to have registered the calming words as he growled, "Ba'al, biggest asshole of all snakeheads, I'll kill you!"

Jack and Hammond stared in wide-eyed wonder at the furious General as Teal'c moved to stop him from firing his weapon on the still smirking hologram.

"Well, well…" Kinsey's voice floated over the air. "Harmless, you say, Colonel?"

* * *

_TBC..._


	13. Deus Ex Machina

_A/N: A bit later then last time; chapter 13! I know it's taking a while between chapters and I hope that the wait isn't affecting anybody's interest in this story. I really am trying hard to continue with Time After Time, but life keeps interfering. Most times, I'm too tired at night to write. I just hope I'm not losing any readers by this. _

_A tiny question for the homies on Gateworld: Does anybody know if it's done any changes? I haven't been able to access the forums for about a month now... It's probably just my computer, but I'm just wondering if anybody knows anything. _

_The title for this chapter has nothing to do with the SG-1 episode btw. It's just a nice, fitting title. :P. _

_Spoilers: Just a tiny reference to Ba'al-clones. That's all, I think. Also, a very brief mention of Divide and Conquer._

_Reviewers: A big hug to y'all!_

_SLITH - Ba'al didn't get Earth's coordinates from Carter and Daniel. I think Ba'al already knew them, first of all. Second, it was just a hologram. He basically tagged along with Carter and Daniel, I suppose. An SG-1 movie like this? I think that would be cool too! But that could be because it's my own story. xD_

_Alimoo1971 - Thank you! :D._

_dp- Aw, thank you! That's sweet. Take care yourself! :)._

_pain in the mikta - Is it really that dark? xD I hadn't noticed! Maybe I should open the blinds a bit, let a little sunshine in... Nah. :P._

_Lady Mo - :). Thank you. _

_JustHorsenAround010 - Thank you! :D. I'm glad you think so._

_BookLover11 - I'm sorry! I'm good at leaving people hanging like that! It's a bad trait, I know. But I can't help it! xD It really is hard keeping the characters true to the show, and I'm sure there will be several dips down the road. But thank you for thinking I've managed it so far!_

_Please leave a review, long or short doesn't matter, and let me know what you thinkof this chapter. It's always nice to hear comments, good or bad. Though the good are of course funnier to read. But the bad ones, the ones that don't trash but give good critique, is what you learn from and develop from. I've learned that the hard way in a writing class I'm taking right now. xD_

_I hope you like what I offer you though! Have a nice day, people!_

_Hugs, _

_Maria_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Deus Ex Machina**

**April 8, 23:50.**

O'Neill felt as if his blood was boiling from the rage of just seeing Ba'al again. His hands shook as he pointed the gun at the Goa'uld, not bothering that it was, in fact, only a hologram. He didn't care. All he wanted right now was revenge. Revenge for Carter and Daniel's abduction. For the war. For Carter's death…

The Goa'uld of O'Neill's collective hate kept smirking from his position up on the ramp, "Well, well, O'Neill… Isn't this a welcome worth remembering?"

"Shut up and taste lead, Ba'al!" O'Neill growled but felt the firm pressure of Teal'c's hand on his arm, pushing the gun away from its target. O'Neill whirled around and lashed out his anger at Teal'c, "Let go of me, T! I need to do this! Just one shot!"

Teal'c's concerned eyes watched O'Neill sympathetically; O'Neill knew what the Jaffa was trying to tell him. _Not now, not like this_. _You'll get revenge some other way._

The General shook his head slowly, not wanting to believe the unspoken words. This could be his last chance at retaliation; he couldn't just let it slip through his fingers. He'd done enough of that already. It was time for action, no more words to stall for time. _He had to act._

Behind him, O'Neill heard several footsteps enter the Gateroom swiftly.

"General O'Neill, put down your weapon!" Hammond's voice was loud and clear, still O'Neill could detect a fraction of insecurity in the elder man's tone.

O'Neill glanced back at Hammond and his younger self, Jack looked distinctly uncomfortable as he watched the scene taking place. Behind the two military men, O'Neill saw Woolsey and a very smug looking Kinsey. What the hell was _he_ doing here?

General O'Neill turned back to Ba'al, who was looking between the two Jacks in wonder.

"What is this?" Ba'al asked in a sweet tone. "A clone, O'Neill? That is an interesting idea. I wish I'd had thought of it first."

O'Neill knew the Goa'uld was trying to bait him with his silkily sweet tone, urging him to give in to his hate and just fire the gun. O'Neill was tempted to do just that, but instead his eyes wandered over Daniel and Carter's features.

Both of them looked tired and weary, and stiffly they waited to see what O'Neill would do. He could see their tense confusion, wondering why he was reacting this way. They weren't used to see their Jack react like this. In fact, Jack _wasn't_ reacting like this. Only O'Neill was.

"Jack…," a voice from his left spoke and O'Neill noticed that Jack had snuck closer to him.

The green-clad Colonel moved even closer to his elder self, "Maybe it's time to lower the gun. We wouldn't want to make a scene, we do have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"You know you want to shoot him, just as I do," O'Neill argued forcefully, sending Jack a pointed look. "The son of a bitch deserves to be punished!"

Ba'al chuckled pretentiously and shook his head slowly before looking down at both Jacks once more, "After what I have done for your people?"

Jack frowned up at their enemy, "What the hell are you on about?"

"It was I who rescued two of Earth's most valuable Tau'ri. It was I who restored them to good health, and it is I who now return them home. Unharmed."

O'Neill knew that look in Ba'al's eyes, he'd seen that before, heard that lie. He wouldn't buy into it again, "That's bullshit."

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look and Daniel cleared his throat.

"Actually, Jack…"

The Colonel and General both turned in surprise to watch their friend. Daniel, in turn, attempted to smile sheepishly, but it came out more like a strained grimace.

The tired linguist tried to explain, "He's telling the truth. He did save us from Camulus' ship about an hour ago."

O'Neill shook his head slowly, back and forth. This was all a lie, there was something wrong with the whole situation.

"Now, why would you do that?" Jack asked from O'Neill's left, the very same question O'Neill had once asked Ba'al in July.

"Because I wish to start a peaceful relation with the Tau'ri. A fresh start, one might say. I do not wish you any harm, I think we have far more to learn from each other then we have from hurting one another."

The room fell into a tense silence as the Goa'uld's words, and it's meaning, slowly sank in.

"Bullshit…," Jack muttered, not trusting his ears. This had to be some kind of sick April fool's joke; Ba'al couldn't seriously be saying these things, could he?

Ba'al smiled sweetly again, something akin to warmth now shining in his eyes, "I hope that my actions here have shown you that it is not, in fact, '_bullshit'_. I hope when I hear from you in the future, you will have at least considered accepting my offer. That is all I ask of you."

With those words, the hologram shimmered into nothingness and the 'Gate shut off at the same time as Ba'al's disappearance. Once more, the room was silent.

O'Neill reluctantly let Jack pull the firearm from his arm and dump it back to the airman.

Hammond stepped forward to look up at Daniel and Sam on the ramp, "Are you two alright?"

Daniel smiled unenthusiastically as he began walking down towards the others, Sam close on his tail, "Yeah, we're really fine."

"Now hold it right there," Kinsey said, putting down his foot, both literally and figuratively. Daniel and Carter stopped on the last step, looking at the Senator as if only now registering his presence in the room. "The two of you are heading straight for isolation cells until we can prove whether or not you're Goa'ulds."

Daniel and Sam exchanged another tired look, both looking more then a little defeated.

"Just as long as we have beds to sleep on, I think we'll be fine," Sam said dejectedly.

"Have Frasier check them first," O'Neill ordered forcefully. "Have her look for any signs of a foreign microorganism in their blood-work."

Hammond frowned at O'Neill's profile; the silver-haired General was watching Carter and Daniel with deep intensity. George could see the genuine fear for their lives shining in O'Neill's eyes and knew he'd have to ask his friend about it later, there was more hidden beneath the surface here then George could grasp.

For now, all he could do was give his assent, "Do it."

"We're fine, sir," Carter repeated. "We told you, we're just tired."

"I'm sorry, Carter, but I don't trust Ba'al for a nickel," O'Neill spoke up, his temper flaring up at the mere thought of the snakehead. "I want every possible test to be run on both of you. Once every week, for _at least_ a month."

It was Jack's time to frown, "Woah. I understand if they need to be tested, but is it really necessary for that many tests? Shouldn't _one test_ today be enough?"

"Oh, yes, one test should do just fine," Kinsey spoke up stubbornly. "We'll only need one examination to prove they're Goa'ulds."

"Can it, Kinsey," O'Neill glared at the Senator. If the Senator disliked the General's tone, there was no new indication of it in his features. Then again, that might have been for the obvious hate already directed at O'Neill shining in his eyes.

"What transpired during your time offworld?" Teal'c asked, bringing them all back to the subject at hand.

"Well, as you know, Camulus beamed us aboard his ship," Daniel began with a yawn, he looked like he wouldn't quite be able to give a fully detailed version of the story, but he tried nonetheless.

Jack smiled at his friend; Daniel was never one to give up and was always ready with an answer. By his side, Carter was trying equally hard to remain focused, and not drop asleep in front of them all.

"He shut us in a small cell," the Major continued when Daniel paused to yawn again. "We were basically shut up on the ship for days until suddenly we heard sounds of a struggle. We weren't sure what was going on when Ba'al and his troops of Jaffa broke into the room. Ba'al said he was there to save us. Naturally, we didn't believe him, but he healed Daniel's leg and seeing as we didn't have much of a choice, we had to take the chance. Thankfully, he was true to his word."

Jack shook his head and held up a hand, pointing it in Carter's direction, "Ba'al is _never_ true to his word."

Daniel shrugged at his friend, "Whatever you want to call it, he did transport us to the nearest planet with a Stargate and let us dial home. And that's that, I suppose," Daniel shrugged. "I'm sure there's more to tell, but we haven't exactly been sleeping for a few days, so you'll have to forgive me for not remembering."

"How long is 'a few days', Daniel Jackson?" the concern was evident in Teal'c's voice.

Daniel smiled up at his friend, "That kind of depends on how long we were gone, Teal'c."

"Six days."

"Then that's six days of barely any sleep," Sam clarified. "We decided to take shifts sleeping just so they wouldn't surprise us with any of their…eh, tricks. We didn't really want another za'tarc event on our hands again."

"Good thinking," Jack noted.

"Yeah, same goes for the food. We've barely been eating or drinking in the same period of time, just in case they were trying to poison us."

Jack nodded, that explained their rough looks. Now that she'd pointed it out, Jack could see their clothes hanging a bit looser around their bodies. Both their faces did seem slimmer then before as well.

The signs of undernourishment sent another wave of worry through Jack. They needed fluid and food fast, or they'd both collapse right then and there. Unfortunately, Kinsey was of another opinion.

"Airmen, retain them," Kinsey ordered, as if he was the head of the base.

"Belay that order," Hammond countered quickly.

The armed airmen in the room looked around at each other, not sure what to do. In the end, no one moved and this only infuriated Kinsey more.

The Senator whirled on Hammond, "You can't be serious in not detaining them in isolation cells?"

"I am serious, Senator," Hammond said. "when I say that they are both to be checked up first. Or have you not heard the same story of barely any food and water as I have? They both need to be restored to health before being locked up."

Hammond ignored the response Kinsey had on his lips and then turned to Teal'c and Jack, "Colonel, Teal'c, please escort Major Carter and Dr. Jackson to the infirmary."

Neither of the men wasted any time as they quickly lead their tiredfriends from the room.

Kinsey watched them go, and with them, the last traces of his patience.

He clenched his fists and attempted a stare down with General Hammond, who was little affected by this.

"I believe," Hammond said slowly. "that an interview with General O'Neill was asked for. I think now would be a good time for that interview. Wouldn't you, Mr. Woolsey?"

Woolsey seemed surprised to be addressed at this time, having been left out of the previous conversation. Mutely, he nodded his response.

"Good, then let's move up to the briefing room," Hammond sent a withering look in O'Neill's direction, daring the other General to speak against this order.

O'Neill sighed. He knew Hammond's unspoken order was a slap on the wrist, so to say, for his outburst against Ba'al. Still, O'Neill didn't regret it one bit.

He glanced one final time at the open blast doors that Jack and Teal'c had escorted Daniel and Carter through. He wished he could have gone with them to the infirmary, to inform Frasier of his worries. Instead he had to wait, something he'd had just about enough of at this time.

* * *

**April 9, 00:00.**

Woolsey placed the small camcorder on the briefing room table and sat down in the seat next to Kinsey on one side of the table. Not so patiently, O'Neill fiddled with the hem of his shirt on the other.

"Interview with General O'Neill, claiming to be from the future, April 9th, 00:00 hours," Woolsey began.

O'Neill sighed audibly, "Could we just do this and be done with it? Let's speed things up a bit."

"Are you in a hurry, _General_?" Kinsey asked tantalizingly.

O'Neill saw the bait laid out for him, and didn't back down from the challenge, "Two of my friends are in the infirmary, both weary and undernourished. I'm not in a hurry, but let's just say that I'd rather not be here right now."

"Speaking of which," Woolsey interjected quickly, wanting to return to the main subject. "How come you are here, in our time? I mean, if you have come from the future, what do you wish to acquire from this?"

O'Neill couldn't believe what he was hearing, hadn't he had this conversation at his arrival? "I believe I've already answered that, but alright... I've come to stop a war which will occur in August."

"Yes, according to the reports from your precious testament, Ba'al's ship first arrives in July. Could you tell us about the time in between Ba'al's first appearance and the war? What did the Goa'uld System Lord want with Earth?"

General O'Neill leaned back in his seat, glancing at Hammond as he did. Slowly he turned back to Woolsey, "Isn't it obvious? Were you not in the Gate room with the rest of us before?"

Hammond caught on immediately, leaning forward and pressing his arms onto the table top, "Are you saying Ba'al's suggestion was a true one? He wanted an alliance between us?"

"It wasn't exactly truth," O'Neill said bitterly. "But yes, he arrived in July to suggest a peace treaty between himself and Earth."

It was obvious Hammond was startled by this as he watched O'Neill without blinking for a long while.

Woolsey continued the questioning in his place, "A peace treaty? Did Earth agree?"

"Despite my darndest tries; yes, we did," O'Neill confessed and nodded his head in the Senator's direction. "Much thanks to that guy, actually."

Kinsey looked just as confused as the others, something O'Neill took pride in. The white-haired man wet his lips, before speaking, "I agreed to a peace treaty with the Goa'uld?"

"Yep," O'Neill nodded.

Seeing their confused faces, O'Neill sighed. He'd known it was coming. He couldn't lie and say otherwise. He'd finally reached that stage when he'd have to lay a few more cards on the table, he had to make them understand the full severity of the situation.

"Look," he said slowly, clearing his throat. "How about if I just tell you what happened when Ba'al first arrived?"

"Do that, General," Kinsey said sternly.

O'Neill breathed in and began…

* * *

_TBC..._


	14. Might Is Right

_A/N:_

_A quick update, for once!_

_Remember when I told you in a previous chapter that italics are flashbacks? Well, if you don't remember, I'm telling you again. The parts written solely in italics are memories. Because they are memories from July, O'Neill will be referred to as Jack again. Basically, (if you need it black on white), Jack becomes O'Neill only after the war and Samantha's death. Here, none of that which he blames himself for has happened, so he's simply... Jack. Innocent, good ol' Jack. But, it is O'Neill._

_I'm confident you guys understand what I mean :)._

_Spoilers: Abyss. Grace. Chain Reaction._

_Reviewers: Thank you again! Seriously, thank you!_

_Devilish Me - Hey there! :). I hope you like what's ahead! :P. (Man, I suck at responding to reviews)_

_dp - Lol, yeah, O'Neill definitely hates Ba'al. For obvious reasons that will become clear later on. I wanna spoil you, but I can't. :P._

_ALIMOO1971 - Soon enough for you? ;)._

_pain in the mikta - I'm sorry! But... well, I can't help it! ;). This chapter is... no exception._

_SLITH - You have a lot of questions, my friend! I hope I can answer all your questions, but not all will be answered here._

_As always, please leave a review if you have time!_

_Maria_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Might is Right**

_**July **__**22**__**nd**__**, 19:00. 2003.**_

_Walking down the hall, Jack was trying hard to ignore Daniel's __adamant ramblings about one of many, in the archeologist eyes', enthralling cultures offworld._

"_What do you think about that, Jack?" Daniel ended his lengthy speech with a question. __Jack knew he was screwed, he had no idea what, or perhaps whom, Daniel had just described._

"_Well, I…" he began, but was interrupted by alarms going off and a voice echoing over the speakers._

"_Unscheduled offworld activation! Unscheduled offworld activation!"_

_The two men exchanged a look, all previous talk about foreign civilizations forgotten, and together they hurried to the control room._

"_Who's dialing__ in this time?" Jack asked and looked down at Carter and Walter stationary behind the computers. Jack and Daniel took up their positions at the back of the room by General Hammond and Teal'c's already present forms._

"_Unknown ID, sir," Carter answered and looked down at the closed iris. "We're not receiving any IRIS-code."_

"_Ma'am?" Walter spoke up and Carter glanced sideways at him. "You might want to take a look at this."_

_Carter leaned over in her seat to watch Walter's computer and slowly her eyebrows rose to practically connect with her hairline._

"_We have energy coming through the open wormhole; the iris isn't doing anything to prevent it, sir."_

"_Can we stop it somehow__, Major?" Hammond asked._

"_Unknown, sir," Carter responded__ as her hands flew over her keyboard, she was just about to continue when something shimmered down on the ramp. __Everybody looked on in confusion as the shape of a familiar Goa'uld appeared on the ramp. _

"_Ba'al," Carter breathed in shock._

"_Major?" Hammond asked, not taking his eyes off the unlikely visitor._

_Carter quickly checked the readings on her computer, __"It's a hologram, sir."_

_Down in the Gate room, a team of airmen already had their weapons __trained on Ba'al's form. This didn't seem to faze the Goa'uld, who calmly looked at them all, one by one. __Jack moved over to the microphone near Carter, pressed the button and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Ba'al's smirk grew as he __looked up and saw the familiar face of this foe, "Colonel O'Neill. I can honestly call it a pleasure to see you again."_

"…_Yeah? Well, __can't say I return the sentiment."_

_Ba'al kept on smiling and Jack exchanged a confused look with Carter before turning back to the microphone._

"…_You haven't answered my question, Ba'al."_

"_I have come in hopes of acquiring a peace treaty with the Tau'ri. I wish to form an alliance between us against our mutual enemy Anubis."_

_Jack found he was speechless at this and watched the Goa'__uld with wide, unbelieving eyes. This had to be some sick, twisted joke, right? Ba'al couldn't seriously be standing on __Earth's doorstep, asking for an alliance with the people he had spent such a long time fighting against?_

"_Now," Jack began__, and paused briefly, still struggling to understand. "Why would you do that?"_

* * *

_**19:**__**30. 2003.**_

_Jack's jaw dropped all the way to the floor as he watched Hammond, the__ elder General sat behind his desk and looked just as uneasy about the whole situation as Jack felt._

"_You can't be serious," Jack said outright, not caring that it was, in fact, inappropriate__ behavior against a superior officer._

"_I'm sad to say that I am," Hammond was admitted. Jack immediately began arguing but Hammond held up a firm hand, the gesture silenced the Colonel. "I have my orders, Jack."_

_George pointed a finger at the red phone silently, indicating the __unusual phone call he'd just had._

"_I can't believe the President is agree__ing to talk to that… that… snake," Jack snarled from his position leaning against the wall opposite the desk._

"_The President feels we might have a lot to win from this alliance, just as Ba'al does," Hammond said, not truly believing his own words._

_Understanding dawned __on Jack as he noted the strained tone in Hammond's voice, "You don't believe that, do you? You think the rogue NID might be involved?"_

_Both officers knew that was more a statement than a question, neither one would __be majorly shocked if the secret, rogue organization turned out to be involved._

"_As a matter of fact, I do. But it's too early to tell," Hammond __forced his voice to remain neutral. "For now, I have to follow orders."_

"_But, sir-"_

_Hammond swiftly interrupted, "Orders are orders, Colonel. And here are yours; Go down to the control room and inform Ba'al of this. Let him know that we will allow him passage to the SGC tomorrow for a meeting with the President."_

"_Sir-"_

"_That would be all, Colonel."_

_Jack wanted to argue further, but knew there was no point. He slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat, "Yes, sir."_

* * *

_**19:**__**45.**_

"_They're not serious, are they?" Daniel asked as he chewed on some mashed potato. He glanced across the table at Jack, who was staring down at his own food. Around the other tables in the mess hall, conversations were being held about this unusual string of events. No one knew what was to be expected from Ba'al's visit but all curiously wanted to know._

"_I think they are, Daniel," Jack grumbled bitterly. "And don't ask me why."_

_Jack ran a slow hand through his grey hair and then let it fall to the table once more. The parting smirk Ba'al had given Jack before the hologram had faded into the air had been a victorious smirk; the System Lord seemed to believe he'd already won their trust. What Jack had been able to translate in that one, final smirk was that Ba'al's intentions weren't as cheerful and innocent as the System Lord pretended._

_The chair next to __Jack was pulled back and Carter sank into it, dropping her tray in front of her. Across from her, Teal'__c stoically sat down next to Daniel with his food. __The four members of SG-1 exchanged a glance__; none of them trusted Ba'al to be honest and true to his words. It was, in their eyes, a universal fact never to trust a Goa'uld._

"_Maybe they won't agree to a peace treaty," Daniel suggested. "I mean, if we tell them of our suspicions and highlight Ba'al's past actions they might just agree__ with us and deny Ba'al his request."_

"_Maybe," Carter nodded, slowly processing their current situation. "But if__ the rogue NID really are involved, any effort of ours might not be enough."_

"_We should still attempt our best__," Teal'c said and the others nodded in agreement._

"_I have to say thought, sir," Carter glanced at Jack on her side. "__From a scientific point of view, Ba'al's offers are interesting."_

"_Carter…" Jack muttered warningly__, once more not believing his ears. "You're not falling for his tricks, are you?"_

_He looked at her long and hard, trying to read her eyes. Her blue eyes confided nothing but her childish curiousity and she shook her head fervently in response to his question._

"_No!_ _I'm not. … I'm just saying."_

"_I have to agree with you, Sam," Daniel agreed. Jack whipped his head in the archeologist's direction, a hard look in his dark eyes. Daniel was forced to quickly continue, "I'm sorry, Jack, but he's willing to offer us a lot of information that could be useful in our fight against the Goa'uld. We could use it to turn the tables against Ba'al, before he does something to us."_

"_Should one not then be worried what it is Ba'al will ask of Earth?" Teal'c asked. "Could not the cost be higher then the gain?"_

_Jack nodded __in agreement and waved his fork approvingly in the Jaffa's direction, Teal'c did not seem amused at the mashed potato now splattered on his tray.  
__The Colonel__, however, was completely focused on Daniel; he could clearly see the wheels turning in the linguist's blue eyes. There was something more coming and Jack waited for his friend to collect his thoughts. Finally, Daniel placed his fork and knife down on his tray and looked upat his three teammates._

"_I'm just asking here," Daniel said and wet his lips slowly. "But has any of you considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Ba'al is genuine this time?"_

_Jack's response came without missing a beat, "No. Not a chance."_

* * *

_**July 23, 10:00. **_

_Jack fiddled with the Zat in his hand, his fingers itched to use it once Ba'al would step through the shimmering event horizon. _

_The president himself had arrived just an hour earlier with half the staff of the Secret Service and with Robert Kinsey at his side,__ the Senator had been smirking viciously at Jack and all others he deemed to be lower beings then himself.  
__This, if anything, had warning bells go off in Jack's head, this wasn't something a Senator needed to care about __and his presence spoke volumes about any disaster that could be in store for them all._

_Jack tried to push all thoughts of __detested Senators to the back of his mind and instead turned to Carter. The look she gave him in turn was a mix of strained patience and understanding sympathy. She hadn't carried any weapon into the Gateroom, unlike himself, something Jack thought contributed to her naivety that sometimes shone trough her otherwise faultless military persona. _

_On Carter's other side stood Hammond and Kinsey, both with dissimilar looks of anticipation on their faces. Hammond seemed to be aware of impending disaster__ and dreading it, while Kinsey was ready to welcome said disaster with open arms. _

_Finally word reached them that Ba'al's offworld checkup had gone smoothly and that SG-3 was bringing him back to the SGC. __Jack's hand tightened reflexively around the handle of the Zat as the minutes ticked by, his eyes never once leaving the shimmering, blue pool. _

_Finally Reynolds walked through the open wormhole, quickly followed by his team. Last came Ba'al, the characteristic smirk ever present on his face. Ba'al's dark eyes immediately sought out the small crowd below the ramp and briefly travelled over the weapon in Jack's hand. It was clear he had not been expecting any other greeting from the Colonel, which in turn wasn't surprising __as Ba'al would be the only one to fully understand Jack's precautiong._

_With slow, confident steps__, the Goa'uld made his way down to them. He stopped next to Colonel Reynolds who was handing Carter a small box containing Ba'al's personal belongings._

"_Careful with that, Major Carter," Ba'al said as said Major pulled up a small foreign device. "I do not want your pretty, little fingers to break it. I'll need it to get back aboard my ship later."_

_Carter merely gave Ba'al a swift glance before turning back to the device, she inspected it a second longer before placing it down in the box again._

"_Now…" Ba'al said, addressing the company of Tau'ri with obvious confidence. "Shall we begin?"_

* * *

_When all were seated around the briefing room table, it was time to get down to business. Ba'al wasn't one to stall for time, and neither was the President__ or the Senator. The conversations were thus brief and to the point._

_After having presented his offerings, Ba'al leaned back in his seat, looking v__ery much at home, and said, "What I ask in return is for any and all information you have on Anubis to be given to me. Also, if I might need it, firepower to help defeat him. I know the Tau'ri have formidable warriors amongst them whom could be of great assistance to me as well, when the time comes to defeat our mutual enemy. Once Anubis is destroyed, I hope we can remain allies; there is no need to destroy each other also."_

_The President had considered these words carefully and in the end it was decided that both sides would have time to think about the exchange. No decisions would be made that day; instead a second meeting was arranged._

_During the meeting Jack, who along with Carter__ were the only two representing SG-1 in the conversation, had done everything in his power to speak up against Ba'al. Kinsey had played all these warnings down and Jack feared he had done little to convince the President what a snake Ba'al actually was._

_When the meeting came to an end, he and Carter __hadn't waited around to wave goodbye to Ba'al, who was heading back to the planet where his ship was curremtly located. __Instead __they walked down to Daniel's lab, where the archeologist and Teal'c both waited impatiently. Daniel shot up from his seat as they entered but upon seeing Jack's sulking face, the question he'd been about to ask died on his lips._

"_I guess it didn't go so well…," Daniel managed eventually._

_Jack slowly shook his head and leaned heavily against the desk, "Nope."_

"_What happened, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked and watched as Jack sighed heavily._

"_Kinsey used his sweet tune to sing a false chord to the President," Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure how much of it the President actually bought, but I think there's no question about the rogue NID:s involvement in this."_

"_There must be something we can do, right?" Daniel asked. "I mean, we have that disc on Kinsey, couldn't we give it to the President, make him see the truth?"_

"_The thing is, Daniel, I think the rogue NID:s have some catch on the President too. I think the President is too terrified to speak up against the NID:s wishes this time."_

"_Even if it might destroy Earth?" Daniel's voice wasn't far from defeated and Jack__ could empathize with him._

_Slowly, Jack massaged his temples, feeling a massive headache creeping into his head. This was shaping up to be a pretty terrible day._

* * *

**April 9, 00:30.**

O'Neill roughly cut off his story and looked up at Kinsey; the Senator seemed to slowly be digesting his own involvement in the whole affair.

Woolsey glanced at the baffled Senator before carefully moving along with their conversation, "And that's it?"

O'Neill didn't miss a beat, "Pretty much, yeah."

Hammond tried to keep his face impassive as he watched his close friend; he knew Jack O'Neill, both future and present self, good enough to know there was more beneath to surface then he was letting on. But once again he refrained from speaking up in the presence of Woolsey and Kinsey, settling instead to patiently wait for a moment alone with General O'Neill afterwards.

"Earth accepted Ba'al as an ally. But then why did he come back later in August to attack?" Woolsey questioned, still wanting to know more.

"Look, who can really know what Ba'al was planning except Ba'al himself?" O'Neill shrugged. Hammond was still not buying it and subtly raised his eyebrow.

O'Neill continued, "I guess it's safe to say though, that Ba'al never intended to stay friends with Earth."

"And what about the war? What transpired during the war?"

"Luckily," O'Neill began and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The Tok'ra received a tip about Ba'al's plans and gave us warning before Ba'al attacked. The Tok'ra informed us that Ba'al was gathering up his fleet of ships, when we found out we had only a couple of days to prepare ourselves for the fight. Naturally, we felt screwed. …Teal'c and I left to find the Asgard to ask for their help."

"Earth was defenseless?" Woolsey asked. "How much of Earth was actually destroyed in this war?"

"Many larger cities were hit, but all things considered… not many died. And we weren't totally defenseless. We had X-302:s, F-302:s and F-15:s at our disposal. Sure, it wasn't much of a defense but it was all we had against the attack at the time. When we got Thor to help us, we got the upper hand against Ba'al."

"What about the Prometheus?" Woolsey asked.

"The Prometheus isn't set to return home until September at earliest, Mr. Woolsey," Hammond informed. "With the hyperdrive of an alkesh, that's the earliest we can expect."

"Isn't it possible for someone to improve the hyperdrive aboard the Prometheus now that we've been forewarned this early? Maybe Major Carter could?" Woolsey suggested.

"That is, if she's not a Goa'uld," Kinsey said, having caught his momentum and returned to the situation.

"Oh, for crying out… she's not a Goa'uld! And neither is Daniel!" O'Neill argued, feeling his anger returning.

"Senator," Hammond spoke up to diffuse the tension. "It's been a long day, why don't we call it a night. We can continue this discussion later."

Kinsey nodded and stood from his seat. With a final, withering glare in O'Neill's direction, the Senator walked briskly from the room. Woolsey was a bit slower and even had the courtesy to smile thankfully at O'Neill.

"Thank you for your time, General," Woolsey said and then followed Kinsey out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, my pleasure…" O'Neill muttered.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, O'Neill turned his head to watch Hammond. George was watching him with glazed eyes, seemingly trying to read the man before him.

O'Neill raised his eyebrows in confusion, "…What?"

"Jack," George said sternly and saw O'Neill stiffen in his seat. "SG-1 never gives up that easily. What else did you do to try and stop Ba'al?"

O'Neill seemed to weigh the pros and cons of admitting the truth and exhaled, "You're right, George. We did try one more thing."

"What?" George asked and saw reluctance in O'Neill's eyes. "As your superior officer, I order you to tell me the whole story."

O'Neill still sat reluctantly, opening and closing his mouth a few times, as if searching for the right words that never came to him. With a resigned sign, O'Neill finally admitted, "I'd rather not, sir. But if it's an order…"

* * *

_TBC…_


	15. Mission Failed

_A/N: Alright, chapter 15! O'Neill continues remembering! _

_Info on shock grenade is taken straight from Gateworld, I couldn't explain it without help. I admit it. I cheated._

_Spoilers: Abyss._

_Reviewers: Thank you!_

_ALIMOO1971 - :). It's fun writing what happened, because it does explain a bit more where O'Neill's coming from. Oh, of course he'll tell Hammond! Well... part of the truth, at least._

_SLITH - Lol, thanks! xD. I couldn't help playing a bit with details in the memory, not that O'Neill would actually mention all of them. I think Kinsey would have a fit if he actually did. Will we get to see what happened to Carter, step by step? I'm planning on it. But not yet. _

_dp - Thank you! :)._

_pain in the mikta - Argh? :P. If it's any consolation, this isn't a cliffhanger. Kind of. In a way... Well, it depends on how you choose to look at it really. (cough)._

_JustHorsenAround010 - You don't like cliffhangers either? xD. I'm sorry then!_

_Zoser - Aw, that's sweet! :). Thanks!_

_sg1star - Aw, thanks. I do hope it's interesting, it certainly is fun to write. And I know, it's kind of hard describing the story in a way without making it sound more complex then it really is. ^^._

_Kaytee33 - Thanks! :D._

_samjackfan - :D, thanks! Will we see O'Neill's sarcastic side back in place? Hm... I honestly don't know. What's happened to him has dampened his mood considerably, if his sarcasm is to return he would have to feel better. _

_LadyMo - :D!_

_Carmabaeiji - Lively Aria - I wrote that "green clothes/blue clothes"-thing because I was having a hard time keeping apart the two Jacks. xD. I thought it fit, and it made my job easier._

_Alright! Let's not beat around the bush anymore!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: ****Mission Failed**

_**July 23, 11:30.**_

"_Even if it might destroy Earth?" Daniel's voice wasn't far from defeated and Jack could empathize with him._

_Jack slowly massaged his temples, feeling a massive headache creeping into his head. This was shaping up to be a pretty terrible day._

"_We cannot give up just yet," Teal'c spoke up, his rumbling voice breaking through Jack's headache. "We must find evidence against Ba'al before any decision is made."_

"_I agree, T," Jack said. "But what can we do?"_

_Carter, who had been leaning back against a bookcase, suddenly shot up from her position._

"_The device!" she breathe__d, as if it was the most observable answer._

_Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all turned to her;__ perplexed. Her wide, blue eyes were lost deep in thought and when she didn't further explain her outburst, Teal'__c asked, "Major Carter?"_

_She immediately looked up at __the Jaffa before turning to her CO, "Sir, do you remember that device Colonel Reynolds collected from Ba'al? The one Ba'al asked me not to break?"_

_Jack nodded distantly;__ sure, he remembered. He couldn't see what importance it could possibly have to improve their situation though, but knowing Carter he waited for an explanation._

"_He said he'd need it to get back to his ship. I reckon it must have been an advanced transport rings remote."_

"_So what are you suggesting, Carter?" Jack asked, catching on to her line of thinking. "That we sneak aboard Ba'al's ship?"_

_Carter smiled sheepishly and shrugged as a response. Jack mulled over her words, processing them as thoroughly as he could manage._

"_I like the way you think, Major," he said finally, earning him a smile from the Major in question. "But didn't Ba'al take the device with him when he left?"_

"_Actually, he left so quickly that all his personal belongings were left behind. I'm guessing he's planning to take them with him when the talks are all done."_

_Jack ignored the tiny warning flag at the back of his head at this information and instead chose to focus on Carter's plan._

"_We could do it. In and out before anybody notices," Jack nodded, more to himself then anyone else. "If we leave at nightfall, Ba'al might not see us coming. All we have to do is find any evidence that he's not telling the truth, and then we're done. Mission complete." _

_Jack had made up his mind__. It would be dangerous, but hey, when wasn't life dangerous for the members of SG-1? _

"_Alright, let's get to work."_

* * *

_**23:00.**_

"_Are you certain of this, Colonel?" Hammond asked, watching as Jack clicked on a P-90 to his dark vest. _

_Jack looked up at the General with a nod, "As certain as I'll ever be, sir. It's our last chance."_

_Hammond didn't seem equally convinced__. For a moment, Jack feared Hammond would call the secret mission off, claiming that it would be too dangerous, risking a potential ally this way. In the end, all the General said was, "Just be careful out there, Colonel. Make sure you're not caught."_

"_SG-1 are experts at stealth, sir," Jack promised but could see his words still hadn't convinced the General. "We'll be safe, sir."_

_Hammond nodded, "For your sake, Colonel, I hope you're right."_

_Both military men turned to the open blast door as Carter, Daniel and Teal'c entered, clad in the same battle uniforms as Jack._

"_Ready?" Jack asked._

_Daniel __came with the response, "Ready."_

"_Then let's do this," Jack said and __glanced at the shimmering wormhole behind him. He pulled his cap on and turned to Carter. "Got it?"_

_Not needing any clarification, she held up her hand for him to see. In her open palm rested a peculiar device it was the size of her palm and, as far as Jack knew, distinctively Goa'uld. A blue gem at the center of it gleamed tantalizingly up at him. __Satisfied, Jack nodded and was just about to turn back to the Gate when --_

"_Hold on a minute!" a voice echoed through the Gate room and seemed to halt them all in their places. Senator Kinsey entered the room, a look of fury evident in his features as he suspiciously watched them one by one. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_Jack exchanged a furtive look with Daniel, the latter whom quickly improvised, "We're going to the Tollan home world. …Why do you ask?"_

"_Why do I ask?__" Kinsey frowned at Daniel and continued in one of the most sarcastic voices any of them had ever heard. "I don't know, maybe I'm asking because the flag team of the SGC doesn't just leave base in the middle of negotiations."_

"_We've done it before," Jack pointed out. _

_It was obvious Kinsey wasn't amused by this statement, nor was he convinced, "Oh? And what's the reason this time?"_

"_We received an emergency call just minutes ago," Teal'c said stoically. "The Tollan are in need of our assistance."_

_The Senator turned and looked up at the large Jaffa, "What emergency call?"_

_Teal'c inclined his head slowly, meeting the Senator's gaze boldly, "If you had been there, you would have known."_

_Kinsey narrowed his eyes at the alien, it was clear their story was doing little to tamper the Senator's temper. Finally, Kinsey whirled on Carter and pointed down at the Goa'uld device in her hand._

"_What's that, Major?"_

_Carter's blue eyes glanced down at the device, "…That's a Tollan communicator, sir."_

"'_A Tollan communicator'?" Kinsey asked skeptically, appearing to think their lies were running very thin by now. "Prove it. Show me how it works."_

_Jack felt a quick surge of panic running through his chest at this order. If Kinsey found out the truth he'd warn the President, and then they'd have a whole lot to explain that wouldn't be looked on with kind, understanding eyes. The whole point of this secret mission was that no one that didn't need knowing would find out; at least not until after SG-1 arrived back._

_Thankfully, Carter was a good improviser, "I can't, Senator."_

"_What do you mean 'you can't'?"_

"_If I attempt to power it up here our computers could take damage. You see, the Tollan device emits a high frequency energy surge that-"_

_Kinsey waved her answer off with his hand, hoping to silence her long rant. Carter glanced back at Jack who nodded at her approvingly for having evaded what could have been a mild complication._

_Kinsey must have intercepted the look as he slowly walked over to Jack, standing face to face with the Colonel. Kinsey looked at Jack from top to toe with loath and skepticism shining in his pale eyes. _

"_I don't know what you're up to, Colonel," Kinsey hissed and stared Jack directly in the eyes. "But I'll find out."_

"_If you're done harassing my team, Senator," Hammond spoke up__ from the sideline, having decided that the mission could wait no further. "SG-1 needs to be heading out."_

_Kinsey was reluctant to back away but eventually did so__, allowing them to continue on. Jack and his team turned to the Gate and without looking back over their shoulders, headed out._

_

* * *

_

_Running through __a deep forest, SG-1 quickly covered the terrain between the Gate and Ba'al's ship._

_Looking up at the large, impressive Goa'uld ship__ visible in the sky amongst the green tree crowns, Jack asked his 2IC, "Now what, Carter?"_

_He watched as she looked up at the ship, seemingly investigating it's surface, before answering his question, "We have to stand beneath the rings, sir."_

_Jack bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to point out that he'd already knew that and that his question hadn't been intended for that answer. Instead, he watched as Teal'c pointed with his staff weapon a few feet away._

"_Over there," was the Jaffa's simple explanation, and Jack didn't need anything else._

_The four of them quickly moved over to where Teal'c had pointed and waited as Carter activated the transporter._

_The familiar sound of the rings activating had them all looking up and __just before the rings beamed them aboard, Jack ordered, "Stay sharp, people!"_

_The bright light from the rings faded and Jack aimed his weapon around the gilded room, luckily no one was there to greet them._

"_Alright, that was the easy part," he whispered. "Now, let's get to work."_

_Carter took point and slowly they crept out of the room, staying alert for any danger that might make itself obvious without warning. Through the first two corridors, they encountered no one. In the third, everything went from bad to worse._

_A small Jaffa squadron noticed them as they rounded a corner and Jack had just enough time to pull Carter away from harms way as shots from staff weapons hit the wall beside them._

"_You okay?" he asked as they kept ducking back behind the corner. She mutely nodded her response while shots kept exploding around the corner, scorching the wall opposite SG-1's hiding place. _

_Then everything __went silent and Jack felt that stirring emotion of imminent danger loom over his shoulders again. Signing for his team to remain hidden where they were, Jack snuck closer to the corner. Pressing himself as close as possible to the wall, he glanced around the corner, trying to spot their enemies before they could spot him._

_Just as he __peeked his head out, a small object rolled towards him, coming to a halt on the ground by his feet. A familiar silvery shock grenade blinked up at SG-1._

_Before __either of them had a chance to react, the shock grenade activated and the optically-overloaded bright light and sound rendered the teammates unconscious within seconds._

_

* * *

_

_The first thing Jack O'Neill became aware of__, when regaining consciousness, was a throbbing pain in his head, he moaned against the pain, willing it to disappear. It didn't, but it did lessen fractionally._

_Slowly Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times before attempting to sit up. Glancing around him he became aware that he was shut up in a common holding cell, the unconscious forms of Teal'c, Daniel and Carter lay scattered on the ground next to him. Supporting himself on his elbows, Jack shook his head to clear it. _

_In a daze, Jack reached over and shook the closest one's shoulder, which happened to be Teal'c's. The Jaffa shot awake instantly, prepared to defend his life and those of his teammates against any possible threat._

"_Relax," Jack said, his voice raspy. "Seems we've been caught."_

_Teal'c took in their surroundings as well before turning back to his team leader. "O'Neill, are you unhurt?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Jack assured. "Help me wake Daniel and Carter, will ya?"_

_Teal'c nodded and moved over to Daniel, whose glasses was lying semi-crushed under the archeologist's cheek. At the same time, Jack dragged himself over to his 2IC. _

_Looking down at her relaxed features, Jack gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly.__ She moaned and moved to push his hand away, but he was insistent, "Come on, Carter. Wakey, wakey."_

_Her eyes opened slowly and __focused on his, "…Sir?"_

"_We're __trapped, Carter. So much for stealth, huh?"_

_He helped her sit and she held a slim hand to her forehead, Jack figured she was suffering from the same headache he was._

"_Daniel? Teal'c?" she asked._

"_Both are fine," Jack said and pointed over to their teammates. Daniel was mourning his broken glasses and squinted hard to see Jack and Sam across the small room._

"_Jack? Sam?" Daniel asked._

"_We're okay, Daniel," Jack assured him and the archeologist nodded._

"_The plan didn't quite work out as we planned, did it?" Daniel continued and with Teal'c's help rose from the ground. "We're in a holding cell, aren't we?"_

"_Indeed," Teal'c nodded, a movement Daniel didn't __see._

"_Does anyone have any idea how long we were knocked out?" Daniel asked and blinked up at his Jaffa friend._

"_No," Teal'c answered shortly. _

"_Anybody know how we'll get out?"_

"_No."_

"…_Didn't think so."_

"_Isn't this just peachy?" Jack asked as he and Sam stood from the ground to__ join their friends to try and better get a grip on their current situation._

"_I could try and break us out via the controls, sir," Carter suggested but before she had a chance to attempt such a thing, the doors opened._

_SG-1 turned around as one to watch the man who now slowly stepped inside. Clad in usual dark__, formal robes, Ba'al looked at them one by one, holding both his arms behind his back._

"_Ba'al, you snake," Jack hissed and would have attacked his foe if not for Carter's hand holding him back._

"_Colonel," Ba'al greeted. "I am sorry for this inconvenience."_

_Jack frowned in confusion, "What are you on about?"_

"_My soldiers were not aware you were Tau'ri. They would not have attacked if they had known," Ba'al continued coolly, as if this was an everyday conversation and not one held between enemies. "I have ordered them not to."_

"_That's a load__ of bullshit, and you know it," Jack countered. _

"_I am sorry you think so, Colonel," Ba'al actually looked put down by this. "I am sad to see you do not believe me when I say I wish to move on from our past."_

"_Yeah, well, you're a fool if you actually thought otherwise," Jack pointed out. "Actually, you're a fool either way."_

"_Our past meetings have been less then gallant on my behalf, for that I am sorry," Ba'al apologized and walked further into the room. "We have been through much together, Colonel O'Neill, but I hope that we can both put the past behind us and move into a bright future, which will benefit both your people and me."_

_Jack's muscles itched again to take a swing at Ba'al and feeling __his tension, Carter's grasp tightened around his sleeve._

"_What will happen now?" she asked, hoping to give Jack some time to cool his anger._

_Jack ignored her attempt and pulled his arm free from her grasp. Stepping up to the Goa'uld, standing nose to nose with his foe, Jack growled, "Mark my words, Ba'al. Your lies will be your own demise. And when this whole thing catches up to you, I'll be right there, celebrating with a __six-pack and dancing on your grave."_

"_In the spirit of our upcoming treaty, you are free to leave," Ba'al said calmly, seemingly undisturbed by the threat. "I hope this shows that I mean you no harm from here on out."_

_Jack was caught off guard by the undemanding offer and it took him a minute to recover before stepping back wordlessly._

_Something shifted in Ba'al's eyes and for a second Jack thought he could see the real Ba'al, underneath all the lies, and the victorious glint sent shivers down his spine.__ Jack made no outward sign of this, not wanting the Goa'uld to know the effect he had on Jack. Instead, Jack focused on keeping his glare as impassive and emotionless as possible._

_Ba'al and a small number of Jaffa escorted SG-1 to the ring transporter, where their weapons already waited for them._

_Stepping into the circle, Jack turned back to watch Ba'al suspiciously. This was way too easy, especially for Ba'al. Jack wouldn't put it past the Goa'uld to shoot them in the backs or bomb them after letting them beam down to the planet._

_Ba'al interpreted Jack's look correctly and said with a smirk, "You need not worry, O'Neill. I do not wish you any harm."_

_The ring transporter activated then and SG-1 found themselves back down on the ground again, in the forest. Securing their weapons, they began the trek back to the Stargate. Jack kept his guard up the entire time, not letting his mistrust slip for a second. _

_Nothing happened. _

_Shortly, they reached the Gate and Jack watched as Carter dialed them out in silence. Over the radio, Daniel explained their situation and they were given a green to walk through, despite obvious concern and suspicion on Hammond's part._

_Jack watched as his team walked through the Gate and moved to follow. He paused on the top step, letting his boot-clad shoe rest mid-air for a second, before turning back to watch the ship in the distance, barely visible above the trees._

'_I do not wish you any harm', Ba'al had said._

_Somehow__, that gave Jack little comfort and it was with a heart weighed down with fear for the future he returned home._

_

* * *

_

_TBC…_


	16. Back To Normal

_A/N: And sixteen! I have, I can admit, kind of lost my writing mojo for this. At the same that I haven't. It's hard to explain. What I have lost inspiration for are the closest coming chapters, which could become very boring and one-sided unless I get a good idea. I'll do my best to come up with something and hopefully post sooner, you guys deserve the best for your patience with me! :). _

_Reviews:_

_ALIMOO1971 - Thank you!!!_

_SLITH - I like the way you sound excited about this story! It makes me feel more invested too! :)._

_pain in the mikta - baffled? Really? Yes! _

_gater62 - What purpose to Ba'al leaving his remote behind? ;). Nothing happened at the ship? Really, you think so?_

_dp - Thanks! :D._

_Lady Mo -_ _Thanks! Good thoughts on Kinsey and President._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Back To Normal**

**April 9, 01:05**

O'Neill looked up at the General sitting across from him, with his bare elbows resting on the table top, looking like a heavy burden was pressing down on his shoulders. George's blue eyes were clouded and O'Neill could in them follow his line of thought from beginning to end. Consequently, when George opened his mouth to speak, O'Neill cut him off, "No. Don't ask."

Hammond closed his mouth and watched him mutely. O'Neill knew his friend wasn't convinced he had told the entire truth. Which, in fact, he hadn't. But the time that had followed those events…

"_Hey… you okay, Carter?"_

"_Yeah… I just got dizzy, sir. It'll soon pass."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, sir. No need to worry__."_

…Needless to say, O'Neill didn't feel like sharing that part.

The memories had haunted him daily since returning to the past and finding her alive and in perfect health. He had a feeling that if he told George what had happened, his feelings for his former 2IC would be revealed and out in the open. And while he didn't care if George, a man who had O'Neill's full respect, knew, it wasn't something he could put Jack or Carter through given the military repercussions that would have to follow such an admission.

He was a better man than that, though perhaps not by much.

A sigh coming from deep within Hammond brought the silver haired General back to the present. He refocused on George, who slowly was raking a hand across his bald head, and waited.

Blue eyes looked back at O'Neill, shining with doubt and withdrawn curiosity. Linking his hands on top of the table, George pondered the situation.

"There's more to it," George said, sending his friend a meaningful look. There couldn't be any secrets, not when the fate of the world hanged on anything and everything O'Neill had to tell them. O'Neill nodded slowly as if this action alone was hard to admit, but remained silent.

In the brown eyes before him, George could see a desire not to be questioned further. He wasn't sure why O'Neill didn't wish it, but it made him sympathize with the man. Whatever O'Neill had been through, it was obvious that it was paining him beyond his own control to talk about it.

George wet his lips slowly, "Tell me that whatever you're keeping from me isn't important to Earth's safety."

"It's not," O'Neill's voice was firm and came with an unspoken promise. It wasn't a lie, George knew. Whatever had happened to the man following the events aboard Ba'al's ship was obviously personal, and if Jack O'Neill had no desire to talk about it, George wouldn't drag it out of the man.

"Okay then," George said at last. "I guess we're done here," Rising from his chair, the senior General rounded the stationary desk. "Let's head down to the infirmary and talk to Dr. Frasier about her two latest patients."

O'Neill rose as well, pulling slightly on his oversized indigo shirt, and inclined his head. George could clearly see the relief written in the two brown orbs as the younger man responded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

**01: 15.**

"Sirs," Janet greeted as both Generals entered her infirmary and turned from the pile of files in her arms. "What can I do for you?"

"How're Major Carter and Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked without further delay.

"Well, sir, I can tell you for sure that they're not Goa'uld, despite Senator Kinsey's insistency to redo the tests," Janet tried keeping her voice void of emotion as the memory of Kinsey storming into her infirmary not thirty minutes ago replayed in her head.

O'Neill grimaced in understanding, but soon his face fell into a serious mask. "But they are fine?"

"As far as I can tell; they're in perfect shape," Janet shrugged. "Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c informed me of your wish, General, to have tests run on them for at least a month…"

O'Neill's grey hair shimmered under the expensive lamps as he nodded his head. "Yeah…"

Janet looked up at the tall man expectantly; hoping to get the explanation neither the Colonel nor Teal'c had been able to give. But General O'Neill seemed just as stubborn as ever to keep his mouth closed, and instead stared back at her impassively.

Finally the petite doctor cleared her throat and turned to Hammond instead, "I've put them in solitary confinement for a week, sir. Senator Kinsey informed me you wished to take that action and I agreed. This way, if something is wrong with them, we're keeping an eye out. After the week is up, we'll see how they're doing and make further decisions then based on their health."

For a moment, Janet saw O'Neill's impassive mask fall to reveal a brief glimpse of relief washing over him. But the moment was gone so quickly, Janet figured it had been only a trick of the light.

"If both Major Carter and Dr. Jackson will be out of commission for one week," Hammond began thoughtfully. "I should tell Mr. Woolsey and Senator Kinsey to return then."

Janet nodded briskly as Hammond exited the room before turning her attention back to the remaining General.

O'Neill had both hands in his pocket and looked anything but comfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other. Slowly he raised one hand and pointed it in a random direction. "Are they… I mean, can I…"

He drifted off, but Janet got the message. With a sympathetic smile she shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, sir. The Colonel and Teal'c are saying goodnight, after that both Major Carter and Dr. Jackson need their rest."

O'Neill nodded distantly. "It's okay… Okay…"

* * *

**01: 30. **

Jack clapped his hands together and looked around the room, various medical carts and equipment were scattered along the concrete walls. These were exactly the kind of rooms that made Jack feel most uncomfortable, he'd seen too much mad things happen in them, too many memories he couldn't escape.

He'd almost lost Carter to the entity in one of these rooms a few years ago. In fact, in this particular room, they'd lost Daniel to the All Glowy Club less then two years prior. It wasn't exactly an isolation room, but Jack figured Frasier were cutting her two friends some slack in letting them occupy this larger space.

"So…" Jack began, turning back to his three teammates. Daniel and Carter were sitting on the two medical beds in the center of the room, looking ready to fall asleep within seconds, with Teal'c watching over them protectively. Jack waved his arms around to indicate the room as he spoke, "You could have gotten worse."

Daniel lay down as he nodded. "Yeah… its okay."

Despite the lack of an answer, a dead give away that Daniel was tired; Jack didn't feel ready to leave. His future self had made it clear he was worried for Daniel and Carter's lives and Jack couldn't help feeling cautious as he looked at both of them. Teal'c's stoic watch told Jack all he needed to know of the Jaffa's worry as well, and they shared a silent look across the room.

"At least we get to spend solitary confinement together," Daniel added to Carter.

Carter smiled tiredly in response before turning to Jack, "Sir… if I may ask," She paused long enough to let out a yawn. "What happened while we were away?"

"It's a long story, Carter…" Jack sighed, looking down at the floor. The memory of his and General O'Neill's conversation flashed through his head.

"_I failed back then, during the war. I made the wrong mistake and I failed her! Don't you understand?__! I ki-"_

"Sir?" Carter's voice brought him back to the present and his eyes sought out hers.

Clearing his throat, Jack moved over to one of the walls, putting some distance between them, while answering, "Kinsey arrived, of course, to question General O'Neill's motives here. Seems not everyone believes me like I do."

Daniel frowned tiredly from his bed and shot Jack a mildly confused look, Jack shrugged in silent response.

"What of you?" Teal'c asked, his dark voice carrying resonantly through the room. "Is there anything else you remember that could be vital information about Ba'al?"

Daniel sighed and turned to exchange a glance with Carter, two pair of blue eyes met across the room, displaying nothing but tiredness.

"Sorry, nope. I got nothing," Daniel smiled sheepishly at Teal'c who inclined his head in understanding.

"Ask us again tomorrow morning," Carter added with a similar smile.

"I have to say though," Daniel cleared his throat and glanced uncertainly at Jack. "That was quite the performance in the Gateroom."

Jack faked ignorance. "Yeah. Who knew Ba'al was such a great liar? Oh wait, I did."

The Colonel didn't need to look at his friend to know Daniel was sighing at his comment, it was no surprise to Jack when the archeologist continued, "I meant General O'Neill, Jack. _Your_ behavior."

"Oh, no. Uh-uh," Jack shook his head fervently. He met Daniel's exhausted eyes across the room and stepped closer, all the while shaking his index finger at the man. "Not my behavior."

Carter slumped down onto her bed as Daniel automatically responded, "Technically, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Am I interrupting something?"

The female voice had all members of SG-1 turning to the open blast door where a familiar Tok'ra stood with an unreadable expression upon her face. Anise/Freya looked at them one by one, patiently waiting for a response.

Daniel cleared his throat and scooted up on his bed, "Sorry, Freya. We were just… letting off some steam, that's all."

Freya walked closer into the room, stopping next to Jack's side.

"I see," she nodded, but Jack had a feeling she actually didn't. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to call her on it.

Instead he cleared his throat, "Eh… what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. I am glad you were found alive and in good health. It pleases me mostly that you were not harmed on this mission," Anise's darker voice responded.

"We're fine," Carter smiled at the Tok'ra as she rested her head on her pillow again, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a genuine one.

Anise/Freya's longer hair followed her motion as she tilted her head sideways, "I offer you my deepest apologies, I should not-"

Jack cleared his throat and Freya silenced. Looking up at the Colonel, he raised a questioning eyebrow. He was fairly certain they'd been over it already in the mess hall; what had happened wasn't her fault. Understanding shone in her eyes and Jack thought he could see a small smile play in the corner of her lips.

"I have also come to say goodbye," Freya admitted, turning back to the others. "Now that you have returned safely, it is time for me to go home as well."

She bowed her head to Teal'c, Daniel and Carter before turning back to Jack. With swiftness Jack hadn't expected, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Wide-eyed, he stared down at her, hoping for any explanation to the incident.

"For good advice, Colonel. Thank you."

With a final smile, she walked out of the door, and out of their lives. Jack let his gaze linger on the open blast doors a second longer before turning back to his teammates. First thing he noticed was Teal'c's raised eyebrow and Daniel's equally clueless look. When he next turned to Carter he found her eyes peacefully closed, he doubted she'd seen the kiss at all.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked, always being one to push for more detail.

Jack shrugged, "She told you. Good advice, I guess…"

"You? Give advice?"

Jack frowned at his friend. "You don't have to sound so surprised by it. It can happen you know."

"Obviously," came Daniel's smart-ass reply.

Jack saw Teal'c's partially hidden smirk as the man took a step toward him. In a low voice, the Jaffa spoke, "Perhaps it is time we leave. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson need their sleep."

The Jaffa looked down at the sleeping Carter with a meaningful look. Nodding in agreement, Jack waved Teal'c over to the door. Before exiting, the Jaffa turned off the light and the room behind them fell into darkness. Besides a lone night light by the beds, the only light shimmering into the room came from the corridor outside.

Jack drew his card through the card reader and after a brief pause the light shone green. As the doors began closing, Teal'c wished, "Good night."

Daniel who had snuggled back into his pillow waved unenthusiastically back at them, "Night…"

With the blast door firmly closed, Jack and Teal'c exchanged a smile between two good friends.

"Lunch, T?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow again, "It is still night, O'Neill."

Jack shrugged, "Breakfast then?"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed and the two of them moved down the corridor. "It is most pleasant to have them both back home again."

Jack pondered Teal'c's words a second and then spoke, "Indeed, T."

Jack looked ahead but from the corner of his eyes saw Teal'c turn his head slowly and could practically feel as the eyebrow rose. Together, the two friends continued down the hall, happy to be able to return to their normal lives.

* * *

_TBC…_


	17. Open A Door

_A/N: For this chapter, my mojo returned! Of course, that could have more to do with the fact that I got to write an O'Neill/Carter scene, which I've been dying to do. I decided to skip more side stories at this time, and instead move the story along as fast as possible so that we can get to the "good stuff". And by good, I mean stuff I love writing. Which, in this case, is a more romantic part._

_SLITH - How much time has passed by in the future? Well, basically; they're changing it as we speak so technically none of it's happened. Or, well, if none of it happened, O'Neill wouldn't still be in the past, so it's a tricky question... Basically, O'Neill can't really go home, because if they change things and he go back, they'll still have two Jacks in one time. I'll try and explain it better down the road, just be patient. ;)._

_pain in the mikta - ...what? now you're making me scared. any problem?_

_Anjirika - :). Thank you very much!_

_ALIMOO1971 - :) Thanks again!_

_Kaytee33 - I'll try not to lose it! I'm fighting hard to keep it up! :)._

_I hope this chapter isn't entirely too much OOC, but I had fun writing it. On a more depressing note: I can't promise when a new chapter will come, some really bad things have developed in my personal life and... well, who knows what will happen? For now, though, it doesn't matter. I just hope you enjoy this :)._

* * *

**Chapter 17:**** Open A Door**

**April, 15. 17:00.**

"No." Janet shook her head and leaned back in her chair, looking at the person across from her on the other side of the desk. "I don't see the need for it."

O'Neill huffed as he leaned forward, pressing his elbows against his knees and giving the doctor his best angry-General look. "Well, I do. I think they should stay in solitary confinement another week. That's all I ask."

"And as their doctor, I don't see the need for another week," Janet argued. "They are still in pristine condition, sir. They are as healthy as they were before this mission. Whatever you think Ba'al did to them; he didn't do."

O'Neill huffed again, not certain how to explain his wishes. With a meek shrug he shook his head and leaned back. Janet watched him closely and drawing a deep breath, said, "Look, Colonel-"

"General."

"_General_… It's obvious you've been through this once before, and if you have any vital information you can give me about what I should be expecting, please tell me. I'm their doctor and as such, I have the right to know. If I know, I could save them. If I don't, well… I don't think I have to tell you what happens then."

O'Neill considered his options and how close to the edge he could actually stray, before admitting, "Dizziness. Fainting. … Epileptic seizures."

The silence that greeted him was deafening. He could feel her stunned stare, watching and waiting for something more. With slow and tired moves, he raised his eyes to meet hers. Mutely, she nodded, "They haven't exhibited any of those symptoms. You're saying they should have by now?"

A brief pause. "Yes."

Janet pressed her lips tight and thought about his words. "Okay. I'm going to keep them in solitary for one more week. Just to be safe."

Nodding in appreciation, O'Neill stood up in a fluid motion. He turned for the door when Janet's voice halted him, "I don't know what happened…" O'Neill glanced back at her. The sympathy shone painstakingly clear in her eyes, he had to look away. "But I hope it won't happen again."

O'Neill smiled humorlessly. "Me neither, Doc. Me neither."

* * *

**17.10.**

"Hi, everybody!" Jack spoke as he entered Daniel and Carter's room. Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend's words but returned the greeting.

"Hi, Jack. How's it going?"

"Good. I'm good. You?"

"Not so bad actually," Daniel said truthfully. "This week's been kind of relaxing. We haven't had to worry about work and I've gotten around to reading a book about the Mesopotamian culture that I've been waiting to get around to."

"…Sounds fun," Jack lied and Daniel rolled his eyes again. Turning to Carter, Jack continued, "And you? Did you have as fun as Dannyboy?"

Sitting on her bed, with a laptop balancing on her lap, the Major smiled warmly back at him. "Yes, sir. I have."

When she didn't further explain herself, Jack understood she'd done her own geeky stuff and he silently thanked her for not getting into details about it.

"Well, I have some great news," Jack said and glanced behind him as Frasier entered, her white lab coat shining under the light bulbs. Turning back to Daniel and Sam he continued, "One week's up, you're free to fly-"

"Colonel!" Janet interrupted. "A word, please."

Jack looked at her questioningly as she stepped out into the corridor. Glancing one final time at his teammates, he followed the petite doctor.

Daniel turned back to watch Sam. "Any idea what that was about?"

She shrugged in response and then nodded in the direction of the door, Daniel turned back as Jack and Janet re-entered again after their brief little meeting.

Jack's happiness was entirely wiped from his face and he glanced once at the Doctor before facing his Daniel and Sam. "Alright, I have some not so great news."

Daniel sensed trouble. "…Oh?"

Jack falted and Janet stepped up next to the Colonel, ready to answer her patient's question. "You're spending another week in solitary."

"What?!"

* * *

**April 22, ****19.30.**

O'Neill made his way down the corridor slowly, feeling as if he was walking along the green mile. Finally he came up on his target and entered the familiar space of Daniel's large office. Behind the desk sat the archeologist in question, hunched over some book, with his glasses hanging loose on the tip of his nose.

O'Neill cleared his throat and Daniel immediately looked up. Upon recognizing the visitor, Daniel greeted, "Jack." His voice was bored, almost to the point of uncaring.

O'Neill grimaced, he had been expecting this. Teal'c had let him know that Daniel wasn't too happy with the General and now he'd come to mend fences.

"Had a good time in solitary?" as soon as it was out, O'Neill mentally cursed the lame question.

"Yeah. I just got out an hour ago," Daniel responded. "I hear I have _you_ to thank for those _two weeks_."

O'Neill didn't respond as he remained standing in the door post, instead he chose to let Daniel blow some steam over the two-week treatment. He didn't have to wait long as Daniel sighed, looked down at his book and slowly closed it. He lingered with his hand on the cover before turning back to O'Neill.

"You couldn't have told us yourself?"

The General raised his eyebrows. "What? Told you what?"

"About your suspicions. You didn't come to us once during those two weeks. Your orders did, you didn't. Why is that?"

O'Neill felt the discomfiture creeping under his skin and stiffened under its spell. "I guess I could have handled it differently. Is Carter as mad as you are?"

"I don't know," Daniel said honestly and stood from his seat. "Look, I'm not mad. Honestly, I'm not. Getting a second week to finish my book was great. It's just… two weeks in solitary despite us declaring our health…"

"I get it," O'Neill nodded. "I do. But at least those two weeks convinced us you're not…"

"Not what?" Daniel took a step closer the military man. Curiosity shone in his eyes and O'Neill knew the archeologist wasn't just gonna let this one slide. "You mentioned something about microorganisms, but not even Janet has been able to tell us _exactly_ why we were kept in solitary confinement. It seems _you_ hold all the answers."

"There's a first for everything, right?" O'Neill shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Daniel was anything but amused and with tight pressed lips, watched the slightly elder version of his best friend in silence.

"How long do you think you can get away with it?" the archeologist asked finally.

The question was disturbing to O'Neill who shrugged as a response; the movement alone had become a standard phrase at this time. Where words of explanation failed him, shoulders did not.

Daniel chose his words carefully, "I know we're not allowed to ask too much about the future of you, for fear of altering things that shouldn't change. Which is, by the way, why you not telling some details is okay. But for how long do you think that will last? You're letting whatever happened to you in the future affect your own actions, and now… now it's affecting the rest of us as well."

"Look, Daniel, its personal. I don't want to talk about it."

The warning tone to the General's voice didn't intimidate his close friend. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! I get that, everyone gets that. But you can't let it affect you this way, you can't keep it all bottled up inside of you."

"You sound just like he did," O'Neill smiled crookedly.

"Who?"

"Future you."

Daniel's eyes sparkled with newfound hope as he raised his arm and pointed with open palms at the General. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

The silence that greeted his words seemed to stretch into eternity. Neither man spoke, instead opting to wait for the other to go first. Daniel tried to convey encouragement with a look, but the emotionless, dark pools of his friend's eyes was irritatingly void of an answer.

"Okay…" Daniel began as he realized the General wasn't going to say it. He cleared his throat. "Whatever happened to you and the rest of us probably wasn't your fault."

"Yep. You definitely sound like the Daniel I left behind in the future."

Daniel licked his lips angrily. "Could you stop playing the stupid card for awhile and actually talk to me?"

"I don't know how to." Daniel wasn't sure if this was meant as a joke or actually was an honest clue into O'Neill's current state of mind. Either way, it had to count as something.

"It's not your fault," the younger man repeated, though he wasn't actually sure what he was talking about. If he could find a way to help his friend, even without knowing what he was helping with, he would do it. And so far, talking was the only solution Daniel could offer. "Whatever you were afraid was going to happen to Sam and I, it didn't. We're safe."

"Safe," O'Neill echoed. He opened his mouth to continue, but no words came out. Instead, his eyes clouded, literally getting lost in thought. "You _are_ safe. You're not dying."

O'Neill could just as well have said something mean about ancient civilizations with the way Daniel now looked at him.

"Who said we were dying in the first place? Is that what you thought, is that why we had to stay in solitary for two weeks? Because of threat of death?"

O'Neill wasn't aware of the long string of questions, instead being closed off in his own mind. Raising a hand, the General distantly said, "There's something I gotta do."

"What?"

That O'Neill wasn't gonna answer the question was obvious. "I'll see you later."

With those words, the blue clad General was gone from Daniel's office.

Daniel frowned in confusion as he watched the empty doorway. "We weren't done! …Were we?"

* * *

**20.30.**

Stepping into her sanctuary, also known as her lab, Sam smiled to herself. It wasn't a big surprise that she'd missed this place. First thing she did after two weeks away from the lab was to walk over to her desk and unlock the top drawer. Glancing up at the blast door to make sure no one was coming to disturb, she pulled the drawer out. Inside lay her personal belongings and her eyes immediately sought out a simple piece of paper with various colors splattered on its surface.

Taking it out slowly, Sam smiled down at the drawing. Cassandra had painted it for her once many years ago and Sam had always kept it safe with her on base in the one place she considered safest. It was a drawing of the two of them together and the young alien had drawn it just about a month after her adoption by Janet.

Seeing the drawing reminded Sam that she needed to pay another visit to the young girl, these days she saw both Cassie and Janet on her private time way too seldom.

Sam placed the paper back in the drawer and closed it, then she sank into her seat with a relieved sigh. It was _good_ to be back. Two sheltered weeks had just about made her go insane, despite Daniel's company to keep her busy.

Looking around at all her stuff, (doohickeys, as the Colonel would call them,) Sam came to the realization that she'd actually missed them.

Suddenly her elevation at seeing the place faded away and a wave of sadness washed over her. Her entire life could be summed up by just taking a peak into the room. It spoke volumes that in this room, within its realms, lived a workaholic. Someone who spent more time on base then at home. Sam sighed again.

The notion that someone watching the security cameras would see her pathetic, sad show had her glancing up at the one over in the corner, only to notice that the light was off.

_That's odd_, she thought to herself and pushed the chair with her over to the camera. _Maybe one of the chords is loose_. Climbing up on the chair, Sam realized that wasn't the case. All chords sat were they were supposed to and, on closer inspection, not a single one had a glitch. Trying to get to the bottom of the camera mystery, Sam didn't hear the footsteps that entered her lab.

So focused on this new task, she didn't realize that the new arrival stood behind her for a good five minutes before speaking up.

"Come down from there, Sam. I didn't plan all this just to have your pretty, little brain mess it all up for me."

"Just a second, sir," came her automatic response and she continued with her work until his words sank in. "Plan? Planned what?" She turned and her eyes widened like saucers at the sight in front of her.

Based on the blue shirt and pants, Sam deducted that it wasn't _her_ CO standing before her. It just couldn't be. But it was still Jack O'Neill, and Jack O'Neill didn't do these things. Never, not in a million years. It didn't matter that this Jack came from the future, it was still such an un-O'Neill thing to be doing. Seriously worried for the General's mental health, she tried a, "…Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What's all this?" she waved her arm in the direction of his arms and what rested in his hand.

"What?" O'Neill feigned ignorance and then with played shock waved down at the object. "Oh, you mean _this_. It's a basket, Sam."

The fact that he'd used her first name didn't escape her as she climbed down from the chair. Still not sure what to say to the image of General Jack O'Neill looking like he'd just stepped out of The Little Red Riding Hood, basket in hand and everything, Sam kept her mouth shut.

He fidgeted with the basket before carelessly placing it down on her desk.

"I brought a picnic," came the boyishly simple explanation. With the quickest of smiles, O'Neill turned to her computer, clicked a couple of keys and looked up to see the blast door closing. With the door closed and the rest of the base shut out from her lab, Sam became very aware of their privacy. The silence stretched on.

"… A picnic?" she asked at last. He nodded and started unpacking what he'd brought with him. Sam watched as he placed a cake, a few glasses and a bottle of non-alcoholic cider on the table. Shaking her head to clear it, she continued, "General, I don't know about this…"

She stopped abruptly as he pulled out blue jello in a cup. O'Neill's knowing smirk had heat rising to Sam's cheeks before she could repress it. Silently she cursed her fair complexion.

"I knew you wouldn't resist the jello. No one resists the jello," the General said before pulling out a dark blanket and spreading it out on the floor. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Jumping into action, Sam helped the General place all the food items on the blanket and watched as he sat down with a strained breath, pained by either his back or knees. Maybe by both. He looked up at her expectantly but she wasn't about to join him until he had at least explained some parts of what was going on in her lab.

O'Neill saw her hesitation and sighed. "I bribed Siler."

Sam couldn't help the amused snort that escaped past her lips. "You did _what_?"

"Well, I didn't exactly bribe him. Two weeks after I arrived he asked me, seeing as I've been there and all, about the future. I told him what he wanted to hear and he was glad to help when I asked for his help now. He helped find the basket, blanket, he helped with the food and…oh, that's right, he agreed to turn off the cameras in here for an hour. I know it's not long, but it's something, right? A little time to forget about all the other worries in life about the future and this whole war-thingy and just... be us."

He knew he was babbling by now and finally managed to clam his mouth shut. He could feel his heart hammering away against his ribs but tried to not let it show, for fear that his fear would scare her away.

"Why?"

He had been expecting that question. Looking down, he said, "Would you just sit down? I promise I'll tell."

The soft rustling of her BDU's was all the answer he needed and he looked across the blanket and saw her wide, blue eyes looking back at him.

"I almost lost you," O'Neill didn't give himself a chance to chicken out, instead continued on without hesitation. "Kind of makes you reevaluate your life, you know."

"….Yeah." In her eyes, he saw she hadn't entirely bought this explanation and he feared she would do what she always did; pull away and hide behind her work. He was pleasantly surprised and immensely relieved when she didn't. "Sure."

"Great!" he smiled and she returned the smile. "Jello?"

Taking the offered cup from the General, Sam watched as he set about pouring their drinks. "With all due respect, sir… this isn't like you."

"What, being nice you mean?" he asked, mock hurt. "Carter, that's hurting my feelings. I didn't know you had it in you to be so evil."

Sam stifled a grin. "Sorry, sir."

"Apology accepted. Now, shall we?"

* * *

_TBC…_


	18. Business And Pleasure

_A/N: Wow, this took a while for me to update, huh? Both Christmas and New Year passed us right on by, before I managed to upload another chapter. I'm sorry for that, but at least some things are more in order these days. :). And, hopefully, it was worth the wait! I'll try not to wait as long for the next chapters from here on out, but, knowing myself, I shouldn't make that a promise. ;)._

_Reviewers: You keep on being so good to me, you have no idea how much that means to me. _

_Anjirika - It's future Jack, finally acting on his feelings for the one and only Samantha Carter. _

_ALIMOO1971 - Many questions, hopefully I can answer them with this chapter. I think._

_Atlantis sg1 - Haha, man, it's so hard keeping track of the two Jack sometimes. Jack and other Jack. :P. But, yeah, other Jack (the Colonel) will find out about it, and react. Perhaps, not to everybody's liking, though..._

_AT fan - Alright, you have a lot of questions too. General O'Neill, from the future, was the one who had a picnic with Carter. Ba'al is evil, you do get the real reason, though brief, as to why he acted nicely to Sam and Daniel in this chapter. That will also be explored when he shows up later on. There will be flashbacks to the events that took place in the future, if you're just patient with me. I can't give you all the answers at once, here ;). Daniel never dies, actually it's probably the one time he doesn't, looking at SG-1 history ;). And yes, a lot of people died when Ba'al attacked, unfortunately._

_SLITH - The picnic with Sam and O'Neill was quite random and spontaneously written. Though, I wish I could have added the line you wrote in there somehow. It could fit! Daniel and Jack, seriously, there's no other combo so funny to write for. Those two, ah, it's really a joy to write. In the chapter coming up, they have another scene, also a blast to write! :P._

_Zoser- TBC is my friend, man! ...Wait, that didn't come out right. And, hey, if you didn't like TBC last time... Well... Apologies in advance!_

_LadyMo - You're spot on! The events of the future are approaching, as the events take place July/August. It's some time left, but a lot of dead time in between that I'm skipping. So we're getting there quite quickly, actually! :)._

_Spoilers: Birthright, Chimera (a brief, brief line)_

_This chapter deals with, and clarifies, I hope, the reason why General O'Neill can't be sent back in time at...eh, this time. Then you won't hear be discussing that anymore and we can move on to other things..._

_There is a heavy spoiler about Ishta in the beginning here, so I hope you all have watched Birthright to know what I'm talking about there. Teal'c getting some lovin' is well deserved :). Either way, this chapter is set not long after Birthright. Meaning, Evolution I & II comes next and then... Grace. Both episodes I'll mention in one way or another before we reach the final battle and the faith of Earth and Carter is once more determined. _

_Until those heavy chapters come, where we'll dig a bit more into O'Neill, Jack and Sam's minds, let's enjoy the relationship of O'Neill and Sam in the meanwhile. _

_Now, it's come to my attention that perhaps it's not too easy seeing the difference between Jack and O'Neill. Well, who can blame ya? Therefore, I've invented a... shall we say, a solution to the problem. I hope you won't mind it much. ;). The only thing I can say now is, I'm sorry if O'Neill and Sam seem OOC in the end part of this. I can't decide if they are or not. Ah, well, it makes for good entertaining, right? ;)._

_Anyway, a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**** Business and Pleasure**

**May 10****th****, 15:00. **

Jack smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway next to Teal'c. From time to time, the military man glanced at his friend only to have his smirk widen.

At length, Teal'c got tired of this behavior. Instead of opting for the Jaffa way of solving an irritation, one which Teal'c was sure his friend did not wish to encounter, he chose the diplomatic way of asking, "What is it you find so highly amusing, O'Neill? Do I have something stuck between my teeth?"

"Oh, no, no, T. It's nothing." Jack kept on smirking, much to the Jaffa's dismay. "Can't I just be happy for my brother in arms?"

"It is unlike you to act like this," Teal'c pointed out. "I believe there is something more behind the smile."

Jack shrugged. "Nah, it's nothing. I just wanna have a little man-to-man talk, you know."

"I do not know."

With a sigh, the military man explained further, "I was talking, T, about Ishta. Blond hair, female Jaffa warrior, you know?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "What about Ishta?"

"Woah, don't worry, Teal'c," Jack raised his arms defensively before Teal'c could get the wrong impression. "I'm not looking to steal her from you. She's not my type anyway."

"What, O'Neill, is your-"

"You two hit it off pretty good, huh? Love is in the air, and all that. It's obvious, Teal'c. You're… _glowing_."

"I am not glowing," Teal'c argued. "For I am not in love."

Jack glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes. "You're not?"

The disbelief was evident in the Colonel's voice and Teal'c couldn't help but tilt his head in acknowledgment. "Perhaps 'infatuated' would be a more appropriate word."

Jack slapped Teal'c's arm brotherly. "I knew it!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and proceeded down the hallway in silence. After passing a couple of airmen, it was Teal'c's time to initiate a conversation, "I believe I am not the only one _'glowing'_, as you put it."

"Oh?" Jack asked curiously. "Pray, do tell. What do you know? Is Daniel trailing after another librarian again? I've already told him numerous times that it can't be sane to be around all those old books for too long. The dust gets into their brains, you know. Messes up the entire nerve system."

"I was, in fact, not talking of Daniel Jackson, but of Major Carter." Teal'c stopped when he realized the Colonel no longer was walking beside him. Turning back, Teal'c saw Jack had stopped dead in his track and was watching the Jaffa. The surprise was evident in his eyes and Teal'c could barely hide the amused twinkle in his own.

"_Carter_? In love? With whom?"

Jack's long string of questions was answered with a simple; "If you wish to know, why not ask her yourself?"

Teal'c's smirk grew as the last remaining of Jack's was wiped clean from the man's face, replaced by something unreadable.

"I don't know what you're talking about, T." Jack's impassive face was answer enough that he did, in fact, know. Whenever the Colonel turned his emotions off completely, things were getting too personal.

"Perhaps the reason for you not knowing is because the matter is close to heart," Teal'c offered. The mask fell briefly from Jack's eyes to reveal a subtle warning for the Jaffa not to push things any further. Teal'c bowed his head.

Together the two men continued down the hall, this time in silence. After several steps, Teal'c could have sworn he heard a "Too close" uttered from the Colonel, but chose not to comment on it. The matter of Major Carter was after all the Colonel's business and not his own. If Colonel O'Neill wanted to talk about it, Teal'c would listen but he would not force it out of the Tau'ri.

"SG-1 TO BRIEFING ROOM!" echoed over the speakers and the two men exchanged a look.

"Don't tell me…" Jack began.

"Mr. Woolsey."

"You know, I don't see the need for this. The whole thing is starting to feel a bit redundant," Jack stated as they turned back around. Jack let out an irritated breath. Hadn't they just done this?

The same week Daniel and Carter had finally been let out from solitary, Hammond had called for Kinsey and Woolsey and they'd had their little chat about what had occurred. At the end of that talk, nothing special had come of it. The only thing they'd been able to agree on (with a lot of persuasion from Jack's side), was that Ba'al wasn't to be trusted and that the whole kidnapping and subsequential rescue was all planned by said Goa'uld. Jack was fairly certain they'd covered all aspects concerning those events and now that he thought of it, he could only come up with one reason for Woolsey's return.

_Himself_. Or rather, _his future self_.

Kinsey had strongly hinted that he wished for General O'Neill to go back in time, and apparently Woolsey had been demoted to a Senator's messenger boy.

* * *

**15:15.**

Entering the briefing room with Teal'c, Jack noticed they were the last to arrive of SG-1. Behind two seats on one side of the table, Daniel and Carter greeted them. Daniel nodded in their direction, while Carter flashed them a quick smile. Jack's gaze stayed on Sam's lips a second longer then necessary, looking for signs of infatuation in the Major's body language. He shared a glance with the amused Jaffa as they moved to stand behind their own chairs. The door to Hammond's office opened then and the General along with the balding Woolsey stepped inside.

"General Hammond, sir," Jack greeted. "Seeing as we're most likely going to be discussing my future self, shouldn't he be here for this?"

"I'd prefer it if he's not, Colonel," Woolsey responded as he walked down the length of the table and sat down in the seat next to Daniel, who frowned but didn't comment.

The others moved as one to sit as well, but Jack turned to Carter before anyone got the chance to. "Haven't we already discussed sending General O'Neill back?"

Remaining standing, she quickly responded, "Yes, sir."

"And what did we agree on?"

"That we can't, sir."

Here Woolsey raised his index finger and cut in with a simple, "Which is precisely the reason why I have returned."

Jack feigned complete shock. "No, you don't say?"

Woolsey clenched his jaw but ignored the, according to him, childish comment in favor of instead facing the only scientist in the company. "You say we can't, Major Carter, but is it not so that according to General O'Neill, he was helped by you and Dr. McKay? Can we not then just send for the Doctor, who should be researching the possibility to predict a solar flare as we speak?"

Carter shifted where she stood and shook her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look and both bit back a smirk at her obvious discomfort of working alongside McKay again, which wasn't too surprising given the man's not-so-pleasant characteristics towards her in the past.

"When I say that I can't, I don't mean that I can't predict a solar flare," she explained. "What I mean is that we can't send him back to the future because, as we speak, we're changing it. The change will mean overwriting the events that took place in his time line and then, as I've said on several occasions before, we will still have two Jack O'Neills in one time and place. So, no great improvement."

It was Daniel's turn to raise his hand and turn to Sam. "But there are two Jacks now. And, well, not to be rude, Jack, but I kind of think one is enough."

"So do I," Jack commented.

Hammond cleared his throat and turned to Carter. "Is there any way we can reduce their numbers back to one, Major?"

"Yes, sir," Carter nodded. "But you're probably not going to like it."

"Try us," Jack dared.

She wet her lips and nodded. "We don't do anything."

"Major?" Hammond asked with a frown. "Could you clarify that for us?"

Resting her hands on the back of her chair, Sam threw herself into the explanation, "General O'Neill went back in time because of the events we now have been forewarned about. _Colonel_ O'Neill here - " She waved an arm in her commanding officer's direction. "- hasn't reached that point when and where he can go back in time."

"_Yet_," Daniel pointed out.

"Right. And when he does reach that same time that General O'Neill went back in time, he will himself go back in time and start the cycle over again. No change. That is, _unless_ we manage to change things for the better. At which point, the Colonel won't end up in General O'Neill's position."

"What occurs with General O'Neill if we are able to change things for the better?" Teal'c questioned.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, he should… disappear." Sam shrugged. "To keep it simple, getting General O'Neill away from our time is up to the Colonel."

"_Me_? It's up to _me_?" Jack's eyes were wide in genuine confusion.

"Yes, sir," she nodded and her eyes held his as she continued. "You are, after all, the one who went back in time. General O'Neill _is_ you. In other words, we have to remove whatever threat that made the General go back in time in the first place. It's all mental, really. Once you, sir, don't think we have to go back in time, future-you should disappear."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "I think I'm following you now. Eliminate the threat and there won't be any need to repeat the pattern and it will go away on its own."

Jack sighed and leaned heavily on the backrest of his chair, letting the two geniuses talk it out. Woolsey sent him a disbelieving look. Despite what the suit wearing man might be thinking, Jack did understand what was being said. Probably more so then the others. He knew exactly which threat had to be _'eliminated'_, as Daniel had put it, in order for him not to go back in time. Glancing up at Carter, he felt his chest restrict. He clenched his jaw as she glanced at him briefly, hoping she wouldn't catch on to the emotions he let play in his eyes.

_Pull it together!_ he ordered himself. _Or you'll end up just as obvious in your feelings as General O'Neill._

In the end, it all came down to his fears. His worst nightmare coming true. Sure, one easily gets over that kind of fear in a day. No frickin' problem.

With another sigh he forced himself to refocus on the conversation taking place behind the chairs on the other side of the table, sending the woman across from him one final glance.

* * *

**15.30.**

"Hey, Carter, wait up!"

His Second stopped and waited for him to catch up to her, greeting him with a quick smile as he did. Together, they continued walking down the narrow corridors of the base, heading, Jack knew, in the direction of the elevators. Pulling slightly at the edge of his sleeve, Jack dared a glance in Carter's direction.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

She frowned in confusion back up at him. "Sir?"

Jack shrugged. "You seemed to be in quite the rush, that's all… Couldn't have gotten out of the briefing room quicker if you had tried."

"Oh, not really, sir…" she shook her head. "Just heading back to my lab, sir. I've got a few experiments to run."

Jack nodded and hesitated to continue. He'd chased her down the hallway for a reason, he was sure. Teal'c's words of Carter having found love had made him want to see it for himself. But now that he was here, he wasn't ready to ask her straight out. If she had moved on, she was in her right to do so. It wasn't like he had anything to offer her at this time anyway. Distance, he knew, was best for both of them.

Especially when the knowledge of her death hovering at the not too distant horizon became clearer and clearer in his mind and the fear only grew stronger beneath the surface.

"Sir?" her gentle tone reached him through his thoughts and he turned sharply to watch her. Worry shone in her eyes and Jack realized they'd reached the elevators. He couldn't help but wonder how long they'd been standing there now. Something gentle touched his elbow and Jack looked down to see her hand resting there.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale. Sir."

Looking into her eyes, Jack felt his walls starting to crack. If he stayed much longer, he'd give away too much. Clearing his throat, Jack pulled away from her touch. A brief glimpse of disappointment flashed in her eyes, before being replaced by her own walls. Jack sighed internally; this was the way it had to be.

"Are you taking the elevator, sir?" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the elevators but Jack shook his head.

"Nah, you go ahead, Major. I'll… I'll go find Teal'c, see if we can spar for awhile. I'll see you around."

She nodded but didn't say anything as she pulled out her keycard and headed over to the elevator. Jack watched her go with a pain growing in his chest. He _really_ hoped she had moved on, at least then she could be happy. No one deserved to be happy more than she.

With a final sigh, the Colonel turned and walked the other way.

* * *

**May 12****th****, 08:30.**

General O'Neill rapped his knuckles quickly against the open door frame and peeked his head into Hammond's office.

"Jack," Hammond greeted and waved him in. O'Neill didn't have to be asked twice as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Hammond looked up at the blue clad man and noticed some strong physical differences with the Colonel version of Jack O'Neill. For starters, General O'Neill had gained a couple of pounds, most likely due to lack of active duty. From what he'd heard, Janet was quite pleased with the extra pounds and had encouraged the Colonel to do the same, but hadn't gotten any positive response from that.

What had been quite the talk around the base, Hammond had heard, was the growing stubble on the General's chin. Jack O'Neill had always been known for his clean shaved jaw, but apparently the General saw it as liberation to let it grow. George assumed it was O'Neill's way of 'letting his hair down'. As he wasn't supposed to be in this time, the same military rules didn't apply to the General in the equivalent measures it did the Colonel. Something O'Neill now was enjoying to some extent.

The last thing, George knew, that was by far the biggest difference between the two Jacks, was the smile. George had noticed that the Colonel was withdrawing more from them, as was his smile, while the General couldn't seem to be able to keep a smile off his face. It felt a bit weird seeing the man so relaxed and at ease with the world that George had for a second been worried. That worry had soon dissipated into happiness for his friend.

Obviously, General O'Neill didn't hold the same worries for the future as before.

"Is there something you want?" Hammond asked as the smiling General took a seat opposite the desk.

"As a matter of fact, George," O'Neill decided to dive right into the reason why he'd come. "I'd like a favor of you. I want to go offbase for awhile, stretch my legs, if you know what I mean."

George drew a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Before he had a chance to argue that it wasn't wise letting out a second Jack on the streets when there already was one out there wreaking havoc, O'Neill raised both hands defensively.

"I've got an idea, George. I've thought this out; it's amazing what you can do when you're not getting stimulation from fighting snakeheads and super soldiers."

Hammond frowned. "Super soldiers?"

"Ah, eh... future stuff," O'Neill shrugged.

"Oh... Well, let me hear about your plan then. You won't leave my office until you've told me anyway."

O'Neill's smirk widened. "I want an hour outside this mountain. Its perfect timing if we do it right now. As I'm quite bored of the blue, I'll just steal some of my own spare clothes - meaning the Colonel's clothes, of course. And then I'll head out. The Colonel arrived in at 0800 hours, so no one will confuse the two of us out there. No one will ever have to know."

George sat silently, pondering the idea, before saying, "And supervision? With Kinsey breathing down my neck, you know I can't let you go without someone guarding you."

O'Neill smirked back.

* * *

**08:40.**

Entering Samantha's lab, General O'Neill smiled at the sight greeting him. The Major sat behind the table, working overtime on something on her computer. O'Neill stood just out of her field of view, which gave him time to watch her profile, lit up by the computer's light, in peace. The moment didn't last long though when, as if sensing his presence, she looked up at him.

A smile spread on her lips. "Hey, you. What are-" The phone rang in her lab before she could continue. "One minute, sir."

Walking over to it, she picked up the phone. "Carter. General Hammond, sir, what can I... Yes, sir. He's here. Yes… I did?"

She turned in confusion to O'Neill who in response gave her a silent, pleading look. He hoped she wouldn't refuse him this one wish and smirked as she turned back to the conversation over the phone.

"I mean, _I did_, sir. Yes, sir. I will, sir, an hour. Goodbye, sir." She hung up the phone slowly and turned to watch the General. The twinkle in her eyes was unmistakable and made O'Neill's smile widen.

"You ever think about cutting down on a few of those 'sirs'? Gets a bit redundant after awhile."

A slender eyebrow rose on her forehead as she kept her gaze firm on him. O'Neill glanced around before finally meeting her gaze once more. "…What?"

"_I offered_ _to_ _supervise you offbase_? I had no idea I did, but General Hammond said I had," her words were meant to fuse some kind of guilt in the General standing in the open doorway, but the smile on her lips all but obliterated that effect. Drawing her eyes from his, she continued, "You know, it's funny, I don't remember reading General-sitting in the qualifications of a Major."

O'Neill shrugged. "Overtime is worth every penny."

He was rewarded with her gentle chuckle and he knew he'd won. He'd planned it for weeks, hoping to match the Colonel and Sam's schedules to his own advantage. It couldn't have worked out better then this once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. Carter had worked night and now had the day off, much to O'Neill's pleasure.

"So… being on base is getting too boring for you?" she asked.

"You have no idea…" O'Neill sighed. He clapped his hands together and quickly changed the subject. "So… wanna go to the zoo?"

Sam frowned. "There is no zoo in Colorado."

* * *

**09:20.**

"What do you know…" Sam said in wonder as she stepped out of her car. She glanced over at General O'Neill who'd just stepped out from the passenger seat, looking back at her from behind his shades. "There _is_ a zoo in Colorado Springs."

O'Neill chuckled as he rounded the car to her side and offered her his arm, before they set off for the park. Glancing down at his clock, he was made aware that he only had another forty minutes of freedom left. He would use every minute wisely. But for now, he was happily content to let Sam pull him with to look at the various animals.

He had to admit though, that he still wasn't used to seeing this side of her. During their little picnic a few weeks back, they'd silently agreed to leave the military rules outside and keep the General and the Major out of their friendship. But still, being so used to seeing Carter, the warrior, it had come as quite the surprise to revive his friendship with Sam, the friend, again. The only part of her he'd missed out on so far, though he was getting closer and closer to it, was Samantha, the woman.

Now she was talking about taking Cassandra to the zoo but O'Neill wasn't paying too much attention, only adding the occasional comment to make her keep talking. Suddenly, she fell quiet and looked up at him almost shyly with her big, blue eyes.

"Am I boring you, sir?"

"Nah," he waved off her question. "Are you kidding? It's the first time you're talking about stuff I can understand. And, hey, while we're at this whole talking thing, do you think you could stop with the 'sir'? As I said, it gets a bit redundant after a while."

Some sort of strangled, humorless chuckle escaped past her lips, but she didn't agree to anything. Instead, she held on a bit tighter to his arm as they continued on their stroll. The conversation went pretty sparse after that, and he knew she was second guessing herself and her decision to agree to coming. He didn't have to look at her to know she was deep in her own mind. So faroff from everything else, she barely noticed when he eventually called her name.

"Sam," he said a second time and finally she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"We're done. Time's just about up, I'll be needing that ride back to base now. I can't be out after curfew, you know, the General won't like it," his joke didn't get the response he wished, but he took it as a good sign that she still had yet to pull away from him physically. The warmth of her hand on his arm was something he was sure never to forget.

Taking their time, they walked back to the parking lot. O'Neill maneuvered them over to her car and waited for her to unlock the doors. Instead, she turned to him and opened her mouth, "General, I-"

"Ah, ah. Please, just once," he cut in. As the conversation was still fresh in both their minds, he didn't have to remind her of what he meant.

"I, eh… Ja-General," she huffed in annoyance, presumably at herself. "I can't."

The admission was low, but heartfelt. She pulled her arm from his and finally moved to unlock the car door. O'Neill didn't need to be told why; she needed the military rules between them to keep up her façade. He got it. Thing was, he was tired of it. Having lost her once and then almost been through the same again, he wasn't about to let the third opportunity slip through his fingers.

As she moved to open the door, O'Neill stopped her by placing a hand on the door frame. She looked at him with trepidation for what he would do next. He knew that fear, it was the same he was feeling too. A fear of taking it out of the room they left it all in three years ago. But, to O'Neill, it was time.

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

_TBC…_


	19. It Comes To This

_A/N: And, chapter 19! :). _

_Spoilers: Evolution, Entity, Grace, Beneath the Surface (just a mention of that one, really),_

_Reviewers: A collective, cyber hug to y'all! :)._

_atlantis sg1 - :D. Thanks for the review. As for the Colonel's reaction... read and find out. ;)._

_gater62 - That's a tricky question. And I can only give you a tricky response, I guess, but Sam Carter loves Jack O'Neill. Regardless his rank, she loves the man. Now, if that answers your question or not, I don't know. ;)._

_ALIMOO1971 - Updated! :D._

_remerkaba - I know! Imagine having to write said confused feelings. I'm telling you, it's a struggle! A fun one, but still a struggle! _

_Starr484 - He is. ;)._

_dp - Hm, you're rooting for one of them over Sam's affection, you say? I hadn't seen it that way. I just kinda feel sorry for whomever don't get her, seeing as they both love her._

_- Well, I'm not one to disappoint! Here's the good part!_

_SLITH - I had to leave it at that! ;). You know I love cliffhangers! Honestly, not my fault! ...Well, okay, maybe a little. But not a lot! _

_LadyMo - I love that ep! It's called Double Jeopardy, I think. I do love when the two Jacks fight. And, yes, I imagine something like that could happen between our Jacks too in a not so distant future... But, who knows? I feel bad for Sam too, honestly... But then again, she has the affection and love of two gorgeous men (who look exactly the same, and behave alike too), it can't get better then that. _

_With this chapter we're up to and including the events in Evolution, part I. Part II will be dealt with in the upcoming chapter. I didn't remember all the events or the orders they happened within the episodes, so I went to this side for help. Whenever you need a transcript for Stargate, go to moon-catchin . net!_

_Enough of this, go read!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: ****It Comes To This**

A hand on his chest pushed O'Neill abruptly away and out of Sam's personal space. The sweet taste of her lips, however, remained on his. He opened his eyes almost drowsily and looked down at her. Merely a few inches away, Sam seemed to be battling her inner demons for control. He watched her in silence, hoping she would give in to him and allow him to share his love with her, regardless of how much time they could get together. O'Neill knew it was a futile wish, a foregone conclusion, when her face changed back into the professional, worn mask of the Major. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut as he saw her raise the ever familiar walls and protective bars between them again.

To top it all off, she stepped away from him entirely. The General missed her touch instantaneously, feeling as if she'd created a void, empty space within him. Regardless, he knew better then to question.

They remained like that, with the few precious feet of space between them for several minutes, both trying to grasp what had just transpired between them.

O'Neill watched her downcast eyes, searching and hoping in vain for some explanation to her behavior. He couldn't ask her for it, but still wanted to know what it meant. The possibility that she was pushing him away because she no longer cared for him hurt more then anything. If that was the case, then maybe his attempts in the past of trying to make her move on had actually worked, far beyond expectations. For many reasons, the victory was anything but sweet and left him with a bitter aftertaste.

"We-" Sam started in a hoarse voice before clearing her throat. She waited a second before giving it another go. "We should get back. General Hammond is waiting for us."

With an unspoken plea, he begged her to look up at him, to let him know they were still okay. She never did. Finally, he let out a long, deep breath and gave in.

"Yeah. …Okay."

* * *

**10****:20.**

Sam closed her eyes tight when she entered the elevator with O'Neill by her side, trying her best to ignore looking at him. She knew what she would find in those gorgeous, brown pools of his eyes, and that was a wish for them to talk. She breathed out in amusement. It was, she had to admit, rather ironic. Jack O'Neill, whether General or Colonel, never wanted to talk about anything concerning their feelings. But now, she was in a closed compartment with no one else around but the man she desperately wanted to get some distance from.

The elevator hummed into action and she waited for him to speak. He didn't. Instead the General seemed to respect her wish for some distance.

Disregarding the desire to shake her head in frustration, she settled for keeping her eyes closed and shoulders stiff. _He'd kissed her._ He'd _kissed_ her!

The kiss played over and over in her head and she tried looking at it from every possible angle to understand why. Not only understand why it had happened, but to understand why it hadn't felt entirely right. Not that it hadn't felt nice and all, there had just been something… off. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sam opened her eyes and drew a sharp breath at the person standing outside. _The Colonel._

Clad in the standard BDU's, Jack glanced from Sam to the General and back again. Finally opting for the unavoidable, the Colonel entered the small space with them. The elevator doors closed behind him.

Jack glanced sneakily at the civilian clothes O'Neill wore, clothes Jack was sure he'd left in his locker just a couple of hours ago. On O'Neill's other side stood Jack's Second, also clad in civilian clothing. Her shoulders and neck seemed almost painfully stiff while the slump in the General's shoulders seemed to belong to the most despondent man in the world.

_What the hell was going on here?_

"What's up?" Jack attempted to break the tension hanging over them. His future self glanced at him with a 'You don't wanna know'-look while Carter responded with a too short, too brisk, "Nothing, sir."

The elevators stopped on Sam's floor then and with a swiftness Jack hadn't anticipated from her, she stepped outside. Her body language seemed to ooze of relief from having exited the small space and Jack hesitated, hoping he wasn't about to deflate that. Glancing a final time at his future self, Jack stepped out as well.

As he'd feared, the stiffness returned immediately in the Major's shoulders as the doors closed and the elevator continued on its journey. The silence stretched on between Colonel and Major and for whatever reason, Jack couldn't find it in him to leave Carter like this. If General O'Neill had done something to her, so help him, he would… Well, it wouldn't be pretty, that was for sure.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "So… what are you doing here? I thought you worked night yesterday, don't you have the day off?"

Carter looked up at him. Jack frowned. Well, her gaze stopped somewhere between his collarbone and ear, reluctant to meet his eyes, for whatever reason.

"I do, sir," she responded quickly. "I just headed in to debrief General Hammond about… eh, my overtime, sir."

"_Overtime_, Carter?" Jack asked with both eyebrows raised. "Has the good General finally had enough and is ordering you to cut down on your work hours? Or is that just wishful thinking?"

Something which might have passed for a smile had it lasted longer flashed across her lips, before vanishing behind a military façade even Jack could barely challenge.

"General O'Neill had requested an hour offbase," she explained, without him asking. "I was his chaperon, sir."

It was Jack's time to stiffen at her words. He glanced around once to make sure no one else had noticed and then turned back to his 2IC. He clenched his jaw before drawing a deep breath. It seemed Teal'c had been right after all, Carter had found a love interest. Jack's previous wishes for her happiness was suddenly all scattered to the wind. Why did it have to be _him_? Why did she have to complicate matters more by allowing herself to love _him_? Sure, members of SG-1 never did things simple, but this was pushing things over the edge, wasn't it?

Jack squared his shoulders and stretched tall. "Had a good time, did we, Major?"

Her sapphire blue eyes snapped up to meet his eyes at his harsh and stiff tone. Jack could see whatever resolve she had start to crack, swirling around in the deep, bottomless pools…

_Oh, stop __it, Jack!_ He reminded himself. _You're supposed to be angry here, remember?_

"Well," she responded, but then seemed to lose the final reigns of control. "Sir, I…"

"What?"

She visibly flinched at his harsh tone and whatever she'd meant to say, was lost. "Nothing. Sir."

Jack let his eyes travel over her face, searching for any clue to what she hadn't said. Silently a part of him wished his tone hadn't been so rough, but another part figured it was nice enough, given the circumstances. With Carter dating his own future self, knowing the feelings he felt for her, it was warranted, wasn't it?

Still, he wished she had said what she'd been about to admit. The only things he could figure she'd been about to reply involved some serious lip locking with the man that could have been him, but wasn't. Not a good picture for the welfare of his mental health, he knew.

"…Yeah." He said at length.

Carter nodded to herself when the silence crept back and, without another word, walked off in the direction of Hammond's office. Jack watched her go until she rounded the corner and was out of his sight.

* * *

**May 2****6****th****. 15:00.**

The occasions Jacob Carter spent on Earth came less and less as the Tok'ra command seemed to become more scattered. That he'd been sent there to help his daughter with Anubis' drone had therefore been a great relief. Not because of the weird drone itself, but because he'd seen it as a chance to catch up to both of his kids. And to other people, as well…

Shifting in his current seat to glance up at the General opposite him in the mess hall, Jacob frowned slightly. The man seemed at ease with the world, perhaps a bit detached, but still as if he belonged in this time.

Jacob shook his head and let out a deep breath. "You don't find this weird, Jack?"

Swallowing down a mouthful of pie, General O'Neill asked, "What's that?"

Jacob tilted his head sideways and regarded the General with an amused look. "You, being here, in this time, and not where you're supposed to be."

O'Neill wiped his beard, (another thing Jacob found out of the ordinary), clean. Placing his spoon down on his tray, it seemed O'Neill finally understood Jacob's desire to talk seriously for a minute.

"I'll admit, it was in the beginning. Everyone kept looking at me as if I'd grown a second head or something…" O'Neill shrugged. "But it's been two months, you get used to it."

Jacob kind of doubted that, but refrained from saying as much in present company, he'd have a talk with George later to hear his opinion about the matter as well.

"And what about Jack, I mean _Colonel-You_? What does he think about all this?" Jacob could already guess the answer.

"Honestly? We haven't talked about it. Not much," O'Neill shrugged again, but this time less convincing.

Jacob nodded distantly. "I'm sure you haven't… Look, Sam explained all the details to me about why you came. The information was brought before the Tok'ra council previously too, to decide to what extent the Tok'ra would offer their assistance. We'll be sending a ship in August, by the way."

"Good."

"But there are still a few… holes, shall we call them, which I'm wondering about." Jacob watched the General closely to gauge his reaction.

As always a master to hide any and all reaction, Jack O'Neill merely shrugged. "Shoot."

"Why did you go back in time? And don't even try the apocalypse excuse. Earth won-"

"Jacob," O'Neill said shortly, cutting the elder man off. "I've already had conversations about this all over the place. I haven't told anyone else anything else, so don't expect it."

Jacob knew O'Neill wasn't being snippy but merely pointing out the obvious. Jacob was just about to argue, when someone called out for the General. Both men turned in their seats as Daniel hurried over to their table.

"Jack!" Daniel said as he sank down into the seat next to Jacob, looking at the Tok'ra as he did. "Jacob."

"Daniel," Jacob responded with a nod.

As the two men greeted each other, O'Neill dug into the last remains of pie on his plate. He didn't even have to guess why Daniel had come. Having already been through this once, the General knew exactly what to expect and it took all his willpower to fight off a smirk.

Daniel never seized to live up to expectations as he quickly begun, "Have you, well, I know you have, Jacob, cause you were there with me, but have you, Jack-"

"Get to the point, Danny!" O'Neill encouraged.

"I'm trying!" Daniel leaned over the table, eyes glinting like that of a small child's. "I've looked all over base for you. Jack, have you ever heard about the-"

"The fountain of youth?" O'Neill interrupted. The archeologist fell dead silent. "Yeah, I've heard of it. And of Telchak, too."

Daniel turned his gaze on Jacob, silently asking if the Tok'ra had spoiled the surprise. Jacob shook his head.

"Oh…" Daniel said at length, turning back to the General on the other side of the table. "Well, I'm-"

"Going to Honduras, I know."

"…W-"

"Dr. Lee is coming too, I hear," O'Neill smirked.

Daniel watched him silently, before squinting behind his glasses. "_Spoilsport_. It's no fun when you already have the answers to everything that's coming."

O'Neill scratched his beard. "No? I kinda think it's funny. If nothing else, it's a good change, you know. Having the answers, I mean."

"Yeah…" Daniel looked anything but amused at having his joy punctured as easily as a balloon. "The scruff's not working for you, you know."

Next to Daniel, Jacob ducked his head to hide a chuckle. O'Neill glanced between them both before replying in a serious tone, "Low blow, Daniel. Low blow."

Daniel shrugged back.

"Look, if you want a positive response, you should talk to someone who hasn't already been there, done that. Talk to Sa- Carter, she'll be as happy about it as you are."

"I already have, she was with me when we talked to Hammond," Daniel said, and the General could see his friend's joy about the upcoming mission for the mysterious device was returning. "And she was, too. But she didn't have a lot of time to spare after the briefing, because of Anubis' soldier and her upcoming trip to Prometheus."

O'Neill stiffened. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Yes. Of course he knows about that too…"

_The Prometheus._ O'Neill chair made a scraping sound against the floor as he stood up. Both Jacob and Daniel looked up at him with questioning eyes. With a muttered excuse, the General swiftly left the mess hall.

Daniel stared after him with a frown before turning to Jacob. "He always walks out on me…"

* * *

**15:05. **

It had just been one kiss. _One kiss! _Over two weeks ago, one might add. It really shouldn't still be prominent in her mind. Sam knew as a Major in the US Air Force, you don't obsess over a simple kiss like a love struck, hormonal teenager. Nonetheless, that was what she found herself doing, despite the calculations all over her table, meant to distract her from such thoughts. With an audible sigh, she sank down onto her chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Difficult math?" a voice called from the open doorway and Sam looked up to see the Colonel standing there, looking as uncomfortable as she'd ever seen him.

She immediately flew from her seat. "Colonel!"

"At ease, Major," he said and took a few tentative steps further into her lab. Sam watched him closely for signs of anger or harshness, two things she'd seen almost exclusively from him since that one awkward elevator ride. The man opposite her now didn't seem to give off any of those signs, something Sam took as a good sign.

"Whatcha working on?" Jack asked, despite probably already knowing the answer.

"Calculations on how to be able to improve the Prometheus hyperdrive," came her habitual scientific response. "As you know, sir, it's an alkesh hyperdrive-"

"Spare me the details, Carter."

Sam sank back into her seat. "Yes, sir."

"So, eh," Jack raked his mind for something, anything. "Do you think you can do it? Get the Prometheus home in time for Ba'al's arrival?"

"Well, I don't know, sir. This is all very tricky and I'm not sure I'll be able to… _trim_ the drive at all. I won't have all the answers until I get aboard the ship, sir."

"You'll do it, Carter." Sam looked up at the Colonel who looked back with a seldom seen intensity. She knew he wasn't just trying to convince her, he actually believed it too.

Despite her own doubts, she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Besides, you still have a few weeks before you're due. Plenty of time to think of something!"

Sam smiled gratefully. She looked up at Jack, just as he opened his mouth to say something else, when suddenly General O'Neill barged into the room. The two Jacks locked gazes immediately and Sam felt almost as an outsider as she looked between them. O'Neill didn't seem too disconcerned by the other man, but Jack certainly was. With a glance between O'Neill and Sam, Jack raised all his walls back up again.

"Well, I don't wanna intrude. Major," he said then and hastily made his exit. Sam watched him as O'Neill walked over to occupy the place where Jack had just stood.

"Don't go," the General said.

"Don't go, where?" Sam asked, turning to watch the bearded man before her.

"Aboard the Prometheus."

Sam looked up at him in disbelief. Was he really saying this, not one minute after the Colonel version of him had convinced her she could and should do it. Boy, those two could sure be difficult to understand some days. Despite, in essence, being one and the same, the two sure as hell had different opinions when it came to certain things.

This reminded her again of why she'd been avoiding General O'Neill for a time. Where the Colonel did nothing, the General had done everything. He'd kissed her, and wanted to talk about it. The Colonel had put distance between them; the General had tried bringing them closer together. Sam felt like she was participating in the tug-of-war game of all tug-of-war games.

"Look, General, I don't really have time for this-"

"I know." But he made no move to leave her in peace, instead he remained rooted in place, tugging slightly at his blue, worn sleeve.

A part of her feared what he might have to say, but he had come to talk about the Prometheus. At least that was a safe topic. This, she could do. She nodded. "I'm listening. Why shouldn't I go aboard the Prometheus?"

"Because of the repercussions," was the simple reply. Sam frowned in confusion and wondered what he was talking about. She was used to vague answers from Jack O'Neill, but this was another prize winner.

While she was distracted, O'Neill continued, "Let someone else go. Lee can take your place. Or better yet: _Felger!_"

"I'm sorry, sir," Sam frowned and tried to grasp why, exactly, this was relevant to him. "I have to go. I know better then anyone how to boost the engines and speed her up. Honestly, and I know this might sound cocky, but… I don't trust anyone else for the job. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill have both given the green; I'm going."

"Dammit, Carter!" O'Neill raised his fist to slam it onto the table but stopped himself in the last minute. His hand fell to the table and there remained dormant. Sam watched the man before her, it was the most vulnerable she'd seen him in a long time. He looked like the seams holding him together slowly was being undone, and he was powerless to stop it from happening.

Gently, she dared a quick, "I don't die, do I?"

"No! But-"

"Then it's settled," Sam interrupted and he silenced immediately. "I go. General, I… This isn't about you, me or any other individual. Frankly, sir, I'm surprised you're letting your feelings affect you like this."

"Well, that's what happens when the woman you… When you return a different woman, no longer happy, of course I want to make sure whatever happened to my Carter, won't happen to you."

"This is about Earth's safety. I have to go, and you've warned me. Maybe it won't happen to me this time around, sir. Jack."

His head snapped up and his gaze met hers. In the brown orbs watching her, Sam could see so many emotions swirling around; pain, fear, relief… _love_. Warning flags went off in Sam's head and she turned her attention back to the calculations on the table. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have to-"

"Why?"

Sam looked up at the General again and immediately knew this was a bad idea. "Why, what?"

"Why can't you let me…" he drew a shaky, deep breath before pushing himself on. "feel feelings for you?"

Sam's heart raced like a wild horse in her chest, hammering away frantically. "It's not that I don't… I mean…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't do it. She couldn't have this talk right now. "Sir, this is an inappropriate conversation to be had at work. Perhaps we should consider this later."

"'At work'?" O'Neill asked with a humorless chuckle. "Like you'll ever see me outside of this mountain again, Sam. There won't be a later."

Sam pressed her lips tight. "Maybe not." She didn't dare reveal anything else, and so left it at that.

The General watched her for a minute, as if he could retrieve all her secrets and untold words just by looking. Finally, he sighed. Sam breathed out as well, but froze when he continued, "It's because of him, isn't it?"

Sam kept her mouth closed, but couldn't quite stop her eyes from widening. That was all the answer O'Neill needed and with a sigh he turned towards the door.

He stopped halfway and turned back to her. With something akin to sympathy shining in his eyes, he began slowly, "You know… I can't tell you what Colonel-Me will do in the near future. But… he's not going to act soon. I wouldn't have, unless… Well, I can't really speak for him but knowing myself as well as I'd like to think I do, he's willing to wait. A long time, if he has to. And you're worth more then that, you're worth to be happy now. Not... ten years from now."

With a grimace, Sam nodded and soon found herself alone once more in her lab, with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her occupied.

* * *

_TBC…_


	20. Evolution

_A/N: Another fast paced chapter that requires that you know what episode I'm talking about in there. I suppose it's not too important, as it's all just mentioned in passing. But for those who don't remember: Daniel and Dr. Lee are held hostages in Honduras after going in search of "the fountain of youth". Jack is sent to retrieve Daniel, while Sam is to act CO on an offworld mission to spy on Anubis' soldiers. Well... that's the basics, at least. _

_Not my favorite chapter, but it counts as something, right? Either way, this also kicks off the events in Grace, which the next chapter will be all about. So, we've come a long way by now. There's not a lot standing between us and Ba'al's arrival... _

_Reviewers:_

_WhatATragicComedy - Really, you think so? :). Thank you!_

_ALIMOO1971 - :D. Thanks!_

_SLITH - O'Neill telling Jack step-by-step the events of the 'date'? xD. I would love to see Jack's reactions to that. About the third Stargate SG-1 movie, I've heard about it too. It sounds great and I do hope whatever scene Brad Wright wrote will be in the movie when it's done! That the movie is supposed to be about RDA only makes me more hopeful :)._

_Devilish Me - Hi there! :). Here is 'more'!_

_Starr484 - I want to shake them both too! _

_remerkaba - Right now, everyone is kind of... avoiding the subject of emotions. Except O'Neill, that is. Who, it seems, is trying to do things right... Poor guy. No one seems to be working with him to make things right in this. But yes, I look forward to delving into their pshyches too in the upcoming chapters. This doesn't offer, necessarily, too much, but it gets better from here on out! _

_LadyMo - Oh, General O'Neill might not be Colonel O'Neill's biggest fan, but that's pretty much a mutual sentiment. Both are jealous of each other and poor Sam's stuck in the middle... The whole thing is way more complicated when you try and think of all factors, isn't it? xD._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: ****Evolution**

**May 31, 07****:00.**

So it had begun. Daniel was missing in Honduras and every man, or woman, at the SGC worried for his and Dr. Lee's lives. O'Neill, knowing the outcome, knew to stay out of it all. When Hammond had come to deliver the news, the remaining members of SG-1 as well as Jacob and Hammond himself, had turned to him. O'Neill knew they all wanted to know if Daniel would be safe, but he'd already given his word once not to mess with the time line where he shouldn't.

He could have said something then, but feeling slightly guilty about already meddling with the upcoming Prometheus ordeal, O'Neill had stepped back and let time run its natural course. As it should be. That was the only way to bring Daniel back home safe and sound, and for Carter's mission offworld to run smoothly as well.

But some things, as it was, weren't playing out as they had the first time around. The obvious rift between Sam and Jack, for one, was starting to bother O'Neill. The conversation he himself had had with Sam last time around hadn't taken place at all this time.

"_Sir?"_

"_I'm going after, Daniel."_

"_Good."_

"_This other mission…"_

"_Shouldn't be a problem, sir. …When do you leave?"_

"_Now."_

"_Good luck."_

"_You too."_

And while the General knew what was to come as aftereffect to the Prometheus events, he just wasn't quite sure the rift needed to be bigger then necessary between Sam and Jack.

That Jack had clammed up and backed off a good distance from Sam wasn't unexpected, O'Neill knew. After all, he would have done the same if their roles had been reversed. O'Neill and Sam's little trip offbase must have sparked some heavy emotions in the Colonel. General O'Neill was also certain that Jack wasn't actually angry at Sam so much that he was angry at, well, himself. And the Colonel needed to understand that as well if things were to go back to the way they were supposed to.

"Hey!" O'Neill called out as he hurried down the hallway to catch up to his younger self.

Jack stiffened slightly but didn't make any other move to slow down. "Jack. What's up?"

"Can we talk?" O'Neill asked, and not waiting for an answer, walked into Daniel's office as they came up to it. Jack stopped, tilted his head in annoyance and then followed his future self, against his own better judgement. The irritation the Colonel let seep through his impassive mask didn't faze the General as he turned around to meet him face to face.

"You know, I really don't have time for this," Jack said. "I'm-"

"Going to Peterson, I know. You're heading for Honduras," O'Neill fixed him with a look and Jack nodded in understanding. "This will only take a minute."

"It's already been _two_."

O'Neill ran a hand through his beard while leaning back against Daniel's cluttered desk, a pile of books toppled over and landed ungracefully on the floor. O'Neill ignored it and kept his gaze even on the Colonel. "This isn't the way things were the first time around. Not exactly."

"…Oh?"

"You and Carter were pals, for starters."

"Oh."

"Look. You're doing your thing again," O'Neill begun.

Jack held up both hands to stop anything the General might have been about to continue with. "_Thing_?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jack," O'Neill warned. "You don't have time for that, now, do you?"

Jack rocked back on his heels and sighed impatiently. The General was right, he was already in a rush and couldn't waste anymore time skipping around the subject. Obviously, he had no other way out of this one, except if he were patient enough for the General to speak his mind.

"Apologize to Carter," O'Neill said, knowing that sometimes it was best to be as blunt as possible when dealing with himself.

"_Excuse me?_" Jack asked, not believing his ears. The fact that he was having a conversation with another version of himself was mindboggling on its own. The fact that one Jack was telling the other what to do, was just a bit too much for Jack at this moment. The topic, too, wasn't one he wished to discuss with General O'Neill. "I don't have time for this. I have to save Dannyboy before his allergies kick in. With all the plants in Honduras, well... _you know_ how Daniel gets when he can't stop sneezing."

Jack turned then, not even bothering to say goodbye, and had just about exited the room when O'Neill's words stopped him. "When will you make time for _this_? After she's dead?"

Jack whipped around faster then he thought possible himself. _That had been a low blow_. Jack glared at General O'Neill, who only met his gaze boldly. Jack opened his mouth to speak, to say something… he had nothing. The topic had once more strayed too dangerously close and Jack couldn't do this. Not now. What General O'Neill was asking for was more then Jack could do, more then he could offer Carter. One day, _maybe_, but not now. Forcing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Jack concentrated on the task at hand. Saving Daniel. Everything else would have to wait.

"I have a plane to catch," Jack's rough words floated through the quiet room and without another one, he walked away.

Left alone, O'Neill sighed. _What had he been thinking, what had he actually hoped to accomplish with this_? He knew there hadn't been any time for Jack to apologize _now_ anyway, what had he been thinking?

Maybe that had been the problem, he _hadn't_ thought. He'd just acted, acted so that Sam wouldn't be in emotional pain anymore. After revealing his own emotions to her, O'Neill had seen her in another light. He knew she loved Jack, which in a roundabout way meant that she loved him as well. But, truthfully, Jack was hurting her by acting uptight and distant around her like this. In the past, he would have been the one to cause her that pain, but now, O'Neill wanted it to stop.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c appeared in the doorway. "Why are you in Daniel Jackson's office?"

"Just having a talk with myself, T."

"I see," the Jaffa said. "As Colonel O'Neill stormed out of here in great haste, it appears the talk did not go as planned."

"Not really," O'Neill huffed and turned around to face his friend. "Teal'c, tell me something… am I a nutcase?"

An eyebrow rose on the Jaffa's dark brow. O'Neill nodded in understanding to the unspoken question and continued, "I just feel, I don't know… I don't feel like I'm acting like myself, that's all."

"Are you unwell, O'Neill?"

"No, no, nothing like that…" O'Neill placed a friendly hand on Teal'c's shoulder and patted it. "I'm just trying to do things I know _nothing_ about here… and failing epically too, one might add."

"It has come to my attention from many years of fighting together that you do not have to know what you are doing, in order to do it right."

O'Neill laughed. "Was that supposed to relieve me?"

"Indeed."

"Well, it worked." He patted Teal'c's shoulder again. "Now, come on, George will want to see you-"

"SG-1 TO BRIEFING ROOM!"

O'Neill pointed upwards, indicating the speaker. "Ah, see, told you so."

* * *

**16****:00. **

Jack stood with Daniel and Generals Hammond and O'Neill, in the Gate room. The conversation taking place next to him barely registered in Jack's mind as he kept his focus on the active wormhole before them. Sure, Jack, too, was happy Daniel was safe and sound back home under the mountain again, but a part of him was still worried for the rest of SG-1, out in enemy territory.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary, recovering from your injury?"

"No, no. I'm okay," Daniel nodded. Jack was sure he'd have waved off Hammond's concern physically if it wasn't for the crutches currently carrying most of his weight due to the newly acquired leg injury in question. _Ah, Daniel…_ Well, at least the young man hadn't died. _Again_.

The conversation died not long after as Sergeant Harriman confirmed that SG-1 was coming home through the wormhole. Not a minute later Carter, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Jacob stepped through the Gate and down the ramp. Jack's eyes shifted to Carter's arm in a sling but he hid any emotions behind his worn mask, he even managed to overlook the way his heart skipped a beat in concern.

"So," Jack said as the team of four descended the last steps. "Miss me?"

Covering a smirk, Carter responded, "Yes, sir."

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad," Jack and O'Neill said simultaneously. Sharing a look with Jack, General O'Neill finished. "You're still alive."

"As is Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c pointed out from his stoic position at the end of the line.

"Daniel?" Carter asked, her voice edged with concern, as he watched her close friend.

"I'm fine," he ensured. "In fact, we got the device from Telchak."

The conversation continued with Jacob explaining how their mission had gone on Tartarus. Jack snuck another glance in Carter's direction. She did look beaten up, but otherwise fine, he noted.

Internally, he was glad that all members of SG-1 were safe and accounted for, and that nothing worse had happened on the offworld mission when he hadn't been out there with them. Jack released a breath and felt his neck muscles relax. Huh, he hadn't been aware that he'd been that worried himself.

Jack glanced furtively at O'Neill behind Daniel and Hammond's backs and saw the flickering look the General gave him, glancing between him and Sam. Jack knew what the General meant to say with that look. _"Apologize to Carter."_

As a matter of fact, Jack had attempted to apologize once already. But he had been interrupted by General O'Neill entering Carter's lab before Jack could muster up the courage to say what an ass he'd been.

As Hammond declaimed "Welcome home!", Jack knew there was no time like the present to make a move. When the party of six moved to head out of the Gateroom, Jack stopped Carter by placing a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Hey."

Carter turned back to him with an unspoken question in her eyes, clearly she hadn't expected to be held back like this. Jack glanced to the open blast door and could just make out O'Neill's smirking face before the General turned the corner and vanished out of sight.

Jack turned back to his 2IC and decided that if he was to do this, he needed something to alleviate the tension already there between them. He knew just the thing. "Nice command."

A small smile spread on her lips as she ducked her head. "We did manage to make it out alive, sir."

Jack knew she was downplaying his compliment, but knew better then to push it. "There's that."

She turned her big, blue eyes up to meet his and Jack allowed himself a rare smile. Then he inhaled deeply and decided to head for the bigger topic. "Listen, Carter, I've been meaning to apologize.-"

"There's no need," she quickly cut in. "Sir."

Jack thought there was and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack nodded slowly. Maybe it was better to let it go and move on. He wasn't worth her good grace, but for now, he'd take what little he could get. Jerking his head in the direction of the blast door, he asked, "Lunch?"

She accepted the invitation by widening her smile.

* * *

**June 17****, 09:00.**

"I'm telling you, George," O'Neill said as the two men walked down the stairs into the control room. "I still think you should send someone else."

"I could," George nodded and ordered Sergeant Harriman to dial the Stargate before turning back to O'Neill. "But there's no one better, and that's why I won't. Now, if you will excuse me."

George moved past the bearded General and headed further down towards the Gate room, O'Neill sighed in frustration. Sure, he'd known it was a losing battle to begin with, but that still didn't mean he had to like it when he lost. Turning on his heel, he followed George into the Gateroom. As he stepped inside, he saw SG-1 saying their last farewells by the ramp. Instead of joining them, O'Neill remained on the sidelines by George.

Sam's arm had fully recovered now, as had Daniel's leg injury, much to both of their reliefs. O'Neill watched as Sam laughed at something Daniel commented on regarding Teal'c, spreading a smile on the General's face too. He glanced briefly between Jack and Sam and noticed, better then anyone else, how relaxed they were around each other, standing almost close enough for their shoulders to touch. _Too bad that wasn't gonna last long…_

General O'Neill still wasn't entirely sure what had happened to Sam aboard the Prometheus during the four days she had spent on the ship in his time line, but he hadn't liked the changed Carter that had returned back to Earth. He knew what was coming and, not for the first time, wished he didn't.

George stepped forward then, breaking into O'Neill's thoughts, and O'Neill followed suit.

"Major Carter, good luck out there," George said as she hauled her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled back and regarded them all. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, yeah, just take care of yourself… don't let strangers buy you drink, and don't walk home after dark alone," Jack said with a smile.

"And _no detours_," O'Neill quipped seriously.

Jack frowned at his older self, but said nothing. Instead, the Colonel turned back to Carter. "Come back early and I'll buy you lunch, commissary style. If not, well, we'll see you before the week's up."

"Give or take four days," O'Neill muttered from his position at the end of the line.

SG-1 and Hammond all turned to him in confusion.

"What?" Jack asked.

O'Neill smiled back at him. "Nothing."

Exchanging a confused look with his Second, Jack shrugged his eyebrows and let the topic fall. _For now._

"Major," Sergeant Harriman spoke over the speaker. "We just got word. Prometheus is awaiting your arrival to PX4-949. You are good to go."

Smiling at them a final time, Sam turned around and climbed up the ramp. Within seconds, she'd gone through the Gate and the shimmering wormhole shut off. Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond left the Gate room, while O'Neill and Jack lingered at the bottom of the ramp.

"I don't know what you're playing at," Jack said when he and O'Neill were alone. "But you'd better not push it."

With those warning words, Jack too turned and headed out of the room.

_If only you knew_, O'Neill thought with a deep breath, keeping his gaze on the inactive Stargate.

* * *

_TBC._


	21. Space In Grace

_A/N:_ _Now we're getting somewhere! Next episode will include memories of O'Neill and will give the missing pieces to the puzzle that you've been asking for. Hopefully, I'll be able to answer most of them as good as possible. Though, I have to say, mentally it's not too fun writing chapter 22. It's a dark piece so far. Let's just say the future isn't very bright._

_Spoilers: Grace, Entity, Divide & Conquer,_

_Reviewers: As always, lots of love to you!_

_ALIMOO1971 - :). Thanks!_

_dp - Thank you!_

_Devilish Me - :D. Thank you! And, of course! Anything for you! ;)._

_SLITH - Lol. The music to Jaws! xD Fitting! Oh, Sam had her arm in a sling in Evolution, not Grace. I too think Jack deserves a realistic image of Sam's death... But he's just going to have to wait. Someone else hears it first..._

_WhatATragicComedy - I did too! ;)._

_LadyMo - I've always loved Grace, just because of the insight you get into Sam's person and the three parts of her. Carter (the military), Sam (the friend) and Samantha (the woman). It's a beautifully written episode as such, too. But, yes, it's a bitter sweet love. That it leads to Pete's involvement is rather... blah. But, still... Great ep. _

_JustHorsenAround010 - Oh, hey there (it's been awhile!) :D. I'm really glad you still like the story, it means a lot! :). _

_Once again; My apologies if Sam, O'Neill, Jack or other character are OOC. _

_Now, go on! Read, enjoy, seize the moment! ...Too cliché? Eh, what the heck, do it anyway!_

**

* * *

**

**21. ****Space In Grace**

**June ****20, 13:00.**

Jack stepped inside the room and stopped. His gaze wandered across the darkened spaces, over the doohickeys and the intricate machines he had yet to understand. One of the machines beeped at him through the dark and Jack had no idea if it was supposed to do that or not. Carter would have known. Only problem was, she wasn't there. She was still out in the middle of space somewhere aboard the Prometheus. The problem with that was that something seemed to have gone wrong. It had now been over twenty-four hours since the ship was due to report into base, a telltale sign that something was awry. Colonel Ronson was never overdue for any of his reports. Hell, the man was usually _early_. So, why hadn't the Prometheus made contact with the SGC yet?

Jack ran a hand tiredly through his short hair before letting his arm fall passively to his side. This seemed to be a recurrent pattern. Carter was somewhere where he wasn't and he was incapable of giving her a helping hand, forced to watch from afar, waiting and hoping that any news would reach him. It was really the 'not knowing' part that was getting to him the most; it was slowly driving him mad, bit by bit, and muscle by muscle.

If there was just something he could do, _any_ way he could help, he'd feel microscopically better. But there wasn't.

Clenching his jaw, Jack stepped over to Carter's work desk and picked up a pen to play with, anything to keep his hands busy from punching a hole in the wall.

A gentle cough from the open doorway caught Jack's attention and he turned back. With his hands in his pocket, stood Daniel illuminated by the lights from corridor. Just a few hours earlier, Jack had taken out his growing frustration on the archeologist in question and so wasn't surprised that Daniel had come looking for him. Jack knew exactly what his friend wanted from him, but also knew it wasn't exactly the same thing he wanted.

"I don't wanna talk," Jack croaked in a bitter voice.

"Yeah, I gathered as much from the elevator ride," Daniel nodded and stepped inside Carter's lab, too. The shadows spread over Daniel's face until Jack could only mostly make out his silhouette in the room. Still, Daniel's voice carried over the darkness strongly. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" Jack asked, as dispassionately as he could. Whatever Daniel had in mind, it obviously involved talking of some sort, and Jack really wasn't in the mood.

"I've been thinking about General O'Neill," Daniel continued, despite Jack's subtle warning. "What if we ask him?"

"Ask him, about _what_?"

"What's going on with Sam, of course," Daniel said matter-of-factly. "This must have happened in his time line, he could give us information of where she is, help us find her."

Jack sighed as he kept fiddling with the pen in his calloused hands. "I wish it was that simple, Daniel."

"Why couldn't it be?" Daniel countered. The hopeful naivety in his voice only broke Jack's heart a little bit more.

"I already tried," Jack admitted at length. He was met with silence as he looked up at his friend's silhouette again. "I asked him for something to help us. He said he'd been trying to help us prevent this from happening at all, but no one was listening. He can't help us now. She'll come back, but not with our help, apparently."

"But there has to be _some_ way we can bring her back, _something_ we can do," Daniel was persistent; Jack had to give him that. But, it was futile nonetheless.

"No…" Jack's words faded away into the shadows. "There isn't. All we can do is… wait."

* * *

**June 22****, 07:00.**

"_Need anything? Magazine, yoyo?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Yes, you are," Jack had admitted, being relieved to be able to do so out loud. He turned around to leave her alone for a few hours of R&R, but she pulled him back with her next line._

_"Thank you, sir."_

_Jack turned to look down at her, somewhat confused. What had she meant by that? "For what?"_

_She hesitated; he could see it in her face. Something sparkled in her eyes, something which looked awfully familiar to feelings left behind in the past. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again._

"You said four days, right?" Jack's pleading words broke through O'Neill's memories.

As if wading through a thick mist, the General pulled himself back to the present and looked up at Jack, who hovered over the commissary table O'Neill sat by. O'Neill swallowed and asked, "…What?"

_"Four days._ Until Carter's return," Jack repeated and sank down into the seat opposite his future self. "Well, it's been _five_… Where is she?"

O'Neill's mind returned to the memory in the infirmary again, a memory which seemed would never repeat itself to Jack. Running a weary hand over his bearded chin, O'Neill shrugged. "I don't know."

_"You don't know?" _Jack's voice was heavy with emotion.

Jack didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that somehow history had been rewritten already at this part. He wasn't supposed to have to worry about her life ending so soon. He couldn't see any reason for things running differently this time around than it had for the General. Carter should have been back on the fourth day.

Jack sighed and he leaned back in his seat. He was starting to feel more and more like an overprotective father, waiting up late for an adolescent child. Maybe that wasn't the most honest parallel. Describing him as a husband waiting for his wife was a more believable one, Jack thought. Still, though it was a pleasing fantasy, Jack knew it was still far from actual reality. And he shouldn't be describing himself like that at all, even if it was just to himself. He should be acting like a CO, concerned for the wellbeing of his 2IC, but in present company he didn't feel like playing that charade.

Jack rested most of his weight on his elbows as he leaned forward across the table. "You said I wouldn't have to worry about her until… later."

"You won't," O'Neill confirmed but then grimaced. "At least not the way I experienced it…"

"Why's it different now?" Jack knew he was basically begging for an answer, but knew the only one actually capable of giving him one was currently thousands of light years away and missing.

"COLONEL O'NEILL TO CONTROL ROOM!"

Jack and O'Neill exchanged a look before, as one, both sprang for their seats and exited the mess hall hurriedly.

_

* * *

_

**07****:45.**

"Major?"

Sam turned to the voice and saw Colonel Ronson hovering in the doorway. She waved him in to the room and turned back to her work with the control crystals.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Major?" Ronson asked, his voiced laced with worry, as he stepped over to her.

Sam shook her head in response. She had to do this first, before taking care of her own health.

During her solitude the previous four days, working on the ship's systems had helped pass some of the time. She still wasn't done with the last trimming to make sure the ship would reach Earth's orbit in time for Ba'al's arrival in August. She should have been done, if it wasn't for the darn concussion slowing down both her thoughts and actions. But, she'd been through worse pains; this was just another one she would have to endure for a little while longer.

"Just a few more hours, sir," she said. She noted how her own words seemed to slur just a bit and the throbbing ache in her head increased. It was getting worse.

_"You do need rest, Sam."_ Sam opened her eyes wide and turned to her right. Jack O'Neill sat there, leaned against the wall of the ship by her side, dressed in blue BDU's_._ His bearded chin clued Sam in on that it was the General this time. She was surprised she was seeing him, at all. She'd been positive all hallucinations were over, including the young girl Grace, but apparently she'd been wrong. With Ronson by her side, Sam didn't dare give her mind trick a response out loud.

_"You'll kill yourself if you continue without a break,"_ her hallucination continued. Sam shook her head again. He, however, wasn't about to stop bothering her._ "What are you trying to prove here, Sam? And don't try and fool either of us by saying you're doing this for Earth's safety."_

Sam stopped working abruptly and heard Colonel Ronson's, "Major?"

_"It's easy, isn't it? To hide behind your work just cause you don't feel like facing the real reason. You've done it for five days now, isn't it time to face this part of yourself?"_

_"_I'm fine, sir," Sam turned to Ronson and gave a reassuring smile. "This is just a bit more difficult than I expected."

"I understand, Major," Ronson nodded, but he still didn't seem utterly convinced. "However, I can't let you work on this much longer. You need medical attention."

_"And other attention, as well."_

"Just another hour, sir. That's all I need," Sam begged, ignoring the hallucination as best as she could.

"I'll give you the time left before we arrive to PX9-595. Then you'll have to be ready to head back for Earth whether you like it or not. And those aren't my orders."

"General Hammond?" Sam asked.

Ronson shook his head. "Colonel O'Neill's."

_"And, we're back on topic!" the hallucinated General celebrated._

"Thank you, Colonel. I'll be ready by then," Sam promised with a fleeting smile and Ronson left the room leaving the Air Force Major alone with herself. The silence stretched on as Sam waited for her hallucination to continue, obviously it wanted something more from her or it would have been gone by now. When it didn't speak, Sam sighed. "Can we just _not_ talk about whatever it is you came here for? I'm trying to work."

_"Hey, I would,"_ the General said, raising his arms as if defending himself from her growing impatience. "_but I'm you, remember? If I'm here, you obviously need someone to talk to."_

"I think I said everything I needed to say to Jack," Sam said, indicating her previous conversation with a hallucinated Colonel O'Neill.

_"Did you?"_

Sam opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. Maybe she hadn't. She'd gotten more insight into her relationship with Jack, sure. But it still wasn't enough in the end. Talking to your own hallucination often didn't give you the answers you needed to hear. It wasn't like getting the words straight from the horse's mouth.

General O'Neill leaned closer to her._ "Well, why don't you talk to the real man? After all, he's the only one who can give you what you want."_

A slight blush spread over her cheeks at the fantasy kiss she'd shared with Jack, the kiss she hadn't quite been bold enough to share with the real fantasy, let alone with the real man of her affection. Shaking her head, despite the throbbing ache, Sam sighed. "…I can't."

_

* * *

_

**08:30.**

Jack was already stationary in the Gateroom as the wormhole engaged and the blue shimmer met his eyes. Rocking back on his heels, Jack glanced at Hammond on his right. Jack didn't doubt that the General could sense Jack's trepidation and the reason behind it, but nonetheless seemed willing to let the younger man's emotions fly unnoticed under his radar.

On Jack's left, O'Neill stood vigilance, watching and waiting just like him to see what state Carter would be in. According to Ronson, she was suffering from a pretty big concussion and could use assistance.

A few minutes ticked by, in which Jack felt his heart hammering away against the inside of his ribcage. Finally three figures broke through the shimmering blue before them. Two airmen supported Carter and helped her walk down the ramp. As they reached the base of it, both Jack and O'Neill reached out for her. The airmen let her go into the safe arms of the O'Neills, before they, with a nod from Hammond, turned and went back through the wormhole.

"Carter?" Jack asked the disoriented Major as he raised her arm and lay it across his shoulder.

She looked up at him through clouded eyes. "Jack?"

Jack exchanged a confused look over her head with General O'Neill. This concussion was definitely messing with her brain. She hadn't called him Jack in… He couldn't remember the last time, that was how long. Forcing all implications of what this might mean, Jack turned his gaze back to her profile.

"It's me."

"Rain check on that lunch?" she asked in a slurred voice.

"You betcha, Carter," he agreed.

"Come on," O'Neill said and nodded towards the blast doors. "Let's get you to the infirmary, Sam."

She looked between the two men as a frown formed on her forehead. "Great. Now there are four of you."

_

* * *

_

**July 1****, 19:00.**

_The shindig. Oh, the shindig._

Sam held her glass close to her chest as she kept to the background in the briefing room. Jack – _Colonel O'Neill_, Sam reminded herself, - had warned her just a few days prior about Daniel and Teal'c's plan of this little get-together at the base for her recovery. She'd tried nixing the idea, but Daniel had firmly held his ground and ultimately she'd been forced to agree when Teal'c entered the conversation. No one ever spoke against the big guy once he raised those eyebrows at you.

It wasn't that she was ungrateful for the kind gesture of her friends; but she wasn't in the mood right now. After the events and consequent insight into her own mentality aboard the Prometheus, she just wanted to be home and contemplating her upcoming actions. She wanted to be as far away from all things Jack, as he was one of her prime concerns. Ever since arriving home from the ship, she had tried keeping her distance in order to pursue what she knew was right.

They needed space, just like he had given her so many times in the past. She now understood those actions of his better than ever. They could never be, as things were at the moment, and she couldn't put her life on hold forever for that one day. Maybe she deserved to be happy now, as the hallucinations of her father and Jack had told her, before her life passed her right on by.

It wasn't that she feared that Jack didn't love her anymore. No, General O'Neill had made that more than clear. However, the General had also made it more than clear that Jack wasn't about to admit to those feelings anytime soon either. And she couldn't confront him about it, confronting him would only lead to adding a big rift in their relationship, as he wasn't ready for taking that crucial step in their relationship now.

Feelings as if the walls were starting to press down on her and the crowd getting too noisy, Sam came to the conclusion that she needed to escape for awhile. Putting down her glass on the table and smiling apologetically at a few lieutenants, she moved over to the open doorway and walked out into the hallway. Two pairs of eyes followed her hasty exit. General O'Neill waited a second before following her path of escape. Jack watched the General go as well, but wrestled with himself mentally over what to do.

_

* * *

_

"Sam?" General O'Neill asked gently as he caught up to her outside General Hammond's office. She jumped as he placed a hand on her elbow, but refrained from saying anything.

O'Neill clenched his jaw. This was just like what he had experienced after her return; the extra day hadn't changed the unusual change in her behaviour towards him, or towards Jack. If anything, she was even more evasive now than the first time around. Except, now, he wouldn't make the mistake of letting her walk away, not a second time around.

"C'mere," he said and guided her further down the hall. He opened one of the doors to one of the smaller briefing rooms and waited for her to enter. O'Neill entered behind her and closed the door behind them, before turning on the lights. He turned around to face the woman so dear to him. By the oval table in the center of the room, Sam stood quietly. She seemed ready to run from him at any time.

O'Neill opened his mouth, but realized he had no idea what to say. What the hell, if he'd come this far, he might as well keep pushing himself. "You acted like this in my time line, too. I think we need to talk about it."

"No. We don't. I'm good," came the short response from Sam. Jack could hear the note of irritation creeping into her voice, and hesitated whether or not this was the right time for this.

Regardless, the General moved closer and took a deep breath. "Yes. We do…"

She glared up at him with a fire the General had rarely seen in her compassionate, blue eyes. Why she was getting angry at him, O'Neill wasn't really sure about.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk," she said with a note of finality to her voice. "I want to be home. Alone. Without-... Just_, alone."_

As Sam crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the table, O'Neill figured the warning signals were clearer than a clear blue sky.

She took notice of his sudden silence and raised an eyebrow. Had the good General really just forced her into a conversation she was sure she didn't want to have, and them clammed up himself? This was just priceless all around. Sam felt impatience and a desperation unfamiliar to her, flow through her veins. "I thought you wanted to talk. Do you want me to choose the topic, is that it? You think saying you want to talk is enough, and then I should do the rest?"

"Sam-"

"I've got a topic," she cut him off, matter of fact. "How about; _Why are you acting this way?_ Why are you so nice and suddenly available to me? Don't use the 'I almost lost you'-response again. I didn't buy it the first time; it's unlikely I'll buy it again. We've all come close to dying in the past, one way or another. Daniel has a couple of times. None of those times did you ever do anything about _us_. Why now?"

It was a question she'd been dying to ask for such a long time, she understood a lot of thing about this man, but not that. What had he been through that made him so different from her own CO, so different from Colonel O'Neill, the very same man that the General before her was supposed to be.

O'Neill breathed in sharply._ Yep, definitely not the right time._ He wasn't entirely sure either when and how he had let the topic turn so abruptly on him, but didn't like it one bit.

The silence stretched on between them as O'Neill hesitated what to say. He knew she deserved and wanted to hear the truth, but couldn't find it in him to admit to it. He glanced over at her and saw her meeting his gaze in turn, patiently waiting for a response. At length, she sighed in frustration.

_"I've_ died before, though brief it was," she pointed out. "Or have you forgotten about the entity that took control over my mind and body a few years ago?"

"Do I...?" O'Neill's response was low and the pain of the memory was as fresh to him as if the events had occurred yesterday. "I _did _do something back then, the only thing I could."

_"_What?" Sam tilted her head to the side. She was aware that this was anything but a professional discussion to be had at work, even though they were alone. Nonetheless, she needed to know. She couldn't find it in herself to confront the Colonel, but she was apparently brave enough to confront the General. The fact that he was actually responding to her begging, was reason enough to keep asking. "You mean that you put distance between us, backing off from me?"

"I had to!" O'Neill defended himself. Sam wondered if maybe he wasn't trying to convince himself, too, as if these thoughts hadn't been foreign to his own mind over the years. "My feelings for you made me doubt my own actions at the time, and how I would possibly be able to pull the trigger on you if ever I had to. I killed you, Carter. I'm the reason why you almost…"

A stiff, sad smile spread across his lips as he shook his head again. The determination returned in his eyes and Sam realized he was pushing himself to continue; perhaps it wasn't just she who benefited from hearing it. Maybe he needed to get it out of his system too.

"I killed you, and learnt that my feelings wouldn't stop me from doing my job, if it meant the survival of everyone else. I knew my feelings for you had grown beyond what they should; I was incapable of being your team leader. I had to get some distance so that I could regain control. And you were still grieving over Martouf and all. We both needed the distance."

Sam nodded. "Maybe we did. _For awhile_. But it's been three years…"

"Yeah... And I'm standing here, -" O'Neill raised his arms out wide to indicate that he was offering all of him. "- asking you to take the next step with me. And look who's putting distance between us now."

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head before she had the time to defend her actions.

"Don't," O'Neill said. "We both know why you can't. You want it to be _right,_ with the _right guy…_ I_ do_ understand, I'm just saying…"

Sam felt tears of frustration stinging in her eyes again. "That still doesn't explain why you're acting like this. You go back in time and you're him, but you're… _different_. What happened during that war-"

_"I don't want to talk about it,"_ O'Neill said sharply.

"Well, I do," Sam said sincerely and wiped at her eyes in frustration, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. "Ever since you came back in time and we talked that first time in March… there's something you're not telling me. Something I should know, isn't there?"

"No."

"Why can't you tell me?" Sam's raised her voice louder as the last remains of her patience wore off. "How come you can talk about everything, except _that?"_

_"Because you died!"_

Sam choked on her next response and her mouth fell open in a stunned silence. With wide eyes she stared at the General before her. In a whisper, she finally managed a weak, "…died? How?"

"I don't want-" O'Neill began.

Sam cut him off, "But I want to hear it. I think I need to."

O'Neill regarded her for a minute. His shoulder slumped in defeat as he inhaled deeply. "Fine… I'll tell you." He drew a deep breath. "I'm assuming you've heard about the mission SG-1 did aboard Ba'al's ship in July to sneak around and find evidence that he was misleading Earth in acting all Mr. Nice Guy on us."

Sam nodded. "I've been briefed on it. But I thought it wasn't important; General Hammond said there weren't any repercussions."

O'Neill shook his head and leaned back against the wall opposite her. "Oh, there were…"

_

* * *

_

_TBC…_


	22. Memento Mori

_A/N: Now we've reached the moment where O'Neill's future... eh, past... We learn what O'Neill's been through._

_Reviewers: _

_DOENUT - I know... I've always had a problem with than/then, it's like the one thing I never picked up in English. But! Thank you for pointing it out, I will try and look out for those spelling errors in the future! _

_PatriciaS - :D. Thanks for taking the time to read this! _

_JustHorsenAround010 - I hope it wasn't anything serious that's kept you busy. Then again, living life is enough to keep anyone busy! ;). _

_ALIMOO1971 - Thanks!_

_SLITH - Angel/Evil = me? Dear, that's a lovely explanation of me! ;). Hmm, I don't actually know how the wormhole stuff works, I hadn't even thought of it! Thanks for pointing that out and I'll look that up! Now, I'm curious about those SG-1 dreams of yours! xD._

_Devilish Me - I'm glad he told her, too! Certainly makes things easier... Well, to write anyway. _

_sg1star - Oh, I think this will make a difference to our Sam/Jack. But, who knows. (innocent shrug)._

_dp - excellent review! ;). _

_LadyMo - Thank you! And, yes! He finally tells her the truth! Poor Sam, though..._

_Kaytee33 - Killing you? You say that like it's a bad thing ;). And it's great to hear from you again, it's been awhile! rooting for General O'Neill to get the girl? Not too weird, but it's funny. Because it's about the same time that O'Neill is starting to root for Jack to get the girl. xD._

_I hope this chapter is to most people's liking and that it doesn't scare anyone off. Now, let's just try and make sure these things don't repeat themselves!_

**

* * *

**

22: Memento Mori

_**July 24**__**, 01:00.**_

'_I do not wish you any harm.' Ba'al's words echoed through Jack's ears as he exited the wormhole and stepped into the Gateroom. _

_The rest of SG-1 was already waiting by the end of the ramp__, but not alone. Kinsey and Hammond stood with them._

_Kinsey's eyes burned bright with a fury as he pointed his finger up at the Colonel on the ramp. "Colonel O'Neill__!__ I knew there was something not right about your little story earlier. The Tollan are dead. I confronted your CO here to find out what you were really up to, going Gate travelling at the middle of the night, and he explained to me that you were threatening a possible chance at a peace treaty with the Goa'uld Ba'al! That is __not__ acceptable under any circumstances!"_

_Jack thought the Senator was acting a bit out of character with __this madness, and thought a shiver of fear passed through the older man's icy eyes. In slow steps, Jack walked down the ramp and turned to Hammond, who looked apologetically back at him. Jack knew the General didn't want to tell the Senator the truth, but there had obviously been some threats involved and Jack didn't blame the good man one bit._

"_General," Jack greeted. "I'm guessing Carter already told you the mission didn't exactly go as planned."_

"_Yes, Colonel," Hammond nodded while Kinsey shook with barely concealed rage on his side._

"_We didn't get the information we wanted, but he's concealing something. I'll bet my __last penny on it," Jack said._

"_And how, exactly, do you know that? Maybe you didn't find anything, because there was __nothing__ to be found," Kinsey asked through gritted teeth._

"_Since when do you trust the Goa'uld so blindly?" Daniel asked with a confused frown and exchanged a glance with Teal'c. Though, without his glasses, it was more of a glance at the Jaffa's forehead than eyes. That the rogue NID was involved went unsaid, but the implication was still obvious in the Senator's expression. _

_Kinsey squinted his eyes in Daniel's direction. "The very possibility that a Goa'uld is even offering to form an alliance between our people speaks highly of the chances of future development and improvement, Dr. Jackson."_

"_Obviously we're not seeing this the same way, Senator," Hammond spoke up to stop further argument. "__Let's just leave it at that. We'll know the decision later today, anyway. For now, though, I want my team to head down to the infirmary and have themselves checked up before a quick briefing."_

_Kinsey pressed his lips tight__ before nodding fervently. SG-1 didn't wait, but exited the Gateroom with the tension hovering over them in the Gateroom__ following them closely. They walked down the empty corridors and entered the elevator in silence._

"_You don't…" Daniel begun__ as the doors closed. "Think they'll actually accept, do you?"_

_Jack sighed and glanced at his friend. "If Kinsey has any say in the matter…"_

_The elevator stopped on their floor and together, SG-1 exited and headed towards the infirmary. Teal'c and Daniel took __point, with Jack and Carter close behind. _

_Jack sighed. If Earth truly was about to fall for Ba'al's trick, and let their leaders be bribed or otherwise threatened into accepting, Jack wouldn't be proud to __call himself a human. If only-_

_Jack __turned his head in Carter's direction as she swayed by his side._

"_Hey," he said and placed a steadying hand on her elbow__, forcing them both to a stop. "…you okay, Carter?"_

_She nodded as she straightened uo.__ "Yeah… I just got dizzy, sir. It'll soon pass."_

"_You sure?" Jack asked, not entirely convinced._

"_Yes, sir. No need to worry__." She smiled reassuringly at him and Jack nodded. Together they followed their fellow team members and entered the infirmary._

_

* * *

_

_**July 24, 18:00.**_

_Jack walked with his back and neck stiff, lips pressed tight together. On his right, walked Carter, just as stiffly composed as he. Not one word passed between them as they walked down the hallway and stepped inside Daniel's office. Daniel and Teal'c both looked up and all they needed was that one look to understand it all._

"_You have got to be kidding__…" Daniel said, his shoulders slumping in despair. "They __accepted__?!"_

"_Those sons of multiple bitches, accepted!" Jack growled back and__ lashed out some of his anger at the trashcan by Daniel's desk, it flew a couple of feet from his kick. Jack continued past the others, trying to calm the anger he had no wish to suppress. _

"_The deal is done," Sam explained with an indifferent voice. "Earth officially has signed an alliance with Ba'al. He left Earth not ten minutes ago, giving praise to our outstanding leaders. All is, apparently, well in Lala-land."_

"_There is nothing we can do," Teal'c observed. Jack shook his head and slammed a fist into the bookshelf along the wall. If it had been anyone else besides __that scumbag Ba'al… __Anyone__! But, no, it had to be his personal nemesis, the one Goa'uld Jack hated above all the others. The anger pumped wild in Jack's blood and the fury was slowly overtaking him in a blind madness. _

"_That son of a bitch!" he hissed. _

"_The NID had something to do with this. We just have to find the source of the problem and-" _

_Jack whirled around and interrupted Carter, "What's the point? We've already lost!"_

"_We have merely lost the battle, O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out, using words of Jaffa wisdom. "Not the war."_

"_Yeah…" Jack said, but left it at that__. He didn't believe Teal'c's words anymore then he believed Ba'al's innocence. Something bad was coming, that was to be counted on._

_

* * *

_

_**July 2**__**6, 08:00.**_

"_Incoming wormhole!" Walter called out and kept his gaze firm on the computer. Hammond and Jack stepped up as the Gate engaged behind the steel iris. "It's the Tok'ra, sir."_

_Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. What could they want at this time? Probably end their alliance because of Earth's foolishness to accept a Goa'ulds proposition. _

"_Lower the iris," Hammond waited as Walter did as ordered. As the blue wormhole lay revealed for them, Jack waited for the familiar Tok'ra to step through. Jacob Carter broke stepped through not a minute later. The grim look upon Jacob Carter's face was enough to evoke a fear deep within Jack as the Tok'ra turned his gaze up at them._

"_Jacob?" Hammond asked over the speaker. _

"_George. We need to talk."_

_Hammond and Jack entered the Gateroom as quickly as possible and the Tok'ra didn't waste any time._

"_You're being deceived," Jacob said in the voice of Selmak, the symbiote._

"_Selmak?" Hammond asked with a frown._

_Jack wasn't surprised by the Tok'ra's words. "Ba'al?"_

"_Indeed. Ba'al," Selmak responded. _

"_I knew it!" Jack growled to himself. "What's he done now? Threatening to annihilate all of Earth's population in one giant sweep?"_

_Jacob's face became even grimmer at this and the man closed his eyes tight. When he opened them again, it was Jacob who spoke, "Actually, Jack, you're right. The Tok'ra spies have acquired information on Ba'al. He's on the move against you. He's rallying up his fleet and when he's done with that, he'll come right here, with one purpose in his mind. To kill or enslave every one of you._

_Hammond set his jaw. "How long time do we have?"_

"_Weeks, possibly days, before Ba'al is ready to attack."_

_

* * *

_

_**12:00.**_

"_A fleet?!" Kinsey asked, from his seat in one of the chairs in the briefing room. Jack had to give him credit, it actually sounded like human fear in the Senator's voice. "But… just yesterday-"_

"_He lied, yes. Just like we said he did," Jack responded forcefully. _

"_And the Tok'ra can be trusted in this?" Kinsey asked._

_Jack drew a deep breath and prepared himself to announce what a jackass Kinsey was, but Hammond cut him off._

"_They are our most trusted ally," the determination shone in George's blue eyes as he looked at the Senator boldly. "As opposed to the Goa'uld."_

_Kinsey seemed to hesitate. __"You're right."_

_Jack raised both eyebrows at this. He had thought hell would freeze over before he'd ever hear that admission. "I'm sorry, could you say that again? I didn't really hear that, I had some lint in my ear-"_

"_Colonel," Hammond warned__ before turning back to Kinsey. "Senator, obviously this is serious business. We have no idea of knowing how long time it will take for Ba'al to arrive here with his fleet, but we're officially in Def Con One."_

"_Yes…" Kinsey nodded. "That might be for the best."_

"_Good." Hammond rose from his chair with swift grace. "I would appreciate it, Senator, if I am allowed to play this game on my own terms, seeing as I know the rules and you do not."_

"_I just don't understand," Kinsey said, remaining in his seat. "Why did he lie to us?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes__. "It's what he does! He's a __Goa'uld__! He wanted us to accept the proposal just 'cause it gives him more pleasure when he finally defeats us. Knowing that we blindly walked into a trap set by him, and falling for it, is just what turns that snakehead on! When will you guys realize that you can't trust the Goa'ulds?"_

"_Colonel," Hammond turned to his Second. "As Earth has no defense worth mentioning besides the F-302's and X-303's__ as well as the standard F-15's, I want an alternative plan from you. You have twenty-four hours to think of something."_

_Jack stood from his seat and quickly saluted the General. This was no time for jok__es or playing around, Jack knew. "Yes, sir."_

_

* * *

_

_**July 27**__**, 07:30.**_

_Jack had a plan. It wasn't much perhaps, but it was their last chance; the Asgard. To beat Ba'al, they'd need the aid of the Asgard. The Tok'ra didn't have any ships to spare, so Earth's last hope now rested in the palms of tiny, grey men. Literally. Jack's plan was for himself and Carter to head out to talk to Thor. He was just heading over to Carter's lab when he bumped into her in the hallway. _

"_Carter!" he called out in surprise and sidestepped her to avoid a collision._

"_Sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."_

_Jack watched her closely, there seemed to be something off with her. Her skin was paler than usual and she seemed more than a little under the weather. "How are you feeling?" _

_She smiled, or at least Jack thought that was what it was supposed to be. "I'm fine, sir. Really. Daniel just asked me the same thing."_

"_Well, I'm sorry, you just look… less then your best," Jack said. _

_She sighed but refrained from commenting. That alone, Jack thought, was a sign that something was wrong with her health. _

"_I was just coming to see you, Carter," Jack continued. "I was going to ask you to prepare yourself for a little Gate travel, but I'm not sure you're up for it."_

_Carter clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. If it was because of anger or nausea, Jack wasn't sure. Regardless, he hated seeing that look on her face._

"_Head down to the infirmary, Major."__ She opened her mouth to protest, but he was quicker. "That's an order."_

_She whipped her eyes up to meet his, and Jack saw her body sway slightly, as if an imaginary wind had blown past them. A tingle of fear tickled his brain and he reached out to steady her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and it was all the warning Jack got before she started falling._

_He shot forward and had just enough time to catch her in his arms. He sank down to his knees, weighed down by her limp body. Distantly, Jack became aware that people stopped what they were doing to see what was happening._

_He lowered Carter's head gently to the floor and her eyes fluttered open. The dull, blue eyes looked up at his and Jack could see unmasked fear in them._

"_What's going on? What's happening to me?" she __asked in a sluggish and low voice._

"_I don't know, Carter," he answered truthfully__, just as low, wishing he could offer her more._

_She fell silent again and Jack could feel the shivers that rocked her body. The shaking increased and Jack's panic did, too. That wasn't simply a shiver, it was an epileptic seizure._

"_Carter!" he called as her eyes rolled to the back of her head again, but she was unresponsive. Jack held her close to him in order to will her fervently shaking limbs to stop. His heart hammered hard in his chest and Jack felt the tight noose of fear clench tighter around his throat. "Somebody call for Frasier! __Now__!"_

_Several people jumped into action as Jack turned back down to Carter, her face mere centimetres from his. The seizure seemed__ to be dying down and she lay numb in his arms, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. If he hadn't seen the slow rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought her dead._

"_Come on, Carter," he whispered. "Hang in there. Stay with me, you'll be alright."_

"_O'Neill," Jack looked up to see Teal'c in the corridor. The Jaffa's eyes shone with worry and anxiety as he met his friend's eyes, silently asking what he could do._

"_Teal'c," Jack breathed. "Help me. We have to get her to the infirmary. Quickly."_

_He didn't have to repeat his plead as Teal'c stepped forward and lifted the unconscious woman into his arms with ease. Without another word between the two men, Teal'c rose and moved down the hallway. Jack rubbed one hand across his face and quickly followed the Jaffa._

_

* * *

_

"_What's wrong with her?" Jack asked as Janet finally stepped out of the infirmary and into the hallway where the remaining members of SG-1 and General Hammond waited for her. The ominous expression on her face wasn't doing much to help improve Jack's mood and he found himself holding his breath out of pure fear._

_The petite doctor inhaled deeply and seemed to compose herself before responding, "I… don't honestly know, sir. From the test results, I can only guess that she's come into contact with a microorganism that's had a delayed effect on her physiology."_

"_Delayed effect?" Hammond asked. "When could she have come in contact with it?"_

_Jack knew immediately and muttered a simple,__ "Ba'al."_

_The others__ all turned to him, and Hammond braved a simple, "Colonel?"_

"_That sneaky bastard!" Jack cried out and felt his breath hitch. "I knew it was too easy. Dammit! It was a setup, a trap, and we fell for it. Just like with the allegiance."_

_Daniel seemed to catch on to Jack's line of thought as his eyes widened in fear. "We were all unconscious at the same time. Oh, God… He must have… poisoned her. But __why__? Why her?"_

"_Take one guess," Jack said, his voice suddenly hoarse. The Goa'uld hated him beyond belief, and the feeling was mutual. Ba'al wasn't an idiot. He knew what buttons to push when it came to Jack. This was the worst way of punishing him that Ba'al could have thought of, and the scumbag knew it. Jack turned back to Frasier. "Is there anything we can do?"_

"_I don't know at this time. I need to run more tests."_

"_Do it," Jack ordered. "Run every damn test there is. Find out what's wrong with her, and fix it!"_

"_Jack…" Daniel said quietly._

"_Do it," Jack repeated._

_

* * *

_

_**07:45**_

_Jack tried to keep all of his emotions from his face, not willing to let any of his worry shine through his façade as he sunk into the visitors chair by the bedside. He was aware of Carter's eyes watching his every move, waiting for him to speak and explain the situation to her. Jack didn't want to tell her that he didn't know how to help her, or that he wouldn't be around to offer her any support. Nonetheless, it was his job and he steeled himself for the coming talk._

"_Carter," he looked up and met her eyes. She was paler still, making her blue eyes stand out against the fair skin. She wouldn't have looked like this, been ill like this, if he hadn't ordered them aboard Ba'al's ship. "How are you doing?"_

_She gave him a weak smile. "Not too bad, sir. Just a headache."_

_Jack nodded, not really paying attention to her words. "Good."_

"_Is it?" her voice was low and fragile. Jack knew it was taking a lot out of her to let him see this vulnerable side of her, and he felt the pain in his heart. This was all his fault. _

_Jack drew a deep breath, "I'm not sure."_

"_Am I…?" she let her words fade away and Jack shook his head fervently, not wanting her to even be thinking of that possibility._

"_No!" he met her gaze and tried to convey his own conviction of her getting better. "Frasier will fix it. She'll fix it…"_

_Carter lowered her head briefly, a strand of hair fell out from behind her ear and Jack resisted the urge to tuck it back. _

"_Listen, Carter, I don't have a lot of time here," he said. "Teal'c and I are heading out soon. We gotta find those tiny, grey men, you know."_

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Fifteen minutes," Jack felt relief wash over him that the topic had strayed back to safe ground, where he could ignore his emotions, albeit brief it might be. _

"_Good luck," she smiled at him._

_Jack stood from his chair and mustered up a smile as __well. "Thanks. Get better, Major. That's an order."_

_She raised an arm and mock__ saluted him. "Yes, sir."_

_

* * *

_

_**July 30, 18:00.**_

_Jack sighed as he leaned back against the wall of Thor's ship. So far, the mission was a success. After many days searching, they'd managed to find Thor, in the outer edges of some galaxy, Jack wasn't entirely sure which one, and the little Asgard had promised his help. Problem now was that, because of the distance back to the Milky Way galaxy, the travel would still be another couple of days. Days they might not have. _

_For all they knew, Earth could already be half destroyed and the entire population murdered or enslaved. Odds weren't really in __their favor if Ba'al had arrived already._

_Jack sank do the floor __slowly and rubbed his eyes with two tired hands._

"_Are you alright, O'Neill?" Teal'c's dark voice boomed down to the Colonel. Jack shook his head, not looking up from behind his hands. Jack heard the soft rustling of clothes as the bigger man sank to the floor next to him, offering brotherly support just by this simple gesture._

"_I do not believe we are too late," Teal'c said._

_Jack glanced at the man before turning his head into his hands again. With voice muffled by his hands, he asked, "How do you know?"_

"_I do not," came the response. "But I believe. I believe Ba'al has not yet gathered his entire fleet. If he had been ready, he would have attacked before we left. But he did not, and therefore I assume something is wrong and is taking him longer time. But if he has arrived, I believe Earth would not give up easily. They will give him, as you would have put it, a hell of a fight."_

_Teal'c's words of comfort weren't much, which both men knew, but still it was something. It didn't calm his nerves much, but Jack nodded nonetheless. "I hope you're right, Teal'c. I really do."_

"_And I believe Major Carter, with the help if Doctor Frasier, has fought bravely against the poison. I am sure she will greet us with a warm embrace on our return home."_

_Jack didn't respond to this._

_

* * *

_

_**August 3**__**, 09:00.**_

"_We are closing in on Earth__, we will arrive shortly," Thor spoke from his position behind the control panel and Jack was quick to join the Asgard and Teal'c there._

"_And?" the military man asked, looking up at the screen before him._

"_There are other ships in orbit. They are firing their weapons on your planet."_

_Jack barely contained the urge to kick the control panel and instead clenched his hand hard on the edge of it. "Dammit!"_

"_Do not worry. We are not too late, O'Neill," Thor continued as they exited hyperspace._

_Jack moved to the front window of the ship to look out at the __spectacular show before him. A dozen or so Goa'uld ha'taks were visible in the distance, Jack thought he could basically hear their weapons firing and destroying Earth._

"_Our allied ships have __exited hyperspace also," Thor stated behind him. "We are ready to attack the Goa'uld."_

"_Go for the smaller ships at the outer edges first," Jack ordered as he turned back. "Let them panic amongst themselves and lose their formation. Once they break free from Ba'al, they'll be cannon fodder. And when they are disoriented, we go in for the mother ship."_

"_Very well__," Thor nodded._

_Teal'c held out a radio for Jack, who gratefully took it. "Sierra Golf Charlie, this is Colonel O'Neill."_

_They waited a few minutes before__ the radio crackled and Hammond's voice responded, "This is Sierra Golf Charlie, we hear you loud and clear, Colonel."_

_Jack pressed the button on the radio again. "Colonel O'Neill calling all X-302 and F-302 pilots. We have a __Goa'uld to beat, and a plan to do so."_

_

* * *

_

_Jack wasn't sure how much timed passed, but it wasn't__ too long, before his plan effectively drove Ba'al to surrender. With great pleasure, Jack watched as several of the smaller ships jumped into hyperspace and quickly escaped, followed by Ba'al's own mother ship. The Asgard fleet behind Thor quickly followed and Jack knew they'd run after the Goa'uld until the threat would be completely eliminated._

_Jack looked down at Earth and even from such a distance could see some of the destruction the Goa'ulds had caused on his home. _

"_We have won the war," Teal'c said as he walked over to stand by his friend's side._

_Jack exchanged a smile with his friend. "We have, Teal'c. We have."_

_

* * *

_

_**11:00.**_

_It was with a victorious, truly happy smile that Jack was beamed down along with Teal'c, straight into the briefing room deep within Cheyenne Mountain. A round of applause exploded in his ears and he looked around at the crowded room, airmen of all size and rank cheered at him and Teal'c. Self-consciously, Jack asked them to stop._

"_You did good, son," Hammond stepped forward with a smile. "It was a good plan, you had."_

"_Thank you, sir," Jack smiled back as several airmen moved forward to congratulate and shake his hand. "We won, that's all that counts, right?"_

_From the middle of the crowd, Jack could see Daniel and beamed at the younger man. Daniel smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. As Daniel made his way through the crowd of people currently trying to shake Jack's hand, Jack felt the same ticklish fear at the back of his head returning._

"_Something's wrong," he muttered to Teal'c as he saw Frasier by Daniel's side, moving towards them. Jack turned his head abruptly in Hammond's direction. The elder man simply said, "Let's go into my office for some privacy."_

_Jack could feel his heart sink to the bottom of his army boots as he mutely followed the General into __the office, Teal'c close behind. Daniel and Frasier joined them, and the doctor closed the door. The cheerful sounds of victory were cut off, and the room fell silent._

"_What's going on?" Jack asked, not wanting to hear the answer for fear of what it might be._

_Daniel stepped forward, his eyes suddenly clouding with tears. In a shuddering voice, he managed, "It's Sam…" before the first tears spilled from his eyes._

_Jack felt his heart stop. It couldn't be. She couldn't be dead, not when he hadn't even… She couldn't be. He felt all the color drain from his eyes and barely heard Teal'c's voice._

"_Is she…?" not even the strong, stoic Jaffa could finish the question._

"_She's not dead,__ Teal'c."_

"_She's not?" Jack whispered. One glance at Daniel, however, told him that this still wasn't necessarily a thing to cheer over. _

"_No," Janet shook her head, and composed herself. Jack could see the grim mask of the doctor overshadow the sorrow of a friend. "Her condition is worsening by the hour. She's slipped into a coma-like state. I'm sorry, Colonel, but I haven't been able to find the antidote to the poison. I don't know what exactly Ba'al did to her, and… I can't save her."_

"_What?"__ Jack asked, his voice coming from somewhere deep within. "But… you will? She's going to live… right? She's going to be fine?"_

_Frasier swallowed and blinked a couple of times, before managing a soft, "I'm sorry, sir."_

_She wasn't going to make it. Samantha Carter was going to die. Jack sank into one of the chairs in the office, his mind blank. He couldn't believe it. After everything they'd been through, they had finally reached the end. _

"_I know this isn't the time or the place, Colonel," Hammond spoke. He wiped his eyes once before taking a seat behind his desk. "But I would wish to give you a quick briefing before letting you head down to the infirmary."_

_Numbly, Jack nodded for the General to continue._

"_Many cities were hit, a lot of people killed. The estimation is closer to half a million people," Hammond said. "Including the President..."_

_George lowered his head briefly before continuing, "The Vice President wasn't harmed during the attacks and is preparing to take over. He's expressed a desire to move on as quickly as possible, and leave this ordeal in the past. He wants us to look forward to a brighter future. The Vice President, Jack, is impressed by your performance during this war."_

"_I only gave a couple of orders, sir," Jack said distantly. "Not much worth of praise."_

"_You led the Asgard fleet and Earth to victory, Colonel," Hammond argued. "The Vice President believes a promotion is in order."_

_Jack shook his head and stood from the stool. "I don't want to be promoted. There are more important things to be dealt with here. Sir."_

"_I agree with you, Colonel. Nonetheless, I have my orders. When things have settled down, you will be promoted to General. And that's out of my hands."_

_

* * *

_

_**Augu**__**st 6, 06:40.**_

"_General?" Jack asked. "Who'd ever be stupid enough to make me a General?"_

_He looked down at the unresponsive woman before him and quickly plowed on, "I don't want to be a General, Carter. Sure, I wouldn't mind the money or the parking space, but I'm not fit for all the bureaucratic nonsense that comes with the job."_

_He fiddled with a loose thread on his green BDU shirt and shifted in the uncomfortable seat. "Besides…" he sighed. "I don't deserve it. I was too late to save Earth. Sure, we didn't lose, but I was still too late."_

_Jack looked up at her peaceful face, resting on the white pillows, and felt his heart restrict. _

"_I can't save you…"_

_Jack wished she'd wake up and let him look into those bright, blue eyes at least one more time, if only to give him a proper chance to say goodbye. _

_He'd spent __his every waking moment since returning to base, with Carter. He knew her condition was worsening still, despite Frasier not telling him anything. She didn't need to, he just knew. It was an instinct somewhere deep inside of him, slowly dying along with her. _

_He felt his eyes burn hot and wiped at the corner of his right__ one. "Dammit…" he muttered._

_He moved his chair closer to her bed and rested both of his hands near her pale one. He battled internally whether or not to reach out, but finally placed his left hand atop of hers. Her hand was cold and Jack tightened his grasp around it. _

"_Look, Carter, you can't die," he argued. "I haven't given you permission to, and we both know what a stickler for the rules you are."_

_He smiled pathetically down at her, before lowering his head with a sigh. His shoulders slumped as he clenched her hand even tighter. Slowly, the sobs racked his body, and he was powerless to hold back all of his pain, fear and sorrow._

_

* * *

_

_**August 12, 08:00.**_

"_I still think this is ridicules," Jack muttered to Daniel on his right and looked down at the service dress he wore. He glanced around at all the other people in the Gate room, also dressed in their service dress uniforms, and shuddered. _

"_So do I," Daniel agreed. "But you do deserve it, Jack. After everything you've given up for this job, you deserve this promotion."_

"_No, I don't, Daniel."_

"_You do. You might not see it, but the rest of us do. Besides, I think…" Daniel's voice broke slightly. He cleared his throat and straightened his already perfectly placed glasses, before being able to continue. "I think it's the one good thing that's come out of all this. The one good thing that… Sam would have liked."_

"_Daniel…" Jack warned. He didn't __get a chance to say more as everyone in the room stood to attention. General Hammond entered the Gate room, and everyone raised their hands in a salute. _

_The ceremony that followed was, in Jack's mind, a pathetic show of unnecessary bravado. During the entire thing, Jack couldn't help but feel his resentment for the new title grow within him. There were more important things he could be doing at this time and while his body was in the Gate room, his thoughts strayed down to the infirmary and to Carter who still lay there._

_The ceremony hadn't been finished ten minutes, and people were still congratulating General O'Neill, when Walter's voice echoed across the facility._

"_SG-1 TO THE INFIRMARY!"_

_

* * *

_

_Jack was the first one to enter the infirmary and his eyes looked wildly around for Frasier to give them some explanation. _

"_What's going on?" a breathless Daniel asked as he came to a halt behind the newly appointed General. Jack didn't answer as he moved towards Carter's bed. Frasier stood stoically by the bedside, wearing wrinkles around her eyes that Jack hadn't seen there before._

"_Doctor Frasier?" Teal'c asked and Janet jumped, as if the bigger man had startled her._

_She smoothed the front of her white lab coat and turned to them. "She doesn't have much time."_

_Jack glanced down at Carter and the crash cart by her side. The front of Carter's gown had been cut open, revealing a sport bra and two white pads on her chest. _

"_She went into cardiac arrest briefly," Janet continued. "But we managed to bring her back. Her stats, however, are worsening by the minute. I don't kn__ow how long it will be until…"_

_Jack didn't need to hear the end of that sentence to understand. He stepped around the bed and looked down at the woman in it. "Could I have a minute?"_

"_Sure, Jack," Daniel said hoarsely and with Janet and Teal'c, stepped back to let Jack say his final farewell. _

_Jack just stood there, mutely trying to understand what he should be doing. Like so many times before when it came to the woman he loved, he came up short. He slumped into the chair and moved it as close to the bed as he could. _

"_Carter… I…" he paused. "Sam… I've never been good with words, let alone goodbyes. I just… I don't want you to die without…"_

_He leaned closer to her, and spoke barely above a whisper, "The things we left behind in the room… I still feel the same. My feelings haven't changed, other then the fact that they, perhaps, have grown __with the years. I wish I could save you, but I can't. And it's killing me…"_

_He racked a shaking hand through his hair. "Oh god, Carter… it's not supposed to end this way. You, me and the fish-"_

_The steady beep of the monitor slowed down and Jack noticed it instantly._

"_Janet!" he cried out and she was instantly on the other side of the bed, with her stethoscope in hand. _

_The monitor went from a slow, steady beep to a fervent beeping that drilled into Jack's head._

"_Doc?" he asked, but forgot all about it when one single tone played from the monitor. Sam was flat lining. Janet didn't waste any time as she cried out orders to the nurses, who seemed to appear out of thin air. Jack jumped from the seat to back off and give them room._

_Janet took up the defibrillator paddles and a nurse squeezed out the necessary gel on them. Janet turned to her patient and called, "Charge to 300. Clear!"_

_Jack backed slowly away from the scene as Janet placed the paddles on Sam's chest and delivered the shocks. There was no response._

_The sounds of the __frantic work drowned out as Jack watched Sam's face with wide, terrified eyes. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him and Jack turned to see Teal'c by his side. On the Jaffa's other side, Daniel was crying and staring at the bed. Through his daze filled mind, Jack turned back to watch as well as Janet delivered another shock with the paddles, still to no response._

_Jack wasn't sure how many attempts the good doctor attempted, but finally she__ was forced to give up. Jack felt his knees begin to give in as a tear rolled from the corner of his eye._

_Samantha Carter was dead._

* * *

_TBC..._


	23. Out Of The Room

_A/N; So, now that 's little stint is done and I'm finally able to log in, here's chapter 23!_

_Reviewers: As always; thank you! I'm really awed by your responses to ch. 22, you're all too sweet!_

_WhatATragicComedy - Aw, thanks for finding it sad. It was quite sad to write it, because you do step into the emotions that you write..._

_Devilish Me - :). Thank you, honestly!_

_Starr484 - Aw, you people all make me feel like I managed to convey the right emotions. _

_LadyMo - Ba'al is a sneaky snake bastard, for sure. And, besides your kind words, may I say thank you for fully understanding Jack's reasoning, too?_

_SLITH - Now, you just make me blush! And oh, I hate dreams where you now you're getting something good out of it, and then being awake... all that disappears. I've been so mad at many dreams like that!_

_PatriciaS - Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I don't believe Jack will take this lightly either, either one of them. _

_remerkaba - Getting interesting, it's not already? ;). Nah, I'm just kiddin'._

_Kaytee33 - Thanks, you too!_

_dp - :). I love how it feels like you're getting invested in the story, it's feeling that, as a writer, that makes me want to keep on writing. So, thanks for that!_

_ALIMOO1971 - ...You always have such great ideas that I overlook. Sigh. _

_beautiful-babee - Thank you very much, such enthusiasm, too! :)._

_Gategirl95 - :D. Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23:**** Out Of The Room**

**July 1, 20:05****.**

Sam watched the General before her in silence. His chin was lowered to his chest and he seemed to be trying to recollect himself. Sam, herself, could hardly believe any of it. She had actually died… And it could happen again.

Sam sucked in a breath and O'Neill's head whipped up. His gaze met hers and Sam saw the anguish in the deep, brown windows to his soul, willing her to forgive him. Sam shook her head distantly, unable to find the words to voice what was on her mind.

O'Neill composed himself and then, with a hoarse voice, continued, "So, you see… That's why I went back in time. That's why I couldn't let it pass."

"…For me?" her words were barely a whisper and she wasn't sure she'd uttered them at all.

O'Neill had oviously heard her as he nodded, then he quickly wiped one hand at the corner of his eyes. Sam felt the sorrow of the future weigh down on her already burdened frame and knew it was all too much. She had to get out, and fast.

"I need to…" she waved a hand in the general direction of the door and moved towards it. O'Neill stepped into her path, blocking it with his tall, lean form.

"Don't go…"

"I have to," she stared at his chest, away from his penetrating gaze. "I can't breathe here."

"Don't you understand?" O'Neill asked.

"I do!" she cried back and pushed away from him. "I do understand! It's just… too much! I need time to think. I need space."

"You need to talk."

Sam shook her head and felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "I…"

"Sam…" O'Neill's voice begged her to stay with him, to talk about all of her worries and problems that weighed her down. but she couldn't. He'd already done too much for her.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she flung open the door and hastily made her exit down the hallway. O'Neill moved as if to follow and was just about to call out to her when something hard connected with his jaw. O'Neill hit the ground with a thud and blinked against the pain, shocked. Looking up, he was surprised to see a furious Jack towering above him.

"I don't know what you keep doing to her," Jack hissed warningly. "but I think it's time to stop."

"What?" O'Neill asked and slowly stood from the ground while gently keeping one hand on his sore chin.

"Every time you two talk she ends up hurt!" Jack continued, still with eyes ablaze.

O'Neill frowned again and glanced down the hallway the woman in question had disappeared. He connected the dots, and whispered, "You don't want to see her hurt…"

"Damn straight, I don't."

"Well, neither do I!" O'Neill argued, his mood shifting to anger. "That is, after all, why I came back!"

"Yeah, sure! I'll believe that when you don't get her awkward or crying every chance you get!" Jack closed the door so that the party still going strong in the briefing room wouldn't overhear their private discussion. "Carter deserves better treatment than what you can offer, so leave her alone."

"Then why don't _you_ go to her?" O'Neill felt his irritation grow at his younger self. How could it be that he, O'Neill, had gotten an insight about his relation with Sam that Jack hadn't?

"_I_ _am_ _you!_" Jack pointed out seethingly. "I can't offer her the right thing, either. She deserves better. And she can have it."

"What if she doesn't want better?"

Jack shook his head and turned his back on O'Neill. "I don't want to hear this. Just leave her alone and be done with it."

"You don't get it," O'Neill sighed. "I'm not doing this just to stop her from dying-"

"Stop right there!" Jack warned in a low voice, still with his back to the other man. His hand rested against the doorknob and was alarmingly still. "I don't want to hear this."

General O'Neill stepped closer and lowered his voice too, but, as opposed to the Colonel, his voice was calm and collected, "I think you have to."

Jack didn't say anything, but didn't open the door either to run and hide from this. O'Neill took this as a good sign and hurriedly pressed on, "Jack, you have to understand… I failed her, and I need you to save her now. I'm sorry it had to come to this at all, but I _need_ your help."

The silence stretched on as O'Neill watched Jack's stiff back before him. Finally, the Colonel's shoulders slumped and the younger man asked, just loud enough for O'Neill to hear, "What if I can't?"

The pain echoed O'Neill's own and he sighed. "Then this will all have been for nothing. Then we've both failed."

Jack leaned his forehead against the closed door as he exhaled deeply, letting some of his pain leave his body with the breath.

O'Neill dared another step closer. "Don't hit me again… We both know why we pushed away from her. We'd rather live with her as our friend, than not live with her at all. We'd rather deal with the pain of losing her to someone else, than to lose her to death. We want what's best for her, but what if we've been wrong all along?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked in a slow and suspicious voice.

"We both believe we know what's best for her, from our own point of views. But, have we ever stopped to think about what she actually wants? What she deserves?"

"Yes," Jack turned back to his future self, a mask of confidence on his face. He waved his arms towards his own torso meakly. "Someone better than me."

"No," O'Neill shook his head. "That's what _you_ want for her. She just wants you."

Jack's eyes widened as his mask fell off, revealing the simple emotions of a man worried for his woman hidden beneath.

O'Neill continued, "That's what I've given her, Jack. Confirmation that you want it, too. She knows you love her. And she loves you. I know it's hard, I know there's more than regulations' standing in your way… Ultimately, though, it's just you stopping you."

Jack seemed to think the General's words over Then he turned his back on O'Neill, opened the door and left just as hastily as Sam had.

* * *

**July 2, 12:00. **

Walking around her house, Sam felt lost as to what to occupy herself with. She'd been up most of the night trying to get some perspective on her thoughts and emotions. In the end, she'd gotten nowhere and she was sure she'd be stuck with that for a _long_ time.

The concept of her own imminent death was frightening, to say the least. They faced death every day on SG-1, one way or another, but to have your own limited future written out for you as if it was a finished book waiting to be published, wasn't something she particularly cared for.

If O'Neill was right and they didn't manage to change the course of time, she'd be dead in just over a month. A month…

Sam shook herself of the thought, she couldn't stray into that territory. They'd find a way to undo what General O'Neill had been through and it wouldn't happen again, she was sure of it. Then why was her stomach turning from the mere thought of it?

She sank onto her couch and rubbed her hands along the length of her thights, but soon jumped up again. If she remained indoors much longer, she'd devour herself with these thoughts, and that wouldn't exactly work as an upper. She needed something to do, something to keep herself occupied with. She'd thought about picking apart her motorbike and putting it together again, but couldn't muster up the energy for such an exertion.

Walking over to her hall, she pulled out a think, pink jacket from her closet and shrugged it on. If she got out of the house, maybe she'd get some new inspiration. She took her keys with her and locked the door as she stepped out into the warm sun. She squinted up at the few, white clouds that swimmed along the length of the clear, blue sky above. She inhaled deeply and let the serenity of it all sink into her chest, easing her worries at least to some degree.

She lowered her gaze to the park across her house and, acting on a whim, walked across the street and entered it.

* * *

Jack arrived in his truck on her street little after 13:00. He remained in his vehicle for a long time, looking up at her house while mentally battling with himself over what a lousy plan this had been. He wasn't sure just why he'd come there, he just knew a part of him needed it. General O'Neill had confessed about their emotions to Carter, which meant she knew just how important she was to him.

Jack couldn't help but feel robbed of a moment that should have been his because of this. He should have been the one, when the time was right, to tell her that. Or to ignore it at all, whatever time would have decided was best for the two of them. But now the cat was out of the bag and Jack figured they needed to have this talk.

With a final mental poke, Jack stepped out of his truck and over to her door. He rang the doorbell but got no answer. She wasn't home. Of course she wasn't home. Why would she be? It was a beautiful Saturday, after all. Who'd be crazy enough to spend it indoors?

Just to be safe, he rang the bell again, still to no response. Jack walked back to his truck and opened the car door when he stopped. His eyes travelled across the street and into the park. He lingered briefly before pulling off his jacket and throwing it into his truck. Then, he headed off into the park.

A few young children were playing by the pathway, not far away from him, playing hide and seek. Their laughter reached his ears and Jack couldn't help but be fleetingly reminded of Charlie.

He continued past the proud mothers of the kids and headed over to the swings nearby. They were mostly unoccupied, except for the one at the very end, on which a grown woman sat. Jack would have recognised her anywhere and took in her appearance from a distance. Sam looked beautiful, as she usually did, but there was always something special about seeing her outside of work and in civilian clothing. It stirred something within Jack that usually lay dormant, something he wasn't allowed to breathe and live.

The sun shone on her hair as she looked down at her shoes, which she had dug into the sand below. If anything, she looked like an overgrown, lost kid and Jack smirked as he stepped over to her.

"Don't ya think that swing is a bit too small for ya, Carter?" he asked and watched in amusement as her head shot up at his voice. She flew up from the swing but with her feet caught in the sand, she almost lost her footing. She regained her balance and watched him in wonder and surprise.

"Sir!" she breathed at last and Jack noted how the light of the sun brightened the hue of her blue eyes.

"Carter."

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at him from top to toe. "What are you doing here, sir?"

He inhaled deeply, not entirely sure how to answer that. Instead, he walked over to the swing next to her and fiddled with the chain.

"Thought you could use a talk," he shrugged and kept his attention on his swing.

"Oh…" was the articulate response he got as she sank back down onto her own swing. Jack glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed she was biting down on her bottom lip nervously. She turned her head to meet his gaze and there was no question in her eyes, she knew exactly why he'd come.

"Having two Jack O'Neill's in one time has messed with your head, hasn't it?" he asked, his voice noiceably softer.

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

He smiled and sat down in the other swing, kicking at the sand as he did. The silence stretched on between them and as the seconds passed, the tension seemed to rise as well. There were a lot of things Jack wanted to ask, but he didn't want to press her. In the end, though, he didn't have to worry.

Out of the blue, she uttered, "I kissed the General."

Jack was taken aback momentarily, but not really surprised. He racked his memory to think of when this kiss could have been and knew instantly. General O'Neill had taken Carter off the base that one time, and a kiss between them could explain the tension that had been thick as ice afterwards.

He frowned at this new information, before letting her words actually sink in. So, she'd kiss a Jack O'Neill, huh? Deciding that he couldn't let the comment slide, Jack said in a deadbeat voice, "I'm guessing we're not talking about General Hammond…"

"Sir!" she cried out and her a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

"Yeah. Didn't think so." Jack couldn't help the smirk that broke out on his face, all because of her simple reaction. "So… was I a good kisser?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"_Don't know_?"

She shuffled uncomfortably and turned halfway in his direction. "I… pushed him away pretty quickly."

"That bad, huh?" he was rewarded with a soft, yet nervous, giggle by this comment. Admittedly, it was a bit uncomfortable talking about Carter kissing another version of him, but he figured he owed her one. After all, he had kissed another Carter once. In his book, this made them even.

"No, seriously," he continued. "it was the beard, wasn't it? Gave you a beard rash, did he?"

Sam chuckled again as she shook her head from side to side. "Well, I do prefer no scruff. Sir."

He leaned closer to her and pretended to look around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I'll let you in on a secret, so do I."

She laughed and Jack's eyes were drawn to her lips like a moth to a flame.

"Fine," she said with a casual tone, not noticing his staring eyes had strayed from hers. "Actually, he kissed me."

Jack pulled back an inch. "Hey, I didn't ask for details on who kissed who. Don't need 'em."

She nodded in understanding. Glancing up at him, Sam decided to brave it, "Just one more detail…"

Jack hesitated but eventually nodded. "Shoot."

"It didn't feel right."

Jack smirked, but couldn't pass on the opportunity to make fun of her again. "I thought you didn't know how it felt. Geez, Carter, make up your mind!"

Sam's smiled fell from her face as a wave of seriousness replaced it. "…Sir." Apparently, they were past jokes now. Jack looked down at the sand below his feet and pulled one of them through it before letting out a deep breath. Alright, he'd come this far…

"Why did you leave the party yesterday?"

She'd obviously been expecting a question like that one, as she readily responded, "I needed some space. …From you."

"From me…" Jack repeated in a low voice.

"It's not what you-," she began but stopped herself abruptly. Jack watched as the frown returned to her face and she sighed. "Actually, it's probably exactly what you think." She paused again and it seemed to take a lot of willpower for her to continue when she finally did. "Aboard the Prometheus I saw hallucinations because of my concussion. …Hallucinations of people I know and love, including you. And… Well, we had a talk about where we stand now and I realized…"

Jack knew his heart had sped up as she'd talked. He wet his suddenly dry lips and asked, "What?"

"You and I want the same thing, at least I think we both do," she looked up at him with something akin to anxiety in her eyes. He nodded to let her know she was on the right track, and she continued. "But we don't, necessarily, want it at the same time."

Jack nodded again. Not letting him cut in, Sam kept going, "I… don't want to wait forever, sir. I want to be happy now. Actually, I _need_ a life now, a normal life."

"I can't give you normal, Carter," Jack admitted, a tad bit sourly.

"If it's a choice between normal and you, sir, the choice is easy."

Jack whipped his eyes up to meet hers, but soon looked away again. "Carter…" he sighed and lowered his chin towards his chest. "Geez, this is hard…"

"I'm sorry, sir," Sam said and stood from the swing. "Maybe this isn't the time to talk. I'm just a bit… confused after the Prometheus ordeal and between that and what General O'Neill told me-"

"What did he tell you?" Jack interrupted in his best command voice, he wasn't about to let her get out of this so easily. "Sit down, and tell me, Carter."

She did as ordered and sat back down on the swing. "He told me of the future."

"Oh…" Jack noted how his own voice had suddenly turned dark and his tone short. "That."

"Yes, _that_," Sam nodded. The silence crept back between them and Jack could feel the tension run hot around his neck. He was just about to say something when Sam's distant words reached his ears, so soft that he wasn't sure they'd even been spoken, "My death…"

Her eyes were dimmed and far away, no longer looking at the sand but at something deep within herself. Jack felt himself stiffen at the forlorn expression and words and wished they weren't talking about this.

"I'd rather not think about that," he admitted. His simple words were enough to pull her out of herself and turn back to him. Her blue eyes shone with a fear Jack hated seeing there, and something told him it wasn't just fear of death.

"We'll make sure it won't happen again," he promised, looking her hard in the eyes. "You know that."

"Yes, sir," she nodded and took strength from his conviction. "It's still… I'm still… scared."

Jack knew how much it had taken for her to admit that. Major Samantha Carter, the woman who'd challenged him to an arm wrestle all those years ago, the strongest woman he knew… Admitting to any kind of weakness was not something she did often, he was very much aware of this. The same could also be said of him.

With a lot of courage of his own, Jack breathed, "Me too."

The looked at each other and something unspoken passed between them. Jack swirled on the swing to face her head on and said, "Carter… You're right." He waved his hand between them. "_This_, still exists. At least to me, it does. But as long as we have the regu-"

"What if I quit the Air Force?" she asked with her tongue swift as a bullet. The question sounded almost trained, as if it wasn't the first time she'd asked. "Would that change anything?"

Jack watched her in shock. His wide eyes travelled across her face, trying to determine just how serious she was about this. The determination that shone strongly in her eyes was enough to convince him that she'd meant every word of it.

Slowly, he shook his head. "You shouldn't have to resign, Carter. It should be me…"

"You can't, sir," she argued. "There's a reason why you've come back to work the two times you retired in the past."

"Seven," Jack smiled distantly at the memories.

Sam stared back at him, stunned. "You've retired _seven_ times?"

Upon realizing what he'd just admitted, Jack smiled sheepishly. "Well, eh, five of them were, shall we say, undone."

Jack could see her brain working as she frowned, but it didn't take long for her to connect the dots. "The time loop."

Jack raised his eyebrows, this woman never stopped to amaze him. "You catch on _fast_."

"Why did you…" she began with a frown but shook her head. Jack was quite relieved when she decided to drop the subject, for now. "Never mind. Point is… all those times, you came back. I know you. Sir. If you retire now… you'll grow cold and distant to all of us. Even though you might find joy in some things, like fishing, you'll still regret it. You need the job right now, just as much as it needs you. Besides, there's that promotion coming up at the end of these things with Ba'al… You can't let that go to waste."

Jack shook his head again, not willing to let her convince him so easily. "What about you? You have a brilliant career ahead of you, Carter."

"I can still have it, as a civilian."

Jack stopped to think about her words and the option she'd just provided them. She was right, of course. She was always right. But it couldn't be that easy. If it was, they would have had this talk years ago. …Wouldn't they?

"You can't risk your career for me, Carter," Jack argued. "Just like the Air Force means a lot to me, it means a lot to you."

"You're right," she nodded. She had told him the truth so far and wasn't about to start lying now. "But I won't lose my position at the SGC just because I resign from the Air Force, sir. I won't lose any of that."

Jack opened his mouth to respond when something dawned on him. "Huh, can you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"We're actually doing it… Talking, I mean. It's been three years since the za'tarc incident, and, well… I guess it's out of the room now, eh?"

"_Finally_," Sam nodded and Jack smiled back at her. Sam raised a hand and hesitated before placing it on his hand that rested in his lap. "I'm not saying this will be easy. It'll probably be hard as hell. I'm just saying… if we want this, there's a way for it to happen."

He squeezed her hand and smiled warmly at her. "Yes, it can."

"If we're ready for this," she said and he heard the unspoken question. _Are you ready for this?_

Jack drew a deep breath, "You've definitely given me a lot to talk about, Carter. Whatever we decide, we can't decide it all today anyway. We both need to think about this by ourselves privately before making any kind of decisions."

"Agreed, sir."

"So…" he said and stood from his swing, pulling her up with him as he did. She landed somewhat closer to his personal space than normal, but Jack didn't step back. He looked into her eyes and hoped his own conveyed some of his hope and trust in this, in them. She smiled her 1,000 watt smile. He squeezed her hand again while smirking widely. "May I walk you back to your house, _ma'am_?"

She smirked and hooked her arm through his as they headed away from the playground. They walked slowly together, enjoying both the warm, sunny day and each others' presence.

"Hey, Carter," Jack said suddenly as the thought occured to him. "You wanna know something?"

"Always, sir. You know me."

"I do," Jack nodded. "I saw you storm off yesterday, after talking to O'Neill. You looked upset and I thought he'd hurt you. So, I punched him."

"…You punched yourself?" the amusement rang clear in her voice.

"Technically, Carter, it was another body," he corrected. Considering her words, he shrugged. "But… yes, I suppose you could see it like that."

"Why?"

"Pushy for information, are we?" he smirked down at her and was internally glad to see her faint blush return.

"Sorry, sir. That was out of line."

"Nothing is out of line with me, Carter."

He felt her hesitate. "Nothing?"

Jack inhaled deeply and then shook his head. "_Nothing_."

* * *

_TBC…_


	24. Decisions

_A/N: I'm afraid this might be a stressed chapter, there's a lot of things happening off screen in this. For instance, Sam and Jack have made decisions regarding their relationship, etc. I hope you like it anyway. I'm just doing it like this to keep it going forward and not repeating to much of what you already know. Since we've now reached the point which O'Neill's remembered in past chapters, there's going to be a bit more jumps, I suppose. Because, well, I've already told some of the things already in the flashbacks and I do hate to repeat myself. _

_Either way, we're starting to close in on the end here. We still have a bit to go, but I think if you look hard enough, you can see the end by the horizon._

_Now, I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, because there's a lot of school work going on right now and we have to finish a project, which just happens to be a book, too, so I'm going to be busy the next two weeks, at least. But I'm sure I can find time to upload soon enough; where there is a will, there is a way! ;)._

_Reviewers: :D! You're so supportive of me and my writing, I couldn't have asked for kinder people!_

_remerkaba - (hugs). I don't know how to thank you, besides saying those two simple words: thank you!_

_Starr484 - Lol! Stubborn indeed!_

_PatriciaS - :). I hadn't thought about the 'knock yourself out' thing, it did just get a whole new meaning for me, too. xD. Really sweet words, thank you._

_LadyMo - It's out of the room! (cheers)._

_ALIMOO1971 - Good thoughts. :)._

_Devilish Me - I'll let you in on a secret, I wanted to write more between them in the last chapter and had to debate with myself about it. It was hard to refrain, but I like it better without too much. So far. ;)._

_pain in the mikta - (takes a bow). Why, thank you!_

_SLITH - Thanks about the comment over Jack's humour. In truth, I have a very similiary humour, so it kind of comes naturally at times. Though, I'm not sure it's always good. xD. Confirmation on the screen is my big wish, too! Amanda and Rick would do that scene so superb!_

_Kaytee - :D._

_dp - Big thank you :)._

_Once more I apologize for any OOCness (I have a feeling Daniel got a bit messy in the beginning. Maybe he's not the only one. Probably not.). I do try, but it's hard sometimes to contain your shipper heart and apply it to what is most plausible. Sigh. A girl can dream, can't she?_

* * *

**Chapter 24****: Decisions**

**July 10, 12:00. **

Sticking his head into Sam's lab, Daniel smiled over at the busy Major. "So?"

Sam looked up from her work and frowned at her friend, confused. "So, what?"

"Did Jack talk to General Hammond?" Daniel clarified and stepped over to her desk. His eager blue eyes seemed just as exuberant about this matter as if he'd been talking about some ancient artifact.

She and Jack had decided, after much discussion, to pursue whatever relationship they could have. They had barely paused before sharing this decision with Daniel and Teal'c, who'd both reacted, not surprised as they'd first suspected, but happily accepting. They'd both been pillars of support for Sam and Jack as they had decided on the right course of action, of which talking to the General had been one vital part.

Sam smiled and shook her head, looking up at the blue eyed man before her. "You know, sometimes it seems you're more pushy about this than I am."

"Well…" Daniel shrugged. "It's been _seven years_, Sam."

"_I know_."

Daniel smiled in friendly understanding. "Right… _So_?"

Sam placed her pen down on the table and straightened in her seat while trying to keep the amusement over her friend's involvement to herself.

"He's in the General's office."

"Still?" Daniel asked and his smile fell momentarily. "You don't think there's something wrong, do you?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond when they heard Teal'c's rumbling voice followed by Jack's, and their steps as the two men neared her lab. Exchanging a glance with Daniel, Sam whispered, "I suppose we'll know soon enough."

"…do you ask so many questions?" Jack finished as he stepped inside the room and directed a frown in Teal'c's direction.

"I am merely invested in my friends' happiness, O'Neill," Teal'c responded. "Or was I wrong to be that?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "I'm just saying that I'm not used to the fifth degree from you, T. But I like it. You _talking_, I mean. Not the fifth degree."

Daniel finally tired of being quiet and cleared his throat. Both of the newly arrivals turned their heads slowly in the archeologist's direction.

"What is it, Danny? Swallowed a fly, or something?" Jack raised both eyebrows.

Sam covered a smile while Daniel rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Jack."

"Hear that, Carter? I still got it!" Jack smiled widely.

Daniel leant back against the high desk and crossed his arms over his chest in a lazy gesture. The faked calm didn't fool any of the others, though. "How did it go?"

"You too?" Jack asked and glanced back at the Jaffa. "What's with all the questions from you two?"

"Perhaps if you had not told us about your plans, we would not have inquired about them," Teal'c suggested stoically. "Though it is highly unlikely you could have kept such a secret from me."

The smirk on the Jaffa's face was the only evidence of his words having been a joke and Daniel waved a hand in Teal'c's general direction.

"What he said," the younger man agreed. "Look, Jack… Sam… We don't mean to be pushy, honestly."

"You're doing a lousy job of showing anything else, Daniel," Sam smiled.

The archaeologist inhaled deeply. "Teal'c and I have known about this for awhile now. We said… Well, _I_ said that the regulations were stupid from preventing anything in the first place."

"The regulations aren't stupid, Daniel. They're there for a reason," Jack interrupted with a pointed look.

"Alright, fine," Daniel nodded in surrender. "What I'm trying to say is… if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you two. Together. Now… how did it go?"

Jack raked one hand through his hair and waved the other in the direction of the open blast door. "Might I… have a moment alone with Carter first?"

"Indeed," Teal'c consented and was out the room long before Daniel even had a chance to react. With more reluctance, Daniel pushed away from the table and walked out, too.

Finally left alone, Jack walked over to the desk and faced his favourite Air Force Major.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they…" Jack let his voice trail off.

Sam smiled amusedly. "Want this more than we do?"

Jack shook his head and frowned. "Nah. That's not possible. But that they know _too much_. Maybe Teal'c was right; we could have kept this quiet a bit longer."

Sam considered his words but finally decided against it. "They deserved to know, they are part of SG-1, after all. Part of our _family_. Besides, Teal'c was also right in that we wouldn't have been able to hide it from him. And think about how difficult things would have been then, sir, having them sneaking around to find out about the truth…"

Jack leant both hands against the tabletop and nodded in agreement. "You're right. As always. …You know, that's one of the last times, I think, that you have to say that."

"…that Teal'c is right?" Sam smirked.

"_Sir_," Jack corrected her with an unreadable look in his dark, brown eyes.

"Oh!" Sam breathed and met his gaze warmly. "The General agreed, then?"

"Well, he wants the official resignation slip from you, and a chat and all that, but he sure did. Gave my shoulder a pat and everything. There's still _a lot_ of paper work to be done and they have to decide just what to do with you for now. The General hinted that you might have to work one day a week at Area 51, with the trekkies."

"Techies, sir."

"No, I'm pretty sure _trekkies_ is the term Hammond used." His gaze turned serious as he looked down at her. "But you're okay with that?"

Sam shrugged. "As long as he doesn't call _me_ a trekkie, I should be just fine with it."

"Sam…"

She smiled up at him. "_Jack_. I'll be fine with anything at this point, just as long as I get to stay here with the SGC."

"Oh, they'll never get rid of you. You're too important to us, Carter," he waved off her concern. "But… we have to make a decision."

"Sir?"

"Do we wait?" Jack asked and fiddled distantly with the pen on her desk.

Sam pondered his words. That question was one they'd somehow managed to hedge around during the past week of several long conversations over the telephone, all which had brought them to this point.

They could either wait to enter a romantic relationship, or pursue it right away. Jack was leaving it entirely up to her to make that decision now and she knew he'd accept whatever she chose.

If they moved forward now, Sam would have to be moved from SG-1, at the very least until after Jack's promotion to General. Then again, she'd most probably have to be reassigned either way until her resignation came through.

Sam looked back up at Jack, who looked somewhat anxious at her long silence. Sending him a disarming smile of reassurance, Sam asked, "Are you free Friday?"

Jack's warm smile made her heart flutter wildly in her chest. The Colonel jerked his head in the direction of the doorway, "Why wait? Lunch?"

"Yes, sir." She stood from her chair and joined him on the other side of the desk.

"Besides," Jack said as they headed out of her lab. "We have to find Chip and Dale and tell them the happy news."

Sam reached out her hand and placed it on his arm, effectively stopping him. As he turned back to her with silent, questioning eyes, she asked, "What about General O'Neill, sir?"

Jack sighed. "Fine. He can be _Goofy_." Sam frowned and opened her mouth to argue, but Jack held up both hands and she kept silent.

"We'll tell him, too," Jack assured and shrugged. "No big deal."

* * *

**July 15, 19:00.**

"Do you want me to start calling you _Doctor_, instead of _Major_ yet, Carter?" Jack asked in amusement as he watched her load their dishes into the dishwasher. Her movements were slow and peaceful, making him feel more at peace in her house. She laughed in response and Jack returned the smile she flashed him.

He lent back against the high counter, crossing one foot over the other and holding his beer close to his chest. This was… nice. _Really nice_, actually. And, to think, they could have had this years ago. Jack shook his head to clear it from such thoughts; it would do him no good to dwell on that now. Not when he'd finally gotten everything he wanted. They were still in the very early stages of their newly developed relationship and it could be somewhat awkward at times. It definitely did take a lot of effort not to slip back into their old patterns, but they were getting there.

At work, they were just as professional as always towards each other. Sam had been taken off SG-1 a couple of days earlier so that she wouldn't be in his direct chain of command. Hammond had made it easy for them in some regards like that, assigning her to Colonel Reynolds' command, at least temporarily. Over all, things seemed to have worked out in their favor. Though, Jack knew, they weren't out of the woods yet…

"What are you thinking?" Sam's soft voice interrupted any further contemplation on Jack's part and he turned his head slowly towards her.

"Nothing," he shrugged, in no hurry to inform her about his worries. It was clear from the way a small wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows that she didn't believe him, but she didn't push either. Instead, she finished her chores and joined him by the counter, standing a few feet away to face him. Jack didn't hesitate as he lifted one hand to trace a gentle pattern along her cheek and jaw line. She closed her eyes in contentment and Jack continued his soft explorations. Suddenly, she broke the silence, "I think Carter will do just fine, regardless of any title or rank."

"Huh?" Jack asked articulately.

She opened her pale, blue eyes and they twinkled up at him. "I was answering your question."

"I asked a question?" Jack asked and watched her lips spread into a wide smile. "I'd forgotten… You know me, Sam; I don't like to dwell on the past."

"That's a good thing," she nodded and leaned in closer to him. Jack became aware of all of his senses then. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, it smelled of raspberries. He could see her eyes darken with anticipation and gentle desire. He could feel her satin dress caress his arm before she leaned her weight further into him. He could hear the way her gentle voice whispered "Jack…" like it was the only word in the world that mattered. And finally, he could taste her as she pressed her lips tentatively against his.

His arms wound around her stomach to press her closer and he deepened the kiss, letting his mouth taste the sensations she created in him. It felt brief, but had probably been quite a long time, as Jack pulled back, panting heavily. Against his chest, he felt Sam breathe short and swift, too.

"Moving too fast?" He asked, amazed at himself for having been able to form a coherent sentence such a short time after having had his brain turn into a pile of goo by her lips.

She withdrew her arm that had somehow ended up in his hair and instead placed it on his chest. He saw that she thoroughly contemplated his question, before nodding slowly. "Maybe a little. Not really. I don't know."

"Well," Jack began slowly and amusement dripped from his every word. "That's a helpful answer, Sam."

Sam sighed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Jack stiffened in fear, not sure what this reaction meant. Maybe his joke had made her realize she deserved someone better, after all. Maybe she was regretting ever inviting him over for dinner and pursuing this. Yeah, Jack was sure; it had been a crappy thing to say. He should have just kept his mouth shut…

When she pulled back to meet his gaze, Jack did his best to hide his worries behind guarded eyes. She must have noticed though, as she suddenly frowned up at him.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual and inviting.

"Jack…" she said slowly. That one, simple word seemed to speak volumes of how well she knew him. She shook her head once. "I'm not changing my mind about _this_."

Her hand took a soft hold of his dark blue jumper, as if this action would be more convincing than her words. Jack closed his bigger hand over hers and squeezed it.

"I just…" she began and bit her lip nervously. "…want this to be right. You know?"

Jack nodded wordlessly. He could understand that. The rules and regulations had stood in their way this far, and, technically, they still were. While not being in the same chain of command, Sam's resignation still wasn't done. They were still only halfway through their carefully constructed plan.

"If we've waited this far," Jack mumbled. "What's another week or two, right?"

Sam's smile lit up his insides and she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**July 23, ****10:00.**

Jack fiddled with the Zat in his hand, anxious to use it on Ba'al in case things went wrong. For now, though, he had to keep his emotions in check and not overreact. After all, that would draw unnecessary attention to them, justified as it might be. He turned to the row of people next to him, Carter, Hammond and Kinsey all stood by his side with their eyes on the active wormhole ahead.

The day before, with Ba'al's hologram, had gone just as planned. They'd managed to fake their surprise and done a replay of what had transpired for O'Neill the first time around. Ba'al had no idea that they weren't planning on letting things play out as the Goa'uld wanted it. Not this time. Jack's eyes lingered on Carter's profile and his hand clenched tighter around the Zat as he, too, turned forwards. _Definitely not._

Carter's resignation had finally come through and she was now officially Doctor Carter around Stargate Command, no more Major and she actually, despite Jack's initial fears, seemed to like it. Hammond had kept her busy working with several alien devices before they were shipped over to Area 51 for further study. And just as the General had suggested, she joined said devices there one day a week and led a team of scientists in exploring all alien technology that passed through their doors.

She'd tried explaining a lot of things about this to Jack over dinner, but he was proud to call himself still clueless, much to her amused dismay.

Jack shook his head once, to clear it from any distractions, he had to keep his focus now. He returned to his waiting vigilance. It didn't take long until Colonel Reynolds' broke through the shimmering event horizon and locked eyes with Jack. The newly arrived Colonel nodded once, before the rest of his team accompanied him through the wormhole, with Ba'al in tow.

Jack watched the Goa'uld stride slowly and confidently down the ramp before he stopped besides Reynolds, facing the row of waiting people.

Jack looked on while Reynolds handed the box filled with Ba'al's supplies to Carter, and clenched his fist as she lifted up the transporter ring device in fascinated interest. So that was the little bugger that had started all of this.

"Careful with that, Major Carter," Ba'al's smug voice said and her eyes shot up to meet his. "I don't want your pretty, little fingers to break it as I'll need it to get back to my ship."

Sam was quiet a second. "It's _Doctor_ Carter. And don't worry; we'll keep it safe for you." With that, she placed the device back into the box and Ba'al turned his expectant smirk to Hammond and Kinsey.

"Now…" the Goa'uld spoke. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**July 23, 12:00.**

O'Neill crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. He shuffled around a bit in the chair as he watched the other converse around him. Hammond was telling SG-1 (and _Doctor_ Carter) about the plan they'd decided on.

They would let things play out similar to the first time, without the obviously failed mission taking place, and then using the advantage of the Prometheus and the Asgard fleet before Ba'al had a chance to attack in the first place. It was a good plan, O'Neill agreed. If it worked.

His eyes danced across Sam's features and he couldn't help but feel a pang of something as she smiled sweetly at Jack. Maybe he was a bit jealous, after all, despite basically pushing the two into each others' arms. O'Neill shook his head and continued listening.

Jack suddenly leant forwards, and pressed his forearms onto the tabletop as he sneaked a glance in O'Neill's direction. O'Neill frowned, this smelled trouble.

"What if that plan doesn't work?" Jack asked with a steady, confident voice. He wasn't asking about their lack of skills, merely a 'what if?' if things went bad.

"There's a risk to every mission we do," Hammond reminded him. "But if you have a better plan, go ahead, Colonel."

"Well, I was thinking…" He began and wet his lips slowly before continuing. "What if we nip this in the bud, so to speak?"

"What do you mean, Jack?" Daniel asked in a suspicious voice. Good, O'Neill thought, then it wasn't just him that was worried.

"Well…" Jack glanced once more in O'Neill's direction. "What if we stop things tonight?"

"How?" O'Neill asked, hearing the way his own voice spoke heavily of distrust and suspicion about this plan.

"We go aboard Ba'al's ship," Jack clarified. "Just like you did."

"No," O'Neill shook his head furiously, not believing the words coming out of the Colonel's mouth. "That's not gonna happen. Not again. _Never_."

"Just hear me out," Jack pleaded. "We know what happened to you, and what went wrong. Well, most of it, anyway. So we can work around that problem. We can go aboard his ship, plant some detonations and be out of there before the ship blows. That way, we can stop this early, not having to involve the Asgard or risking Ba'al getting too close to Earth to destroy any city."

"No!" O'Neill snarled again.

"You know what happened," Jack continued, ignoring the warning snarl. "Come with us; make sure we don't make the same mistakes you did."

O'Neill opened his mouth to argue, but Sam beat him to the punch.

"It could work," she said. Her eyes sought out O'Neill's, and she silently tried to convey her trust in the Colonel's plan. She obviously didn't think this foolish idea would end up with her dying yet again. He wasn't used to seeing her stupid like this, it just never happened. Unless, it seemed, the Colonel was in the picture.

O'Neill shook his head again. "And when things go wrong? When things happen the way they did the first time around? Or when things go wrong like it all did when you tried to get information from Camulus? What then? Then this will all have been for _nothing_."

Repeating words he'd said to Jack weeks ago, O'Neill saw the Colonel visibly flinch at the same memory. But his questions didn't frighten the other man, who merely looked up at him with determination shining strongly in his eyes.

"It won't happen again," Jack promised the unconvinced General.

"Are you certain you can plant enough C-4 to blow up the entire ship?" Hammond cut in, his voice also suspicious, but clearly starting to agree with Jack's idea.

"Positive," Jack nodded once.

O'Neill could see the Colonel's determination had rubbed Hammond the right way as his eyes cleared and the other General nodded. O'Neill sighed and shook his head. This was the stupidest plan he'd ever heard, especially knowing the worst effects this could actually have on them all.

* * *

_TBC..._


	25. Mission Redux

_A/N: And chapter 25! The plan is put into effect a second time, but hopefully with another outcome than first time around._

_Reviewers: Wow. Just... wow. Over 200 reviews? You guys... I'm completely in awe at your generosity and just don't know how to say properly say thank you for your fantastic support. :). IT means a lot to know that people have stayed with this story so far, with its ups and downs, and still enjoy it enough to take the time to tell me as much. Thank you for this!_

_dp - Thanks! :). The project worked fine, all in all the book came up to 313 pages. I'm quite proud of it. :). A little unnecessary information, sorry!_

_ALIMOO1971 - Really? I checked the info for Divide & Conquer and it said they used C-4... Of course, I don't remember much more than that, and I couldn't find the script, and I don't have the episode... but you could very well, and most probably are, be right. Still... I figure if you place the C-4 at convenient places, it might force a bigger explosion with chain reactions. Couldn't it?_

_sg1star - Thank you. I'm looking forward to it, too. ;)._

_JustHorsenAround010 - Yes, good luck, SG-1! ;). They'll need it._

_Starr484 - Ditto! _

_SLITH - It's definitely dangerous, what they're about to attempt... I want to say so much more to answer your question, but I don't want to spoil it. ;). _

_LadyMo - Exactly how I'm seeing it. Both sides have their points, but they can only go with one side. And that side, now being the Colonel's, might lead to bigger and badder things. Then again, it could also lead to victory before Earth is endangered... _

_layhee - :D. Thank you!_

_I hope you find this chapter okay (well, I hope you find it better than okay, of course.) and that you'll want to stay tuned to figure out what will happen after... well, the thing that happens at the end. Oh, I can't keep talking or I'll spoil the whole thing. Go, read! Then, if you feel like it, I still love to hear your comments about this :)._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Mission Redux**

**July 23, 23:15.**

"We need to talk."

Jack whirled around to see General O'Neill standing in the open doorway to the men's locker room. The General's posture was stiff and his dark eyes relentless. He wouldn't let Jack out of the room until they talked. Jack had a pretty good idea what O'Neill wanted with him anyway, and sighed in defeat.

The door slammed shut and the sound seemed to vibrate through the tension in the room, lingering behind between the two men. Jack slowly turned back to put on his vest, the final piece missing in his battle dress uniform.

"I don't understand it…"

Jack frowned and whipped his head back around to watch the General. O'Neill's eyes were still dark and angry, but his words had somehow cancelled all that out. If Jack didn't know better, he'd believe the General was defeated. In a way, too, he was.

"I don't understand how someone like you, _like me_, can be so _stupid_," O'Neill spat out the words, inflicting as much hate as possible into them.

Jack flinched briefly, but kept quiet.

"_She died_!" O'Neill continued and his words were louder this time. Jack managed to disguise his flinch this time but couldn't keep a blank mask on his face. Not anymore. Not at those words. He felt the fear he'd worked so hard to repress build back up towards the surface, where it would surely devour him entirely.

O'Neill seemed oblivious to this as he continued, "And you want to go and do the same mistake again!"

"That's enough!" Jack growled and met O'Neill's gaze without hesitation. The two men stared each other down, neither one backing from the fight. The same amount of distaste shone in each pair of eyes, but for two different reasons.

Jack finally managed to shake his head, and with it lose some of his anger. He forced himself to look away and tensely rubbed one hand through his short hair.

"It's a good plan," the Colonel argued.

"Like hell it is!"

"Look! ...look," Jack drew a deep breath to calm himself further. It didn't work, "it won't happen again. She won't die. Alright? We'll make sure it doesn't happen."

"Well, excuse me for not believing that!" O'Neill snorted. A frown scrunched up his face with wrinkles, wrinkles that were evidence of many past battles. "There's nothing you can say that can guarantee her safety, _nothing_!"

That was the final straw. "Don't you think I'm aware of that?!" Jack growled back. He turned to grab his cap and forcibly pressed it down on his head. The action was so fierce it burned his scalp, but Jack didn't care. The anger that pulsed through his veins was nothing compared to the horror that was also present in his mind, the horror that Samantha would succumb to a cruel fate at the hand of Ba'al. A fate that they could, very possibly, be walking straight into and be unable to prevent.

"Can't she at least stay behind?" O'Neill seemed to have calmed down fractionally, but his glare was just as intense as before. "For her sake?"

Jack felt his anger fade as he bowed his head to his chest. "No. She can't."

"Why not?" O'Neill was pleading now.

"She's still the greatest asset the SGC has. If something goes wrong out there, we're going to need her."

"In other words, she convinced you to let her come along?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Jack nodded nonetheless.

"Yes," he agreed. "She's afraid, too, you know. But she's willing to overlook that if it means our victory over Ba'al. I figure, if she can be that brave, then so can I."

Jack set his jaw in determination and looked up at his future self, seeing the defeat completely overpower the General. O'Neill opened and closed his mouth as if trying to find words to something he knew would be futile to express either way. He had lost the battle, and most surely the war.

"This is stupid," the General muttered at length.

Jack nodded. "It always is."

* * *

**23:30**.

Jack watched from a distance how Sam fiddled with the handle of her P-90 and then proceeded to check if the clasp was properly in place. She wasn't doing a very good job of disguising her fear, but the fact that she still tried to put on a show, had Jack's stomach churning and his heart fluttering with pride as her former CO. Then there was the insatiable affection he felt for her, something which had nothing to do with the military, an affection now worn by worry and anxiety.

Jack would do whatever it would take to make sure they both came back from this mission in one piece. Sam had once confessed to feeling somewhat left out at work because of no longer being a part of SG-1 and Jack was determined to not make her feel alienated with Daniel, Teal'c or himself, her family. He'd find a way to get them both back just so that she'd get a chance to properly find her place and grow into the part as new head of the scientists at the SGC. _He would find a way_.

"SG-1, are you ready?" George Hammond asked from up in the control room and Jack was pulled from his thoughts. He turned and nodded once to Hammond, who seemed to read enough into the Colonel's somber mood to not question him.

Jack turned back to Sam, General O'Neill and the remaining two members of SG-1. His eyes connected with a pair of clear, blue ones. Sam's eyes danced with determination, but he could still see the undercurrent of anxiety in them. He knew words wouldn't be enough to distract her or convince her everything would be fine in the end, so he tried instead to convey all his trust in this mission through one look. Whatever she read into what he reflected back to her, she seemed at least somewhat at ease as she managed a tight smile.

Jack turned to watch the active wormhole before him, took a deep breath in preparation and then stepped forward. "Let's do this."

* * *

Jack let General O'Neill take point first thing he did on the alien planet, and they all followed him through a thick, deep forest. Their feet rustled through fallen leaves on the ground and Jack knew it did little to help with any stealth he'd hoped for. Thankfully, the thick foliage kept them hidden from any enemy sight. Of course, there was the possibility that things were actually the other way around, but he doubted it. If there was, O'Neill would have encountered something in the woods the first time around. Still, he saw no reason to lower his guard at present time.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he could see the ha'tak in the dark night sky above the trees. Jack tightened his grip reflexively on his weapon, knowing that his instinct of this being too easy was warranted. He waited, with moderate patience, as Sam pulled out the transporter ring device from her pack and started fiddling with it. Teal'c pointed them over to the correct position under the ship and they stepped over as Sam managed to activate the transporter rings.

Jack looked up at the sound of the rings descending on them and shifted his stiff legs to a ready position. The blinding light surrounded them momentarily before it faded away and they were onboard the ship, the safety of the forest left behind.

Jack raised his P-90 up to the level of his eyes and saw Daniel do the same next to him. No one was around and Jack waved his arm for them to hurry along. O'Neill once more took point and led them down the corridors.

All of Jack's muscles were tensed and ready for action at any second. He knew to always expect trouble when Ba'al was involved and that son of a bitch had yet to disappoint him in that regard.

"Jack?" Daniel whispered from his position behind the Colonel. Jack turned his head fractionally towards him without speaking. Daniel quickly continued, seeing that he had the Colonel's attention, "I thought we were spreading out?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but O'Neill beat him to the punch, "We stay together for now. No need to attract attention to ourselves."

"Wait a minute," Jack argued, keeping his voice as low as possible. "That was the plan. Splitting up, I mean."

"Not yet," O'Neill argued shortly, but didn't elaborate further.

"_I'm_ in command here," Jack hissed.

Ahead, O'Neill stopped abruptly. His back was still turned to the others, and his weapon raised, as he hissed, "You are testing faith here, Jack! It's not worth the risk."

Jack noticed Teal'c and Daniel exchanging a confused glance, but ignored them. _'Not worth the risk'_. His eyes instead fell on the back of Carter's head where she stood ahead of him, frozen in place. He noted that her knuckles were slowly turning paler and paler from her tight grip on her gun and she seemed to be holding her breath.

Jack hated to admit it, but maybe he had to listen to his future self on this. At length, Jack nodded. "Let's continue, then."

O'Neill mirrored the nod, before setting off down the corridor again. Jack reached out a hand to brush against Sam's shoulder and she jumped into action, following the General ahead.

* * *

For the next ten minutes O'Neill led SG-1 and Carter through the ship silently. They stopped several times to plant smaller explosives on the way to their ultimate goal in the engine room.

"This appears too easy," Teal'c said once, when he peeked around a corner with his long, large staff weapon at the ready. They hadn't encountered anyone, not a single Jaffa guard, and it was beginning to feel eerily like they were onboard an alien ghost ship.

"Yeah…" Jack agreed and watched Daniel and Sam plant C-4 on a secluded spot on the wall.

"I fear, O'Neill," Teal'c continued, "that Ba'al might have suspected our plan and escaped."

"Doubtful," O'Neill growled from his position further ahead.

Jack ignored the older man. "Let's just keep this up until we know for sure. How much further until we reach the control room anyway?"

"Eh…" Daniel turned from the wall and helped Sam put on her backpack again. She smiled in thanks at him. "It should just be two left turns away now."

"Company," O'Neill breathed from ahead.

Jack whipped his head up, grabbed hold of Carter's vest reflexively and pulled them both back. The five of them ducked around a wall as the familiar sound of heavy, armoured feet hitting the ground echoed between the walls of the ship.

Jack felt Sam's hand cover his own where it still held on to her vest, unable to let go. He looked down at their hands before understanding sank in and he slowly removed his hand and put it back on his P-90. Jack stilled his breath as he prepared himself for what was about to come. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat in his ears pick up speed and the adrenaline rushed through his veins, prepared for the inevitable.

The Jaffa guards came closer and Jack nodded up to Teal'c. Along with the large man, Jack turned from their hiding place and fired his weapon. The patrol of guards was momentarily caught off guard as two of them fell dead to the ground from the bullets piercing their armour. The other guards recovered quickly and Jack felt the scorching heat of a blast fly past his right ear before Teal'c's staff weapon took down the last remaining two guards.

"That will definitely draw attention," O'Neill jerked his head in the direction of the dead Jaffa.

"Then why are we still hanging around here for?" Jack muttered and pushed away from the wall, using his back as leverage. "Two left turns you said?"

Daniel nodded quickly, his wide eyes stayed on the dead guards a second longer before he looked up at the Colonel. "Yes."

"You couldn't just have waited?!" O'Neill hissed and Jack's eyes flew up to the General. O'Neill's dark eyes were ablaze with a rage and fear Jack knew only too well. "You just had to jeopardize _everything_ I worked for?"

"It's too late to do anything about it now anyway," Jack argued. "So get over it!"

"Eh, guys?" Daniel's confused voice broke through their disagreement and both of them turned to glare at him. The archaeologist didn't fully comprehend the full range of the two Jacks discussion and Jack knew his confusion was reasonable. Jack inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, but knew it was in vain. He then turned his glare back to O'Neill, who seemed to be concentrating hard not to bite anybody's head off.

At length, O'Neill seemed to regain some control as he ordered a swift, "Come on!"

Then the General stomped ahead in the lead and Jack wondered if his reaction was because of anger over this mission or fear that history would repeat itself. Regardless, Jack was concerned this anger would blind the General from signs of upcoming danger; O'Neill didn't seem to be fully focused on getting out breathing, as much as being caught up in a constant frown.

Carter exchanged a glance with Jack, and he could see she was worried about the General, too. Her eyes looked at Jack questioningly. He nodded once and she set off after O'Neill, hurrying to reach his side once more.

The ship was silent around them and Jack's mind was at high alert. His and Teal'c's weapons should have alerted guards somewhere on this ship, but no one seemed to be reacting or running to engage them in battle. That was far too easy, even for Ba'al. Maybe the System Lord had changed his mind and wasn't planning the same surprise as last time around. Maybe Jack had moved them into an even more dangerous trap than O'Neill had been caught in.

What followed happened so quickly that Jack wasn't sure how he managed to catch it all. First thing that happened was that they heard sounds of heavy, armoured boots running towards from behind and Jack and Teal'c spun to prepare themselves for action.

At the same time they turned, Jack saw from the corner of his eyes, O'Neill slowed his movements abruptly at something he saw on the other side of the corner ahead. The man whipped around faster than was expected for someone his age, and dove towards Sam as a staff blast shot out in their direction. With wide eyes, Jack saw the two of them go down forcibly and remain motionless on the floor.

"SG-1," a familiar voice spoke out of sight, from around the corner of which the blast had just been fired. Jack knew immediately who it was; he didn't need to take a peek to see it with his own eyes. It was Ba'al, who had finally revealed his latest plan. As the sound heavy, armoured boots came louder and closer from the other direction, the voice floated once more around the corner where Jack and the others remained hidden. "Welcome."

* * *

_TBC…_


	26. Day of Reckoning

_A/N:_ _And so we have reached chapter 26! It's showtime! The next chapter, 27, will be posted, hopefully, within 24 hours! So stay tuned!_

_Reviewers: All your kind words never cease to amaze me! I couldn't have asked for a nicer crowd of people to leave comments to my story!_

_remerkaba - Thanks! :). Yeah, if I was Sam, I wouldn't have wanted to be left behind either._

_ALIMOO1971 - Thank you, thank you, thank you!!_

_dp - Definitely a big project, and I am proud :). It took us 2.5 years to finish it. But enough about other projects, thank you for liking last chapter!_

_Greeneyedgirl - Your review was good, what are you talking about? ;). Overall, the comment was very kind and makes my tiny, shipper heart flutter with pride._

_JustHorsenAroun010 - Updated! I tried to make it sooner, but I'm never fast enough, am I? ;)._

_SLITH - So many questions... so few I can answer. :P._

_LadyMo - I get a kick out of writing 2 Jacks argueing with each other. xD_

_And now, the chapter itself:_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 26: ****Day** **of Reckoning**_

_What followed happened so quickly that Jack wasn't sure how he managed to catch it all. First thing that happened was that they heard sounds of heavy, armoured boots running towards from behind and Jack and Teal'c spun to prepare themselves for action._

_At the same time they turned, Jack saw from the corner of his eyes, O'Neill slowed his movements abruptly at something he saw on the other side of the corner ahead. The man whipped around faster than was expected for someone his age, and dove towards Sam as a staff blast shot out in their direction. With wide eyes, Jack saw the two of them go down forcibly and remain motionless on the floor._

_"SG-1," a familiar voice spoke out of sight, from around the corner of which the blast had just been fired. Jack knew immediately who it was; he didn't need to take a peek to see it with his own eyes. It was Ba'al, who had finally revealed his latest plan. As the sound heavy, armoured boots came louder and closer from the other direction, the voice floated once more around the corner where Jack and the others remained hidden. "Welcome."_

_

* * *

_

This was it, their defining moment. They would get no other chance, and as it was, one might never present itself again due to life apparently being about to be abruptly cut short for them all.

Teal'c fired his staff weapon at the guards approaching from behind the second they came into view, and Jack set off a round of bullets on his own. Behind him, Daniel crouched by Sam and O'Neill to check on their status. Jack was positive his heart had stopped beating entirely as he, too, waited for the verdict.

He'd only seen the lick of the blast burn them, but he wasn't sure just who had taken the full force of the shot. For all he knew, both Sam and O'Neill could be dead.

Jack pulled the trigger with more force as a staff blast passed right by his ear, the heat of it scorching his hair somewhat.

He silently promised himself that if Sam was dead, if he had failed to keep her alive, she wouldn't be the only who died on this ship. He'd follow her into death willingly, if he had to. He hadn't gotten this far, finally achieving the romantic relationship he'd coveted for so many years and surrendered entirely to the feelings that came with, just to have it all ripped out from under him now. No, he would be dead within seconds, too. But, hopefully, he'd be able to take Ba'al with him. That snake bastard was going to be blown up, one way or another, Jack just preferred it if he was the one to do the deed.

The Jaffa approaching from behind had successfully been taken care of and Teal'c and Jack turned back to their other problem at hand. Around the corner ahead, waited an army of a quantity Jack didn't really want to know.

As Jack turned, his eyes were immediately drawn to Daniel, who was frantically trying to shake Sam awake. All the sounds around him faded into nothingness as Jack watched and numbly moved closer. He pushed Daniel out of the way and towards General O'Neill, as he kneeled beside her.

Jack was barely aware of his fingers searching across her body, trying to find the blast wound he was sure to find there. She moaned – the most beautiful sound Jack had ever heard - and moved under his probing touch. He immediately tightened his hold of her vest.

"Carter," Jack managed. He heard the way his voice broke as he whispered her name.

Her eyes opened and looked up at him, the blue pools were to some extent dazed and a crease formed between her eyebrows as she silently concentrated on something. Finally, she croaked, "Sir… I'm not hurt."

Jack let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his grip on her, patting her shoulder, before turning his gaze to Daniel. The archaeologist's face was pale and the man looked back at the Colonel in silence. His blue eyes shone unusually pale under the golden lights above, and he was clearly struggling to hold back his emotions. Jack could only let out a stunned breath at the implication of what the younger man's face was telling him.

"Hasn't anyone told you," Ba'al's voice echoed from around the corner, oblivious to their private moment, "it's rude to keep people waiting."

Jack ignored this in favour of helping Sam into a sitting position as she looked down at O'Neill without blinking. She reached out a slender, trembling hand to the General's cheek. His eyes remained closed and his face relaxed, as if he was merely asleep and dreaming of a world free of Goa'ulds and wars. From the severe wound on his side, they all knew that wasn't the case. General O'Neill was dead.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said and pulled Jack from his stupor. He looked up at the Jaffa, who was the only one who'd kept his cool thus far, and saw the determination in his eyes. Jack knew the elder alien was right, they needed to refocus. He pushed off the floor and joined Teal'c by the edge of the wall. He peeked out around the corner and inhaled sharply. Oh, boy…

A group of well armoured soldiers waited for them with Ba'al standing in the centre of the pack, a staff weapon rested in his firm grip. It must have been the System Lord himself who'd shot O'Neill. The malicious smirk on his face had Jack's hatred for the Goa'uld bubbling under his skin, tugging on him and urging him to take action.

If Teal'c hadn't placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, Jack was sure he would have jumped out to avenge O'Neill's death then and there. Instead, he forced himself to calm down and to stay in control, in command.

"And we have to take this way?" Jack whispered breathlessly. Teal'c merely nodded. "Dammit."

The pathway ahead was their only way to the engine room and the only way for them to place the last remaining explosives that would take out the ship and its crew. Jack turned back to Sam and Daniel, who were still hunched over O'Neill's still form.

"Carter!" Jack hissed and her head turned to him slowly as if it was a difficult task to move her head, her head seemed to move in slow-motion and not follow the current time flow. As she finally looked over at him, her eyes darkened and her face was far from the impassive Doctor he needed her to be now.

Jack avoided looking back down at his elder twin on the ground and instead crept over to the blonde woman. He reached for her backpack and pulled out a grenade. He hadn't come unprepared, after all. He tried to smirk at her as she noticed this new weapon in his hand, but was sure it came out as more of a grimace.

He tossed the grenade over to Teal'c, who caught it deftly. The Jaffa pulled out the splint, waited a second until Jack nodded his head, and then threw the grenade around the corner.

"Fire in the hole," Teal'c warned, the sentence seemed strange and out of place coming from the alien's mouth. A staff weapon fired, probably to eliminate the grenade, but the impact only made the explosion more intense. The fires licked along the walls of the ship as Jack covered Sam's body with his own to shield her from any flames that might reach them. The heat wasn't overbearing, as it was still out of their reach, but Jack cringed internally as he heard a few guards around the corner howl in pain. The explosion died down, but the cries kept on screaming in agony.

Teal'c took the window of opportunity they'd been given, turned around the corner and fired his weapon. The blasts that were shot back at him almost hit the Jaffa's firm shape, before they slammed into the wall above the dead O'Neill.

"Daniel!" Jack called as he saw how close the blasts had been to the archaeologist as well. The younger man jumped as if he'd been pulled from deep thought and Jack waved for him to join them. Daniel hurriedly crawled over to the wall where the rest of them were and held his gun tight to his chest.

A vicious laughter echoed through the hall as Ba'al spoke again, "You think this will be enough to stop me? Is this what I get for trying to form a peaceful alliance between our races?"

"Save it for somebody who actually believes you, Ba'al!" Jack retorted loudly. "We're here to stop you from destroying Earth. We're quite keen on keeping it intact, you know!"

The silence that followed passed a second too long. "We'll see, Colonel. We'll see."

Teal'c moved to turn the corner with his weapon along with Daniel who was now kneeled on the ground beneath the Jaffa's feet. They fired off a round briefly before ducking for cover as their enemies fired on them again. When the enemy fire stopped, Daniel looked up at Jack.

"Anymore grenades?" the archaeologist looked hopeful.

Jack shook his head. He knew that their odds weren't too great at the moment, but they'd faced worse. They would find a way out of this, too. The only option at the moment was getting out alive; surrendering wasn't an option as that would most likely lead to all of them being poisoned and/or tortured.

"C-4?"

"None that can be spared," Sam responded. Her voice was just a note darker than normal, Jack noted. "Not if we want to blow up the entire ship."

"Perhaps it's time to rethink that plan, Doctor Carter," Teal'c pointed out in a whisper, before firing his weapon around the corner. Daniel followed suit, but soon fell back with a smoking, burning wound on his upper arm. The archaeologist groaned in agony as Sam pulled him out of harms way. She inspected the blast wound carefully, trying not to inflict him any more pain than he was already suffering. Daniel whimpered and kept his eyes shut tight.

"It's not bleeding too much," Sam determined, "but we still need to get you out of here quickly." She reached into Daniel's breast pocket, pulled out a bandage and proceeded to wrap his wound with it.

Jack cursed to himself. So now they had limited time, as well. More and more things were starting to work against them on this ship. His intention of making things easier wasn't exactly working as planned. The option of getting out alive was growing fainter and fainter, and it was only vaguely visible on the horizon for them now. Maybe it was time for option B; blowing the whole ship up with one or all of them still onboard. Jack made the decision without hesitation.

"Give me the remaining C-4," he ordered in a short, commanding tone. Sam's head whipped up in his direction and her eyes widened as she realised what he was planning.

"I throw, detonate and you guys run," Jack continued and stretched out his arm in Sam's direction. She didn't move an inch. Her darkened eyes were clouding over with an emotional pain Jack didn't want to see in them. She'd just lost one Jack, and here he was ordering her to lose the other. But there was no other choice. He had to do this; he had to keep her alive, just like he'd promised O'Neill. He wouldn't let O'Neill's attempts at fixing things go to waste, this wouldn't be a failure.

"I… Sir…" she managed but was unable to finish what she'd started to say.

Jack nodded sharply, but refrained from commenting on her frail words. "Just give me the explosives and hurry out of here."

She moved from Daniel and over to the Colonel without a word, the conflict was clear in her eyes as she silently begged him to reconsider. She held out the last C-4 to him and Jack looked into her eyes a second longer. Then he took the explosives from her hand.

"I'm not leaving," she said and Jack felt his heart pick up speed again.

"Like hell you aren't!" he argued fiercely, but kept his voice low and harsh. "Leave. That's an order, Carter!"

"O'Neill, Carter," Teal'c stopped them from continuing and lowered his voice further as to not be overheard, "whatever choice we make, we better make it soon. However, I agree with Doctor Carter, I am also not leaving."

"Neither am I," Daniel hissed from the ground, clutching his injured arm to his side.

"You need medical attention, Danny," Jack argued as he prepared the C-4.

"Still not leaving."

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at his partners one by one. Two pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown all looked at him with the same determination shining in them.

Jack sighed. He knew when to fight, and when to surrender. This wasn't the time or the place to disagree. "Alright… Let's try another option. Ba'al's not expecting us to attack him full force, he knows we're outnumbered. If we attack and throw the C-4, it might be enough to catch his troop off guard. Teal'c, how many are there of them out there?"

"Approximately thirty, O'Neill. We have diminished their number from about fifty to this. I believe they won't be a problem."

"Right," Jack nodded, trying to let the Jaffa's words sink in and reassure him, too. It didn't. "Then we fight until we die." And hope the son of a bitch doesn't have a sarcophagus.

"Or win," Daniel pointed out, more optimistic. Jack waved off his words and helped the man from the ground. Daniel nodded once as he was up on his feet to signal that he was alright. His left arm hung limply by his side, blood staining the white bandage, but he was biting back the pain.

"Are you still there, Ba'al?" Jack called out, raising his voice so that the Goa'uld would hear.

"I am," was Ba'al's response. "As a matter of fact, I was beginning to worry you had fled from me. There is still time to surrender, O'Neill. If you do, your lives will be spared. I cannot promise what will become of you if you remain and fight, except that it is not going to be a pretty sight."

Jack inhaled deeply and looked at Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. He nodded once and threw himself into the hallway, where he wouldn't be covered. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed immediately. Jack could actually see the surprise in Ba'al's face momentarily, before he fired his weapon at Jack. The Colonel ducked to the ground just as the blast flew through the air where his head had been seconds before.

He fired his gun and heard the sounds of the multiple bullets slam into the Jaffas' armour, from both his, Sam and Daniel's weapons. Several alien guards fell to the ground, dead, with their weapons lying limply by their sides.

As Sam shifted closer to Jack, the latter slid the C-4 across the ground with a harsh shove. The small, moving object soon had the attention of several Jaffa, who, because of their distraction, were shot down by Teal'c and Daniel. Before any of them had a time to actually turn their weapon on the explosives that was moving closer to Ba'al's guards, Jack pressed the button on the detonator.

SG-1 and Sam all threw themselves back on the ground and away from the explosion. The heat was almost overbearing to Jack. They'd been too close to the blast; he should have ordered them further back. He bit back a groan as pain stung his leg and clenched his jaw tight. The heat finally died down and Jack dared to peek out from beneath his arms.

On his left, Teal'c met his gaze with a firm nod. The Jaffa was unharmed. On Teal'c's other side, Daniel was shaking his head as if trying to clear it, but at least he was okay. The archaeologist turned to Sam and so she was almost entirely out of Jack's limited sight. Jack wished he had time to strain his neck in their direction and see if she was alive, as well, but he knew they had other concerns.

He pushed off the ground and swirled around with his P-90 raised. The walls were scorched black and a foul smell was in the air, burned flesh and gunpowder. On the ground on the opposite end of the hallway lay most of Ba'al's troop dead with badly bleeding wounds, their armour was charred and dark after the explosion. There didn't seem to be anyone unharmed and Jack fired his weapon on the one Jaffa who tried to lift his arm, the staff weapon clattered to the floor as the alien fell dead. Jack waited for someone else to try and attack, but the silence and stillness was deafening.

Jack ignored the pain on his shin as he pushed himself up to his feet and noticed Teal'c to the same from the corner of his eyes. The Jaffa was also watching their enemies cautiously with his weapon trained on them all.

"Jack," Daniel said and the Colonel's focus was immediately pulled down to the other man. Daniel was kneeling by Sam; the blonde Doctor was lying immobile on the ground. For the second time this day, Jack's heart stopped.

"She's unconscious," Daniel said and Jack felt his heart jumpstart again. He was pretty sure this emotional roller coaster wasn't good for his heart; Janet would probably have a lot to comment on when they returned to the SGC.

"Is she hurt?" Jack rasped.

Daniel shook his head. "Just a bump on the forehead, she'll be fine."

Jack nodded. She would be fine. He hadn't failed. Somehow, a part of him couldn't rest despite knowing this. She might be alive, but she was still out of the game, and Daniel was injured, too. They couldn't afford anymore screw ups now.

They'd used the last of their C-4 on blowing up the troop, so blowing up the ship itself wasn't an option. It didn't matter; Jack reminded himself, as long as Ba'al died, they'd have still done their job successfully.

As the thought registered in his mind, Jack turned back to the fallen Jaffa guards and stepped forward. Putting one foot slowly in front of the other, Jack watched the pile of dead guys for any sign of movement that might try and catch him off guard.

He could hear several of the guards rasping for oxygen, but they were all on the brink of death, unable to attack. Jack walked towards the centre and pointed his gun down at the familiar Goa'uld. Ba'al's clothes were charred and charcoal black, evidence that he'd been caught in the worst of the explosion, too. But, unlike the ones closest to him, Ba'al was alive. He was rasping for breath, as well, and his eyes glowed maliciously as he saw Jack tower over him.

"O'Neill…" the Goa'uld managed. It was a simple word, filled with much hatred. Ba'al was unable to say any more, but Jack got the message. It was a promise of revenge, to one day destroy the Tau'ri. Like that was going to happen.

"Goodbye, Ba'al," Jack said simply while moving his P-90 to single shot mode, pointed it at the snakehead and fired. The Goa'uld twitched a final time and the glow of his eyes faded. Jack felt a fleeting wave of accomplishment, but it soon passed. Killing Ba'al hadn't been as satisfactory as he'd expected.

He turned his back on the dead Goa'uld and faced his friends. "Let's go. Teal'c, think you can carry Carter?"

The Jaffa nodded and wordlessly bent to scoop up the Doctor into his arms. Jack took point and headed down the corridor they'd just come from, it was time to go home.

"Wait!" Daniel called out. "Where's General O'Neill?"

Jack and Teal'c turned to where the dead man had been just minutes before and noticed that it was empty. There was a pool of blood on the spot, but no General.

"He must have disappeared," Teal'c said.

"Disappeared?" Daniel asked with a frown. "What for?"

"The threat was eliminated," Teal'c said and turned to Jack.

Jack's eyes travelled to the dead Ba'al behind him and then over to the relaxed face of Carter in the Jaffa's big embrace. "You're right, T. It has."

As if hearing his words, Sam's eyes fluttered. Jack signalled for Teal'c to put her down and he did.

"What's going on?" she drawled and opened her eyes.

"We've won," Teal'c informed her.

"Ba'al?"

"Dead," Jack explained shortly.

She nodded slowly and took a look around her. After a minute, she tried to stand and managed to do so with the help of Teal'c. She swayed a little and pressed a hand to the bump on her forehead, Jack grimaced in sympathy.

"What about the ship?" she asked and turned to the Colonel.

"Good question, what about it?"

"Shouldn't we destroy it?" she asked. Jack opened his mouth to respond, but she anticipated this and was quicker, "I know Ba'al's dead. But there's still the possibility of a sarcophagus…"

Jack felt his posture stiffen and his grip tighten around his P-90. "Blow up the ship, gotcha. Any idea how we can do that, seeing as we've run a little short on C-4?"

"Engine room," Sam waved with her arm in the general direction of the room in question. "I can overload the system with a little work."

"Are you sure you're up for the job?"

Sam nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

"Come on," Jack pleaded under his breath. He pressed his hand closer around Sam's waist and held onto the arm she had slung over his shoulder. He was practically carrying all of her weight, but they had to be faster.

Sam had managed to set an overload of the engines on five minutes. It had taken SG-1 three to get off the ship and they were now attempting to put as much space between themselves and the ship before the explosion would destroy the ship with a little help from the pre-planted C-4. That was about to take place any second now, and Jack still wanted a little more ground between them and the ha'tak.

"I'm trying," Sam murmured and Jack knew she was losing a battle against staying conscious. She was probably suffering from a concussion and she'd strained herself enough for one day, she needed rest.

Jack glanced ahead at Teal'c and Daniel, who were having an easier time manoeuvring themselves between the trees than Jack was with carrying Sam's weight.

A loud explosion roared behind them, they weren't close to the source of it, but it was still loud enough to hurt Jack's ears. This time, the heat was out of range, and Jack was grateful.

Together, he and Sam stumbled onto the open plain, and Jack could see the Stargate in the distance. Finally, he let his heart feel elated at the prospect of the change they'd managed to procure. The war that had almost destroyed Earth had been prevented, no one needed to die. Sam was safe, though a bit bruised up, and would remain alive and well. They'd managed to fix what had been impossible, and it was all thanks to O'Neill.

Yes, they'd completed this mission for him, for the General, without whom, things would have gone down differently. Jack glanced behind him once as they hurried home.

General O'Neill hadn't failed in the end; he'd made it all possible, and Jack knew he owed him a lot more than life.

_

* * *

_

_TBC…_


	27. Epilogue

_A/N: This time I'll be writing a farewell to all you readers who have been patient with me throughout this story, through the ups and the downs of my mind. I've enjoyed writing this story for many obvious reasons, and I do believe that I've evolved as a writer along with this. Sure, I've still got a long way to go to become an actually good writer, I won't pretend otherwise, but this has helped me evolve._

_To all of you reviewers out there, I want to say a big THANK YOU. Your kind words have been so sweet, and you've never had a bad word to say. Thankfully, you've helped me when I've strayed slightly aside, or to point out other errors. You've always had a kind word to say about my writing, and that's been inspiring and meant that I wanted to finish this, for you guys! And now I finally have!_

_As of today, March 22, Sam and Jack has still not had any onscreen confirmation, but hopefully Movie Three will offer all of us shippers something to satisfy our minds. I'm looking forward to the "shall we say" romantic scene just as much as anyone else! I know they're only fictional characters, but you, as a viewer, grow with them, and become attached to them. I want them to be happy characters, fictional or not. (And yes, as a tiny sidenote, that is a Threads homage towards the ending there)_

_Now, I suppose, only remains the actual farewell... It's been a long, fun journey, but all good things must come to an end. Hopefully, this short end (or beginning) will satisfy your taste of Time After Time, and maybe we'll see each other in the future! I know my muse never takes a day off, and is currently concocting strange ideas for a Twilight saga... Who knows, maybe I'll post that next. Maybe I'll go back to doing some SG-1. Who knows?_

_Enough of my rambling, that's not why you've come this far, is it? On with the show then! See you guys around!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 27: Epilogue**

**July 25, 20:00**

Jack pulled on the hem of the blue jacket he wore and tried to relax his shoulders. With a deep sigh that seemed to come from somewhere deep within, Jack gave up on trying to make himself presentable. What was the use anyway?

You made yourself presentable for happy occasions, why go through all the trouble for something as sad as this?

General O'Neill, his own future self, wouldn't have cared if people were dressed in Hawaii-shirts instead of military attires, Jack was certain of it. He wouldn't have wanted a service like this at all, perhaps, but Jack agreed with Hammond and the others that it was appropriate. After all, they owed all of their success to him. If O'Neill hadn't gone back in time, Earth would have been lost, Ba'al would have sucker punched them and Sam would have died. Not a very bright future, in the least.

The dressing room he was in was empty beside from Jack, something he was grateful for. Daniel and Teal'c had been in there briefly a couple of minutes ago, but neither had said a word for none were necessary today. As they had exited the room, Teal'c had placed a consoling hand on the archaeologist's shoulder since Daniel was having a hard time controlling his emotions, unlike the Jaffa and the military Colonel. Not that Jack was finding this to be easy in any way; he was only able to hide behind his mask whenever people were around because of many years of training. He'd always been grateful for that mask, but never more so than now.

The man who had died on Ba'al's ship was him. Jack O'Neill. Not some stranger or some other man or woman on his team. He had seen himself die. Just how was one supposed to react at that?

To look down at your own dead, pale face and know that the brown eyes would never open again. To see the shady blood pool around your stomach and stand out against the dark, cold floor. To see the pain in your friends' eyes, and know that it must be just as difficult for them.

O'Neill hadn't needed to die. He'd only done so because of Jack's decision.

_"You couldn't just have waited?! You just had to jeopardize everything I worked for?"_

_"It's too late to do anything about it now anyway. So get over it!"_

O'Neill had warned him over and over that it was stupid to believe that he could succeed with a plan that O'Neill had failed with the first time around. Jack had basically asked for time to repeat itself, and he'd been a fool to believe he'd be able to take on fate single-handedly.

If it wasn't for O'Neill, Jack's idiotic plan would have failed dramatically. Not only Earth owed the General for what he'd done. Jack owed him so much more on a personal level. O'Neill had sacrificed himself so that Sam wouldn't die; O'Neill had managed to make amends to his original screw up.

Only because Jack and O'Neill were the same man, did Jack know that O'Neill had died with an easier heart. In the end, O'Neill hadn't failed at all. He'd only helped to set everything right again and even changed a few other things on the way.

The door to the locker room creaked as someone opened it.

"Colonel?" the soft, feminine voice called to him.

Jack sighed. "Yeah…"

He turned around as the door opened further and Sam appeared in the open doorway. She was also dressed for the occasion, in a dark suit instead of the formal military attire she would have worn in the past.

She looked across the room at Jack and he could see the pain in her eyes, unguarded and not hidden behind a mask. He had a feeling she only let him see it now, because no one else was around. Without another word passing between them, Sam turned and closed the door.

The sounds of the hallway were silenced and the click of the door closing lingered in the room a second longer. Despite standing with her back to him, Jack could see the way she squared her shoulders, an old habit of a long military career, Jack knew.

"How's the head?" Sam had been allowed out of the infirmary two days ago, but Jack still had to ask. He had to say something, anything. He knew he had very little to offer her right now. The guilt of almost costing Sam her life was still present in Jack's mind and every time he saw her, it was a struggle. If they were ever to move forward together, he would have to get over his guilt. As it was, that seemed to be far away in the future.

"Doesn't hurt," Sam muttered, but made no move to turn around and face him. "Your leg?"

Stupidly, Jack turned his head down and watched his shin. "It's okay…"

Sam's shoulders slumped down and she suddenly leant forward to press her forehead to the closed, steel door. Her resolve had finally faded and Jack jumped into action. He crossed the room in two strides and put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there for her. Sam turned and looked up at him. Her blue eyes danced with a clear liquid and Jack was sure he'd never seen her like this. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her on the brink of crying, but it was the first time he'd seen the bottomless pit of agony that seemed to reside in her eyes.

"Hey…" Jack breathed. "C'mere."

He opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. Slowly, Jack ran his hands up and down her back as the tears fell from Sam's eyes. He could feel the wetness against his collar and only held her tighter. This was a step in the right direction to forgiving himself. He could do this, he could give her the comfort she needed, and they could go from there.

The minutes ticked by as Sam's sobs quieted until she was merely standing in his arms. Her hands held on tight to the back of his jacket and Jack didn't let go either, even though this could very well mean that they would be late for the funeral ceremony.

Sam mumbled something against Jack's collar and he frowned.

"What was that?" he asked.

She pulled back an inch, but not far enough to look up into his eyes, and her breath was warm on his throat.

"I said that I saw you," she admitted in a low voice.

Jack's frown remained in place and he pulled back further to look into her eyes. She once more refused to look up, so he placed a hand under her chin and softly tilted it upwards. Her eyes remained tightly shut. Jack sighed raggedly; he was still far from understanding all the mysteries of the women nature. With Sam, some things came easy, while others were clouded and hard to pinpoint. Though he could see that whatever she'd been referring to was causing her pain, he couldn't understand how.

"Saw me?" He asked at length, when it became clear she wasn't about to delve deeper into her words.

"When General O'Neill," her voice broke once as she mumbled on, "died, I… You died."

Jack was sure she registered his sharp intake of breath as her words finally made sense in his head. Of course more people than him would have drawn the parallel of General O'Neill and Colonel O'Neill. It was bound to happen, and for someone like Sam, who was so emotionally involved, it must be torture. That also helped explain some of Daniel's emotional pain Jack had seen earlier.

Jack refocused as Sam continued, "I know he wasn't actually you, it's just… in that moment, when I looked down at his face, I saw you… I couldn't- can't…"

A fresh tear rolled down her pale cheek and vanished down the length of her throat. Jack wiped away its trail with a gentle thumb, hoping it would give her some reassurance that he wasn't dead, that he was really here with her.

"I don't want to lose you. But, yesterday… I did."

"Hey…" Jack waited until she finally raised her eyes to meet his. He disregarded the pang of sadness that rocked through him at the heartfelt look in the blue pools. "You haven't lost me," he assured her instead.

"I know that," she sighed. "Still… I lost a Jack O'Neill."

Jack frowned again at her words. That sounded weirder than he'd expected… A Jack O'Neill. Like there was a ton of them running around and wreaking havoc out there. Most of them, in their respective alternate realities, probably were, too. And, just as probable, they all had a Sam Carter to keep them in check, whenever the time called for it.

With a reassuring smile, Jack pulled Sam back into his arms. She went willingly and he felt her arms warm around his midriff. In the past, they couldn't have hugged like this, this was not how a CO hugged his 2IC, this was how a man who loved a woman hugged.

"You know…" Jack began at this thought, "the General wouldn't have liked you to mourn him too much. Trust me, I know."

A humourless chuckle warmed his neck as Sam exhaled gently and Jack took this as a sign to continue, "We both knew he had to disappear eventually. Maybe this was the best way. For him, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

Jack inhaled deeply. He'd already admitted the answer to that to himself; it would be a whole other deal to admit it to Sam. "Because he considered himself a failure. He failed to save you in his timeline, but here he didn't. He saved you. And that was the only thing he wanted all along, to keep you safe."

Sam was silent after his lengthy monologue and Jack figured it was a lot to take in and form an opinion about. He knew he'd made a good point, but from Sam's perspective, it would take some time to agree with his statement. Still, Jack knew, she understood. She could recognize this view to O'Neill's not so unfortunate death and the implications it had had on the General.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Jack asked and pulled back from her again.

A smile grazed her lips for the first time that day and it even managed to reach her eyes. "For still being here with me."

"I'll never leave, Carter," Jack promised. "Count on that."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Colonel," Sam stated strongly. Jack leant in to press his lips to her forehead briefly, before holding out his hand for her.

"The ceremony is about to start. Shall we go and bid our friend a final farewell?"

Sam took a hold of the offered hand and her warmth was enough to bring a smile to Jack's lips as well. He squeezed her fingers once before holding up the door for her.

Together, they moved ahead.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
